


Nắng Trên Vườn Vải - Phần 1: NỤ - Quyển 1

by tritoanminhdang



Series: Nắng Trên Vườn Vải [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hành động, Lệ Chi Viên, Lịch sử, Phá án, Sử Việt, Trinh thám
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tritoanminhdang/pseuds/tritoanminhdang
Summary: Khi mở mắt, điều đầu tiên tôi nhận ra là toàn bộ cơ thể không tài nào cử động được: còng sắt nơi cổ tay, dây xích dưới cổ chân và gông mang trên cổ.Mùi ẩm mốc xộc vào hai khoang mũi làm tôi định thần nhìn lên, nheo nheo mắt. Căn phòng ọp ẹp, tối tăm, chỉ le lói thứ ánh sáng phát ra từ cây đuốc cắm bên ngoài. Những song sắt rỉ sét xếp thành hình vuông chỉ đủ rộng để một cánh tay thò ra. Lót dưới sàn là thứ rơm rạ tôi chưa từng thấy bao giờ, phủ đều hai bên góc tường. Một con chuột chạy ngang qua làm tôi giật bắn.Nói tóm lại thì tôi đang ở trong ngục!





	1. Mở Đầu

**Author's Note:**

> Trước hết, cảm ơn mọi người vì đã ủng hộ tác phẩm đầu tay này của mình, mọi ý kiến đóng góp đều được ghi nhận. Mặc dù những sự kiện lớn diễn ra đều thuộc chính sử, những vụ án và tình tiết nhỏ hơn đều là do mình hư cấu, nên xin đừng đồng nhất với chính sử. Cuối cùng, vì tốc độ viết chậm hơn rùa bò của tác giả, vào ngày 1 và 15 âm lịch mỗi tháng mình sẽ đăng chương mới. Các bạn nhớ đón đọc!
> 
> Tài liệu tham khảo:  
> 1\. Chữ Nôm và Công Việc Khảo Cứu Cổ Văn Việt Nam - Dương Quảng Hàm  
> 2\. Đại Từ Điển Chữ Nôm - Vũ Văn Kính  
> 3\. Đại Việt Sử Kí Toàn Thư - Lê Văn Hưu, Phan Phu Tiên, Ngô Sỹ Liên  
> 4\. Đại Việt Thông Sử - Lê Quý Đôn  
> 5\. Khâm Định Việt Sử Thông Giám Cương Mục - Quốc Sử Quán Triều Nguyễn  
> 6\. Lam Sơn Thực Lục - Nguyễn Trãi  
> 7\. Lịch Triều Hiến Chương Loại Chí - Phan Huy Chú  
> 8\. Nghìn Năm Áo Mũ - Trần Quang Đức  
> 9\. Ngũ Kinh (Kinh Thi, Kinh Thư, Kinh Lễ, Kinh Dịch, Kinh Xuân Thu) - nhiều tác giả  
> 10\. Quốc Âm Thi Tập - Nguyễn Trãi  
> 11\. Quốc Triều Hình Luật - Viện Sử Học  
> 12\. Tứ Thư Bình Giải - Lý Minh Tuấn  
> 13\. Tứ Thư (Đại Học, Trung Dung, Luận Ngữ, Mạnh Tử) - Nhiều tác giả  
> 14\. Trang thơ Lê Thánh Tông (thivien.net)  
> 15\. Ức Trai Di Tập Dư Địa Chí - Nguyễn Trãi  
> 16\. Việt Điện U Linh Tập - Lý Tế Xuyên  
> 17\. Việt Nam Phong Tục - Phan Kế Bính  
> 18\. Việt Nam Sử Lược - Trần Trọng Kim  
> Cùng các tài liệu nghiên cứu khác liên quan đến võ cổ truyền, đối đáp, văn thơ, tâm lý học, và kiến thức học thuật cũng như thực tế của tác giả.

Khi mở mắt, điều đầu tiên tôi nhận ra là toàn bộ cơ thể không tài nào cử động được: còng sắt nơi cổ tay, dây xích dưới cổ chân và gông mang trên cổ.

Mùi ẩm mốc xộc vào hai khoang mũi làm tôi định thần nhìn lên, nheo nheo mắt. Căn phòng ọp ẹp, tối tăm, chỉ le lói thứ ánh sáng phát ra từ cây đuốc cắm bên ngoài. Những song sắt rỉ sét xếp thành hình vuông chỉ đủ rộng để một cánh tay thò ra. Lót dưới sàn là thứ rơm rạ tôi chưa từng thấy bao giờ, phủ đều hai bên góc tường. Một con chuột chạy ngang qua làm tôi giật bắn.

Nói tóm lại thì tôi đang ở trong ngục!

“Đừng làm loạn nữa, Bảng à!”  
  
Cùng hoàn cảnh éo le với tôi là năm người đàn ông đang ngồi xếp bằng, một già, một trung niên, hai thanh niên và một thiếu niên. Họ quần áo bẩn thỉu, đầy máu me, tóc tai rối xù. Cậu bạn thiếu niên ngồi cạnh tôi ngay bên trái mắt đỏ hoe, từng giọt lệ rơi xuống, nhỏ tí tách lên thanh gông gỗ.  
  
Bối rối và hốt hoảng trước cảnh tượng ấy, tôi ngước nhìn sang cụ ông, người duy nhất đang khoác lên mình khí chất bình thản. Ông ngồi xếp bằng, dáng vẻ như một ông bụt trong truyện cổ tích, hoặc là vị đạo sĩ nào đó đang ẩn mình ngồi thiền trên núi với tà áo trắng, râu tóc bạc phơ và khuôn mặt hiền hậu.  _Trong sạch và thanh cao,_  đầu tôi bỗng hiện lên hai chữ đầy cảm thán,  _ông không nên thuộc về nơi này!_  
  
Nhưng một khi đã nhìn xuyên qua được cái dáng hình thản nhiên, vô lo vô nghĩ kia, tôi bỗng chợt nhận ra rằng trong đôi mắt gần như trống rỗng ấy của ông đầy vẻ cam chịu, phảng phất chút gì đó là sự hối tiếc.  
  
Dường như cảm nhận được ánh nhìn dò hỏi, ông quay qua phía tôi, “Ta biết con trách ta, con trai,” ông thở ra. “Ta cũng hối đã không nghe lời của Hoàng Phúc [1]. Mọi sự đã xảy ra như thế, rằng ý trời đã đoạt. Dòng họ chúng ta trong sạch hay không, cũng chỉ có ơn trên và tiên đế mới tỏ tường.”  
  
Tôi định đi tới an ủi ông, dù cặp dây xích dưới mắt cá chân không cho phép.  
  
“Đau đớn thay,” ông tiếp tục thì thào, “hàng trăm sinh mạng chỉ vì ta mà liên lụy, lại là máu thịt của ta…”  
  
Lúc này tôi mới chịu khó lắng tai nghe, quả thật có tiếng khóc của phụ nữ và trẻ em vang vọng đâu đây. Kèm theo đó là tiếng lính gác mắng chửi.  
  
“Câm họng hết đi! Chết đến nơi rồi mà còn to mồm!”.  
  
_Đây là đâu? Vào cái thời đại nào thế này?_ Tôi muốn hét lên.  _Sao lại có thể đối xử tàn nhẫn với con người như vậy? Công lý trong thùng rác hết rồi ư?_  
  
“Cha à,” cậu bạn thiếu niên bên cạnh lên tiếng, “còn dì Mẫn…”  
  
“Cha chỉ hi vọng Thị Mẫn đã trốn ra khỏi thành,” cụ ông, à nhầm, “cha” của tôi trả lời khẽ, giọng không giấu vẻ lo lắng, “Thái hậu đang cho người truy lùng ráo riết những phụ nữ có mang trong và ngoài Đông Kinh, ta chi e…”  
  
Câu nói bỏ lửng của ông làm căn ngục u ám nay trở nên lạnh lẽo. Dù số phận của người phụ nữ ấy như thế nào, chắc chắn sẽ vô cùng khó khăn trong thời gian tới. Cậu thiếu niên bên cạnh đổ sụm người xuống, làm cái gông trên cổ như kéo lê luôn cả phần thân trên của cậu. Tôi bất giác ý thức đến tình trạng không mấy khả quan hơn của mình.  
  
_Trời đất ơi, định mệnh ơi, làm sao bây giờ_ , tôi không kiềm chế được mà khẽ rên lên,  _Mình đã làm gì mà mắc phải tội chết thế này? Làm cách nào để thoát khỏi đây trước khi..._  
  
Tiếng bước chân từ xa đi tới.  
  
_Huỳnh huỵch, huỳnh huỵch._  
  
_Lào xào, lạt xạt._  
  
_Bình bịch, bình bịch, bình bịch..._  
  
Theo sau là tiếng đạp gót khoan thai của ủng vải lên cỏ rơm, kèm theo tiếng khóc oà lên từ các buồng giam bên cạnh. Mọi người trong căn ngục đều ngước nhìn lên, cảnh giác. Nhưng cũng có người dường như đã biết, rằng thời gian của mình sắp kết thúc. “Cha" tôi nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, sỏi đời, mệt mỏi và u buồn như chính tâm trạng của ông lúc này. Một giọt lệ rơi xuống, lặng lẽ từ khoé mắt, như thể ông đang đứng trước bài vị của chính mình và của cả gia tộc.  
  
Ông nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi. Biết bao điều chưa thể nói, biết bao nhiêu việc chưa thể làm. Tất cả những giọt nước mắt cay đắng nhất sẽ rơi xuống cho những người thân yêu vô tội này.  
  
“Thánh chỉ đến!” Giọng run rẩy của một viên quan phá tan bầu không khí ảm đạm. “Tất cả quỳ xuống!”  
  
Tôi bất giác khịt mũi.  _Ông quan à, phải chăng ông có vấn đề về thần kinh? Trói gô người ta như thế này thì làm sao mà quỳ?_  
  
“Thừa thiên hưng vận, hoàng thái hậu chế viết,” tên quan tiếp tục, giọng đã lấy lại sự bình tĩnh. “Lễ nghi học sĩ Nguyễn Thị Lộ một thân gian xảo, lựa chọn thời cơ, ngày 4 tháng 8 đợi tiên đế Thái Tông đến Lệ Chi Viên rồi ám hại, đầu độc người đến tử vong. Là chủ mưu sự việc. Hành khiển Nguyễn Trãi thân nhận ân đức như trời biển của tiên đế, được người tin dùng, lại cùng thiếp âm mưu sát hại hoàng đế. Là đồng phạm sự việc. Nay chứng cớ đã rõ, tội đã nhận, Nguyễn Thị Lộ và Nguyễn Trãi đã bị kết án, tam tộc tru di...”  
  
Tôi lặng người tiếp nhận thông tin từ thánh chỉ. Nguyễn Trãi? Nguyễn Thị Lộ? Lệ Chi Viên? Thái Tông đế?  
  
“Hôm nay, ngày 16 tháng 8 năm Nhâm Tuất, lập tức cho thi hành án! Khâm thử!” Nói rồi giọng eo éo của hắn liền đanh lại. “Người đâu?”  
  
Binh lính bỗng từ đâu tràn vào căn ngục, lôi kéo từng người ra ngoài. Tôi bị một tên to con thô bạo xốc lên, nhưng người vừa đứng dậy đã run rẩy, hai chân không vững nên đã bị ngã nhào, trán đập vào song sắt, rên lên hai tiếng thảm thuơng.  
  
Quãng đường đi khỏi ngục, lướt nhìn thấy những khuôn mặt khốn khổ của từng người, từng người tử tù bị lôi ra ngoài, tâm trí tôi có cảm giác như muốn nổ tung bởi những thứ cảm xúc khó gọi tên, những ý nghĩ nghuệch ngoạc và trừu tượng. Đúng, tôi biết mình sắp chết. Tôi biết họ, những người đàn ông, phụ nữ và trẻ em vô tội cũng sắp chết.  
  
Lần đầu tiên trong đời, tôi cảm thấy hoàn toàn bất lực.  
  
Cay cú, giận dữ và kinh tởm...  
  
Buồn bã, đau đớn và xót thương...  
  
_Đời có bao giờ là công bằng?_  
  
_Chết có phải là hết?_  
  
Tôi có sợ không? Có chứ! Sợ lắm!  
  
Sợ cho ai? Sợ cho tôi, hay cho những tù nhân kia nữa.  
  
Quá nhiều ước mơ, quá nhiều hoài bão, tất cả đều sẽ bị chôn vùi cùng vị vua Thái Tông kia. Sinh mạng một con người thật là rẻ rúng quá!  
  
Xiềng xích còn đó, bọn tôi bị nhốt vào một cái cũi bằng gỗ, được gắn vào một chiếc xe ngựa. Xe bắt đầu chạy, chầm chậm. Chạy qua những ngôi nhà lát ngói đỏ trong kinh thành. Chạy ngang những người dân đang hiếu kì đứng hai bên đường, bàn tán, khóc lóc, và cả xỉ vả. Chạy dọc những con đường đất thẳng tắp, rồi uốn lượn.  
  
Chạy đến nơi bị hành hình.  
  
Đến khu vực gần bờ sông, xe ngựa chở phụ nữ và trẻ em bỗng nhiên dừng lại. Trước sự kinh hoàng của tôi và mọi người, họ bị đẩy vào chiếc cũi bằng sắt và bị dìm xuống dòng nước siết. Tiếng la hét thảm thiết lại vang lên. Trẻ em khóc đến nức nở. Con khóc mẹ, cháu khóc dì. Tim tôi bị bóp nghẹt.  
  
“Không... KHÔNG! ĐỪNG MÀ! MAU DỪNG XE LẠI!”  
  
Trong đám người chỉ có tôi là vùng dậy, hai tay siết chặt thanh củi mà hét lên, những tiếng hét mà tôi biết là hoàn toàn vô nghĩa.  
  
“KHÔNG!”  
  
Xe tiếp tục chạy, đều đều. Nếu không có hai chiếc còng trên tay, chắc chắn tôi sẽ đấm gãy cũi gỗ mà nhảy ra ngoài. Chưa kịp làm gì thì tên lính đã đâm cây thương vào đùi tôi.  
  
“Câm họng!”  
  
Điều đó không hề làm tôi e sợ, chỉ khiến cơn lửa giận bùng lên, phừng phực ngọn lửa của công lý. Tôi nghiến răng chịu đau, gào lên thật to, “Một lũ vô nhân tính các ngươi!” Sau đó đôi chân phản chủ liền sụm xuống. Bất lực, tôi đành phải thì thầm với bản thân, “Nguyễn Bảng ta thề, thề với trời đất, thề với tổ tiên, thề với các vị tiên đế, một ngày nào đó gia tộc họ Nguyễn này sẽ được minh oan. Ta thề, chính mình sẽ là người đem lại trong sạch cho dòng họ, để tiếng thơm cho cha ta, mẹ ta, anh em ta. Nếu không, Nguyễn Bảng này sẽ chẳng bao giờ được yên giấc.”  
  
Tôi đang nói cái gì thế? Cái đó là Nguyễn Bảng nói, hay là chính tôi đã nói? Phải chăng tôi chính là Nguyễn Bảng?  
  
Không! Tôi không phải là Nguyễn Bảng! Nguyễn Trãi cũng không phải là cha tôi. Những chuyện này không có thật!  
  
Sai lầm! Cánh tay lôi tôi ra khỏi củi rất thật. Vết thương trên đùi đang chảy máu đầm đìa cũng rất thật. Tên đao phủ bịt mặt đang đứng trên đài cao lại càng rất thật.  
  
_Không! Không thể! Tôi không thể chết lúc này được!_  
  
Từng người bước lên, từng nhát đao giáng xuống...  
  
Nguyễn Trãi, Nguyễn Thị Lộ...  
  
Từng người, từng người...  
  
Nguyễn Khuê, Nguyễn Ứng...  
  
Máu đỏ chảy trên lưỡi đao, nhiễu xuống từng giọt, từng giọt...  
  
Nguyễn Bảng...  
  
_Không! Chuyện này không thể xảy ra! Là không thể!_  
  
Dù chống cự quyết liệt, tôi vẫn bị lôi lên đài, ấn người quỳ xuống, đầu gối đập lên sàn, cổ kề sát vào thanh thớt gỗ. Lúc này, cái chết đang cận kề, thay vì đầu óc mụ đi vì kinh hãi, tôi lại tỉnh như sáo.  
  
Và điều đó còn khiến tôi kinh hãi hơn gấp trăm ngàn lần.  
  
Tôi nhìn ra được vết rỉ sét trên thanh đao sáng loáng, nghe được tiếng gió gửi về từ núi rừng, ngửi được mùi máu tanh tưởi, cảm nhận được sự thô ráp của bộ đồ tù bằng vải lanh, và nếm được vị mặn chát của dòng nước mắt đang chảy ra.  
  
“Ta thề...”  
  
Đó là câu nói cuối cùng của tôi, trước khi lưỡi đao kịp giáng xuống...  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[1] Hoàng Phúc: Một ông thầy phong thuỷ người Trung Quốc đã xem gia phả và đoán trước tương lai bị “tru di tam tộc” của Nguyễn Trãi. Khi đến vùng Nhị Khê, là nơi ông cố Nguyễn Trãi cải táng cha, Hoàng Phúc có quan sát và phán rằng, " _Nhị Khê mạch đoản/Họa thảm tru di."_ Sau này, khi quân Minh thua trận và ông bị bắt, Hoàng Phúc đã gặp Nguyễn Trãi và nói, _"Nay tôi mắc nạn, được giam dưới cửa ông cũng là may. Song chắc không bao lâu đâu. Vì tổ mộ tôi có xá văn tỉnh là gò đống ở phương Bính thì tôi mắc tội vạ tất không lâu! Chừng 100 ngày sẽ khỏi. Còn tổ mộ của ông, tôi đã biết con cháu sẽ bị nạn tru diệt vậy ông không nên xem thường, hãy tính việc cải táng đi.”_ Nguyễn Trãi lúc đó cũng chỉ cười cho vui chứ cũng chẳng lo lắng gì, không ngờ lời tiên đoán lại thành sự thật.


	2. Quyết Định

Tôi đưa ra quyết định vào một ngày đầu hè. Tháng sáu. Nắng chói chang sưởi ấm cả thành phố Bellingham, bang Washington, nơi mà quanh năm nếu không lạnh lẽo thì cũng ẩm ướt. Bầu trời hôm nay dường như trong xanh hơn mọi ngày. Mây trắng bồng bềnh trôi như mớ kẹo bông gòn, mà nếu còn nhỏ ắt hẳn tôi sẽ mê tít.  
  
Nếu như được ban cho tài hội hoạ (như ai kia) thì chắc tôi đã ngồi hàng giờ ngoài sân sau và ghi dấu lại khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi của bức tranh thiên nhiên xinh đẹp nơi mình đang sống. Tiếc thay, tôi lại ngồi đây, chết dí một mình trong góc phòng, không một ánh đèn, hai tay bó gối và suy nghĩ về những chuyện đã qua.  
  
Mà nhắc đến những chuyện đã qua...

Đã là ba ngày, mười tiếng và hai mươi lăm phút sau giấc mơ hãi hùng đêm hôm ấy, và tôi gần như vẫn không dám chợp mắt. Mấy đêm thức trắng làm tôi mệt mỏi đến mức thiếp đi lúc về sáng, để rồi hình ảnh đoạn đầu đài lại hiện lên và tôi thức dậy la hét thảm thiết hơn lần trước. Cổ và gáy tôi luôn có cảm giác đau nhức, âm ỉ và dai dẳng, như đang bị cây đao vô hình cứa vào. Những ảo ảnh về ngục tối và tiếng than khóc của phụ nữ và trẻ em trước khi ra pháp trường, tôi đến giờ vẫn còn nhớ như in.  
  
Đã có lúc tôi sợ mình hoá rồ!  
  
Nhưng may làm sao vào ngày hôm ấy, khi cái đầu đủ sáng suốt và đưa ra được quyết định trọng đại này, tôi chỉ có một mục tiêu duy nhất cần thực hiện.  
  
Cảm giác như cả gánh nặng được nhấc khỏi đôi vai!  
  
_Nhưng lỡ kế hoạch này bị bác bỏ thì sao_ , một giọng nói nhỏ xíu phản bác,  _chẳng lẽ mày sẽ bị điên và ám ảnh suốt đời?_  
  
Tôi tìm cách dập tắt thứ suy nghĩ tiêu cực kia ngay lập tức.  
  
_Phải đánh trống lảng bản thân mới được! Nên làm gì bây giờ?_ Tôi đứng bật dậy, luống cuống chạy ra khỏi căn phòng ngủ tù túng, hướng về căn nhà kho ngoài sân sau.  
  
_Bình tĩnh nào_ , tôi tự nhủ, tay vô thức nắm lấy cây trường côn,  _mày sẽ làm được! Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi mà!_  
  
Ai cũng có sở thích riêng cho chính mình. Còn tôi ư? Tôi đã mê mẩn môn võ cổ truyền Việt Nam từ khi còn nhỏ. Sau nhiều năm tầm sư học đạo, võ thuật đã dạy cho tôi hai thứ vô cùng cần thiết trong lúc này: sự tự tin và tính kiểm soát.  
  
Thế nên nắm chắc cây trường côn trong tay, tôi gọi thật to tên bài quyền Bát Quái và đưa tay lên bái tổ.  


 

***

  
Cây gậy gỗ trong tay xoay vun vút theo nhịp từng động tác, tôi vừa uyển chuyển thực hiện vừa lẩm bẩm:  


 

**“Phát bản linh thủ, xà vương khai môn.  
Long du điền hải, điểu thủy đăng thiên”**

  
Chân tôi lướt nhanh trên đám cỏ xanh mơn mởn được chính mình cắt tỉa lúc sáng. Đâu đây, tiếng chim bồ câu đang gọi nhau về tổ.  
  
Cơn gió chiều bỗng thổi qua, mát rượi.  


 

“ **Xuyên sơn định trận, nhất tướng ngũ môn.** ”  
**Bát quái đồng thần, lưỡng kê linh thủ...”**

  
Con mèo Seb nhà hàng xóm kêu lên mấy tiếng thảm thương, nửa người bị mắc kẹt trên cành phong già, chắc là do nghịch ngợm trèo lên tối hôm qua. Nghe tiếng tôi phía bên kia hàng rào, nó liền ngoái đầu lại nhìn. Tôi nhìn nó, nó liếc tôi. Cả hai chào nhau meo meo vài tiếng xã giao.  


 

**“Vạn phụng như hoa, bát phương loạn xạ  
Điểu trá yên phi, thạch thân xuất thế…” **[1]

Tâm trí tôi giờ đây quay cuồng, vừa muốn dồn hết vào từng đường côn sắc nét, vừa muốn đồng nhất với thiên nhiên. Nó như thể bản thân đang bước vào một thế giới khác, nơi mà thể xác lẫn tâm hồn hòa nhập lại làm một, được cảm ứng với âm dương của vũ trụ.  
  
Tiếng bước chân nhẹ tênh của ai đó đang rón rén tiến lại gần. Dù đang tập trung cao độ để xoay người trên không và tiếp đất đúng kĩ thuật, một chút gì đó trong thân tâm tôi vẫn đang hoài nghi về mục đích xuất hiện của kẻ đằng sau kia.  
  
_Chắc không có gì đâu_ , tôi nghĩ thầm,  _thôi kệ, đánh tiếp!_  
  
Vô thức thay đổi tấn đứng và xoay gót chân 180 độ, cách mũi tôi khoảng hai inch hiện là thanh đoản đao sáng loáng, lưỡi đao lấp lánh phản chiếu trong ánh trời chiều (và quan trọng là đẹp hơn cái thanh rỉ sét đã “chém đầu” tôi hôm trước).  
  
Nghĩ xong tôi lại tự trách bản thân. Cách liên tưởng kiểu này chả khác nào đạp tâm trạng đang tốt của tôi xuống tận đáy! Theo phản xạ, tôi dùng cây côn hất văng mũi đao ra và nhìn chằm chằm thủ phạm, người giờ đây đang nhăn răng ra cười.  
  
“Mày dở quá, có vậy cũng không phát hiện ra,” tên đó vừa nhướn mày vừa vui vẻ đỡ lấy đường côn của tôi, “phải chăng ‘đệ tử’ đã giỏi hơn ‘sư phụ’?”  
  
“Hoặc là ‘đệ tử’ quá tệ nên ‘sư phụ’ mới không thèm chấp!” Tôi chống chế, né đi thanh đao sượt qua mặt.  
  
“Dạo này mày làm sao vậy? Cứ hay hậm hực và cáu kỉnh...”  
  
Tôi im lặng, mím môi tấn công. Đường côn xé không khí, lao tới bụng đối phương.  
  
_Bụp!_  
  
“Ui da! Này, trả lời đi chứ! Có chuyện gì đang làm mày buồn bực, hử? Lại là cơn ác mộng hôm bữa?”  
  
“Không có gì!” Tôi đáp cụt lủn. “Lát tao sẽ giải thích!”  
  
Nói rồi tôi hụp người xuống, định gạt chân cái tên nhiều chuyện kia. Cậu ta hích lên một tiếng vô cùng mất hình tượng, nhưng đã may sao nhảy lên kịp thời khỏi mặt đất. Lườm tôi sắc lẹm, cậu vung đao lên trả đòn.  
  
_Cạch!_  
  
“Sử dụng cổ tay!” Tôi nhắc nhở. “Mày còn nhớ bài Đao pháp lúc trước thầy Jefferson mới dạy?”  
  
“À! Nhớ chứ!” Mặt cậu chợt sáng rỡ. “Để tao ra đòn lại!”  
  
Bọn tôi vờn nhau cho đến khi mệt nhoài. “Học trò” chăm học nên “thầy” cũng không nỡ, thế là tôi đành dành thời gian còn lại “dạy” luôn cả bài mới.  
  
Bọn tôi tập hăng say đến nỗi không hay biết rằng mặt trời đã lặn quá nửa trên đường chân trời. Chỉ khi có tiếng gọi vọng ra từ nhà bếp, bọn tôi mới chịu buông vũ khí:  
  
“Pax, Andrey, vào ăn cơm đi các con!”  


 

***

  
Tôi là Pax William Deng-Raines (hay còn được gọi bằng tên tiếng Việt là Đặng Duy An). Anh bạn “đệ tử” của tôi là Andrey Sylvester Zakharov.  
  
Mối quan hệ của bọn tôi còn có thể diễn tả thêm bằng ba cụm từ: bạn thân thiết nhất trên đời, anh em kết nghĩa, và đồng bọn!  
  
Chuyện kể ra thì dài lắm! Từ khi Andrey về sống với gia đình này năm 12 tuổi, bọn tôi đã coi nhau như anh em ruột thịt. Trước đây, cả hai là hàng xóm, nhà cậu ấy sát ngay bên cạnh và chúng tôi hay chơi chung trong cùng một khoảng sân. Sau một biến cố gia đình thì ba mẹ tôi quyết định nhận luôn người bạn thân của con trai mình làm con nuôi.  
  
“Sao rồi?” Mẹ tôi bất chợt lên tiếng. “Hai đứa có kế hoạch gì cho mùa hè này chưa?”  
  
“Con nghĩ chắc xin đi làm thêm ở phòng mạch gia đình gần nhà và đi tình nguyện ở trại dưỡng lão,” Andrey nhún vai. “Con muốn để dành tiền chi trả học phí đại học.”  
  
“Tao nhớ mày có học bổng cả Đại học Seattle và Đại học Washington mà! Đã vậy mày còn được nhận vào đại học John Hopkins.” Tôi ngước lên từ tô canh súp. “Chẳng lẽ tiền trong ngân hàng của mày hết rồi?”  
  
“Cái quan trọng ở đây không chỉ là tiền, Pax! Tao cần kinh nghiệm thực tập nữa!” Andrey vừa ăn ngấu nghiến miếng cá hồi nướng, vừa từ tốn giải thích. “Với lại ngành y cũng chẳng rẻ gì…Tao đơn giản là muốn tự lập thôi!”  
  
Ba mẹ tôi trao đổi ánh nhìn với nhau rồi nhìn sang đứa con nuôi, ánh mắt không giấu vẻ tự hào. Lòng tôi bất giác nhói lên. Thật đáng ghen tị mà! Andrey là thế đó! Tự tin, độc lập, trưởng thành...  
  
Ai như đứa con bất tài, vô dụng này…  
  
“ **Còn An thì sao?** ” [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2) Mẹ chợt quay sang phía tôi, mỉm cười. “ **Con muốn làm gì trong hè này?** ”  
  
Nghe thấy câu hỏi của mẹ làm tôi hơi bất ngờ. Mẹ chỉ thường dùng tiếng Việt mỗi khi muốn trò chuyện riêng tư với tôi.  
  
“ **Dạ... ừm…** ”  
  
“ **Sao thế con?** ”  
  
_Làm thế nào bây giờ?_ Trong thân tâm tôi đã biết rất rõ mình muốn gì. Đưa ra quyết định là một chuyện, nhưng làm sao để quyết định ấy được đưa vào thực tế lại là một vấn đề nan giải gấp chục lần. Hít một hơi thật sâu, tôi thận trọng tìm cách trả lời. Andrey bên dưới thúc vào cẳng chân tôi một cách mất kiên nhẫn. Ba tôi gõ gõ các ngón tay trên mặt bàn, nóng ruột chờ đợi. Mẹ tôi, ngược lại, chỉ cười khích lệ.  
  
“Pax?” Ba tôi hỏi.  
  
“Ê? Mày còn ở đó không vậy?”  
  
_Thôi vậy_ , tôi thở dài,  _cứ nói thẳng nói thật luôn cho nó lành._  
  
“ **Hè này…** ” tôi nghiến răng, “ **Hè này... con, con muốn về quê ngoại, mẹ à! Con muốn về Việt Nam!** ”  


 

***

  
Cả nhà trố mắt nhìn như thể tôi vừa mới văng tục trước mặt đứa con nít nào đó. Cũng không có gì ngạc nhiên khi từ trước tới giờ tôi chưa lần nào có ý định hay đề nghị muốn xuất ngoại, dù ngành học tương lai của tôi lại là Quan hệ Quốc tế.  
  
“Được rồi. Pax, tại sao con lại muốn về Việt Nam? Theo ba nhớ thì có bao giờ con chịu đi chơi xa đâu?” Ba tôi hỏi, bộ dạng tò mò đúng y như bản chất công việc trong chính phủ của ông.  
  
“Con muốn đi khám phá cho mở mang đầu óc thôi, ba à!” Tôi cười tươi rói đến híp cả mắt.  
  
Nói dối trắng trợn không phải là sở trường của tôi, nhưng ai lại dám nói ra sự thật cơ chứ! Ngồi ngay cạnh tôi, ánh mắt của Andrey hệt như hai tia la de quét qua, nheo nheo lại đầy ngờ vực. Thêm một cú đá vô ống khuyển đau điếng làm tôi giật bắn.  
  
_Mày làm cái trò gì vậy thằng khỉ kia_ , tôi quay phắt sang, quắc mắt.  
  
_Tao cần biết SỰ THẬT_ , cậu trừng mắt nhìn lại.  
  
_Lát nữa đi_ , tôi chớp chớp mắt vài lần rồi liếc qua phía ba, người đang thì thầm gì đó với mẹ.  
  
“ **Được rồi! Mẹ sẽ cho con đi**!” Mẹ tôi vỗ tay cái bộp.  
  
_Tuyệt vời_ , tôi giơ hai nắm đấm lên cao, miệng cười toe toét.  
  
“ **Nhưng với một điều kiện: Con phải có người theo**   **cùng!** ”  
  
_Cái gì, lớn già đầu như mình mà cần người hộ tống?_  
  
“ **Mẹ à**!” Tôi định mè nheo nhưng nhớ tới quan điểm mình sắp chứng minh nên thôi. “ **Tuần sau là con 18 tuổi rồi. Con có thể đi một mình…** ”  
  
“ **Nhất định không được**!” Mẹ nghiêm mặt cắt ngang làm tôi ỉu xìu. “ **Ít nhất Andrey nên đi cùng với con,**   **hay rủ thêm Nicholas được nữa thì càng tốt.** ” Tới đây Andrey bên cạnh chợt nhảy dựng lên như bị kiến lửa cắn.  
  
Mẹ nghĩ ngợi thêm chút nữa rồi tiếp lời: “ **Hoặc là bác Quỳnh. Hoặc là cậu Garth. Hoặc là anh họ Peter của con. Nói chung là ai cũng được.** ”  
  
“Ba và mẹ không thể đi cùng con trong mùa hè này,” ba tôi giải thích. “Ba bị điều tới Arizona để giải quyết một vụ án, còn mẹ con thì sắp qua châu Âu dự hội thảo học vấn. Ba biết rằng Việt Nam là quê hương thứ hai của con, nhưng ở bên đó vẫn còn lộn xộn lắm. Con đi đứng không cẩn thận là gặp nguy hiểm như chơi, nào là lừa đảo, nào là cướp giật, trộm cắp… nhất là ở mấy thành phố lớn như Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh hay Hà Nội. Bộ con tưởng khách nước ngoài đi đâu cũng an toàn, hử?”  
  
Nói đến đây tôi không khỏi thở dài. Bệnh nghề nghiệp của ba lại tái phát!  
  
“Với lại, đây là lần đầu tiên con trở về Việt Nam sau... 16 năm rồi còn gì!”  
  
“Hồi đó con mới hai tuổi,” tôi làu bàu, “tất nhiên là con chả nhớ gì!”  
  
“ **Bởi thế đi hai người vẫn tốt hơn một. Nên con phải có người theo cùng!** ” Mẹ tôi vỗ tay xuống bàn, nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại rất nghiêm khắc, như muốn đặt dấu chấm hết cho chủ đề này. Đó là cách mà mẹ muốn nói “Cấm cãi!”.  
  
Ba tôi ngoài đời nguy hiểm vậy mà về nhà còn nể mẹ lắm, nói gì đến bọn tôi!  
  
Tôi ngồi xẹp xuống như quả bóng đang xì hơi mà còn bị bàn toạ đè lên, dẹp lép. Khoác lên bộ mặt đáng thương nhất của mình, tôi quay qua người anh em tốt, người nãy giờ chỉ nắm được câu chuyện nửa vời và mong chờ phần còn lại.  
  
“Andrey Zakharov, mày qua Việt Nam với tao nha?”  


 

***

  
“Vậy ý mày muốn nói với tao nãy giờ là,” Andrey điềm tĩnh kết luận, tay gõ liên hồi trên bàn phím, viết cái thứ mà tôi nghi ngờ là đơn xin việc, “mày sẵn sàng lôi tao đi nửa vòng Trái Đất chỉ để tìm hiểu nguồn gốc của cơn ác mộng xảy ra ba ngày trước?”  
  
Sau bữa ăn tối kết thúc trong im lặng, bọn tôi chạy một mạch về phòng ngủ và tôi bắt đầu xì ra sự việc. Đơn giản vì lúc ở bàn ăn, thằng khỉ Andrey đã giả bộ ngồi suy nghĩ lâu ơi là lâu, nói là đang suy xét những lí do “chính đáng” để đi du lịch với tôi thay vì phải làm quần quật trong bệnh viện vào mùa hè, và tuyên bố với nụ cười đểu giả rằng “Để tao coi đã!" khiến tôi ứa gan.  
  
Đến khi tôi nhắc đến cái tên Nicholas thì cậu ta hết cười nổi và làu bàu, “Thằng đó mà đi thì tao không đi!”  
  
Nói vậy chứ một khi đã hiểu rõ Andrey thì sẽ biết anh em bọn tôi đi đâu cũng có nhau. Rằng cậu ta sẵn sàng bỏ việc để đi trải nghiệm cùng với tôi. Điều đó làm tôi vô cùng cảm kích (tuy nhiên có kề dao vô cổ tôi cũng sẽ không bao giờ nói ra!)  
  
“Vậy là mày mơ mình là con trai của Nguyễn Trãi và bị chém đầu oan?”  
  
Với vốn tiếng Việt ít ỏi của mình, Andrey đã lên mạng (chính xác hơn là Wikipedia) để tìm hiểu và xác thực thông tin tôi mới giải thích, rằng vụ án Lệ Chi Viên cũng như Nguyễn Trãi là có thật. Trái ngược với những gì tôi nghĩ, thay vì cười vô mặt tôi và giở giọng đại ca “Mày lại tưởng tượng linh tinh!” như mọi lần, cậu lại có thái độ hoàn toàn nghiêm túc khi tôi thuật lại giấc mơ. Andrey cũng là người đã chạy qua phòng tôi đầu tiên khi nghe thấy tiếng hét thủng nóc ba ngày trước.  
  
“Ừ, đại loại thế. Mày có tin là giờ này gáy tao còn đau nhức, giống như bị đao chém vào?” Tôi lấy tay xoa xoa ót. “Lâu lâu tao còn nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng than khóc của đàn bà và con nít nữa cơ!”  
  
“Trời đất! Sao mày không nói gì với tao?” Andrey vò mái đầu đinh. “Sao không đi gặp bác sĩ tâm…”  
  
“Đi gặp xong rồi bị bắt tống vô một đống thuốc an thần với thuốc ngủ? Thôi, em xin kiếu ạ!”  
  
Andrey ngồi suy nghĩ một hồi. Tôi cảm giác nếu đầu cậu là một cái máy ắt hẳn đinh, ốc, bù lon và bánh răng đang xoay loạn xạ. Tôi dùng thời gian này ngó qua đơn xin việc của cậu.  
  
“Mục tiêu: Hoàn thiện kĩ năng tác nghiệp để vào được trường y. Học vấn: Tốt nghiệp loại xuất sắc trường trung học Bellingham...” Tôi đọc to lên.  
  
“Mày nghĩ rằng chuyện này có liên quan đến vấn đề tâm linh?” Andrey bật hỏi.  
  
“Ừ,” tôi nhìn lên, gật đầu cái rụp. “Bởi vậy tao mới muốn về Việt Nam tìm hiểu, có thể là điềm báo hay ẩn khuất gì đó chưa sáng tỏ. Mình có thể đi bảo tàng lịch sử hoặc mấy cái di tích thời Lê. Tao cá là bên đó có tới mấy đền thờ của Nguyễn Trãi ngoài miền Bắc…”  
  
“Vậy là mày muốn tranh thủ đi phượt và trải nghiệm thực tế luôn chứ gì? Rồi sau đó đến đền thờ cầu xin ông ta đừng ‘ám’ mày nữa?”  
  
“Chính xác!”  
  
Bọn tôi im lặng một hồi lâu. Tiếng Andrey gõ lạch cạch trên bàn phím lại vang lên đều đều. Tôi quay đầu tập trung vô màn hình tivi. Chương trình thực tế về sinh tồn trong hoang dã đang tới hồi gây cấn. Hai thí sinh đang tranh cãi với nhau về việc ai đốt lửa trại bằng đá lửa và ai sẽ đi săn thú. Khi sự việc chuẩn bị đến hồi mất kiểm soát thì một cô gái khác trong đội nhảy vô can ngăn.  
  
Sự mâu thuẫn của bọn họ làm tôi bất giác nhớ tới tình hình của Andrey và ‘ai kia’…  
  
“Ê, tao rủ Nick đi cùng bọn mình nha!”  


 

***

  
Đúng như dự đoán, tôi đã chọc vào tổ ong. Andrey đưa cặp mắt tối sầm về phía tôi.  
  
“Mày nói cái gì? Nói lại thử xem!”  
  
“Tao, nói, là, tụi, mình, rủ…”  
  
“Tao biết mày đã nói gì!” Andrey chặn họng tôi, mất hết kiên nhẫn. “Nhưng tại sao phải rủ thêm cái thằng khốn kia nữa? Tao với mày đi là đủ rồi!”  
  
“Tại vì ba đứa mình là bạn thân thiết của nhau? Sẵn sàng vào sinh ra tử?”  
  
“Nhưng cũng sẵn sàng bỏ bạn giữa trời tối lạnh lẽo để đi chơi với gái!” Andrey gào lên như con sư tư bị chọc vô mũi. “Mày cũng có mặt ở đó mà! Rõ ràng là bắt hai đứa mình đứng hai tiếng đồng hồ ngoài quán bar, lạnh teo tờ-rim chờ nó mang chứng minh giả [[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3) đến. Để rồi một tin nhắn: ‘Xin lỗi nha, Claire gọi, có việc gấp!’ và cuộc chơi bị huỷ như không có chuyện gì to tát!”  
  
Andrey hệt như cái van bị xì, xả hết ấm ức ra thành một tràng dài. Xong cậu ta bẻ tay rôm rốp.  
  
“Tao mà gặp lại thằng đó lần tiếp theo...”  
  
Rất hiếm khi Andrey lên tiếng doạ người, nhưng cậu ta không bao giờ doạ suông. Tôi nuốt nước miếng cái ực. Kì này không chừng anh bạn Nick tới số thật rồi, chọc phải tên nóng tính này!  
  
“Nhưng theo tao biết thì Nick sẽ không bao giờ làm như vậy với tụi mình,” tôi phân bua. “Thằng đó nói là ‘có việc gấp' thì chắc hẳn chuyện này phải rất quan trọng. Tụi mình còn chưa biết Claire là ai mà!”  
  
À, quên mất! Xin giới thiệu Nicholas Z. Kanelos, hay thường gọi là Nick Kane“bị lạc”[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4). Nick năm nay mười chín tuổi và đang theo học năm nhất cao đẳng cộng đồng gần đấy. Cùng với Nick, bọn tôi đã từng làm thành băng nhóm mờ nhạt nhất Trung học Bellingham: một thằng mọt sách, một thằng nghệ sĩ và một thằng hậu đậu.  
  
Bọn tôi bắt đầu chơi thân với nhau từ khi mới vô năm nhất trung học, khi Andrey (lôi theo tôi) xách khay ăn trưa ngồi vào trong góc, không để ý đến “bóng ma" bên cạnh. Cậu ta vô tư trò chuyện với Nick như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Nick lúc đó nhìn dị hợm lắm: tóc ba màu, khuyên đeo đầy mặt, chân mang dép xỏ ngón, còn mặt lại dính đầy màu nước.  
  
Bây giờ đỡ nhiều rồi.  
  
“Sao mày dễ tha thứ quá vậy hả? Mày không nhớ bữa đó về mày bị cảm tới ba ngày chưa hết?” Andrey giở giọng đàn anh. Bây giờ nếu không còn là “sư phụ" trên sàn đấu thì vai vế gần như bị đảo lộn. Andrey giống như anh trai, còn tôi là thằng em khù khờ.  
  
“Đó chỉ là ngoài ý muốn. Tại tụi mình không mang áo khoác.”  
  
“Thế còn việc mày đứng ngoài đường bị mấy thằng giang hồ hắc ám tưởng là trai–”  
  
“Nhưng sau đó bị mày do tức quá lôi đầu tao về nhà, không quên thụi mỗi tên vài cú,” tôi cắt ngang. “Andrey, nghe này, tao biết mày đang giận Nick, nhưng không có nghĩa là mày sẽ thôi không làm bạn với cậu ta. Mày nghĩ chỉ có mình mày nổi khùng thôi ư? Tao cũng tức thằng đó lắm chứ bộ! Nói thiệt là sau bốn năm chơi chung, đây đâu phải lần đầu tiên ba đứa tụi mình cãi nhau?”  
  
Tôi nhướn mày lên nhìn Andrey. Cậu ta cúi đầu xuống màn hình máy tính, không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi.  
  
“Lần này đi tao muốn rủ Nick theo cùng,” tôi đưa ngón tay lên, “thứ nhất là vì kinh nghiệm đi du lịch của cậu ta phong phú, thứ hai là vì hè này cậu ta không có chuyện gì làm và mới để dành được số tiền kha khá, bữa trước nói với tao là muốn đi nước ngoài du lịch, còn thứ ba, quan trọng nhất, là vì muốn hai đứa mày làm lành.”  
  
Tôi hít một hơi thật sâu, “Làm ơn lần này vì tao, nghe Nick giải thích lý do được không?”  
  
Đáp trả tôi là sự im lặng.  
  
“Làm ơn đi mà!”  
  
Vẫn im lặng.  
  
“Andrey, người anh em... Tình bạn chỉ tươi tốt bên suối nguồn tha thứ…”  
  
“Thôi đủ rồi!” Cậu ta thở dài. “Nghe thì nghe. Mày đi hỏi Nicholas coi nó có muốn đến Việt Nam không. Tao về phòng!”  
  
Giống như mọi cuộc tranh luận thua, cậu ta hậm hực đóng laptop, đứng bật dậy, kéo ghế vào nghe cái ‘rẹt' và đóng cửa phòng cái ‘rầm’, trước đó không quên quẳng câu “Ngủ ngon!” vô mặt tôi.  
  
Để lại chủ phòng ngồi trên giường giơ hai nắm đấm lên trời và miệng cười đắc thắng, nhưng niềm vui ấy chỉ vỏn vẹn hai giây khi bản thân chợt nhớ đến việc mình sắp đi ngủ.  
  
“Ngủ ngon cái đầu mày!”  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Trích bài thiệu của bài quyền Bát Quái Côn  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Chữ tô đậm là nói bằng tiếng Việt  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Ở Mỹ độ tuổi để uống thức uống có cồn là 21. Cả 3 đều dưới độ tuổi cho phép nên phải nhờ Nick đem chứng minh giả đến.  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Chơi chữ tiếng Anh. Kanelos đồng âm với Kane“lost” = Kane"bị lạc”


	3. Xuất Ngoại

Chuyến bay của chúng tôi đáp xuống sân bay Nội Bài tại Hà Nội đúng 12 giờ trưa như dự tính. Khi vừa bước ra cổng nhận hành lý, một luồng khí nóng lập tức phả vào mặt ba đứa làm cả đám nhất thời choáng váng. Từ thời điểm ấy cho đến lúc về nhà nghỉ, bọn tôi trở nên tơi tả như mới chơi xong một trận frisbee vậy.  
  
Trước đó tôi luôn nghĩ thành phố Hồ Chí Minh là nơi nóng nhất tôi từng đến, nhưng có lẽ tôi đã lầm. Những trận mưa mùa hè dường như đã góp phần gột rửa cả thành phố, làm dịu đi cái nóng gay gắt. Ở Hà Nội, ngược lại, cái nóng khô khan khiến cả người như muốn bốc hoả theo mặt trời. Trước đó, nếu không nốc hết hai chai nước trên máy bay thì không chừng bây giờ tôi đã lăn đùng ra xỉu do đổ quá nhiều mồ hôi.

“Nóng dã man, nóng kinh hoàng, nóng tàn bạo...” Nick bên cạnh vừa kéo va li vừa lầm bầm. Mấy lọn tóc xoăn tít của cậu ướt đẫm, bết xuống trước trán và hai bên thái dương. Andrey chỉ im lặng, mím môi đi một mạch ra ngoài, dù cậu không biết lối ra ở đâu làm tôi phải luống cuống gọi theo.  
  
Bắt taxi vô cùng dễ dàng. Mấy cô chú hướng dẫn đứng ngoài cổng chỉ vào chiếc taxi bốn chỗ gần nhất. Quãng đường từ Nội Bài vào trung tâm Hà Nội khá xa, nên tâm trí tôi lần nữa rời xa thực tại và ngao du về quá khứ, về khoảng thời gian (nguy hiểm) ở thành phố Hồ Chí Minh.  
  


***

  
_Chuyến bay chuyển tiếp từ Bellingham qua Seattle, Seattle qua Đài Bắc, rồi lại đến thành phố Hồ Chí Minh làm bọn tôi mệt nhoài. Mười mấy tiếng đồng hồ ngồi chơi game rồi lại ngủ, rồi lại ăn, rồi lại chơi game khiến cơ thể vốn thích vận động của tôi biểu tình dữ dội. Vừa xuống sân bay là tôi chạy một mạch vào nhà vệ sinh giải quyết tất tần tật._  
  
 _Tệ hơn cả là hai thằng kia (nhưng hầu như là tên Andrey) cứ làm mặt lạnh với nhau trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó. Đã có mấy lần tôi chủ động bắt chuyện làm dịu bầu không khí nhưng đáp lại chỉ là những tiếng ừ hử từ hai bên._  
  
Tụi bây thật là _, tôi nghĩ thầm,_ giận dai kinh!  
  
 _Sau đó là cả một quá trình bắt taxi về khách sạn đầy thảm hoạ!_  
  
 _Đúng y như ba tôi đã hăm doạ trước đó, đón taxi ở sân bay cũng phải vô cùng cẩn thẩn, kẻo ngồi nhầm vào “taxi dù”. Đó là những loại taxi dán nhãn giả các công ty lớn để đánh lừa du khách nước ngoài (hoặc Việt kiều lâu ngày về nước). Bọn tôi mới chân ướt chân ráo đến Việt Nam, toàn thân mệt mỏi chỉ muốn nằm lăn ra vệ đường nên Andrey, người nóng lòng muốn về khách sạn nhất đã nhanh chóng ngoắt một chiếc taxi bảy chỗ._  
  
 _“Này, mày làm cái gì vậy?” Nick nhanh chóng chộp tay Andrey, nghe một cái “bộp.” “Để Pax gọi xe đi chứ...”_  
  
 _Trong khi tôi còn ngớ người ra thì chiếc xe đã tấp vào. Tôi ngó nghiêng nhìn tem hãng, bộ đàm và đồng hồ tính cước thì không thấy gì khả nghi. Trong lúc cả ba tự chất đồ lên xe thì mắt tôi cố tình lướt qua thêm bảng số xe và logo thương hiệu. Mọi thứ vẫn bình thường mà!  
  
“ **Mấy đứa muốn đi đâu?** ”_  
  
 _“ **Dạ cho tụi con đến đường Phạm Ngũ Lão**.” Tôi đáp ngay lập tức. Ông ta có vẻ ngạc nhiên trước khả năng tiếng Việt của tôi. _  
  
 _Nick và tôi vì quá mệt nên đã nằm sõng soài ra trên băng ghế sau. Tôi nghiêng đầu ra phía cửa sổ, thu vào tầm mắt đô thị hiện đại nhất miền Nam này. Xe cộ nhiều vô số kể, chen chúc trên các làn đường, nhất là xe máy. Bọn họ luồn lách, lượn qua lượn lại, tài tình chặn đầu những chiếc xe buýt bự chảng đang chạy hết tốc độ cho kịp giờ. Người đi bộ cũng còn khá ít, nhưng lại quá liều lĩnh! Tim tôi muốn vọt ra ngoài khi trông thấy một cặp mẹ con chạy băng qua dải phân cách giữa hai làn đường lớn, nơi mà không có vạch sơn trắng kẻ đường._  
  
 _Sự hào nhoáng và đông đúc của thành phố Hồ Chí Minh làm một người vốn từ thành phố như Bellingham bỗng dưng thấy choáng ngợp. Có mấy lần tôi tưởng tượng mình được ngồi trên chiếc xe gắn máy, vi vu đi khắp các nẻo đường, ấy thế mà khi nhìn thấy giao thông ở đây tôi lại đâm sợ! Không biết hai thằng bạn tôi thế nào chứ tôi sẽ trung thành với phương tiện “căng hải” của mình._  
  
 _Chừng khoảng hai mươi phút sau thì Andrey, người đang ngồi phía trước, bỗng gọi tên tôi.“Pax,” giọng cậu lạnh ngắt, “nhìn kìa!”_  
  
 _“Ch-chết tụi mình rồi!” Nick ngồi bật dậy, xanh mặt._  
  
 _Chỉ còn một mình tôi không hiểu mô tê gì cả, mãi cho đến khi xe dừng trước khách sạn trên đường Phạm Ngũ Lão. Cái công tơ mét ghi số “12,000” bỗng từ đâu lòi thêm hai số 0 làm tôi té ngửa._  
  
 _“ **Năm mươi đô** ,” giọng ông tài xế vang lên. _  
  
 _“ **Chú nói kì vậy?** ” Andrey sầm mặt, cãi tay đôi bằng tiếng Việt. “ **Tụi con tìm hiểu hết rồi, giá từ sân... bay đến, ừm, trung tâm còn... còn chưa tới hai mươi đô!** ” _  
  
 _“ **Giờ tụi bây có trả hay không?** ” Ông ta bắt đầu đổ quạu, tay siết chặt vô lăng. “ **Không trả tao chở tụi bây tới công an bây giờ.** ”_  
  
 _“ **Nhưng rõ ràng giá tiền... giá xe taxi... ở đây là khoảng mười hai nghìn.”**_  
  
 _Nick đã lặng lẽ xuống xe từ lúc nào và giờ đang lôi hành lý ra từ trong cốp. Tôi ngước nhìn thì mập mờ thấy cậu ta ra dấu cho một bảo vệ khách sạn gần đó. Chú bảo vệ chạy vô, hình như để kêu thêm “tiếp viện”. Trong lúc đó tôi nhanh chóng móc ra ba tờ màu xanh lá (nó ghi: một trăm nghìn đồng)._  
  
 _Tiếp tân khách sạn ngay sau đó liền chạy ra. Andrey xuống xe, mở luôn cửa sau cho tôi có đường chuồn._  
  
 _“ **Tụi con chỉ trả đủ, không trả dư!”**  Tôi ném mấy tờ tiền đó lên ghế trước, trong lòng khinh bỉ vô cùng hạng người lừa đảo như ông ta. Giống như biết tôi đang nghĩ gì, ông ta rồ ga lên trước khi tôi kịp leo xuống xe. _  
  
 _“PAX!” Andrey nắm lấy cánh tay phải tôi giật mạnh, kéo cả người ra ngoài. Nhưng do lực quán tính quá lớn, cả hai đứa ngã sấp ra đường. Andrey đập mông xuống vỉa hè trong khi tôi được vinh dự hôn đất mẹ._  
  


***

  
“ **Taxi giờ cũng lừa đảo nhiều quá ha chú!** ” Tôi bất giác thốt lên. “ **Khách nước ngoài bây giờ đi đâu cũng phải cẩn thận.** ”  
  
“ **Cháu là Việt kiều à? Lần đầu về nước?** ” Chú tài xế nói bằng chất giọng Bắc mà lâu lắm rồi tôi chưa có dịp nghe lại.  
  
“ **Dạ, mẹ con là người Việt Nam. Ba con người Mỹ.”**  
  
“ **Mấy đứa bị gạt ở đâu?** ”  
  
“ **Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh** ,” Andrey ngồi bên cạnh bày đặt xổ tiếng Việt, “ **đã vậy tụi con còn mém bị cướp...”**  
  
“ **Là**   **móc túi ạ** ”, tôi sửa lại. “ **Ngoài trung tâm, khu Bùi Viện...** ”  
  


***

  
_Tối hôm đó, sau khi ghé nhà thuốc gần khách sạn mua hộp sơ cứu chữa trị cho khuôn mặt và cái đầu gối bị trầy xước, bọn tôi mệt mỏi đóng quân trong phòng. Tình hình là không ai muốn ra ngoài mua đồ ăn tối cho cả đám.  
  
“Hay tụi mày đi đi! Chân tao đau quá!” Tôi nhăn nhó._  
  
 _“Mày xạo sự quá xá!” Andrey đương nhiên lật tẩy tôi ngay lập tức. “Rõ ràng mấy cái chấn thương này đâu nhằm nhò gì so với lúc mày đi thi đấu.”_  
  
 _“Tao lười. Tụi mày muốn gọi gì cho tao cũng được.” Nick đang ngồi yên một góc bỗng dưng chêm vô._  
  
 _“Thằng kia, mày không có quyền lên tiếng ở đây...”_  
  
 _Thế là bọn tôi chuyển sang phương án bốc thăm. Andrey và Nick “may mắn” trúng tờ có dấu ‘X’ liền hậm hực liếc nhau, rồi liếc qua tôi đang nằm lăn ra giường coi phim. Andrey vác theo chiếc ba lô đeo chéo và đi một mạch ra khỏi phòng (nhưng tôi biết cậu ta sẽ chờ trước cửa thang máy chứ không đi xa), để lại Nick cúi đầu, một tay vò lấy vạt áo, tay kia chỉ vào thẻ khoá phòng._  
  
 _“Lát mày đem theo thẻ khoá rồi xuống dưới đường ăn.”_  
  
 _“Mày nên giải thích chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho cậu ta đi. Cái thằng Andrey đó rất cứng đầu...”_  
  
 _“Tao biết chứ, đối với Darcy_[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1)  _đây không bao giờ là chuyện đùa được.” Nick ngước lên cười cười, gượng gạo, giờ hai tay vò lấy mép áo thun nhăn nhúm._  
  
 _“Ê,” tôi gọi theo, “tao nghe nói gần đây có khu phố Tây Bùi Viện. Tụi mày ghé qua đó coi có đặc sản nào ngon thì nhớ mua về cho tao với! Nhớ là tao đang thèm đồ nướng xiên, chả giò, gỏi cuốn, hải sản, mì xào... Có gì mua thêm mấy lon bia...”_  
  


_~45 phút sau~_

  
_Tôi không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng khi được gọi xuống đường hai tên kia đã cười nói như không. Thật là diệu kì, nếu tôi không lầm thì lần trước ai đó còn đòi sống chết muốn tính sổ với nhau cơ! Andrey khi cảm nhận được ánh nhìn dò hỏi từ phía tôi đã lảng tránh hoàn toàn. Nick vừa liếc qua liếc lại vừa cười cười._  
  
 _Tôi tự nhủ sẽ dò hỏi sau._  
  
 _Bọn tôi vừa đi bộ vừa ăn, mỗi đứa thay phiên nhau cầm lủng lẳng cả chục lon bia với mấy túi xoài lắc, kèm theo hộp đựng món nướng như tôm xiên, bạch tuộc xiên, thịt xiên, và đặc biệt nhất là món ốc xào sả ớt. Đi một đoạn thì cả ba tìm được một băng ghế đá nghỉ chân, đoán chừng là của công viên nào đó.  
  
“Ngon thiệt đó mày!” Tôi gật gù, một tay cầm bia một tay cầm que thịt huơ qua huơ lại. “Rồi, có gì thì xì ra đi, nãy giờ tao thấy mày ngứa miệng lắm rồi đó Nick.”_  
  
 _“Bọn tao bị móc túi...” Nick giải thích._  
  
 _“Bọn tao không bị gì hết!” Andrey to tiếng. “Ờm, thật ra chỉ là bất cẩn, bất cẩn thôi...”_  
  
 _“Trong lúc Zakharov đây đang mải mê ngắm gái đẹp…”_  
  
 _“A hem!” Andrey bỗng dưng tằng hắng rõ to, mặt đỏ lựng. Nick quay đầu qua, đôi lông mày cau lại._  
  
 _“Andrey, mày không sao chứ? Chắc tại đồ ăn nhiều dầu mỡ quá hả? Thôi uống bia đi nè! Kể tới đâu rồi? À, trong lúc bọn tao đây đang ngắm mấy người đẹp…”_  
  
 _“Khụ! Khụ khụ khụ…” Andrey bỗng ho lên sù sụ. Nick lại quay đầu qua, mặt bối rối không hiểu thằng nhỏ người Nga đã bị gì._  
  
 _“Mày ăn từ từ thôi coi chừng mắc nghẹn. Ừm, uống bia cũng từ từ thôi.” Nick vỗ lưng cậu ta bôm bốp. “Trong lúc tao đây đang chiêm ngưỡng cái đẹp thì từ đằng sau có một thằng muốn móc bóp của Andrey. Mấy chiêu trò cũ xì! Thế là tao hô toáng lên và chạy lên định túm lấy cổ áo nó…”_  
  
 _Đến lúc này tôi liếc qua Andrey thì thấy mặt cậu nhăn lại, khó chịu khi chính mình không cảnh giác mà phát hiện ra chiêu trò trộm cắp._  
  
 _“Tóm lại được rồi thì đâu có ngờ thằng đó mang dao, định rút ra đâm tao. Hên làm sao từ đằng sau, Zakharov đây xuất hiện,” Nick vui vẻ khoác vai Andrey, “với tinh thần hiệp nghĩa đã kéo tao qua một bên và…”_  
  
 _“Mày kể dài dòng quá Nicholas! Khụ! Nói chung là tao ‘lỡ chân’ đạp thằng đó văng trúng bàn đồ ăn của ông khách kia. Tao bị chửi, nhưng ngược lại thằng móc túi bị đánh hội đồng, náo loạn nguyên con đường. Hết chuyện!”_  
  
 _“Và thế là tao sống được thêm một đêm!” Nick chêm vô._  
  
 _“Ừ, mà công nhận ngộ thiệt,” Andrey mặc kệ Nick mà quay sang tôi, “ông khách chỉ lo chửi tao mà không để ý đến thằng ăn trộm, trong khi đó nguyên một dãy bàn ăn người Việt lại nhào ra đánh hội đồng nó mới ghê!”_  
  
 _“Ừ,” tôi mỉm cười, “công nhận ngộ thiệt!”_  
  
 _Bọn tôi im lặng. Lúc này đây, ngắm nhìn đường phố Sài Gòn về đêm làm tôi thấy lòng mình yên bình và nhẹ nhõm vô cùng. Tâm trí tôi lại lang thang nghĩ đến một tuổi thơ, nếu tôi sinh ra và được lớn lên ở đây, được sống trong cái nhộn nhịp của phố thị, được chạy xe trên những con phố đông đúc, được đôi lúc hít khói bụi từ những chiếc xe buýt vội vã (như một chiếc vừa mới chạy qua)._  
  
 _Tôi yêu Bellingham. Bellingham yên tĩnh và lạnh lẽo. Nhưng nhiều khi, chút thay đổi trong lối sống, những trải nghiệm khác biệt mỗi ngày mới làm cho cuộc đời bớt tẻ nhạt._  
  
 _Tôi tạm thời quên đi được những cơn ác mộng kinh hoàng đeo bám bao tuần nay._ Ngày mai,  _tôi nghĩ,_ tụi mình sẽ đi khám phá thành phố! Đi Củ Chi, Mỹ Tho, và đi cả Vũng Tàu nữa!  
  
“ _Khởi đầu gian nan thì có là gì?” Sau khi nốc trọn vài lon bia thì cái miệng tôi bắt đầu nói năng không kiểm soát. “Tao hứa... hic... tao hứa danh dự... với tụi mày... hic... đây sẽ là chuyến đi xuất ngoại tuyệt vời nhất... hic... của ba đứa tụi mình.”_  
  
 _15 phút sau thì mưa xuống._  
  


***

  
Taxi đi vào khu vực quận Hoàn Kiếm thì tôi ra hiệu cho dừng. Lần này bọn tôi quyết định không đặt trước khách sạn nữa mà tự đi kiếm nhà nghỉ cho rẻ. Lí do là số tiền tiêu ở thành phố Hồ Chí Minh đã vượt quá hầu bao cho phép, cũng tại tôi mua quá nhiều đồ lưu niệm và một phần vì nhẹ dạ biếu cho người ăn xin quá nhiều. Andrey đã không tiếc lời sỉ vả tôi, doạ là sẽ đặt phòng hai giường và cho tôi ngủ dưới đất nếu cả ba hết sạch tiền, còn Nick đứng ngoài cuộc chỉ cười cười chứ không dám nhảy vào can ngăn.  
  
“Ê, tụi mình còn nhiêu tiền vậy?” Tôi hỏi Andrey, người vừa đọc bảng giá vừa đang lau lấy cái trán đầy mồ hôi bằng ống tay áo.  
  
“Đủ cho bốn ngày nếu tính luôn cả tiền ăn và chi phí đi lại, nếu tụi mình biết tiết kiệm.”  
  
“Trời đất, sao ít vậy?” Tôi vò xù mái đầu. Bên cạnh Nick nheo nheo mắt nhìn Andrey, như thể không tin tưởng thằng bạn đại ca này.  
  
“Cũng tại mày mà tao phải rút luôn cả tiền ‘quỹ đen’ của tụi mình trong ngân hàng,” Andrey ngước lên nhìn bà chủ nhà trọ, người khoảng độ 50 với búi tóc to và khuôn mặt hơi khó chịu vì bị gọi dậy từ giấc ngủ trưa. Tôi mới có một phát hiện vài ngày trước là người Việt hay có thói quen đánh một giấc ngủ ngắn sau khi ăn. Hay có lẽ vì khí hậu nóng làm con người ta buồn ngủ.  
 **  
“Cho tụi con một phòng ba giường đơn.”**  
  
 **“Không có phòng đó con à.”**  
  
 **“Vậy cho tụi con... một phòng hai giường đơn... à, và một phòng một giường đơn.”** Cậu ta giơ hai ngón tay lên. “ **Khoan đã, thôi cho con một phòng hai giường đơn với, ừm, một tấm nệm trải cũng được, là cho ba người ngủ...”**  Andrey sau vài ngày nói tiếng Việt thì trình độ đã tiến bộ hơn hai năm nói bập bẹ bên Mỹ. Cậu ta tận dụng mọi lúc để tập luyện, nói rằng đây là cơ hội hiếm có để học tiếng Việt.  
  
“Thiệt luôn đó hả cha nội? Tao có tiền mà!” Nick nói, đưa tay móc bóp tiền ra đếm sau khi tôi méo mặt dịch lại cho cậu ta.  
  
“Thôi, kệ, tao ngủ dưới sàn cũng được.” Tôi gạt tay cậu ta, giọng ỉu xìu, bởi nhìn khi nhìn ánh mắt như thể tôi vừa lỡ tay cho con chuột lang Goldie ở nhà ăn quá nhiều của Andrey lúc này, tốt nhất là nên im miệng và chấp nhận số phận.  
  
Bà chủ nhà nhìn lướt qua bộ dạng nhếch nhác của ba đứa tôi, lắc đầu chịu thua.  
  
 **“Ba người một phòng sẽ tính thêm một trăm nghìn một đêm. Phòng số 3 trên tầng 1. Tấm nệm sẽ được mang lên sau.”  
  
“Cảm ơn cô. Cho con xin lại hộ chiếu ạ.”**  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Nhân vật nam chính trong cuốn tiểu thuyết “Kiêu Hãnh và Định Kiến” của nhà văn Jane Austen.


	4. Khẩn Cầu

_Đêm đến._   
  
_Tôi lại bị trói gô, toàn thân trong bộ áo ngủ bông vàng ố, lốm đốm những vệt máu khô trên đùi và hai cánh tay. Cạnh bên, một thanh niên đeo gông đang bị lôi xềnh xệch vào ghế._   
  
_Và rồi chúng tôi bị bức cung. Khai ra kế hoạch giết vua, hoặc sẽ bị tra tấn suốt đêm._

_Những đòn roi giáng xuống. Sợi dây da tàn nhẫn cứa vào vải mỏng, cắt vào da thịt. Tôi nửa tỉnh nửa mê khai ra những gì mình biết – nghĩa là chẳng có gì! Cậu thanh niên bên cạnh bị đánh đến bất tỉnh, cả người nằm sụp xuống nền đất. Rồi lại bị lôi đi._  
  
 _Một cô gái bị kéo vào._  
  
 _Kẹp tay. Tiếng hét xé lòng của cô làm tim tôi đau nhói. Những ngón tay cầm bút thanh mảnh bị kẹp đến sưng phù lên như trái chuối. Cũng như tôi, cô ta chẳng biết gì. Tôi tuyệt vọng khai ra việc mình không có mặt ở hiện trường, cũng như việc cha tôi cũng chẳng nói với tôi điều gì. Cô gái tội nghiệp kia rồi cũng bất tỉnh._  
  
 _Xẻo thịt. Chỉ còn một mình tôi, đối diện với ba tên cai ngục. Hắn không tin những gì tôi vừa khai, nói rằng tôi chắc chắn có tham gia trong âm mưu soán ngôi. Con dao cắt vào vai, vào tay, vào tấm lưng ướt đẫm máu._  
  
 _“Không, không, tôi nói thật, tôi không biết gì cả...” tôi hét lên, nước mắt tuôn ra. Máu và nước mắt. “Tôi không biết gì cả...” Hiện tôi chỉ ước mình có thể kiệt sức mà ngất đi như hai người kia._  
  
 _Ấn than nóng lên người. Ôi, đây mới là cực hình! Đau đớn không thể tả! Giọng tôi gào đến khàn đặc_  
  
“Làm ơn, tôi vô tội. Trời cao chứng giám... Tôi không biết gì cả... Không biết gì cả...”  
  


***

  
“ **AAAAAAAAAAA... Tôi không biết gì cả... Thả tôi ra...** ”  
  
“Pax! Pax! PAX! Chỉ là mơ thôi, nó hết rồi!”  
  
“ **Thả tôi ra...** ”  
  
“PAX! Mày làm cái quái gì vậy Nicholas? Ướt hết đồ của tao!”  
  
Thứ làm tôi tỉnh mộng không phải là tiếng kêu giật giọng của Andrey mà là xô nước lạnh đổ lên đầu của tên kia.  
  
“Cảm ơn.” Tôi ngước lên nhìn cậu ta đầy cảm kích, dù khả năng là với tấm nệm ướt sũng tôi phải ngủ dưới đất cả đêm, hoặc là thức trắng đến sáng để hoàn hồn từ cơn ác mộng. Mọi thứ diễn ra thường xuyên càng khiến tôi chai lì nhưng không hiểu sao đối với những mộng “nhập vai” như thế này, mồ hôi nóng mồ hôi lạnh vẫn cứ thi nhau túa ra. Nói ra thì xấu hổ thật, bởi hồi còn ở phòng riêng, tôi đã không ngần ngại khóc hết nước mắt. Đương nhiên là có chết tôi cũng không cho hai tên kia biết được!  
  
“Chuyện rốt cuộc là như thế nào hả?” Nick gặng hỏi. Cũng như Andrey, tôi đã xì hết mọi chuyện với cậu ta, cùng với lí do thật sự khi đến Việt Nam. Lúc đầu Nick cũng đã nghĩ thần kinh tôi có vấn đề, nhưng sau mấy đêm ngủ cùng phòng và bị đánh thức bởi tiếng hét thất thanh từ thằng bạn này, Nick đã xung phong làm bác sĩ tâm lý nghiệp dư và trò chuyện đêm khuya với tôi. Kết quả là mỗi đêm trung bình bọn tôi ngủ vỏn vẹn không quá bốn tiếng.  
  
“Tao xin lỗi.” Giờ đây tôi đang ngồi dựa lưng vô thành giường, vuốt khuôn mặt ướt nhẹp. “Chuyến đi này lẽ ra phải vui vẻ và thoải mái, tụi mình nghỉ hè chứ có phải đi điều tra đâu...”  
  
“Thôi bỏ đi! Bạn bè mà, phải giúp đỡ lẫn nhau chứ!” Nick phẩy phẩy tay, cười dễ dãi.  
  
“Nhưng… nhưng tao đã hứa là chuyến đi này...”  
  
“Im đi!” Andrey chặn họng tôi, khoanh tay lại. “Mày còn nói là thêm một xô nước vô đầu bây giờ. Nghe nè, tụi tao đã chọn đi theo mày qua đây, nghĩa là tụi tao đã chấp nhận mọi rủi ro có thể xảy ra.”  
  
“Ghét khi phải đồng ý với Andrey, nhưng nó nói đúng đấy.” Nick lơ đãng bóc miếng giấy dán tường đã muốn bong ra ngoài. “Nói tao rong ruổi nhiều, nhưng đây cũng là lần đầu đến Việt Nam. Phải công nhận là Việt Nam rất đẹp, rất thú vị. Tao thích... món bò kho, rồi bún bò, chả giò, bánh khọt Vũng Tàu... Anh bạn, nghĩ thử đi, có bao giờ tụi mình được ăn ngon như thế này, có bao giờ được uống rượu bia công khai, có bao giờ được trải nghiệm cảm giác đi ‘taxi dù’, rồi… rồi bị móc túi nè, bị đá khỏi quán nhậu...” Đến đây thì Nick cười phá lên. Tay cậu lại lơ đãng nắm lấy vạt áo mà vò. “Có khi nào bàn toạ được rửa láng bóng nhờ vòi xịt đít...”  
  
“Thôi, thôi tao hiểu rồi!” Tôi cắt ngang tràng liệt kê mà chắc rằng càng về sau càng thô bỉ của Nick, mắt không hiểu sao rưng rưng. Có lẽ mơ nhiều cơn ác mộng đã làm tôi yếu đuối và mệt mỏi. “Cảm ơn tụi mày...”  
  
“Ngày mai,” Andrey đưa điện thoại lên, chỉ vào màn hình, “tụi mình sẽ đi đến đền thờ Nguyễn Trãi ở khu di tích Côn Sơn - Kiếp Bạc. Tao đã đặt vé xe rồi. Sáng tụi mình dậy sớm, khoảng năm giờ rưỡi, rồi theo ý kiến của thằng Nicholas, tụi mình sẽ đi ăn phở. Bảy giờ phải có mặt ở bến xe. Giờ thì, Nicholas, cảm phiền mày nhường giường cho Pax! Tao ngủ.”  
  
“Tại sao phải là tao?”  
  
“Lỗi 100% tại mày.” Andrey làu bàu. “Chính mày đã làm ướt tấm nệm của Pax.”  
  
“Nhưng tao không muốn. Andrey mày nhường cho Pax không được à?” Nick vẫn nằm ì ra đó.  
  
“Không.”  
  
“Hay là tụi mình ghép giường lại đi. Tao hứa sẽ không cướp hết chăn mền của tụi mày.”  
  
“Không.”  
  
...  
  
Nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy thì tôi thà nằm dưới đất cho lành. Thở dài thườn thượt, tôi cầm cái khăn tắm xài dở lau đi vết nước loang trên sàn. Sau đó, tôi lấy cái mền ướt vắt khô, phơi tạm vào trong tủ áo. Chiếc nệm trải được dựng ngược cho nước dốc hết ra ngoài.  
  
“Tụi mày ngủ ngon.” Tôi mệt mỏi đặt lưng xuống sàn nhà lạnh ngắt, nhắm nghiền mặt lại và cầu cho cơn ác mộng đừng ập đến lần nữa.  
  


~15 phút sau~

  
“Pax,” Andrey bất ngờ kêu lên, “lên đây ngủ đi. Tao ngủ dưới sàn. Còn Nicholas, mày nợ tao ba bữa ăn ngày mai lẫn tiền vé xe khứ hồi.”  
  
“Khò... khò... KHÒ...”  
  


***

  
Quần thể di tích Côn Sơn - Kiếp Bạc thuộc huyện Chí Linh, tỉnh Hải Dương. Nơi đây gồm những di tích lịch sử liên quan đến những chiến công lẫy lừng thời Trần với thời Lê, cùng với chùa và nhiều đền thờ những vị anh hùng và danh nhân văn hoá dân tộc như Trần Hưng Đạo, Nguyễn Trãi, Chu Văn An, Trần Nguyên Đán, Pháp Loa và Huyền Quang.  
  
Bọn tôi định dành cả ngày để tham quan khu di tích nên trang bị rất kĩ. Chiếc ba lô của Andrey căng phồng với đủ thứ đồ ăn vặt và thiết bị leo núi. Tôi thì lại đặc biệt nôn nao khi sắp được diện kiến người “cha” trong giấc mơ, còn chuẩn bị sẵn một tờ giấy ghi lại lời khẩn cầu của tôi khi gặp ông. Còn Nick sau khi tọng vào hai tô phở đã tức tốc trang bị thêm ba chai nước to.  
  
“Đề phòng thôi!” Cậu ta nhún vai.  
  
Một tiếng rưỡi sau, bọn tôi tới nơi. Khung cảnh hiện ra trước mắt là sự kết hợp hài hoà giữa núi, rừng và hồ. Núi Kì Lân, núi Chắn Rồng (ngay phía sau lưng), núi Phượng Hoàng và núi Rùa (phía Tây Bắc) bao quanh mảnh đất thiêng, cùng với núi Ngũ Nhạc, ngọn núi với năm đỉnh thấp thoáng sau màn sương sớm mờ ảo. Anh hướng dẫn chỉ tay về hướng có hồ nước và dòng Lục Đầu Giang, nơi hội tụ của sáu con sông trước khi đổ ra biển.  
  
Bước xuống xe, bọn tôi ngước nhìn khung cảnh thiên nhiên kì vĩ. Mọi thứ nơi đây dường như đều toả ra một nét đẹp huyền bí và tâm linh. Phải chăng đây là nơi những vị anh tài khi xưa tìm đến sự giúp đỡ của những yếu tố linh thiêng?  
  
“ **Chúng ta đang ở chân núi Côn Sơn. Đây là chùa Côn Sơn, hay ‘Thiên Tư Phúc Tự’, nghĩa là ‘Chùa được trời ban cho phước lành’, còn được nhân dân gọi là chùa ‘Hun’, tương truyền là nơi diễn ra trận hoả công hun lửa để vây bắt Phạm Bạch Hổ của Đinh Bộ Lĩnh, thời loạn 12 sứ quân…** ” (tôi tự nhủ phải tìm hiểu thêm về mốc thời gian này). Anh hướng dẫn viên lại chỉ về phía trước một cánh cổng tam quan bằng gỗ, được dựng bằng những cây cột lớn hơn cả một vòng tay. Phía trên là kiểu kiến trúc mái ngói màu gạch nung cong ra phía ngoài, chạm khắc cầu kì hình rồng. Treo hai bên là hai chiếc lồng đèn đỏ, đuôi rủ xuống bay phấp phơ theo gió.  
  
“ **Chùa được xây dựng từ thời Trần, nhưng vào thời nhà Lê thì chùa này mới được chính thức trùng tu và mở rộng, rất nguy nga và đồ sộ. Những gì chúng ta thấy lúc này, trải qua bao thăng trầm thời gian thì chùa đã không còn như xưa, đã nhỏ bé hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng mà nét kiến trúc của các triều đại Trần, Lê, Nguyễn vẫn còn được lưu giữ rất rõ...”**  
  
“Tiếc thật...” Nick sau khi đã được tôi phiên dịch kĩ lưỡng đã lầm bầm. “Tao muốn vẽ chỗ này.”  
  
 **“Bên trong là hệ thống văn bia từ thế kỉ XIV đến thế kỉ XIX. Bên phải, đây, là bia ghi ba chữ ‘Thanh Hư động’ của vua Trần Duệ Tông...bên trái, đây, là văn bia ghi ‘Côn Sơn thiện từ bi phúc tự’. Chính điện thờ Phật và các vị tổ thiền sư, trong đó có Phật hoàng Trần Nhân Tông, người sáng lập ra trường phái Trúc Lâm Yên Tử...”**  
  
Bên trong không ngờ cũng lộng lẫy không kém. Mọi thứ đều được chạm khắc bằng gỗ vô cùng tinh xảo, với nhiều hoạ tiết dát đồng. Chỉ tiếc là tôi không đọc được những dòng câu đối hai bên cột.  
  
Mặc dù bên họ ngoại tôi theo đạo Phật, nhưng đây chỉ là lần thứ hai tôi được vào một ngôi chùa. Ngước lên nhìn những pho tượng, không hiểu sao một cảm giác ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng tôi. Mùi nhang khói nghi ngút làm tôi có chút choáng váng.  
  
“Pax! Mày không sao chứ?” Nick quay sang hỏi.  
  
“Tao tự dưng buồn ngủ quá mày,” tôi che miệng ngáp, “nhưng thắp nén nhang trước cái đã.”  
  
Andrey yên lặng lấy cho mỗi đứa một cây. Tôi giật mình ngó qua một du khách tay cầm cả bó nhang đang khấn vái lia lịa. Nên tránh xa ra một chút!  
  
 ** _Con tên là Pax William Deng-Raines._** Tôi chắp tay khấn. _**Hôm nay con đến đây, chỉ để cầu xin cho chuyến đi này được thành công tốt đẹp, rằng cả ba đứa con sẽ về nhà an toàn, và con sẽ hết gặp ác mộng trong những ngày sắp tới, dù cho có phải đi xa bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa.**_  
  
Anh hướng dẫn vẫn tiếp tục luyên thuyên nói hăng say về ngôi chùa, mặc cho du khách bắt đầu mỗi người một ngả. Andrey, ngược lại, bám sát chú ấy và nuốt vào từng lời (thật ra chỉ là hiểu sơ sơ thôi, nhìn cái mặt nghệch ra là biết liền). Nick thì thong thả đi theo sau, cầm bút phát thảo nhanh cả công trình.  
  
 **“Anh ơi, cho em hỏi... ừm... đền thờ của Nguyễn Trãi ở đâu vậy ạ?”** Quả đúng là Andrey, đi thẳng vào vấn đề.  
  
 **“Chúng ta sẽ lên núi Kì Lân trước. Đi theo lối 600 bậc đá phía sau chùa, chúng ta sẽ đến Bàn cờ Tiên, suối Côn Sơn và đền thờ Nguyễn Trãi.”**  
  
 **“Cảm ơn anh.”** Anh Andrey gật đầu, nói rồi túm lấy hai đứa tôi đang lang thang, ngó nghiêng ngó dọc. “Đi thôi!”  
  
Bởi vì tiết trời hôm nay khá mát mẻ nên đường lên núi vô cùng dễ dàng. Những bậc đá bản rộng làm cho đường đi khá bằng phẳng. Ở hai bên lối đi được bao bọc bởi rừng thông rì rào, thơm ngai ngái mùi hương của gỗ thông, hoa rừng và sương sớm. Nắng sáng yếu ớt chiếu rọi qua những tán lá, rải bước theo lối mòn khi xưa của các bậc vĩ nhân.  
  
“Ê, có giếng nè mày!” Tôi kêu lên. “Không biết còn uống được không?”  
  
“Thì mày cứ thử đi.” Andrey nhún vai.  
  
Nước giếng trong vắt dù thành giếng đã cũ vào đóng đầy bụi bên ngoài. Tôi cột chai nước vào dây rồi thả xuống giếng. Nước mát lạnh.  
  
Đền thờ Nguyễn Trãi nằm sâu bên trong. Bên ngoài có miếng đất phẳng hình vuông và cổng bốn trụ bằng đá dựng lên sừng sững. Vượt qua thêm cây cầu đá lại là một khoảnh sân lát gạch đỏ và một cách cổng ‘không nhà’.  
  
“Khoan đã,” Nick rút điện thoại ra, “để tao chụp hình cánh cổng, chạm trổ rồng đẹp quá mày!”  
  
“Công nhận kiến trúc xưa nhiều cổng thiệt!” Andrey cảm khái. “Mỗi lần muốn vô nhà là mệt hết hơi.”  
  
“Chụp thêm tấm đá đó nữa...” Nick lầm bầm.  
  
“Ý mày là bình phong?” Tôi sửa.  
  
Bọn tôi đi thẳng một mạch vào trong đền. Kiến trúc vẫn vô cùng tráng lệ và cầu kì. Hai con hạc gỗ đứng gác hai bên (không rõ biểu tượng là gì). Tôi lại cảm thấy vô cùng bức bối khi không đọc được những dòng chữ hai bên.  
  
Rồi cơn buồn ngủ lại ập đến, tôi đoán hẳn là do mình bị dị ứng với khói nhang.  
  
 ** _Nguyễn Trãi, người anh hùng dân tộc, danh nhân văn hoá thế giới._** Tôi cầm tờ giấy lên khấn.  ** _Dạo gần đây đêm nào cháu cũng mơ về ông, về vụ án oan Lệ Chi Viên năm xưa. Trong mơ, cháu là Nguyễn Bảng, con trai ông, và cháu sợ chết khiếp! Nào tra tấn, nào tù đày, nào xử trảm... Những gì mà ông, cậu ta và cả gia đình trải qua, cháu đều có thể hiểu được, và cháu rất tiếc. Nhưng, cháu vẫn không hiểu, rằng tại sao lại là cháu? Tại sao trải qua hơn 500 năm, ông lại hiện về báo mộng cho cháu? Mọi thứ cháu đã biết hết rồi... nếu là khi xưa thì không chừng cháu có thể giúp được, nhưng biết bây giờ thì làm được gì?_**  
  
Rồi tôi buông luôn tờ giấy mà chắp hai tay.  ** _Cháu đứng đây, là để cầu xin ông đừng hiện về nữa, rằng ông đã được minh oan từ lâu lắm rồi. Vua Lê Thánh Tông đã minh oan cho ông. Họ hàng ông đã được ân xá. Nguyễn Anh Vũ con ông cũng được làm quan chức Đồng tri châu. Người ta ngưỡng mộ ông, lập đền thờ khắp nơi. Vua chúa ban cho ông vô số danh hiệu... Bởi thế mà cháu cầu xin ông, làm ơn, đừng hiện về nữa!_**  
  
Tôi chờ đợi điều kì diệu xảy ra, nhưng đáp lại chỉ là tiếng gió núi lùa từ hai cánh cổng.  
  
“Ê, ình ư ỉ ó... oáp... tụi mình ở đây. Hay tụi mình ăn trưa rồi nghỉ ở đây luôn đi!”  
  
“Cũng được!” Andrey chớp chớp mắt, mặt ngái ngủ. “Ngoài kia tao thấy có chòi nghỉ cho du khách.” Nick bên cạnh tạm dừng chụp hình mấy bức phù điêu, đầu gật gù.  
  
“Tao cũng buồn ngủ," cậu ta nói.  
  


***

  
Rốt cuộc bọn tôi không vào chòi mà ngồi dựa người luôn vào những thân cây thông trong rừng, trên lớp đệm cỏ mát rượi. Andrey lôi ra từ trong túi một hộp Cheerios, ba thanh KitKat, mấy cục năng lượng và ba miếng bánh croissant. Nick, tất nhiên, lôi ra ba chai nước to đùng (mà riêng cậu ta đã nốc uống gần hết một chai).  
  
“Mày thấy đỡ hơn chưa? Nè, ăn cục này đi rồi tỉnh.”  
  
“Cảm ơn.” Tôi nằm hẳn xuống thảm cỏ. “Không hiểu sao mà tao vẫn thấy lòng nặng trĩu... oáp!”  
  
“Cứ chờ đi!” Nick nói, nhắm mắt lại. “Điều kì diệu rồi sẽ tới. Theo tao biết thì Nguyễn Trãi này là một người vừa có đức vừa có tài. Chắc chắn ông ta sẽ tha cho mày.”  
  
“Giống như ông ta đã tha cho giấc mộng của mày mấy bữa nay,” Andrey làu bàu. “Tao vẫn nghi ngờ... oáp! Thôi ngủ chút đi! Đêm qua tao có ngủ được miếng nào đâu, cảm ơn Nicholas nhiều!”  
  
“Không có chi!”  
  
Và sau đó cả ba đứa tôi im lặng, nằm nhắm mắt, chỉ nghe tiếng nhịp thở đều đều. Không bao lâu sau, tôi biết mình đã, theo cách nói của ngưới Trung Quốc, “đi gặp Chu Công Đán mà đánh cờ”.  
  


***

  
Suối reo trong vắt. Chim gọi nhau tìm bầy. Thông reo xào xạc...  
  
Tôi từ từ mở mắt.  
  
Cạch! Một con mã tiến xéo phía trước hai ô.  
  


**_“Côn Sơn hữu tuyền_  
Kì thanh linh linh nhiên  
Ngô dĩ vi cầm huyền...”**   


Giật mình, tôi ngước nhìn về phía giọng nói vừa mới ngâm thơ. Là một ông lão (mà tôi đoán là Chu Công)! Mái tóc bạc trắng búi lên, ánh nhìn vừa đượm buồn vừa xa xăm, thần thái ung dung phiêu bạc như ông tiên giáng trần đi thưởng ngoạn. Một ông tiên giản dị. Ông bậnáo nâu vải, quần đen, chân trần. Ông nhìn tôi rồi cười cười, một tay đặt lên gối, tay kia lơ đãng vuốt lấy bộ râu bạc.  
  


**“ _Côn Sơn hữu thạch  
Vũ tẩy đài phô bích  
Ngô dĩ vi đạm tịch...” _** [[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1)

  
“ **Ông là ai?** ”  
 **  
“Núi, rừng, cây cỏ, hoa lá, cháu nhìn xem, không nơi nào ở Đại Việt có thể sánh bằng Côn Sơn. Trải qua bao năm tháng ở đây, cô độc và thanh đạm, ta nhận ra chính mình đã đem lòng yêu nơi này.”**  
  
 **“Ông là ai?”**  
  
 **“Cháu có thể gọi ta là bác Trãi.”**  
  
Tới đây thì tôi mém té bật ngửa ra sau.  
  
“Cẩn thận, Pax!”  
  
Hoá ra không chỉ mình tôi ngồi đánh cờ, mà sát bên cạnh Andrey và Nick cũng đang ngồi khoanh chân trên một bệ đá to. Chính giữa tụi nó là một bàn cờ tướng đang bị chơi dở. Theo tôi nhớ không lầm thì hai thằng bạn tôi chỉ biết chơi mỗi cờ vua thôi mà. Kì lạ!  
  
 **“Sao ông trông khác quá vậy?”** Hỏi xong tôi tự muốn tát vào mặt mình. Ngu ơi là ngu, người ta một bên đang chu du thiên hạ, một bên đang tù đày, làm sao mà giống nhau được!  
  
 **“Cháu là Pax William Deng-Raines, bác có thể gọi cháu là Duy An.”**  
  
 **“Ta biết cháu là ai, cháu trai.”**  
  
Thật sự thì đến lúc này tôi hoàn toàn mất phương hướng. Cháu trai gì cơ? Cháu ruột? Cháu họ hàng xa?  
  
“Nếu quả thật Pax là cháu trai Nguyễn Trãi thì tại sao ông ta lại ‘ám’ cậu dữ vậy?” Nick quay sang hỏi. Andrey phụ dịch ra tiếng Việt.  
  
 **“Ha ha ha...thứ lỗi cho ta! Các cháu có nghe câu: ‘Ác giả ác báo, thiện lai thiện báo’? Thế mà dòng họ ta, những người thiện tâm lại vì ta mà bị tru di. Nhiều sinh mạng chết oan uổng vẫn còn lai vãng dưới trần thế, chưa được siêu thoát. Ngay cả ta đây cũng chẳng thể nào yên giấc.”** Nói đến đây Nguyễn Trãi bất giác sờ tay lên cổ, cười buồn ơi là buồn. Ông làm tôi muốn khóc theo.  
  
 **“Cháu trai, hãy giúp ta xoá đi vết nhơ của dòng họ Nguyễn này, giúp con cháu ta sau này không phải trốn chui nhủi dưới mắt triều đình. Ta biết rằng đâu đó Phạm thị vẫn có con trai ta. Hãy đi tìm nó, giúp nó lấy lại danh dự cho gia đình. Ta tin rằng Lê Tư Thành sẽ là một vị minh quân và sẽ minh oan cho ta.”**  
  
Tôi định lên tiếng phản đối, muốn hét lên rằng ông đã được minh oan rồi, được ghi tên trong sử sách là một bậc vĩ nhân của thời đại rồi, được người dân lập đền thờ khắp nơi, nhưng cổ họng không phát ra được tiếng nào. Bên cạnh Nick và Andrey cũng chỉ há hốc miệng. Andrey do sốc, còn Nick là do không hiểu gì!  
  
Hình ảnh ông mờ dần. Tôi hốt hoảng ôm chầm lấy ông, nhưng chỉ tóm lấy không khí. Điều cuối cùng tôi nhớ là lời khẩn cầu trong đầu: “ ** _Nếu ông muốn cháu giúp, thì cháu cũng cần sự giúp đỡ của hai người bạn thân ngồi cạnh bên.”_**  
  
  


Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Trích bài Côn Sơn Ca của Nguyễn Trãi.


	5. Lạc Lối

_Vù… uu… vù… uu… xào xạc… xào xạc…_   
  
_Chíp chíp... chíp chíp chíp…_   
  
_Huýt huýt hù huuu… huýt huýt hù huuu…_   
  
_Khẹc… khẹc khẹc… quác…_   
  
**“Duy An… An… An à, dậy đi con… Sáng rồi!”**

_Quả là một giấc mộng đẹp_ , tôi vô thức cười ngu ngơ. Tiếng mẹ dịu dàng lay tôi dậy mỗi buổi sáng văng vẳng bên tai. Mẹ sẽ vuốt tóc và hôn lên trán tôi, nói những lời lẽ ngọt ngào để đưa tôi về thế giới thực tại. Sau đó, như một đứa trẻ, tôi sẽ dụi vào tay mẹ và nài nỉ cho tôi thêm vài phút “nướng” nữa cho “chín vàng và đều”. Khi mẹ đã xuống bếp chuẩn bị bữa sáng, Andrey sẽ đứng dựa trước ngưỡng cửa và xắn tay áo lên, sẵn sàng dùng bạo lực mà lôi đầu tôi dậy đi học.  
  
“Pax, mày có dậy ngay không hả? Hôm nay tốt nghiệp rồi đó! Lên trường sớm để tao còn duyệt bài phát biểu nữa, thằng khốn!”  
  
“Thì mày… oáp… lên trước đi! Tao có phát biểu đâu. Với lại… oáp… chỉ là tốt nghiệp thôi mà!”  
  
Rồi tôi chợt nhận ra: Buổi lễ đã diễn ra ba tuần trước! Khung cảnh quen thuộc hiện lên trong đầu: tôi và Andrey mặc áo chùng đỏ, nón vuông đội lệch, nhìn tấm bằng, nhìn nhau rồi nhăn răng ra cười. Ngay cả Nick cũng có mặt ở đó.  
  
“Nhưng tụi mình đã tốt nghiệp rồi cơ mà!” Tôi thốt lên.  
  
“Bởi thế mày phải dậy ngay lập tức cho tao!” Andrey gào lên. “Chuyện lớn rồi!”  
  
Và tôi tỉnh dậy giữa núi rừng.  
  


***

  
Tôi bật dậy nhanh đến nỗi đầu va vào trán của Andrey một cái “cốp”. Cả hai bật ngửa ra sau, tay ôm trán và nhắm tịt mắt lại, đau điếng người. Khi đã hoàn hồn lại thì tôi chợt nhớ đến giấc ngủ trưa kì lạ khi nãy.  
  
Cái gì mà Nguyễn Trãi nhờ vả tôi công sự nào đấy thì phải? Nhờ gì vậy ta? Sao tôi chẳng nhớ được gì?  
  
“Ê, tao mơ mình đánh cờ với Nguyễn Trãi đó tụi mày!” Tôi nói, ngước nhìn lên trời cao. “Ờm… hình như ông ta có hỏi đến sự giúp đỡ của tao, chẳng nhớ là việc gì. Việc gì vậy ta?”  
  
Tôi vừa cúi đầu xuống thì thấy hai cặp mắt muốn lòi ra ngoài của hai thằng bạn. Hàng loạt cảm xúc chạy qua khuôn mặt Nick. Cuối cùng cậu ta dừng lại ở bộ mặt sáng rỡ tao-biết-chuyện-gì-đang-xảy-ra-rồi. Andrey thì thực tế hơn. Cậu ngồi bệt xuống bãi cỏ và giải thích, “Giống mày, tụi tao cũng mơ thấy Nguyễn Trãi, nhưng không phải đánh cờ với ông ấy mà là đánh cờ với nhau, với bàn cờ của hai người ngay cạnh bên. Điều kì lạ là trong mơ bọn tao lại biết chơi cờ tướng!”  
  
Mặt tôi nghệch ra. Được rồi, sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên đến vô lí này cần thời gian để bộ não của tôi xử lí hiệu quả.  
  
“Thôi, cứ xuống núi đi rồi tính! Tao lấy nước cái!” Andrey xốc ba lô lên vai và cầm chai nước hai lít của Nick đi hướng tới Giếng Ngọc. Anh bạn Nick thì đang chau mày nhìn một vòng quanh khu vực, mặt mày nghiêm trọng như một thám tử đang điều tra hiện trường vụ án. Nick hay bị hấp dẫn bởi những thứ gì độc đáo và huyền bí, và sự việc đang diễn ra này như thứ nam châm cực mạnh hút cậu ta vào.  
  
Tôi phải kéo tay cậu đi theo Andrey, kẻo lại lạc nữa thì khốn.  
  
Giếng Ngọc vẫn còn đó nhưng nước có vẻ đầy hơn. Thành giếng lát đá đơn giản, đóng đầy rêu ở những khe đá. Lần trước, nếu tôi nhớ không lầm thì thành giếng có khắc hình hoa sen và chỉ đóng bụi.  
  
“Lạ thật!” Andrey nói. “Chắc tụi mình đi tới giếng khác rồi! Nhưng không sao. Nước ở đây có vẻ sạch.”  
  
Nick vừa cúi đầu xuống nhìn giếng thì lập tức cứng đờ người. Cậu ta chớp mắt hai, ba cái, như thể đang lôi thứ gì đó từ trong bộ nhớ của mình.  
  
“Đây chính là Giếng Ngọc,” Nick thì thào, “vào khoảng 600 năm trước. Thật kì diệu!”  
  
Andrey vờ như không nghe thấy Nick, lẳng lặng cột dây vào chai nước rồi thả xuống giếng. Tôi uống hết nước trong chai còn lại và làm theo cậu ta. Có một cái xô bằng gỗ đặt ngay dưới thành giếng, thế là tôi nổi hứng múc xô nước dội lên mặt và đầu, làm người tỉnh hẳn ra. Andrey nhìn tôi như thằng dị hợm nhưng cũng đưa khăn cho lau.  
  
“Nếu mày muốn xô nước vô đầu thì chỉ cần dậy trễ tí nữa là được rồi!”  
  
“Ê!” Nick ngoắt tay từ đằng xa tít. “Lại đây coi, đây là mảnh đất sau này làm khu vực sân ngoài đền thờ Nguyễn Trãi nè!”  
  
“Mày có chắc không vậy?” Andrey nheo mắt. “Ở đây chẳng có gì cả. Toàn cây với cối. Coi nè, mọi thứ đều rất hoang sơ, chưa có dấu vết của con người. Tao nghĩ là tụi mình đi lạc qua sườn bên kia rồi.”  
  
“Tao cũng nghĩ vậy!” Tôi giả bộ gật gù chêm vô. Andrey biết tỏng não tôi đang lười suy nghĩ nên liếc xéo một cú.  
  
“Không, không đi lạc đâu!” Nick lắc đầu. “Sự thật là chúng ta đã đi đúng hệt con đường ban sáng. Chỉ là… chỉ sợ là…”  
  
“Chỉ là cái gì?”  
  
“Chúng ta đang đi trên con đường mòn trong quá khứ, gần 600 năm trước!”  
  


***

  
“Nhảm nhí!” Andrey khịt mũi. Cậu khoanh tay lại, hất cằm lên và nheo nheo mắt, đầy vẻ thách thức. “Mày cứ làm như du hành thời gian dễ như đi chợ!”  
  
Nick không có vẻ gì bị ảnh hưởng bởi lời nói và thái độ trịch thượng của Andrey. Cậu ta khoan thai đút tay vô túi quần, từ từ tiến lại gần hai đứa tôi. Đôi mắt xanh rêu loé lên thứ gì đó nguy hiểm.  
  
“Tao biết mày không tin, và tao đây lúc đầu cũng không tin,” Nick bình tĩnh nói. “Nhưng những bằng chứng thu thập được đã chứng minh một điều mà đến giờ tao vẫn...”  
  
“Nghe tao nè,” Andrey giơ tay lên, chặn họng thằng bạn. “Cái giả thuyết vượt thời gian của mày, dù có thuyết phục đi chăng nữa, cũng là điều không thể. Thứ nhất, thuyết tương đối của Einstein có thể đưa con người đến tương lai nhưng chưa bao giờ có trường hợp quay về quá khứ. Thứ hai, mọi vật thể trong vũ trụ được tồn tại theo ba chiều: cao, rộng, sâu, và Stephen Hawking nói rằng du hành thời gian sẽ là theo chiều thứ tư. Trên lý thuyết, ông nói có một loại đường hầm sâu đục kết nối hai điểm trong không gian và thời gian, nhưng trên thực tế á,” cậu ta nhún vai, “cái đường hầm đó chỉ lớn bằng một phần tỉ nghìn tỉ nghìn tỉ của một centimet mà thôi!”  
  
“Mày chuyên sinh hay chuyên lý vậy?” Tôi há hốc.  
  
“Thứ ba,” Andrey tiếp tục, “tao công nhận là giấc mơ của Pax có điểm kì lạ, nhưng việc bọn mình có giấc mơ tương hỗ vậy là chuyện bình thường! Ba đứa khi còn thức đã trải nghiệm nhiều thứ cùng nhau, ăn chung, ngủ chung phòng, kể chung câu chuyện. Sự ngoại cảm này, theo tao nhớ, thì các nhà tâm lý học đã chứng minh là có thật!”  
  
“Thứ tư, Pax, mày nói rằng Nguyễn Trãi cần mày làm giúp ông ta một việc, đúng không?” Đến đây tôi gật gật đầu. “Vậy thì lôi thêm hai đứa này về quá khứ làm gì? Làm cảnh à? Đã vậy ông ta còn tốt bụng gửi về mớ đồ dùng cá nhân hiện đại của tụi mình. Làm như thế chẳng khác nào tạo ra nghịch lý vũ trụ và các chiều không gian khác nhau, là một điều cực kì cấm kị khi vượt thời gian.”  
  
 _Không hổ danh là “Nhà Lãnh Đạo Trẻ” của bang_ , tôi nghĩ thầm,  _nói chuyện rất thuyết phục._  
  
Nick vẫn dửng dưng với lập luận của Andrey. Anh chàng lớn tuổi nhất đám ra dấu cho bọn tôi đi theo, băng qua cánh rừng thông phía trước.  
  
“Đây, sẽ là khu vực đền thờ Nguyễn Trãi,” cậu ta chỉ tay về nơi rừng thông bạt ngàn không chút do dự, cứ như mình là kiến trúc sư của công trình vậy, “và đó sẽ chính là nơi đặt bàn cờ Tiên! Hướng này sẽ là đường mòn xuống chân núi, nhưng thời này không hề có đá lát thành bậc thang đâu.”  
  
“Tụi mình nên xuống núi!” Tôi chen vô nói.  
  
“Nếu giả sử chúng ta chỉ vượt thời gian, thì sẽ có khả năng cao chúng ta thức dậy ngay chỗ cũ. Nghĩ thử coi, thời gian tụi mình từ Giếng Ngọc đi đến chỗ ngủ là 10 phút, nãy khi quay lại đây tao tính giờ cũng tương đương… ”  
  
“Chưa thuyết phục, Quý ngài Wells [[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1)!” Andrey lắc đầu.  
  
“Thế thì mày giải thích lời của Nguyễn Trãi như thế nào? Pax có thể không nhớ, nhưng chẳng lẽ tao và mày cũng quên luôn?”  
  
“Ờm…”  
  
“Còn đây, là Giếng Ngọc phiên bản còn sơ khai. Những phiến đá này được xếp giống hệt như những phiến bên trong lòng giếng thời hiện đại.”  
  
 _À, trí nhớ hình ảnh! Thì ra đó là lí do Nick đi loanh quanh nãy giờ, tay sờ mó lung tung._  
  
“Mày giống như… như Stephen Wiltshire [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2) của tụi này vậy!” Tôi cảm thán.  
  
Đôi lúc quả thật bọn tôi quên mất bộ não lưu trữ thông tin kinh khủng và chính xác của Nick. Cậu ta có thể ghi nhớ chính xác đến từng chi tiết, phóng to và thu nhỏ hình ảnh (đã lưu có chọn lọc) bất cứ lúc nào. Từ khi gặp cậu, Nick chỉ thể hiện khả năng đó đúng hai lần: một lần do giúp em học sinh khoá dưới bị lạc đường trong chuyến dã ngoại, và một lần khác trong việc… giúp tôi tìm ra chìa khoá nhà.  
  
Đặc biệt trong chuyến dã ngoại leo núi ấy, cậu và em kia đã có chuyến khám phá ra được con đường mòn mới toanh trong hai ngày đêm đi bộ, làm cả trường một phen đau tim và chết luôn cái biệt danh Nick Kane“bị lạc”.  
  
Chính khả năng này cũng khiến những tác phẩm hội hoạ của Nick trở nên vô cùng đặc sắc. Cậu ta vẽ được từng chi tiết răng cưa của chiếc lá phong trong khu vườn nhà tôi, từng đốm lông ba màu nhỏ xíu trên lưng con mèo Seb khó tính và ngay cả chân dung của ba tôi, người rất ít khi về nhà, cũng giống đến mức đáng sợ!  
  
“Pax, rốt cuộc mày theo phe ai vậy?” Andrey chau mày. “Và tao vẫn chưa hoàn toàn bị thuyết phục!”  
  
“Tao phải làm thế nào thì mày mới tin?”  
  
Andrey đưa tay lên cằm và vuốt những sợi râu vô hình. Hình ảnh ông cụ non của cậu ta làm tôi thấy buồn cười quá xá, đặc biệt khi cậu là người nhỏ tuổi nhất nhóm.  
  
“Hay là vầy đi,” Andrey mím môi, “giả sử, ý tao chỉ là nếu, Nicholas đây phỏng đoán đúng, thì chúng ta chết chắc rồi! Xin lỗi nha nhưng tao hi vọng là mày sai, Nicholas!”  
  
Tới lượt Nick khịt mũi.  
  
“Bây giờ, để xác định giả thuyết trên, làm phiền mày dẫn bọn tao xuống chân núi, ngay phía sau chùa Côn Sơn. Theo tao nhớ thì chú hướng dẫn đã nói chùa thời xưa nguy nga hơn chùa thời nay rất nhiều, và đó chính là bằng chứng khó chối cãi. Với lại, nếu Nicholas phỏng đoán đúng thì chúng ta sẽ được gặp các nhà sư và hỏi thêm thông tin về thời đại này. Đồng ý không?”  
  


***

  
Lối đi xuống núi không quá dốc nhưng cũng không hề dễ đi. Rừng thông bạt ngàn, tán thông rậm rạp phần nào che khuất đi ánh chiều tà khiến khu rừng càng lạnh lẽo và âm u. Nick dẫn đầu, tay cầm con dao đa năng 12 món nhằm… thật ra cũng chẳng biết cậu ta cầm để làm gì nữa, bởi đây là rừng ôn đới, không có nhiều thực vật tầm trung che chắn tầm nhìn và càng không có thú dữ. Đôi lúc cậu sẽ chạm tay vào lớp vỏ thông, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn chăm chú, miệng lầm bầm như thể đang muốn hỏi đường khu rừng. Andrey đi giữa, cầm trên tay la bàn và cổ đeo ống nhòm. Sự thận trọng của cậu hiện rõ trong từng bước chân. Cuối cùng là tôi, người đang nhai chóp chép thanh KitKat.  
  
 _Oạch!_  Chân vướng vào rễ cây, tôi té đập mặt xuống đất và thanh KitKat văng vào bãi phân thú rừng.  
  
“Tao không sao.” Tôi lầm bầm, miệng phun đất ra phèo phèo.  
  
 _Chỉ có lòng tự trọng bị vùi dập thôi!_ Tôi nghĩ thêm, vuốt mặt. Andrey đưa tay lên đỡ trán. Để khỏi mất mặt, tôi quay sang Nick.  
  
“Mày làm gì vậy?”  
  
“Tao đang định hướng. Mày coi nè, mỗi vỏ thông đều có một hình vân khác nhau. Có những cây này còn khá trẻ, như cây ở đây nè. Còn cây phía bên đây là thông già, tao chưa thấy nhiều ở thời hiện đại.”  
  
“Chắc họ khai thác hết một mớ rồi!” Andrey chậc lưỡi, tiếc hùi hụi. “Những cây đại cổ thụ thường rất đáng giá mà! Ui da!”  
  
Tới lượt Andrey bị một cành cây nhọn hoắc đâm vào tay, xước một đường dài trên áo khoác ngoài và rướm máu bên trong. Thấy vệt đỏ thẫm trên tay làm mặt cậu tối sầm lại.  
  
“Nick, dừng lại chút! Để tao sát trùng vết thương đã!” Nói rồi cậu nhanh chóng lôi hộp cứu thương ra, băng bó vô cùng chuyên nghiệp. Trong khi đó tôi lấy chai nước mới rót đầy từ giếng ra để rửa mặt.  
  
“Tụi mày cứ lề mề như vậy thì chắc sáng mai cũng chưa xuống được chân núi,” Nick dựa người vào thân cây tùng, ánh nhìn xa xăm, “và tao đói rồi.”  
  
“Xin lỗi,” tôi gãi đầu, lục lọi ba lô của Andrey. “Tao còn một bịch Cheetos nè, ăn không?”  
  
“Này!” Andrey phản đối. “Cái đó của tao!”  
  
“Không cần đâu,” Nick lắc đầu. “Nên để dành mấy bịch snack, phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp nhất hẵng lôi ra ăn. Tao chỉ hy vọng tụi mình xuống núi sớm để nghỉ ngơi thôi.”  
  
Bọn tôi im lặng, cắm cúi đi tiếp. Băng dốc thẳng đứng, dốc uốn lượn rồi dốc ngang thoai thoải. Có những đoạn đất lở xuống cạnh các khe suối nhỏ xíu, đoán chừng từ dòng chảy của con suối Côn Sơn. Núi rừng càng về tối càng đáng sợ, khi những tia nắng cuối cùng trong ngày le lói đường chân trời, nhuộm vàng cả không gian. Tiếng chim gọi nhau về tổ văng vẳng hệt như trong giấc mơ khiến lòng tôi nặng trĩu. Và chợt nhận ra chính mình nhớ nhà.  
  
Trời trở tối cũng trở lạnh. Trời bắt đầu lạnh chừng năm giờ chiều. Chiếc áo sơ mi mỏng tang không thể nào che chắn được cho tôi trước cơn gió núi. Tôi hối hận không kịp khi đã coi thường cái khí hậu khắt nghiệt của miền Bắc. Rùng mình, tôi bước nhanh thêm chút nữa.  
  
May làm sao, khoảng hai mươi phút sau, cảnh vật dần dần thay đổi. Lấp ló sau hàng cây lá kim là hàng ngói đỏ thẫm của ngôi chùa quen thuộc. Chùa vẫn lộng lẫy như thường lệ, bao quanh khu đất rộng đến hàng trăm mét vuông.  
  
Thật kì lạ bởi thay vì thở phào nhẹ nhõm như hai thằng bạn, lòng tôi lại dâng lên thứ cảm giác bất an. Cái cảm giác như thể bị hàng trăm con kiến lửa bò trong bụng, vừa ngứa ngáy vừa đau đớn tột cùng.  
  
 _Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này?_  
  
“Khoan đã,” Andrey nhìn chằm chằm vào thứ kiến trúc mái ngói cổ xưa nhưng lại vô cùng lạ lẫm của chùa. “Mọi thứ có vẻ… mới hơn. Có cái gì đó khang khác.”  
  
Lời nói của Andrey như đâm thêm một nhát dao vào lòng tôi. Con kiến lửa giờ đây biến thành con cua. Mắt tôi mờ đi, mũi không thở được…  
  
 _Chẳng lẽ_ ,  _bọn tôi đã trở về thật rồi? Chẳng lẽ Nick đã đúng…_  
  
“Không phải khang khác đâu mà là hoàn toàn khác biệt với kiến trúc thời hiện đại.” Nick cạnh bên khẳng định chắc như đinh đóng cột, miệng cười đắc thắng. “Tao nói rồi, nhìn từ xa mà mày còn thấy sự khác biệt…”  
  
Tới đây thì tôi ngã quỵ xuống, cổ họng thắt lại, khô khốc.  
  
 _Tại sao lại là tôi? Tại sao không phải chỉ một mình tôi? Tại sao Nick và Andrey lại bị lôi về đây?_   _Tại sao?_  
  
Toàn thân tôi không kiểm soát được mà run lẩy bẩy. Lời của Nguyễn Trãi trong giấc mơ hiện về: “ **Hãy giúp ta xoá đi vết nhơ của dòng họ Nguyễn này... Hãy giúp con cháu ta... Con trai ta, hãy đi tìm nó...”**  
  
“PAX! PAX! Tập trung vào! Nghe tao nè!” Giọng Andrey nghe từ nơi nào đó xa xôi. “Bình tĩnh, hít thở đều. Nhớ những gì tao chỉ mày không? 4-7-8.”  
  
Hai tay tôi ôm lấy đầu, người co quắp lại. Thời tiết lạnh mà lưng chảy mồ hôi liên tục. Lời thỉnh cầu của tôi vang lên rõ mồn một:  **“...cần sự giúp đỡ của hai người bạn thân ngồi cạnh bên...”**  
  
 _Lỗi tại mình. Tất cả là tại mình. Andrey nói là tụi mình chết chắc rồi! Chết chắc rồi!_  
  
Một bàn tay chạm vào lưng làm tôi giật bắn.  
  
“Hít vào bốn nhịp, một, hai, ba, bốn, rồi giữ hơi bảy nhịp, đúng rồi… xong thở ra tám nhịp, một, hai, ba, bốn, năm, sáu, bảy, tám… Đúng rồi, cứ thế tiếp tục…”  
  
“Pax, nó qua rồi! Không sao cả. Nó kết thúc rồi.” Một bàn tay khác chạm vào bả vai đang run rẩy. Qua làn nước mắt hiện lên một mái đầu xoăn và cặp mắt như rêu. “Về quá khứ, hiện tại hay tương lai, mày đừng sợ, tụi tao vẫn sẽ bên cạnh mày.”  
  
“Lỗi tại tao…” Tôi lẩm bẩm, tự nói với chính mình hơn là hai thằng bạn. “Tụi mày không biết đâu, tất cả là lỗi tại tao! Làm sao tụi mình đi trở về đây?”  
  
“À,” Nick có vẻ hiểu chuyện. “Nếu vậy thì tụi mình cố gắng hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ trước đi, rồi sẽ trở về ngay ấy mà. Đừng lo lắng!”  
  
“Cố lên, hít thở một lần nữa thôi.” Andrey động viên, vỗ vỗ lưng tôi.  
  
“Cảm ơn tụi…”  
  
Tiếng bước chân nặng nề từ phía sau tiến lại gần cắt ngang câu cảm kích.  
  
“ **CÁC NGƯỜI LÀ AI?”**  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) H. G. Wells: Nhà văn người Anh nổi tiếng với cuốn tiểu thuyết “Cỗ Máy Thời Gian.”  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Stephen Wiltshire: Người có trí nhớ hình ảnh siêu việt, có thể vẽ lại cả thành phố New York bằng trí nhớ chỉ sau một chuyến bay bằng trực thăng.


	6. Dò Hỏi

Theo phản xạ tôi rụt người lại phía sau, đưa mắt nhìn lên kẻ trước mặt. Là một người đàn ông độ ba mươi, cao tầm thước, lưng khòm vác theo đống củi to quá đầu và tay cầm cây rìu sắt. Râu ria xồm xoàm che đi nửa khuôn mặt khiến ông trông thật đáng sợ, nhưng bộ đồ vải nâu sờn lấm lem cùng đôi dép cói toát lên vẻ giản dị của thôn quê, khiến ông trở nên vô cùng bình dị và chất phác. Đôi mắt to nheo nheo lại, đánh giá từng người bọn tôi như những món đồ lạ mắt. Kì lạ nhất là hàm răng nhuộm đen xì và mái tóc chẻ giữa được búi củ hành, phần tóc dư rũ xuống được thả ra, bay phất phơ.

Trong khi Andrey còn đang đơ ra và trố mắt nhìn kẻ lạ mặt thì Nick một bên đã gấp con dao 12 món lại, bỏ vào túi quần và nhanh nhảu trả lời, “Bọn tôi là thương nhân người nước ngoài, qua nước Việt Nam buôn bán.”  
  
Andrey bừng tỉnh, cất cái la bàn vào túi áo và dịch câu nói trên bằng thứ tiếng Việt nửa vời,  **“Chúng tôi… ờm, là người buôn bán ngoài nước, qua nước Việt…”**  
  
Tới lúc này tôi mới hoàn hồn và nhận ra khả năng giao tiếp của hai thằng bạn cần sự trợ giúp của chuyên gia bản ngữ.  
  
 **“Tại sao các người lại ở đây?”** Ông ta tiếp tục tra hỏi, mắt di chuyển vào ba cái ba lô của bọn tôi.  
  
“Ờm, ha ha, chúng tôi, ông biết đấy, là thương nhân chuyên buôn bán đồ… đồ… ừm… quý hiếm. Đúng rồi, là đồ cực kì quý hiếm. Nhưng chẳng may bị sơn tặc chặn cướp giữa đường nên đã mất hết tài sản, chỉ còn lại bấy nhiêu đây thôi.” Nick ứng biến như thần và nếu không có người đàn ông đang đe doạ tính mạng với cây rìu thì tôi đã sụm người xuống lần nữa chỉ để quỳ lạy cậu ta. Anh bạn thời trung học luôn xuất sắc trong các lớp kịch ứng tác.  
  
Đương nhiên với khả năng dịch thuật và vốn từ tiếng Việt tàm tạm, tôi đã vô tình cứu vớt tính mạng ba đứa. Ông ta có vẻ hiểu ra sự tình bởi khuôn mặt bớt toả ra ám khí, thay vào đó là sự thông cảm.  
  
 **“Bọn tôi may mắn, thoát chết và tìm đến tận đây,”** Andrey tiến đến chậm rãi và cúi thấp người xuống, tay nắm lại thành quyền như trong võ cổ truyền và vái chào. Mắt tôi muốn lòi ra ngoài khi người đàn ông giắt cây rìu vào bên hông và vái chào lại, các ngón tay đan vào nhau, chắp lại phía trước.  **“Nay… bọn tôi mệt lắm, bị thương và đói bụng nên tìm đường xuống núi, để… ờm… ăn tối và nghỉ ngơi.”**  
  
 **“Ta làm công quả ở chùa Hun, có thể nhờ thím Năm nấu cho các cậu bữa cơm chay. Các cậu có thể xin chỗ ngủ ở chùa, hoặc ngủ nhờ ở nhà tôi gần ngay chân núi.”**  
  
Bàng hoàng, tôi đưa cặp mắt ngơ ngác lên nhìn hai thằng bạn. Sao người Việt xưa tốt quá nhỉ? Quá rộng rãi luôn là đằng khác! Mặc dù trước mặt ông ta là hai người ngoại quốc và một người nửa ngoại quốc, thế mà vẫn cho chỗ ăn chỗ ngủ qua đêm miễn phí. Dù còn thận trọng, tôi vẫn bước tới và bày tỏ sự cảm kích lẫn xúc động của mình.  
  
 **“Đa tạ sự hào phóng của… ờm…”**  
  
 **“Các cậu có thể gọi ta là Phong, tự là Vũ Tích.”**  
  
 **“Cảm ơn… chú Phong.”** Nick nói lơ lớ, cúi đầu theo Andrey.  
  
 **“Đa tạ, Vũ Tích.”** Không hiểu sao tôi lại chọn đi theo thứ phép tắc lễ nghi khi mới vượt thời gian chưa quá vài tiếng.  **“Tôi họ Đặng, gọi là Duy An.”**  
  


***

**  
“Các cậu là thương nhân nước nào?”** Vũ Tích vẫn nhìn chằm chằm hai thằng bạn, và tôi đây chính thức bị phớt lờ. Cũng tốt thôi. Tôi ghét sự chú ý.  
 **  
“Bọn tôi là thương nhân đến từ… từ Anh Quốc!”**  
  
 **“À, ý cậu là Anh Cát Lợi?”**  
  
Andrey nhìn tôi cầu cứu nhưng chỉ nhận được câu nhép miệng: “Tao không biết gì hết!”  
  
 **“Thật tình thì ta chưa bao giờ được có cơ hội trò chuyện với người ngoại quốc. Bọn họ chỉ tập trung ở những thương cảng lớn như Vân Đồn.”**  
  
 **“À!”** Tôi gãi gãi đầu, thử tài bịa đặt.  **“Bọn tôi muốn tận tay đem hàng hoá vào đất liền để trao đổi. Những thứ phát minh trong đây,”** tôi đưa chiếc ba lô lên,  **“cần có hướng dẫn sử dụng.”**  
  
Andrey nghe tới đây mặt đột nhiên tối lại, đôi mắt sâu hoắm liếc qua như thể muốn ném tôi luôn xuống giếng. Nick, ngược lại, mắt loé lên đầy thách thức. Cặp mắt sáng của Vũ Tích dán chặt vào chiếc ba lô, nghiên cứu từng chi tiết trên đường may, đường thêu cho đến chất liệu vải dù, da giả và nhựa. Mấy cái khoá dây kéo lủng lẳng bằng kim loại dường như thu hút sự chú ý của ông hơn cả. Tôi có cảm giác Vũ Tích muốn hỏi rất nhiều thứ nhưng kìm nén suốt quãng đường về chùa. Không thể trách trí tò mò của người xưa được.  
  
 **“Chả trách các cậu lại bị cướp, mang theo nhiều thứ đồ đáng giá như thế.”** Vũ Tích lắc đầu. “ **Còn cậu Duy An là người Đại Việt à?”**  
  
 **“Tôi là người Đại Việt, nhưng cha tôi là người Anh Cát Lợi.”** Đương nhiên thời đó làm gì có nước Mỹ. “ **Sinh sống ngoài Đại Việt và ừm… chu du bốn biển, ờm, bốn ‘bể’, từ nhỏ.”** Câu trả lời vô cùng hợp tình hợp lí, nửa giả nửa thật. Tôi ngầm thưởng cho chính mình một cú vỗ trên lưng.  
 **  
“Tôi, Greece.”** Nick chỉ tay vào chính mình.  
  
 **“Đây là công tử Nicholas Zephyrinus Kanelos đến từ vương quốc Hy Lạp,”** tôi dịch lại.  
  
 **“Hy Lạp ở đâu?”  
  
“Ờm, là một vương quốc nằm ở phương Tây.” **Tôi trả lời, tranh thủ lườm Nick một cú.  
  
Lúc này sân sau chùa hiện ra từ hai tán cây thông non. Tôi không kiềm được lòng mà thốt lên, “Đẹp quá tụi mày!”  
  
Thu vào tầm mắt tôi bây giờ là một khu vườn đa năng với đủ loại thực vật, từ các cây ăn quả như nhãn, lê, bưởi bên góc phải, tới rau trồng ăn được như xà lách, cải xanh, rau muống, được chia làm 10 luống, tới những loại cây thuốc trồng xung quanh mà tôi không biết tên. Chen chúc giữa luống rau, hoa cúc dại điểm tô lên sắc vàng và trắng cho khu vườn. Phía bên trái Nick bỏ tay vào hai túi quần, nắm tay thành quyền như muốn kiềm chế bản năng lôi điện thoại ra chụp hình.  
  
Đang ngồi xổm giữa những khóm rau thơm là một nhà sư trẻ, quần nâu xắn lên gối, tay thoăn thoắt nhổ từng đọt lá xanh mơn mởn bỏ vào một cái rổ tre. Khi nghe có tiếng bước chân thì anh ta ngước nhìn lên, cười tươi rói cho đến khi thấy ba đứa tôi.  
 **  
“Chú Phong, chú về rồi, thím Năm nhắc chú hoài, sợ chú trễ bữa cơm chiều…”** Vừa hoảng hốt vừa tò mò, anh ta từ từ tiến lại.  **“Ba vị này là ai?”**  
  
Đây chính là thử thách giao tiếp của mình, tôi tự nhủ. Cảm thấy chính mình dũng cảm hơn lần trước, tôi chủ động bước tới ba bước và chấp tay, nghiêng người xuống chào:  
  
 **“Ờm… tôi họ Đặng, tên là Duy An, là thương nhân đến từ Anh Cát Lợi. Đây là bạn đồng hành của tôi, An-đờ-ray và Ni-cô-lát.”**  
  
Phía sau Andrey ho sù sụ. Tôi phớt lờ hoàn toàn.  
  
 **“A Di Đà Phật. Bần tăng Quang Hạnh.”** Nhà sư chấp tay chào lại, có vẻ vẫn còn hơi cảnh giác. Chả trách được khi nhìn vào dáng người cao to và cách ăn mặc dị hợm của ba đứa tôi.  
  
 **“Bọn họ bị sơn tặc vây đánh trên đường tới kinh thành.”** Vũ Tích đi vòng qua một ngõ khác, băng qua cây cầu gỗ và rẽ vào một hành lang. Ông ra dấu bọn tôi đi theo.  **“Nay muốn tìm một chỗ nghỉ chân.”**  
  
 **“Và một bữa ăn tối.”** Andrey, người đang im lặng quan sát tình hình bất ngờ lên tiếng. Quang Hạnh giật bắn, len lén ngước đôi mắt lanh lợi lên quan sát hai anh chàng người nước ngoài: từ mái đầu vàng cắt kiểu quân đội tới mái đầu nâu xoăn tít, từ đôi mắt xanh màu trời cho tới đôi mắt xanh màu rừng, từ nước da trắng như trứng gà bóc tới nước da ngăm màu bánh mật. Xong nhà sư lướt nhìn qua tôi, anh chàng người “ta” với mái tóc đen xù như tổ quạ và đôi mắt nâu quen thuộc. Điều khác biệt duy nhất của tôi là chiều cao quá khổ so với người xưa.  
  
Andrey khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn dò hỏi đã điềm tĩnh nhìn lại, gật đầu như khẳng định rằng ‘Đúng, tôi là người vừa mới nói’ và ‘Đúng, tôi biết ngôn ngữ của Đại Việt’.  
  
 **“Bần tăng trộm nghĩ,”** Quang Hạnh quay về phía tôi, **“rằng quý vị có thể nghỉ đêm ở chùa, nhưng chỉ sợ đêm nay phải đón khách quý từ kinh thành, mà nhìn bộ dạng của các vị… nên…”**  
  
 **“À, ta hiểu rồi.”** Vũ Tích chặc lưỡi, lắc đầu.  **“Không sao đâu, bọn họ có thể nghỉ chân ở chỗ của ta. Khi nào các vị quan khách sẽ đến?”**  
  
 **“Tầm khoảng giờ Tuất. Nhanh lên, dưới nhà bếp cần thêm củi để nấu món canh nấm.”** Nhà sư trẻ nhìn bóng dáng Vũ Tích vác bó củi bự chảng và rổ rau thơm rẽ vào hướng bếp, xong lại quay sang tôi, mặt hối lỗi.  **“Tạ lỗi với quý vị, bần tăng không thể nào đưa ra quyết định mà không hỏi ý kiến của đại sư. Bây giờ bần tăng sẽ dẫn các vị đến thư phòng gặp thượng toạ, và cũng là sư phụ của ta. Cơm chay sẽ được dọn lên trong vòng nửa canh giờ.”**  
  
Hai đứa bạn nhìn tôi chằm chằm, mong chờ dịch thuật. Andrey, theo nét mặt thì hiểu chưa đến phân nửa. Nick thì khỏi nói, nghe như vịt nghe sấm. Trán tôi bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi hột, bởi ngôn ngữ thời xưa nói sao mà khó hiểu quá!  
  
Canh giờ là gì? Khác canh nấm chỗ nào? Bần tăng? Đại sư? Thượng toạ? Thư phòng?  
  
Bọn tôi băng qua hết hành lang này đến hành lang khác, đền thờ chính phụ, trái phải, chuông đồng, sân vườn và sân sỏi, cầu và hồ sen… cứ y như một mê cung vậy! Nếu đây không phải là chùa thì tôi đã nghĩ quần thể kiến trúc này là một cung điện. Phiên bản chùa thời hiện đại chỉ đáng nép mình khiêm tốn so với phiên bản thời bấy giờ. Nếu một ngôi chùa thôi mà đã vậy thì Thăng Long chắc phải đồ sộ và nguy nga lắm.  
  
Tôi thầm ngưỡng mộ sự kính trọng bề trên của người Đại Việt.  
  
Đi rã rời, bọn tôi dừng chân trước một căn phòng lớn chứa đầy kinh sách và tài liệu. Thì ra đây là “thư phòng”. Cửa chính mở toang nên bọn tôi tự nhiên bức chân vào.  
  
 **“Sư phụ, chùa ta có các vị quan khách ngoại quốc đến thăm.”**  
  
 **“Khẽ thôi, Quang Hạnh.”** Một nhà sư khoảng độ trung niên bước ra từ hai hàng kệ sách. Ông cũng vận áo nâu như Quang Hạnh nhưng vạt áo và ống tay áo dài hơn. Khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt lo lắng và nụ cười gượng gạo của tôi, ông mở to cặp mắt đang nhắm hờ ra và nhanh chóng sải ba bước dài tới trước mặt tôi.  
  
 **“A Di Đà Phật.”** Rồi chợt ông nhớ ra và chấp tay chào. Bọn tôi rập khuôn làm theo.  **“Bần tăng Thích Đăng Nhiên.”  
  
“Tôi là Đặng Duy An.” **Chỉ tay vào hai thằng bạn. **“Đây là bạn đồng hành của tôi, An-đờ-ray Gia-kha-rốp và Ni-cô-lát Ka-nê-lót.”** Tới đây thì sườn bên phải tôi bị thụi một cú đau điếng. Xem chừng khả năng phiên âm tên tiếng Việt của tôi không được ủng hộ rồi! Be sườn đau nhói làm tôi nghiến răng, cười càng lúc càng gượng gập. “ **Thật sự không dám làm phiền sư phụ, ba người chúng tôi chỉ đến xin nhà chùa bữa cơm chay.”**  
  
Vị sư chỉ tay vào hàng ghế gỗ xếp thẳng tắp ngay cạnh những chiếc bàn đọc sách.  
  
 **“Mời quý vị an toạ. Đệ tử Quang Hạnh sẽ mang trà lên trong chốc lát.”**  
  
 **“Cảm ơn… ừm… sư phụ Thích Đăng Nhiên,”** Andrey rụt rè lên tiếng sau một hồi bốn người ngồi nhìn nhau, ngượng ngập.  **“Ba người chúng tôi từ Vân Đồn, ừm… chu du đến tận đây, thật sự là đang muốn tìm một người.”**  
  
“Andrey, đừng!” Tôi can, mém bật người ra khỏi chiếc ghế nhỏ xíu. Đương nhiên là “đại ca” Andrey chẳng coi lời nói tôi ra cái đinh gì.  
  
 **“Người đó… là con trai của Nguyễn Trãi.”**  
  


***

  
Câu nói trên chẳng khác nào việc Andrey vừa mới quăng quả lựu đạn vào phòng, khiến Quang Hạnh mới bước vào ngưỡng cửa đã nhảy thót lên, suýt đổ hết khay trà vào người, và vị sư phụ đáng kính cũng muốn té luôn khỏi ghế. Tôi và Nick nhìn nhau, nhìn Andrey rồi chỉ muốn đập đầu vào bàn.  
  
 _Andrey ơi là Andrey! Sao mày cứ có bao nhiêu là nói toẹt ra hết vậy!_  
  
Quang Hạnh đặt khay trà nóng hổi lên bàn, nhanh tay đóng hết cửa ra vào và cửa sổ, mặc kệ cho căn phòng tối thui khi trời đã sẩm tối. Anh đệ tử thắp hai cây đèn dầu lên và lui khui tự tìm cho mình một chiếc ghế.  
  
 **“A Di Đà Phật! Thiện tai, thiện tai!”  
  
“Quý vị, tên người này không thể nhắc tuỳ tiện.” **Giọng nói của Quang Hạnh cao hơn một quãng, có chút gì đó run rẩy.  
  
 **“Con… e hèm… tôi không hiểu.”** Tới lượt Andrey bối rối, nhìn sang Nick tìm đồng minh. May làm sao Nick, theo ánh mắt đầy vẻ bất bình khi nãy (không biết là vì không ưa cách nói chuyện thẳng như ruột ngựa của thằng bạn người Nga hay do không hiểu mô tê gì), đã nhìn đi chỗ khác.  
  
 **“Quý vị hẳn từ nơi khác đến nên đã không rõ sự tình diễn ra trên đất Đại Việt. Người này… nhiều năm trước đã phạm vào một trong thập ác… và bị… bị…”** Sư phụ Đăng Nhiên vô cùng khổ sở giải thích, như thể chính ông bị tra tấn cùng gia quyến Nguyễn Trãi.  
  
 **“Tru di tam tộc.”** Tôi tiếp lời bằng một cú thở dài.  **“Tiếc cho một người vừa tài năng vừa đức độ. Cho hỏi đại sư, đây là năm nào?”**  
  
 **“Đây là năm Tân Tỵ, là Quang Thuận**[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) **năm thứ hai.”**  
  
Andrey nhườn mày lên nhìn tôi. Quả là hỏi cũng như không.  
  
 **“Tại sao quý vị lại tìm kiếm gia đình của… người đó? Phải chăng triều đình và…”** Tới đây ông hạ âm xuống hoàn toàn, chỉ còn tiếng thì thào “… **thái hậu đã tận diệt họ?”**  
  
Lần này tôi không chần chừ đạp vào chân Andrey để cậu ta im miệng, dù chắc chắn sẽ bị ăn chửi ngay sau đó. Nhưng thà bị chửi còn hơn là cuộc trò chuyện với đề tài nhạy cảm bị phá hỏng và mọi thứ trở nên công cốc. Tôi đang cần biết rất nhiều thông tin từ vị sư phụ thông thái đang ngồi trước mặt.  
  
 **“Nhưng khi nãy quý vị nói rằng chỉ định vào Đông Kinh để buôn bán,”** Quang Hạnh tò mò cắt ngang, nhận về đôi mày cau lại từ sư phụ mình.  **“Tại sao lại muốn tìm con của một tội nhân?”**  
  
 _Thằng Andrey chết tiệt, lộ tẩy danh tính là do mày hết!_  
  
Tôi hoảng sợ dịch câu nói ra cho Nick nghe. Cậu ta nhún vai trả lời, “Chúng tôi năm xưa đã nợ gia đình ông ta một ân nghĩa lớn, nay muốn tìm lại để báo đáp bằng một bảo vật quý giá. Chỉ là khi bước xuống cảng dò hỏi thì không ai dám trả lời. Thế là chúng tôi phải tự đi tìm hiểu.”  
  
Một lần nữa tôi muốn quỳ lạy anh bạn thiên tài này! Lần sau tốt nhất cứ để Nick trả lời.  
  
 **“Thì ra là vậy. Bần tăng đã hiểu,”** Quang Hạnh gật gù. **“Khoan đã, vậy thì làm sao quý vị lại biết được con của Nguyễn… còn sống?”**  
  
“Chúng tôi thật sự không biết, chỉ biết rằng báu vật biếu tặng gia đình ông ta chỉ có thể… ờm… thích hợp để tặng cho con trai. May làm sao trên đường bị cướp bọn tôi vẫn có thể giữ được trong người.”  
  
Vừa nói, cậu ta vừa cho tay vào ba lô, lục lọi và lấy ra một con dao gấp bỏ túi cầu vồng. Cán dao được chạm khắc hình rồng tinh xảo. Hai nhà sư há hốc khi Nick bật lưỡi dao ra, thứ kim loại đủ màu lấp lánh trong ánh đèn dầu mờ ảo. Tôi và Andrey khịt mũi nhìn Nick chơi với con dao quá đỗi bình thường này, lại là thứ trông như bảu vật vô giá thời cổ đại.  
  
 **“Kì diệu!”** Quang Hạnh cảm thán, mắt mở to hết cỡ.  **“Quả là điều kì diệu. Chỉ tiếc là…”**  
  
 **“Mưu sự tại nhân, thành sự tại thiên.”** Hai người nhìn nhau thở dài. Mắt sư phụ Đăng Nhiên buồn rười rượi.  
  
Vừa lúc tôi định hỏi ý nghĩa câu nói thì Nick thốt lên, “Mặc dù vậy bọn tôi vẫn muốn tìm những người thân còn sống sót của Nguyễn Trãi. Nay bọn tôi muốn đến kinh thành để dò hỏi tin tức. Cảm phiền sư phụ và nhà chùa giúp đỡ bọn tôi ba thứ để vượt qua cơn hoạn nạn…”  
  
Vũ Tích gõ cửa và thông báo bữa cơm tối đã sẵn sàng.  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Quang Thuận là niên hiệu thứ nhất của vua Lê Thánh Tông. Quang Thuận năm thứ hai nghĩa là vua Lê Thánh Tông đã lên ngôi được hai năm.


	7. Hiếu Khách

Vừa bước chân ra khỏi thư phòng, tôi đã bị nắm lấy cổ áo.  
  
“Đồ ngu!” Andrey gầm gừ, đưa khuôn mặt bí xị ép sát tôi. “Mày có biết là mọi thứ tao hỏi đều có chủ đích hết không?”  
  
“Tại mày bép xép mà tụi tao phải trả lời một đống câu hỏi hóc búa,” tôi phân bua.  
  
“Mày trả lời hay Nicholas trả lời?”  
  
“Không quan trọng. Vấn đề là mém xíu nữa lộ thân phận rồi!”

“Nhờ vậy mà tụi mình mới biết thái độ của người dân đối với Nguyễn Trãi và những điều cấm kị, cứ theo đó mà né tránh.”  
  
Tôi lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. “Vẫn quá nguy hiểm.”  
  
“Giờ mày chọn đi, giữa hỏi một nhà sư và một người dân thường, ai có khả năng đi báo chính quyền về hành động của tụi mình?”  
  
“TỤI MÀY, ĐỦ RỒI!” Nick chen ngang. “Giờ đi ăn được chưa?”  
  
Bữa cơm chay cho khách được dọn ra ở một nơi gọi là “Thiện Đường”. Thím Năm, một người phụ nữ xuề xoà độ bốn mươi, đặt khay cơm gỗ trên bàn, lướt mắt qua ba đứa tôi và chạy vào trong bếp. Nghe nói việc tiếp đón khách quý từ kinh thành buộc bà phải chuẩn bị các món chay vô cùng cầu kì.  
  
Tôi quét mắt qua các món ăn trước mặt: Ba chén cơm nóng hổi nhưng gạo vẫn còn lẫn chút vỏ trấu và sạn, ba miếng đậu hủ bằng lòng bàn tay, ba chén chao, một dĩa rau rừng luộc và một tô canh.  
  
Do quá đói bụng nên bọn tôi nhào vô càn quét khay đồ ăn. Lần đầu tiên trong đời tôi được thử món rau luộc chấm tương chao, một món ăn kèm mằn mặn làm từ đậu nành lên men. Viên chao làm tôi liên tưởng tới cục phô mai, với lớp vỏ ngoài hơi mốc nhưng béo ngậy. Tôi quét chao lên đậu hủ, rau rừng, sau đó trộn phần còn lại với cơm. Nick và Andrey có vẻ không màng tới món chao này nên tôi đổ luôn phần của hai người lên cơm của mình.  
  
Andrey, tên kĩ tính, đã dành hết phân nửa thời gian ăn để lựa sạn và trấu trong cơm. Nick, mặc dù dùng đũa còn vụng về vẫn gấp lia lịa phần rau rừng bỏ vào miệng và húp sạch bong tô súp trong vòng năm giây. Bữa cơm chẳng phải sơn hào hải vị gì nhưng đối với bọn tôi, đó là phần thưởng đầu tiên nhận được sau chuyến du hành thời gian. Sự đối đãi của người xưa thật sự làm tôi ấm lòng!  
  
“Ê mày,” Nick khều tay tôi, “tụi mình ở đây luôn được không?”  
  
“Mày muốn ở thì cứ ở, Pax và tao sẽ đến Thăng Long truy tìm tung tích của Nguyễn Anh Vũ,” Andrey lạnh giọng. “Khi nào xong nhiệm vụ sẽ về đây đón mày.”  
  
“Andrey!” Tôi la lên. “Không, ba đứa mình sẽ đi cùng nhau. Tao đã lôi hai đứa mày đi cùng nên tao phải chịu trách nhiệm cho an nguy của bọn mày. Nick không biết tiếng Việt cũng chẳng thành vấn đề, ít ra cậu ta còn biết đường ăn nói hơn tụi mình.”  
  
“Bình tĩnh, tao nói giỡn thôi mà!” Nick phẩy phẩy tay. “Andrey, tao không ngờ mày lại ác đến như thế, làm tan nát trái tim tao!” Andrey khịt mũi và nhìn qua chỗ khác.  
  
“Ngu gì mà ở lại khi còn rất nhiều nơi trên đất Đại Việt để khám phá, đúng không Pax…” Nick tiếp tục.  
  
Nhà sư trẻ Quang Hạnh nhanh chân bước vào “Thiện Đường”, cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện với nụ cười gượng gạo. Trên tay anh ta là một bọc vải nâu lớn được cột lại ở bốn góc.  
  
 **“Khụ, thứ lỗi cho bần tăng, nhưng quý vị nếu đã dùng bữa xong thì hãy nhanh chóng theo chân Vũ Tích về nhà chú ấy. Sư phụ theo thỉnh cầu của ba vị đã chuẩn bị sẵn ba bộ y phục, ba đôi dép cói và chút tiền đến Đông Kinh. Xe ngựa đi từ huyện Chí Linh này sẽ mất khoảng ba ngày đường, tức là 15 đồng mỗi vị. Trong đây có 50 đồng.”**  
  
 _Trời ơi, sao họ tốt dữ vậy!_  
  
Cả ba đứa tôi đứng bật dậy, cúi đầu cảm tạ. Riêng tôi không chần chừ nói,  **“Đa tạ sự tiếp đón của nhà chùa. Chúng tôi thật sự không biết nói gì hơn.”**  
  
Một ý nghĩ điên rồ hiện lên trong đầu, tôi lục lọi chiếc ba lô của mình và lôi ra cái bật lửa Zippo. Tôi sử dụng loại rẻ tiền không có hoạ tiết nhưng được mạ crôm bóng loáng. Nếu so với kim loại thời xưa thì cái này ăn đứt về mặt chất lượng.  
  
“Ê, mày còn bật lửa không?” Tôi quay qua Nick.  
  
“Còn, cái bật lửa hình rồng. Sao?”  
  
 **“Đây là một bảo vật quý, một phát minh mới nhất từ…”**  
  
“Pax!” Andrey bên cạnh định chụp lấy cái bật lửa. May sao tôi phản xạ nhanh hơn và hụp người xuống, bật người nhảy lên bàn và phóng qua bàn bên cạnh. Quang Hạnh há hốc miệng nhìn tôi.  
  
 **“Đây là thứ phát minh vô cùng quý giá. Nó được gọi là BẬT LỬA.”** Tôi nhảy xuống khỏi bàn và minh hoạ bằng cách bật nắp. Ngay lập tức ngọn lửa bùng lên.  **“Nếu sử dụng đúng cách sẽ kéo dài vài tháng, sau đó hãy chôn ngay phía khu vườn và NHẤT ĐỊNH KHÔNG ĐƯỢC ĐEM TẶNG CHO NGƯỜI NGOÀI.”**  
  
Andrey từ phía sau lặp lại lời khuyên, kèm theo hàm ý hăm doạ mà theo tôi là không cần thiết. Quang Hạnh có vẻ đã hiểu ra tính nghiêm trọng của lời nói nên đã gật đầu lia lịa.  
  
 **“Đa tạ các vị quan khách. Bần tăng đã hiểu. Chú Phong đang chờ ngay cổng phía Tây Nam. Bần tăng sẽ dẫn đường.”**  
  


***

  
Sau màn trao đổi quà và bước ra khỏi cổng chùa cùng Vũ Tích, tôi lập tức bị ăn chửi từ Andrey.  
  
“Mày hôm nay bị sao vậy? Đầu óc biến thành bã hết rồi à? Biết đã phạm vào tội tày trời nào chưa?”  
  
Đương nhiên là tôi biết. Nhưng bên ngoài chỉ dám ngậm chặt miệng mà nghe chửi.  
  
“Andrey, đủ rồi!” Nick nhảy vào can, lắc đầu. “Pax chỉ không muốn nợ ân nghĩa với nhà chùa thôi mà.”  
  
“Tao xin lỗi,” tôi ỉu xìu. “Chuyện này sẽ không xảy ra lần nữa.”  
  
“Pax, mày không cần xin lỗi cậu ta.”  
  
“Tốt. Tao không muốn tạo ra bất cứ đảo lộn nào trong lịch sử nữa.”  
  
Hai thằng bạn cùng lên tiếng khiến Vũ Tích đang vác bó củi nhỏ dẫn đầu cũng phải ngoái lại nhìn. Andrey và Nick lườm nhau toé lửa. Nếu không có người lạ ở đây thì chắc một cuộc đấu khẩu đã xảy ra. Tôi đã quá quen với việc này nên lặng lẽ bước lên phía trước để trò chuyện cùng Vũ Tích, mặc kệ hai tên cứng đầu kia muốn làm gì thì làm.  
  
 **“Nhà chú ở đâu vậy? Tại sao chú lại làm công quả ở chùa Côn Sơn? Công quả là gì?”**  
  
 **“Cậu quả thật không biết công quả là gì? Ha ha ha, để về nhà tôi sẽ cắt nghĩa cho tường tận. Sắp tới rồi!”**  
  
Quả thật lấp ló sau bụi chuối và dãy cây bông đỏ rực tôi không biết tên, một căn nhà ngói vách gỗ hiện ra. Hoá ra nhà của Vũ Tích khá giả và tươm tất hơn tôi nghĩ, khi ấn tượng đầu của chú ấy thật quê mùa chất phác.  
  
 **“Đúng vậy, ta từng là nông dân, sau đỗ tú tài kì thi Hương và trở thành nhà nho tại trấn này. Ta họ Đỗ, huý là Nam Phong.”**  
  
 **“Nếu là nhà nho thì chú làm gì… oái!”**  
  
 **“Chú Bảy về, chú Bảy về…”**  
  
 _Gấu, gấu, gấu… gấuuuuu…_  
  
 _Quác… quác quác… QUÁC!_  
  
Như một cơn lốc, tất cả những sinh vật sống trong căn nhà xông ra, nhào tới chủ nhà mới trở về và tấn công luôn cả ba vị khách. Tôi từ nhỏ đã luôn có nỗi sợ vô lý mang tên ‘gia cầm’, và khi nhìn thấy đôi cánh trắng vỗ phành phạch, chân tôi bỗng chốc biến thành rau câu. Một bàn tay kịp kéo tôi lên trước khi bàn toạ vốn đã dơ hầy bị đặt xuống nền đất.  
  
 **“Ai vậy chú Bảy?”** _Gấu gấu._ **“Mấy anh này nhìn ngộ ghê!”**  
  
 **“Thằng cu Tín này, bọn họ là người ngoại quốc. Còn Na này, lễ nghĩa ta dạy cháu đâu?”** _Quác quác quác._ **“Họ đến đây ngủ nhờ nhà ta một hôm. Rơm, ngồi xuống đi con.”** Đến đây Vũ Tích chỉ tay vào con chó lông vàng óng đang phấn khích tột độ.  
  
 **“Vịt,”** tôi lầm bầm,  **“con… con vịt…”**  
  
 **“Thứ lỗi! Cu Tín, lùa vịt vào đi.”**  
  
 **“Em chào các anh ạ.”** Cu Tín nhanh nhảu cúi chào và xua đàn vịt nguy hiểm ấy vào trong.  
  
 **“Em chào các anh ạ. Các anh thật sự rất xinh đẹp.”** Đến đây những thành phần hiểu tiếng Đại Việt không tự chủ mà ho sặc sụa. Mặt Vũ Tích ửng hồng lên, rõ mồn một đằng sau bộ râu xồm xoàm.  
  
Chú ấy chưa kịp nói gì thì cô bé Na tiếp tục,  **“Chú Bảy hay khen những người xinh đẹp ‘Hoa hường nguyệt hẹn’, đúng không chú Bảy?”**  
  
 **“Là ‘Hoa nhường nguyệt thẹn’, khụ, thứ lỗi cho cháu gái ta thất lễ. Mời các cậu vào nhà.”**  
  
 **“Còn vịt?”**  
  
“Nếu mày sợ như vậy thì cứ tránh xa nó ra, với lại có chủ nhà ở đây mà!” Nick vỗ vỗ vai tôi. Thì ra lúc nãy cậu ta cũng là người kéo tôi dậy. Ai như tên Andrey kia, vừa khó tính vừa thù dai?  
  
Sân trước trồng một cây mận già đang trổ bông trắng muốt và lác đác dăm ba bụi chuối. Hương thơm ngọt lịm từ từng chùm bông đỏ vắt trên tường rào khiến tôi mê mẩn lại gần.  
  
 **“Đấy là cây sử quân tử.”** Vũ Tích nói rồi đi thẳng một mạch vào nhà.  
  
Căn nhà gỗ đơn sơ có ba gian và hai chái. Ba gian chính thiết kế theo hình chữ “Nhất”: một phòng thờ và cũng dùng để tiếp khách, một phòng ngủ cho chủ nhà và một phòng ngủ cho khách. Phía trước sân bên trái là tấm phản tre đang bày ra phơi đủ loại trái cây khô và thứ lá hình trái tim. Bên cạnh đặt cái chén gỗ với thứ bột trắng muốt và cái chày nhỏ xíu.  
  
Sân bên phải có một nhà chòi, dựng tạm bợ bằng bốn thân cây gỗ thông làm chống, tre nứa làm tường và rơm làm ngói. Tò mò, tôi bước chân vào ngó nghiêng dọc rồi bắt đầu sờ mó vào mấy món đồ bên trong. Chiếu lót xếp thành chồng lên nhau trên sàn đất, rách nát nhưng trông vẫn tươm tất. Cái bàn nhỏ xíu đặt ngay giữa chòi để sách, bút lông, miếng đá đựng mực và thỏi mực khô. Vừa lúc tôi chuẩn bị chạm tay vào thỏi mực thì thằng nhóc ‘cu Tín’ loi nhoi chạy vào níu lấy tay tôi.  
  
 **“Anh tên gì vậy? Anh biết ngôn ngữ Đại Việt không? Anh yên tâm đi, em nhốt bọn vịt lại hết rồi!”**  
  
 **“Ờm… chào em, Tín,”** tôi ngồi xổm xuống vò mái đầu ba chỏm của cậu nhóc. ‘Cu Tín’ trông như một cậu bé mới năm, sáu tuổi đầu nhưng vô cùng gan dạ (hơn tôi) và lanh lợi (cũng hơn tôi).  **“Anh là thương nhân xứ Anh Cát Lợi, tên là Duy An.”**  
  
 **“Anh có tên thật không ạ? Anh Cát Lợi là đâu ạ? Thương nhân có phải là nhà buôn giống thím Sáu ngoài chợ?”**  
  
 **“À, anh có hai tên. Tên kia của anh là tiếng ngoại quốc: Pax William Deng-Raines. PAX, RAINES. Anh Cát Lợi là một đất nước xa xôi ở phương Tây. Ừm, có thể hiểu thương nhân là nhà buôn.”**  
  
 **“Pắt Ren,”** cậu bé ngây thơ lặp lại cái tên bản phiên âm khiến tôi vừa muốn cười phá lên, vừa xấu hổ muốn độn thổ. Đúng lúc đó Andrey bước vào, nụ cười chế giễu trên môi hiện rõ dưới ánh đèn dầu giữa trời tối mờ mịt. Lẽo đẽo theo sau cậu ta như cái đuôi, bé gái tên Na đứng lấp ló với ánh mắt không rời bóng người cao lêu nghêu và không hề giấu giếm sự ngưỡng mộ với anh chàng người Nga này, hệt như khi người hâm mộ gặp thần tượng.  
  
 **“Pắt Ren, chú Phong... kêu mọi người vào nhà kìa.”** Xong cậu liền chuyển qua tiếng Anh. “Nick đang tìm cách hỏi những con đường tới Thăng Long, nhưng có vẻ chúng ta chỉ có thể đi xe ngựa. Ngày mai chúng ta nên dậy sớm mà lên đường.”  
  
 **“Tiếng Anh Cát Lợi…”** nhóc Tín thì thào với cô em gái.  **“Bọn họ là người ngoại quốc đó!”**  
  
 **“Cu Tín này, đây là bạn đồng hành của anh, An-đờ…”**  
  
“E hèm! Vào nhà nhanh lên đi, muỗi cắn tao nãy giờ ngứa quá.”  
  
 **“Anh ấy tên là An-rây. Anh An-rây là xinh nhất. Mắt anh ấy màu xanh đẹp lắm, như bầu trời vậy. Đã vậy tóc anh ấy vàng óng, da anh ấy rất trắng…”** Bé Na ríu rít nắm lấy tay cậu nhóc kéo vào trong.  
  
“Được khen sướng tai quá hén,” tôi trêu. “Con nít không bao giờ nói dối.” Trong bóng tối cậu ta quay đi, đoán chừng mặt ửng đỏ như trái cà chua. “Ở thời hiện đại có mấy ai dám lộ liễu khen mày?”  
  
“Im đi,” Andrey làu bàu, “đi ngủ sớm để mai còn lên đường.”  
  


***

  
Màn đêm ru cả xóm vào trong giấc ngủ say. Cả ngôi nhà như đang chìm vào một thế giới của sự lặng lẽ, huyền bí và hiu quạnh.  
  
Khi cả ba đứa đã nằm chen chúc trên tấm ván ngủ bằng gỗ dành cho hai người và lén lút giành giật nhau tấm chăn rách nát “thơm” mùi mốc chỉ dành cho một người, tôi bất chợt nhớ ra và quay đầu sang Andrey, thì thào, “Ê, sau sự việc điên rồ hôm nay thì tao không mong mày sẽ tha thứ cho tao. Nhưng, làm ơn hứa với tao chỉ một điều này thôi…”  
  
“Nói đi!”  
  
“…những năm tháng sau này, mày và Nick sẽ cố gắng hết sức để tiến lên phía trước và hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Có hay không có tao, tụi mày nhất định phải tìm được đường trở về.”  
  
“Đương nhiên rồi!” Andrey khẳng định chắc nịch. Cậu ta im lặng một hồi lâu khiến tôi có cảm tưởng cậu đã ngủ, nhưng khi Andrey lần nữa lên tiếng, giọng cậu như muốn vỡ ra, “Tao hứa, không, tao THỀ tao sẽ tìm cách đưa cả BA ĐỨA MÌNH về hiện đại. Bằng bất cứ giá nào!”


	8. Lên Đường

Như mọi khi, tôi thức giấc sau một cơn ác mộng chân thực sắc nét đến nỗi kinh hồn táng đảm. Giống hệt như phần mở đầu của một bộ phim truyền hình cổ trang xuyên không dài tập, tôi chứng kiến bản thân và hai thằng bạn thân bất đắc dĩ bị lôi đầu về quá khứ gần 600 năm trước và mắc kẹt ở đó. Điều khác biệt là thay vì vào vai anh hùng hào kiệt lừng danh thiên hạ, bọn tôi sống leo lắt qua ngày và nương nhờ nơi cửa chùa trên núi.

 _Mà nếu như thế thì thảm lắm!_  Tôi nghĩ, rùng mình.  
  
“Trời, chỉ là mơ thôi! Chắc tại hít nhiều khói nhang quá nên bị ảo giác.”  
  
“Nếu mà khói nhang gây ảo giác mạnh như thế thì đâu ai dám vô đền chùa nữa. Mày lại tưởng tượng linh tinh gì rồi hả Pax?”  
  
Nằm cạnh bên tôi, Andrey đang nhắm nghiền mắt làu bàu, xoay người qua một bên khiến tấm ván kêu lên kọt kẹt. Cậu ta duỗi người ra như một con mèo lười và từ từ mở mắt.  
  
“Tụi mình hết tiền sao mà thuê nhà nghỉ bèo vậy?”  
  
“Mày đang nói cái quái gì vậy? Ngủ có ngon không? Coi bộ hết ác mộng rồi hả?” Andrey ngồi bật dậy và đưa cặp đỏ ngầu nhìn xuống tôi. “Còn tao khoảng tầm hai giờ sáng mới ngủ được.”  
  
Có gì đó không đúng! Cổ tôi vặn không kêu, lưng tôi cứng ngắc và các ngón chân tôi lạnh cóng. Nhìn xuống dưới thân thì chẳng thấy chăn mền đâu.  
  
“Bộ tụi mình hết tiền thiệt rồi hả?” Tôi bật dậy, lo lắng. Andrey chậm rãi lấy ngón tay ấn lên thái dương, day day.  
  
“Nếu tụi mình có tiền cũng đâu có xài được.”  
  
“Nhưng mà nhà nghỉ gì mà không có được tấm nệm…”  
  
“Trí nhớ mày có vấn đề nữa rồi à? Thời này làm gì có nệm cao su hay nệm lò xo.”  
  
 _Sao mà sai quá! Không lẽ tôi vẫn còn đang mơ?_  Tôi bấm mấy ngón tay vô đùi, đau nhói. Nick nằm trong góc tường mở một mắt ra liếc tôi.  
  
“Chắc là do di chứng cơn  _hoảng loạn_  hôm qua mà cậu ta tạm thời quên hết mọi thứ,” cậu ta ngáp rõ to, “oápppp! Pax, mày cần phải bình tĩnh lại và đối mặt với hiện thực phũ phàng.”  
  
“Hiện thực gì?”  
  
 **“Các cậu thức dậy sớm thế?”**  Giọng nói ồm ồm vang lên, nghe quen quen. Một bộ mặt râu ria ló ra từ khung cửa sổ.  **“Mới chỉ canh năm**[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) **thôi mà.”**  
  
Tôi đứng hình. Hàng loạt kí ức điên cuồng sượt qua trí óc, tấn công không thương tiếc vào tiềm thức đang cố gắng che chở cho tôi khỏi sự phũ phàng của hiện thực trước mắt.  
  
 _Ức Trai Linh Từ, ván cờ với Nguyễn Trãi, bữa cơm chay đạm bạc, cái mỏ vàng đớp lấy vạt áo…_  
  
Chú Phong, à không, Vũ Tích, người đang nhìn ba thằng nhóc to xác chen chúc trên tấm phản gỗ, bộ râu rậm của ông che giấu nụ cười mỉm.  
 **  
“Canh năm?”**  
  
“ **Giờ Dần.”**  
  
Vỡ mộng! Không, phải nói là hiện thực tan tác! Tôi đau đớn nhắm mắt lại. Nước mắt chực trào ra.  
  
Thế là hết! Bọn tôi chính thức bị mắc kẹt trong cái thế giới lạ lẫm với biết bao hiểm nguy tiềm ẩn, chỉ vì hôm qua tôi đã ngu ngốc kéo cả bọn đi lên ngôi đền thờ của Nguyễn Trãi.  
  
 _Có bao giờ thằng Pax này nghĩ đến hậu quả trước khi thực hiện bất cứ việc gì?_ Tôi ôm đầu. _Bởi thế nó phải gánh chịu trách nhiệm cho tất cả mọi thứ nó đã gây ra..._  
  
Andrey leo qua tôi, nhảy khỏi giường và thò đầu ra cửa sổ.  
 **  
“Chú Phong, tại sao** …  **là giờ Dần? Người… Anh Quốc bọn tôi, ừm… biết một ngày có hai mươi tư giờ.”**  
  
 **“Thế à? Dân Đại Việt ta từ xa xưa đã dùng Thập Nhị Địa Chi**[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2) **nhằm xác định thời điểm trong ngày. Tí, Sửu, Dần, Mão. Thìn, Tỵ, Ngọ, Mùi. Thân, Dậu, Tuất, Hợi. Ngoài ra, họ còn chia đêm thành năm canh**[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3) **, ngày thành sáu khắc**[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4) **.”**  
  
Lúc này Andrey đã có ý định nhảy luôn ra ngoài bằng đường cửa sổ khi thấy bóng dáng Vũ Tích ngày càng xa dần ra phía luống rau.  
  
 **“Ồ. Thú, ờm, thú… vị. Đúng rồi, quả thật rất thú vị! Nghĩa là một canh giờ đây bằng với hai giờ bên Mỹ. Chú ơi, cho tôi theo, ừm, cho tôi đi theo với.”**  
  
Tới lượt Nick leo ra khỏi giường gỗ, vươn vai tập thể dục. Cậu ta tỉ mỉ cột lại hàng dây chéo trên áo tràng vạt thùng thình quá đầu gối, xắn hai ống tay áo, quấn lại dây đai bằng vải tự chế quanh eo và siết dây lưng quần màu màu nâu ngắn ngủn đang bị tụt trễ rốn. Tôi bắt chước làm theo, có điều bộ đồ của tôi có vạt áo ngắn hơn, và không có dây đeo thắt lưng.  
  
“Mặc kệ tên nhiều chuyện kia đi,” Nick nhún vai. “Tao với mày đi ra ngoài vệ sinh cá nhân.”  
  
Bước thình lình ra ngoài sân trong cái giá lạnh của sương sớm là một sai lầm hết sức nghiêm trọng. Bộ đồ vải bông phong phanh đã quá tệ trong việc giữ thân nhiệt đủ ấm qua đêm, nay cơn gió núi vừa thổi qua, đập vào mặt, vào gáy, vào lưng. Gió sáng ngấm vào từng thớ thịt tôi, lạnh đến tê tái. Nick cũng đứng sựng lại mà rùng mình.  
  
Mùa hè không lẽ đã qua rồi sao?  
  
Hai thằng quyết định không tắm rửa gì hết để bảo toàn tính mạng, không để cảm lạnh dù cho người ngợm dơ hầy, chỉ dám tạt đúng hai xô nước mưa lạnh ngắt lên tóc và lên mặt. Không xà bông, khăn tắm và bàn chải, bọn tôi chỉ biết cam chịu lắc qua lắc lại cái đầu ướt nhẹp, mong cho tóc mau khô (vì sợ ướt hết duy nhất một bộ quần áo). Sau đó Nick lén lút chạy vào bếp vốc một nắm muối để súc miệng. Cuối cùng, tôi không chịu nổi nên đành lôi mớ chăn ra choàng vào người.  
  
Vũ Tích và Andrey trở về nhà cùng hai bó rau cải thìa và bốn quả trứng vịt. Nhanh như chớp hai người họ cùng xông vào bếp nấu bữa sáng cho cả nhà. Chỉ đến khi Vũ Tích chính thức cấm cửa “khách quý” vào bếp thì Andrey chịu lủi thủi bước ra. Cậu nhìn hai cái đầu ướt nhẹp của bọn tôi và lẳng lặng đi ra ngoài nhà tắm lộ thiên. Một lát sau, xuất hiện với khuôn mặt quạu quọ (hơn mọi ngày) và cặp mắt ướt đẫm, Andrey nhai nhồm nhoàm thứ lá ứa nước nhuộm đỏ cả khoang miệng và tuyên bố chắc nịch.  
  
“Tao thà đi ăn trứng vịt lộn với tụi mày còn hơn là phải nhai thứ lá này mỗi ngày trong vòng vài tháng tới.”  
  


***

  
Giờ Mão [5] (tôi đoán thế).  
  
Ăn sáng xong xuôi cũng là lúc chúng tôi xách ba lô (đã được nguỵ trang kĩ lưỡng bằng ba tấm vải đen) và lên đường. Vũ Tích chỉ về hướng Tây, nói rằng huyện Chí Linh này thuộc phủ Nam Sách, lộ Nam Sách thượng, trấn Hải Dương, Đông Đạo. Nghĩa là muốn đi đến Đông Kinh phải mất ba ngày đường, chuyển bốn trạm xe ngựa và vượt hai dòng sông. Họ sẽ chỉ dừng xe hai lần trong ngày và nghỉ đêm tại huyện Quế Dương và huyện Siêu Loại, đều thuộc Bắc Đạo. Tôi giả vờ gật gù chứ đâu có hiểu mô tê gì.  
  
Hai đứa trẻ đu bám ba vị khách mãi không rời. Bé Na, như một con khỉ nghịch ngợm bất chấp đã nhảy phóc lên bám lấy cổ Andrey, gào lên,  **“Na biết Na không được đi. Na biết Na phải ở lại với chú Bảy. Nhưng anh An-rây phải hứa với Na, phải hứa rằng anh sẽ quay về chơi với Na…”**  
  
 **“Na!”** Vũ Tích lắc đầu kéo cô bé đang nũng nịu ra khỏi vòng tay Andrey, người đứng đực ra đó, lưng thẳng tắp, tay vụng về ôm lấy thân hình nhỏ nhắn.  **“Ta đã nói với cháu như thế nào? Nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân. Các vị quan khách đây đều là nam nhân ngoại quốc, xong việc sẽ trở về Anh Cát Lợi chứ nào đâu sẽ quay về chơi với cháu?”**  
  
 **“Thứ lỗi cho cháu gái ta thất lễ.”** Vũ Tích cúi đầu tạ lỗi, mặt hổ thẹn. **“Cháu nó còn nhỏ dại. Ta đã nuông chiều cháu nó quá nhiều.”**  
  
Tới lượt thằng cu Tín kéo kéo lấy vạt áo tôi. Mềm lòng trước “ân nhân” cứu mình khỏi bầy vịt, tôi ngồi xổm xuống ôm chầm lấy thằng nhóc. Mùi rơm rạ và khói bếp tràn vào khoang mũi cay cay, tôi thì thào,  **“Ở lại mạnh khoẻ. Tụi anh đi.”**  
  
 **“Anh đi mạnh khoẻ. Em biết anh bị cướp hết đồ trên núi nên hãy cẩn thận, đừng chạm mặt mấy ông quan dưới huyện.”**  
  
 **“Cảm ơn em.”**  
  
Xong một hồi hỏi thăm tình hình dưới thị trấn bọn tôi chính thức từ biệt gia đình Vũ Tích. Trước khi đi tôi lén lút dúi vào tay chủ nhà hiếu khách cái móc khoá hình oval bằng kim loại không gỉ, một mặt được khắc chữ P.  
  
 **“Ký tự gì thế cậu Duy An?”**  
  
 **“Pi. Ờm, ý tôi là Pê. Là ký tự đầu tiên của tên ông trong bản chữ cái La Tinh, ngôn ngữ của bọn tôi. Thay mặt ba người, tôi xin cảm tạ sự tiếp đón của ông và gia đình. Ơn nghĩa này, chúng tôi sẽ luôn ghi nhớ và mong có ngày được báo đáp.”**  
  
 **“Các cậu cứ hãy hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình đi, không cần báo đáp làm chi. À, nếu các cậu tiện đường đến kinh thành mà gặp được một người tên Vũ Hữu, người ở làng Mộ Trạch thì nói rằng có vị bằng hữu họ Đỗ tên Nam Phong gửi lời hỏi thăm.”** Ông ta nhét vào tay tôi một con dao găm cán gỗ có khắc hai chữ Hán [南風][[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn6), thân dao được bọc da bò. “ **Sau này hãy bảo trọng!”**  
  
Khi bóng căn nhà gỗ với hàng rào sử quân tử khuất dần sau bụi tre làng, tôi chợt rùng mình nhận ra rằng ba đứa chúng tôi, lần đầu tiên, phải tự bước đi trên con đường dài phía trước.  
  


***

  
Trấn Hải Dương [7] nằm ở phía Đông kinh thành nên thuộc vào Đông Đạo [8] (dù tôi chỉ dám đoán chừng “đạo” bằng với đơn vị “tỉnh” hiện nay). Theo lời Vũ Tích, đi về phía Tây Nam một đoạn đường cỡ ba dặm là có thể tới thôn Dược Sơn, nhận diện bằng khu chợ phiên và mái đình làng. Trên con đường đắp đất trải dài tít tắp được phủ xanh bằng hai hàng tre nứa nghiêng mình chào khách qua đường, ba đứa tôi nhận được vô số ánh nhìn: kì lạ có, tò mò có, thích thú cũng có. Các bà cô và chị em gái đi thành từng nhóm cười khúc khích. Họ xoã tóc hoặc tết tóc ngang thắt lưng, váy áo thướt tha quết đất và đi chân trần. Khi ba đứa tôi đi ngang qua, một chị gái tầm hai mươi đang cầm chiếc rổ tre e thẹn đưa tay lên vẫy chào, nhận lại cú gật đầu lịch sự của Andrey. Ấy vậy mà khi chị ta cười tươi thật tươi lộ hàm răng đen bóng, ba đứa tôi vẫn không tự chủ mà giật bắn người lên.  
  
 **“Này, đi đâu đấy?”**  Một anh chàng đang dắt con trâu và vác cuốc trên vai tiếp cận bọn tôi, cười thân thiện.  **“Ngoại quốc à?”**  
  
 **“Xin cho hỏi đường đến trạm xe khách của… ông Lý Bành?”**  
  
 **“Các chú muốn đến Đông Kinh? Uẩy, vậy thì phải nhanh chân lên. Ngựa khởi hành trong vòng nửa canh giờ đấy nhá! Cứ đi thẳng đến con mương xong rẽ trái, đi hết ba thửa ruộng. Khi gặp tổ đình làng thì rẽ phải vài trăm thước là đến. Các chú cứ hét thật to tên Lý Bành là xong việc.”**  
  
 **“Đa tạ.”**  
  
 _Nửa canh giờ là khoảng một tiếng đồng hồ._  Tôi nhẩm tính.  _Thế một thước_[[9]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn9) _là bao nhiêu mã_[[10]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn10)  _nhỉ?_  
  
Thôi kệ, tới đó rồi tính!  
  
Đến đây bọn tôi nhìn nhau rồi nhanh chân đi một mạch theo hướng dẫn. Không có thời gian đâu mà tán tỉnh với ngắm cảnh!  
  
“DỪNG!” Nick la lên vừa lúc ba đứa đi ngang qua cổng đình. “Nhìn qua bên phải có một lối đi ở đây.” Cậu ta kéo tán lá chuối ra để lộ một con đường đất nhỏ xíu, giống như đường tắt. Quả nhiên đi thêm một lúc bọn tôi tới một con đường lớn với năm chiếc xe ngựa đang đợi sẵn. Một lần nữa, mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía chúng tôi, đặc biệt là hai tên kia. Bộ đồ vải nâu ngắn ngủn chẳng những không nguỵ trang được cho cả ba mà còn khiến hai thằng bạn tôi trở nên nổi bật hơn bao giờ hết giữa đám đông, như hai cái đèn pha trong đêm.  
  
 **“Cho hỏi,”** tôi bước đến trước mặt người phu kéo xe,  **“ở đây ai là Lý Bành?”**  
  
Theo lời Vũ Tích, Lý Bành là ông chủ của dịch vụ vận chuyển người và hàng hoá đến kinh thành. Nhưng ông bỏ qua vài chi tiết “nho nhỏ” như việc Lý Bành cũng là địa chủ và người giàu có nhất cái huyện Chí Linh này, người nắm trong tay hơn phân nửa ruộng đất và độc quyền một phần ba các làng nghề thủ công và kinh doanh trong vùng. Ông già mắt híp bụng phệ đang mải mê thu tiền của khách ở chiếc xe ngựa cuối cùng, hớn hở lùa người vào xe như thằng cu Tín lùa vịt vào chuồng. Ông ta cười toe toét khi thấy mặt ba đứa tôi.  
  
 **“Ba người năm mươi ‘nhăm’ đồng.”** Ông ta làm xoè năm ngón tay ra.  
  
Andrey, người giữ tài sản nghệt mặt ra nhìn hàm răng sún đen xì của lão. Tôi chết điếng khi phát hiện cả bọn không đủ tiền.  
  
 **“Thứ lỗi, sao theo tôi biết thì ba người chỉ có bốn mươi lăm… bốn mươi ‘nhăm’ đồng?”**  
  
 **“Giời đất, các chú không biết sao? Người ngoại quốc ta luôn nên tính thêm phí sức ngựa. Nhìn xem, ba đứa chúng bây vừa nặng nề vừa cao to, ngồi hẳn một khoang cho bốn người Đại Việt chúng ta. Sao có thể tính bằng phí được?”**  
  
 _Tên gian xảo_ , tôi chửi thầm,  _tụi này ngồi đâu có đến mức đó. Rõ ràng là phân biệt đối xử!_  
  
 **“Sao, có đi không? Tao không tính bây một mạch [11]**   **là may lắm rồi!”**  
  
“Nick, tụi mình không đủ tiền! Thiếu năm đồng.” Tôi giải thích sơ qua tình hình nguy cấp cho Nick. Cậu ta nhíu chặt mày lẩm bẩm thứ gì đó. Đôi mắt xanh lục tối lại, bất bình.  
  
“Mày là người ‘Đại Việt’ mà. Cứ cãi với ổng chút đi, phần còn lại để tao lo.”  
  
 **“Tôi là người Đại Việt mà.”** Tôi lặp lại bằng tiếng Việt, ngước đầu lên, ưỡn ngực ra tuyên bố.  **“Vậy thì ông phải tính tôi mười lăm đồng như bao người khác chứ. Hai người đồng hành của tôi là người ngoại quốc, nhưng nhìn xem, bọn họ chỉ cao thôi chứ đâu có… khụ… béo… Cùng lắm họ chỉ ngồi lên một phần ba ghế của anh Đại Việt thôi! Đáng lẽ là chỉ thêm năm đồng.”**  
  
Tới đây mặc tên địa chủ tối sầm lại.  
  
 **“Nói nhăng nói cuội gì thế? Chú mày còn mặc cả là tao không giảm gì sất.”**  
  
“Tiền đây,” Nick đưa xâu tiền ra trước mặt khiến tôi há hốc, “đủ năm mươi lăm đồng. Chúng tôi đi được chưa?”  
  
Tôi ngơ ngác dịch lời của Nick.  
  
 **“Thế mới phải chứ! Lên xe đi!”**  
  
Tôi nhắm mắt lại cầu xin cho ông già tham lam này bị dốt toán hay mờ mắt để đếm nhầm xâu tiền thêm năm đồng. Đếm xong, ông ta cười khà khà và biến khỏi tầm nhìn.  
  
 **“Cho chiếc này khởi hành!”** Lão ta ra lệnh.  
  
 **“Hây gia!”** Người phu xe quất roi vào hai con ngựa. Nick nhìn tôi cười toe, mắt híp lại.  
  
“Đau tim quá mậy!” Xe đi được một quãng tôi mới bình tĩnh trở lại. Vuốt ngực thở dài, tôi hướng về Nick với ánh mắt tràn đầy sự ngưỡng mộ. “Đào đâu ra năm đồng hay thế?”  
  
“Hay cái đầu mày!” Tới lượt Andrey gằn giọng sau một hồi im lặng, tay xoè ra năm đồng tiền. “Thằng Nicholas dùng con dao găm Vũ Tích đưa tụi mình khi nãy để rạch túi ông ta đó!”  
  
Quả nhiên chừng một phút sau tiếng chửi thấu trời xanh của Lý Bành vang vọng đến tận chiếc xe ngựa đã đi xa.  
  
Tuyệt thật! Mới đó đã gây thù rồi!  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) 3-5 giờ sáng  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) 12 con giáp  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Từ giờ Tuất (19-21 giờ) tới giờ Dần, mỗi canh 2 giờ  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) 1 khắc = 2 giờ 20 phút  
[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref5) 5-7 giờ sáng  
[[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref6) Nam Phong  
[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref7) Tỉnh Hải Dương ngày nay  
[[8]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref8) Thời vua Lê Thái Tổ nước Đại Việt được chia làm 5 đạo: Đông, Tây, Nam, Bắc (thuộc Bắc Bộ) và Hải Tây (từ Thanh Hoá trở vào).  
[[9]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref9) Ở đây là đơn vị thước ta, 1 thước ta = 0.4 mét  
[[10]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref10) Mã là yard, 1 yard = 0.9144 mét  
[[11]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref11) 1 mạch = 60 đồng


	9. Cạm Bẫy

May làm sao xe vẫn tiếp tục lăn bánh. Lúc này tôi mới để ý tới những người còn lại ngồi ở băng ghế đối diện. Một ông lão râu tóc bạc phơ như Nguyễn Trãi, có điều hom hem đến tội nghiệp. Ông ta đang ngủ. Hai mẹ con ngồi ôm nhau và nhìn chằm chằm vào ba đứa tôi, sự sợ hãi hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. Đứa bé trai nhỏ xíu để tóc ba chỏm hệt như thằng cu Tín. Ngồi ngoài cùng là một anh chàng dáng vẻ thư sinh trông phớt đời, vai đeo tay nải, mặt mơ màng hướng nhìn cảnh vật ven đường. Tôi bắt chước anh ta hướng mắt ra bên ngoài.

Nắng sáng bừng lên, chói chang vô cùng. Nắng đậu trên những hàng cây tiệp màu xanh của lá rừng, những thửa ruộng tươi màu xanh mơn mởn của lúa mới, những con đường đất nâu của phù sa bao năm tháng được dòng Thái Bình bồi đắp. Nắng nhảy nhót trên mặt hồ lấp lánh. Nắng làm tan biến đi màn sương sớm lạnh lẽo, chỉ để lại cái không khí mát mẻ, khô ráo và dễ chịu. Tôi mỉm cười để ánh nắng soi qua khung xe ngựa, phảng phất sưởi ấm khuôn mặt và thì thầm thốt lên:  
  


_“Đúng rồi, đây là nơi,  
nắng khai mào lên tất cả và  
ôi, đúng rồi, đây cũng là nơi,  
tháng năm rồi sẽ trả lời tôi.”_

  
Và đó cũng là lúc tôi tình cờ nhận ra một điều, hiển nhiên nhưng đáng để cảm kích vô cùng. Tôi ngâm tiếp trong im lặng:  
  


_“Khi nắng tràn lên đất mẹ,  
tôi chợt ngước nhìn lên và nhận ra,  
ôi, Đại Việt,  
đất nước thanh bình như thế, quê hương tôi…” _ [[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1)   


Bọn tôi quả là thật may mắn khi được xuyên về lúc đất nước Đại Việt đã không còn khói lửa. Không còn những trận chiến đẫm máu của các vị anh hùng ngã xuống để bảo vệ cái tinh tuý của ngàn năm văn hiến. Không còn loạn lạc giữa các vị thủ lĩnh chém giết để giành giật vương quyền. Không còn áp bức bóc lột khi máu của một dân tộc đã đổ thành sông trước ách đô hộ của những dân tộc hùng mạnh hơn.  
  
Núi, non, sông, hồ Đại Việt hiện ra thật nên thơ hữu tình, khiến tâm hồn thi sĩ nghiệp dư của tôi như được tưới mát. Nhưng dù cho có mát mẻ thế nào thì cũng đến lúc trí óc tôi phải quay về cái thế giới mà, đúng hệt như Nick nói ban sáng, “hiện thực phũ phàng”.  
  
Tôi cố phớt lờ đi cảm giác mông của mình nẩy lên và đập xuống đều đều mỗi lần bánh xe cán qua sỏi đá. Tôi cũng cố lờ đi chuyện xe ngựa bị lún xuống lớp bùn và bọn tôi phải nhảy xuống đẩy cả xe lẫn ngựa lên. Tôi càng phải lờ đi mùi hôi thối từ đống phân hai con ngựa nổi hứng thải ra giữa đường, xong bị bánh xe vô tình cán qua.  
  
Ngước nhìn qua bên trái, Andrey kể từ khi leo trở lại xe với hai ống quần ngâm trong bùn đã há miệng ngủ ngon lành, chảy cả nước dãi. Ngước nhìn qua bên phải, Nick đang chăm chú vẽ lại chân dung của Vũ Tích, tập trung cao độ vào bộ râu rậm chiếm hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt ông. Chỉ mình tôi đây ngồi chính giữa thở dài.  
  
 **“Chúng ta qua sẽ phà!”** Người phu xe lớn tiếng thông báo.  
  
Chưa lúc nào tôi nhớ những cây cầu sắt, cầu gạch và cầu treo ở Bellingham như lúc này. Nhánh sông Thái Bình này không lớn nên có rất ít phương tiện đi lại, biến việc ngồi chờ phà một canh giờ rưỡi trở thành hoạt động tẻ nhạt nhất trong ngày. Andrey vẫn ngủ ngon lành. Nick vẫn vẽ hăng say. Những hành khách còn lại vẫn né bọn tôi như né hủi.  
  
Thật là buồn!  
  


***

  
Tối rồi cũng đến. Canh giờ Tuất [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2).  
  
Sau chuyến đi mệt nhoài ngày hôm đó, bọn tôi dừng trạm và được “thả” đi tự do nghỉ tối tại huyện Quế Dương, phủ Từ Sơn, trấn Bắc Giang, Bắc Đạo [[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3). Thân thể rã rời như cọng bún thiu, tôi chẳng buồn ngắm hoàng hôn mà xuất khẩu thành thơ như lúc sáng.  
  
Bọn tôi chịu khó chạy ngang dọc cả thôn tìm hàng quán bán đêm và nhà nghỉ cho khách vãng lai, nhưng với vỏn vẹn năm đồng xu chúng tôi không đủ tiền thuê phòng trọ ngay cả cho một người. Ba đứa đành bất lực dừng chân tại một con dốc dẫn tới cái ao làng.  
  
“Ê, hay tụi mình ăn snack và xin ngủ nhờ trên xe luôn cho đỡ tốn tiền.” Rút kinh nghiệm từ lần chi tiêu quá lố ở Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh, tên keo kiệt như tôi đây đưa ra một phương án vô cùng tiện lợi.  
  
“Đồng ý.” Nick gật đầu, dễ dãi. “Tao thì thế nào cũng được.”  
  
“Thế còn việc…” Andrey chen vào.  
  
“Tsk tsk tsk,” Nick giơ một ngón tay lên định bịt miệng Andrey, bị thằng này thô bạo hất ra. “Hai thắng một!”  
  
Andrey nheo mắt lại nhìn hai đứa một hồi.  
  
“Được rồi! Hai đứa mày cứ chờ ở đây, tao sẽ chạy đi xin phép người kéo xe của tụi mình cho ba đứa ngủ nhờ. Không được ăn hết phần của tao đó.”  
  
“Đã rõ!” Nick giơ tay chào. “Thủ lĩnh đi vui vẻ!”  
  
Đợi bóng hình cao lêu nghêu của Andrey đã khuất sau gốc cây đa, Nick sụm người xuống thảm cỏ, mở miếng vải đen bọc cái ba lô và móc điện thoại ra, cố gắng bật nguồn.  
  
“Ê, ê, cất vô đi chứ!” Tôi cúi người xuống định giật “quả bom” khỏi tay Nick nhưng tên kia quá nhanh nhẹn, bàn tay biến hoá chiêu trò như một ảo thuật gia.  
  
“Anh nhớ cưng quá chừng! Đã hai ngày thiếu vắng cưng mà anh phải sống như người tiền sử…” Nick hôn cái điện thoại, xong mở nắp ra định khởi động nguồn thì cầm lên cục pin lithi-ion đen xì. “Chết tiệt! Điện thoại bị cháy pin rồi. Chắc ông Nguyễn Trãi này đã vô hiệu hoá các thiết bị điện tử trước khi lôi tụi mình về đây.”  
  
“Trời ơi cái thằng này, cất vô mau! Lỡ có ai thấy được thì sao? Andrey nói là…”  
  
“Blah blah blah, lịch sử bị đảo lộn, blah blah blah, bí mật tương lai bị tiết lộ… Nhìn xung quanh đi, có thấy ai không? Chẳng có ai cả! Mày đó Pax, lúc nào cũng răm rắp nghe theo lời Andrey. Nó là em trai mày hay đại ca mày vậy?”  
  
Tôi im lặng, đỏ bừng mặt bởi thằng Nick nói một phát trúng ngay tim đen.  
  
“Dạo này mày sao rồi Nick?” Tôi ngồi xuống theo, mông né rễ đa trồi lên mặt đất. “Có ổn không?”  
  
Lúc này Nick bỗng dưng thu mình lại, tránh đi ánh mắt tôi. Thật khó để thấy vẻ mặt cậu lúc này, khi làn da ngăm đen khiến cậu dễ dàng chìm vào bóng đêm. Tay cậu liên tục nghịch chiếc vỏ điện thoại.  
  
“Tuyệt! Thoải mái vô cùng! Ờm… ý tao là, thật ra thì, cuộc sống… ừm… không bao giờ là hoàn hảo, mày thấy không, ngay cả Clark Kent[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4) đôi lúc còn phải chật vật... thế thì đương nhiên là cuộc đời tao phải có một vài điểm trừ nho nhỏ…”  
  
“Tao xin lỗi.”  
  
“Quên đi.” Cậu ta phẩy tay một cách lười biếng, và cuối cùng cũng chịu cất điện thoại vào trong túi. “Mấy ai trên thế giới này được xuyên về quá khứ. Tao phải cảm ơn mày mới phải.”  
  
Màn đêm bao phủ cả hai đứa như một tấm chăn khổng lồ, vỗ về những đứa con của thiên nhiên. Tôi lại im lặng một hồi lâu, đầu ngước nhìn bầu trời đầy sao. Từ nhóm sao Bắc Đẩu sáng rực thuộc chòm Đại Hùng, tôi dùng tay nối qua ngôi sao Bắc Cực của chòm Tiểu Hùng, rồi vẽ thêm được ba chòm sao hoàng đạo Xử Nữ, Sư Tử và Bọ Cạp.  
  
 _Rít rít. Rítttttt… Ríttttttt… Ríttttttt…_  
  
Bản giao hưởng của muôn thú về đêm ru hai đứa tôi ngả lưng ra thân cây, nhắm nghiền đôi mắt. Tay trái tôi mò mẫm chạm vào một hòn đá. Tay phải chụp được một con đom đóm.  
  
 _Ộp, ộp… Lạch bạch... Oạp! Oạp!_  
  
“Về lâu dài mày sẽ hối hận. Đừng để tao giữ chân tụi mày lại.” Tôi cầm hòn đá lên, dùng công lực ném thật mạnh vào ao, khủng bố tinh thần mấy con ếch. “Hôm qua trước khi ngủ tao đã bắt thằng Andrey hứa danh dự rồi. Tao bắt nó hứa rằng nhất định phải đưa hai đứa mày trở về hiện đại an toàn.”  
  
 _Uuuuu… uuuuuu… uuuuuu…_  
  
“À, hèn gì thằng nhỏ làm mặt lạnh với mày sáng giờ!” Nick vỗ tay cái ‘bốp’. Cậu lại lôi cái điện thoại ra mân mê trên tay khiến tôi hoảng hốt chộp lấy. “Đã vậy còn nói năng cụt ngủn.”  
  
Tôi khịt mũi. “Andrey thì lúc nào chả giống ngọn núi lửa sắp phun trào.”  
  
“Mỗi lần nó lo lắng cho ai là cứ tỏ thái độ ngay.” Nick gật gù, xong quắc mắt nhìn tôi. “Còn mày nữa, một lời hứa lố bịch!”  
  
“Xin lỗi.”  
  
“Đừng có xin lỗi nữa!”  
  
 _Oái, chuyển chủ đề gấp!_   _Tới lượt thằng Nick nổi khùng rồi!_  
  
“Sao Andrey đi lâu quá vậy mày?”  
  
“Chắc nó muốn tìm chút thời gian riêng tư, tránh xa lũ gây chuyện như tụi mình.”  
  
 _Crít crít crít… Crít crít crít... Oạp oạp... Oạp oạp..._  
  
“Sáng mày rạch túi ông già kia sao hay thế?”  
  
“Kĩ năng sống sót đường phố.” Nick xoè hai bàn tay ra, các ngón tay thon dài di chuyển linh hoạt. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào hai bàn tay đầy vết sẹo của mình mà lầm bầm. “Năm 13 tuổi tao bỏ trốn khỏi nhà, sống vô gia cư gần sáu tháng. Lão già chủ xe chết bầm làm tao nhớ tới cha dượng...” Tới đây cậu ta im bặt, tay siết thành nắm đấm. “Andryusha[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn5) nói đúng, tụi mình ở thời đại này không biết luật pháp thế nào. Tao sẽ hạn chế móc túi khi đến kinh thành…”  
  
“Tốt nhất là mày nên dừng luôn việc móc túi. Sáng không chỉ có mình thằng Pax đau tim thôi đâu, TAO cũng sợ chết khiếp đây nè! Và đừng có gọi tao là Andryusha!” Andrey từ đằng sau bỗng hiện ra hệt như bóng ma. “Tụi mày chưa ăn à?”  
  
“Không. Pax và tao chờ mày.”  
  
“Chừa lại năm cục năng lượng và hai bịch snack đi, đề phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp. Ngày mai chúng ta nhất định sẽ ăn hàng quán bên ngoài chứ không được động vào ‘túi lương thực’ này nữa.”  
  
“Rõ!” Hai đứa tôi đồng thanh.  
  


***

  
Ngày thứ hai là một chuỗi sự kiện buồn chán tiếp diễn của ngày thứ nhất.  
  
Tôi phục sát đất sự kiên nhẫn của người xưa trước các phương tiện đi lại hiệu suất thấp như phà ngang, đò chèo hay xe ngựa. Họ có thể nhìn trời nhìn mây hàng tiếng đồng hồ mà không chán mắt, nếu chán rồi thì họ quay vào cùng nhau trò chuyện thân mật, bàn luận thời sự, đối đáp văn thơ. Tôi vì quá chán nản đã dành thời gian ngồi xe ngựa suy nghĩ về đủ thứ chuyện trên đời, từ những điềm báo giấc mơ trong quá khứ cho tới những việc làm trong tương lai. Tôi nghĩ về mối nhân duyên giữa tôi và Nguyễn Trãi và làm cách nào để minh oan cho ông, cùng với hàng chục giả thuyết khác có liên quan.  
  
 _Tất cả_ , tôi kết luận,  _đều hướng về một mục tiêu: tiếp cận được vua Lê Thánh Tông._  Tiếp cận kiểu gì, tôi chưa rõ, nhưng cũng không loại trừ luôn khả năng nửa đêm phải bịt mặt đột nhập vào cung cấm.  
  
Thời gian buổi chiều còn lại bọn tôi thảo luận kế hoạch với nhau.  
  
“Tao đề xuất tụi mình kiếm thật nhiều tiền trước, rồi sau đó muốn làm gì thì làm.” Andrey lên tiếng, thực dụng như mọi khi.  
  
“Bằng cách nào?” Tôi hỏi thẳng. “Đừng nói chơi trò thương-nhân-bán-đồ-quý-hiếm nữa nha!”  
  
“Tao… tao lại nghĩ mình nên dò hỏi tin tức của Nguyễn Anh Vũ rồi đi tìm cậu ta. Muốn tìm manh mối của vụ án trước hết chúng ta phải hỏi nhân chứng.”  
  
“Nick à, tại mày không biết thôi chứ lúc gia đình Nguyễn Trãi bị xử tử, cậu Anh Vũ này còn chưa ra đời. Tao thì đề nghị ba đứa mình tiếp cận vua Lê Thánh Tông và các vị quan lại, bởi họ chính là người trong cuộc mấu chốt và cũng là nhân chứng sống.”  
  
Andrey khịt mũi, mặt nửa muốn cười nửa muốn khóc.  
  
“Tiếp cận kiểu gì? Nên nhớ lấy thân phận của tụi mình. Thời ngày xưa dân thường muốn gặp vua chúa còn khó gấp ngàn lần thời hiện đại tụi mình muốn gặp Tổng thống.” Cậu ta lầm bầm tiếp. “Nói thiệt là tao chẳng muốn gặp cả hai loại người.”  
  
Thấy tôi im lặng làm mặt nghiêm trọng, Andrey nhướn cao đôi lông mày, hoảng hốt.  
  
“Đừng nói định trèo cao vô triều đình làm quan phá án nha mậy!”  
  
“Bậy bạ!” Tôi phẩy tay, đỏ mặt. “Tao chỉ đơn giản nghĩ thế thôi, bởi một ông vua ở thời đại này nắm trong tay quyền lực còn hơn cả một ông thần. Chỉ cần thuyết phục được vua Lê Thánh Tông ban lệnh xá tội và minh oan cho Nguyễn Trãi là tụi mình có thể về được rồi.”  
  
“Mày nói cứ như đời là mơ.” Andrey khịt mũi rõ to. “Tóm lại là tụi mình cứ lo sống sót và kiếm tiền cho tốt, bám hai chân cho vững, rồi sau đó muốn giúp ai thì giúp.”  
  
“Còn từ đây tới lúc đó?” Tôi hỏi vặc lại. “Năm đồng sao ba đứa mình đủ sống?”  
  
Vừa lúc đó người lái xe cắt ngang,  **“Chúng ta sẽ dừng chân ở đây trong vòng nửa canh giờ. Quý khách nào muốn đi Đông Kinh sẽ có xe ngựa khác đến đón.”**  
  
 **“Xin cho hỏi chúng tôi đang ở…”**  
  
 **“Huyện Gia Định, lộ Bắc Giang hạ.”**  
  
Cả bảy người bị lùa xuống xe. Tôi tức tốc túm cổ anh chàng phu xe để hỏi đường vào trung tâm huyện. Anh ta không những chỉ đường tận tình mà còn giới thiệu luôn hàng chè ngon nhất của bà thím tên Mùi.  
  
 **“Khoan đã, các cậu có phải là những kẻ đã…”** Anh ta mở to cặp mắt láo liên.  
  
 **“Ha ha ha, thật là ngại quá! Chỉ là, thật ra là, tên chủ của… ngươi đã… ừm… tráo trở ăn tiền của bọn tôi thôi mà.”** Andrey cười, gãi gãi đầu, tay tranh thủ rút con dao găm của Vũ Tích từ trong túi giắt ngang đai lưng.  
  
 _Thật là!_  Tôi nghĩ thầm.  _Ngại ngùng đâu chẳng thấy, chỉ thấy lạnh sống lưng._  Anh chàng nhỏ con tội nghiệp co rúm lại nhìn bóng người cao lớn của Andrey. Đôi mắt xanh lè sâu hoắm của cậu ta như muốn xoáy vào tâm can.  
  
 **“Ý cậu ta là chúng tôi chỉ trả đủ bốn mươi ‘nhăm’ đồng thôi, không trả dư.”** Tôi nói một lèo, dùng ánh mắt khẩn khoản nhìn tên phu xe.  **“Cậu hãy về nói với ông chủ bọn tôi giữa chừng bị lạc trong rừng mất tích hay bị chết đuối hay đại loại thế. Làm ơn đi mà!”**  
  
 **“Lý Bành là một tên gian manh xảo trá, miệng lưỡi như rắn độc. Ta bất đắc dĩ lắm mới làm việc cho hắn.”** Anh ta rúm mặt lại nhìn về phía tôi, ngả mũ rơm lau mồ hôi để lộ mái tóc dài chấm vai. “ **Các cậu là người ngoại quốc, chân ướt chân ráo đến Đại Việt, nhìn dáng vẻ lại như mới gặp phải hoạn nạn. Về sau, tôi thật lòng khuyên các cậu hãy cẩn thận, đừng có mà gây thù chuốc oán với bọn có quyền có thế để rồi rước thêm hoạ vào thân!”**  
  
 **“Đa tạ.”** Cả ba đứa đan các ngón tay vào nhau vái chào người đánh xe tốt bụng.  **“Bọn tôi sẽ luôn ghi nhớ lời dặn của chú.”**  
  
Chừng nửa tiếng sau bọn tôi quăng lời dặn ấy ra ngoài cửa sổ.  
  


***

  
Thôn làng Đại Việt vào buổi chiều rất vắng vẻ, khi mà người lớn vẫn còn đang chăm chỉ làm việc trên những cánh đồng, trẻ con thì đang mải chơi đùa các trò chơi dân gian, còn người già thì ngồi trong nhà hàn huyên và nhai trầu. Bọn tôi thật may mắn khi tìm được con đường cái của huyện nơi bày bán đủ sạp hàng hoá như gốm sứ, vải vóc, giấy bút, đèn quạt…  
  
Nhưng sao chẳng thấy hàng quán ăn đâu!  
  
 **“Chú em mua gì không?”** Một ông bác trung niên nhe hàm răng đen xì, tay hươ hươ cái gàu múc rượu rồi chỉ vào mấy bình hồ lô treo lủng lẳng.  
  
 **“Dạ không ạ.”** Dù rất muốn uống thử rượu thời xưa tôi phải kiềm chế bản thân lại mà lắc đầu. **“Tôi chỉ đang muốn tìm gánh chè của bà thím Mùi thôi ạ.”**  
  
 _Không chừng đó là bữa tối duy nhất của mình._  Tay xoa cái bụng xẹp lép, tôi rầu thúi ruột. Cả hai ngày nay tôi chỉ bỏ bụng một bịch snack khoai tây nên người đuối hẳn ra. Từ nhỏ đến giờ chưa khi nào bị bỏ đói nên cái bao tử khó tính gào thét tên tôi cả ngày. Khi vừa nhìn thấy gánh chè cuối con đường, người tôi như được dội một xô nước mát lạnh giữa nghìn trùng sa mạc. Vừa bước tới là hàng chục con mắt rọi về phía chúng tôi. Họ xì xào bàn tán.  
  
 **“Bọn người ngoại quốc làm gì ở đây ấy nhỉ?”**  
  
 **“Nhìn tướng tá trông có vẻ giàu có, sao lại vận thứ vải bèo bọt thế kia?”**  
  
 **“Giống áo quần của sư sãi!”**  
  
 **…**  
  
 **“Chào thím,”** Andrey giở nụ cười nịnh bợ (mà theo tôi giống như nhăn răng khỉ).  **“Cho tôi xin hỏi, một bát bao nhiêu ạ?”**  
  
Bà thím cười mà mắt sáng rỡ, đưa hai ngón tay lên,  **“Một bát hai đồng.”**  
  
Nghe xong tôi lập tức muốn chửi thề.  
  
 _Vậy chẳng lẽ mua hai bát rưỡi? Làm sao đủ cho ba đứa ăn?_  
  
Bà ta tiếp tục,  **“Nhưng tôi thấy các cậu là khách ngoại quốc nên một đồng một bát thôi!”**  
  
 _Thím Mùi ơi, thím là vì sao sáng, là cứu tinh của đời tụi con!_ Tôi muốn sụm xuống quỳ lạy bà bán hàng chè này. Vài người khách lên tiếng phản đối sự bất công thì bà ta cũng chỉ phẩy tay cười cười.  
  
 **“Vậy cho tụi con năm bát…”**  
  
 **“ĐI MAU!”**  
  
Tiếng quát chát chúa xé tan tành cái không khí thanh bình của chợ chiều. Không ai có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Rập khuôn hơn cả quân đội, những vị khách ngồi ăn chè lập tức quay đầu ra sau, dồn hết sự chú ý lên cảnh tượng đang diễn ra.  
  
 **“KHÔNGGGGGGGG! CHÁU KHÔNG ĐI ĐÂUUUUU! BÁC THẢ CHÁU RA! CHAAA ƠIIIIII! CHAAAAAAA…”**  
  
 **“Mày cứ về phủ mà ở. Về đấy được ăn sung mặc sướng.”**  
  
Hai dân làng nhảy vào cố gỡ bé gái cỡ bảy, tám tuổi, người đang nước mắt đầm đìa và quấn chặt cánh tay vào cổ một người đàn ông tầm độ bốn mươi. Mặt khắc khổ đỏ lên vì giận dữ, ông ta dùng sức đẩy bàn tay con gái mình đang bấu víu lấy mảnh vải vá trên vai.  
  
Tôi sẽ vô cùng thông cảm cho người đàn ông nếu không vì câu nói tiếp theo của đứa bé, kèm theo tiếng nức nở,  **“Cha… hic… không thương con thì cũng… hic… đừng bán con cho ông ta…”**  
  
Tôi và Andrey cứng người lại, tưởng chính mình nghe lầm. Nick dù không hiểu tiếng Việt cũng đã lờ mờ đoán ra sự việc. Cả ba nhìn nhau, bồn chồn. Cạnh bên một anh chàng đang ăn chè đặt bát xuống và ôm lấy mặt.  
  
Buôn bán người! Bọn tôi quên mất thời phong kiến vẫn có thể buôn bán người! Trong cơn bàng hoàng, tiếng bé gái khóc rống lên khi bị kéo ra khỏi người cha đưa tôi về thực tại.  
  
 **“CHA BÁN CON CHỈ ĐỂ TRẢ TIỀN RƯỢU THÔI! CHA RÕ RÀNG THƯƠNG RƯỢU HƠN THƯƠNG CONNNNN… CÓ AI KHÔNG, CỨU CHÁU VỚIIII?”**  
  
Lúc này bà con trong làng đã chạy tới, vây thành một vòng khuyên can. Thay vì khuyên người cha thay đổi ý định, họ lại khuyên cô bé nên ngoan ngoãn theo ông quản gia về phủ!  
  
 **“KHÔNG!”** Con bé hét toáng lên.  **“CHÁU KHÔNG VỀ! CHÁU KHÔNG VỀ!”**  
  
Máu nóng tôi nổi lên.  _Dân làng này cũng thật là! Lý lẽ kiểu gì thế? Đúng là cái thứ suy nghĩ cổ hủ!_  Tôi nghiêng đầu qua hỏi chuyện cùng anh chàng thư sinh ngồi cạnh bên.  
  
 **“Tội nghiệp. Tôi thật sự muốn chuộc em ấy ra.”** Tôi chặc lưỡi. **“Cho hỏi đây có phải là chuyện bình thường trên đất Đại Việt?”**  
  
 **“Không, không hề! Thứ lỗi cho tôi nói năng hồ đồ, nhưng theo tôi được biết các tiên đế nhà Lê không ai ủng hộ chuyện ức dân tự do làm nô tì cả.”**  
  
 **“Vậy tại sao…”**  
  
 **“Tôi thật sự không biết! Hoàng đế trẻ vừa đăng cơ, chính sự quả còn ngổn ngang, hẳn là chưa có dịp đi thị sát các làng xã mà chứng kiến cảnh này.”**  
  
“Giờ sao mậy?” Lòng như lửa đốt, tôi hỏi ý kiến hai tên kia. “Giúp không?”  
  
“Không!” Andrey nhắm tịt mắt trả lời. “Và trước khi mày nói tao ác, hãy nghe đây. Một, tụi mình không rõ luật lệ của thời này thì đừng có mà gây chuyện, can thiệp vào lịch sử. Hai, thời phong kiến việc cha bán con làm nô tì trả nợ là chuyện hết sức bình thường, ít nhất dưới góc nhìn của dân làng này. Tao biết ở thời hiện đại đây là chuyện hết sức vô nhân đạo, nhưng hãy nhớ đây là thời phong kiến! Và ba, tụi mình không có tiền chuộc thì giúp kiểu gì?”  
  
 _Không, không, không! Không thể nào!_ Tôi lắc lắc đầu. _Andrey, sao mày lại tàn nhẫn như thế?_  
  
 **“BÁC BUÔNG CHÁU RAAAA… CHA ÁC LẮMMMM… CON HẬN CHA LẮMMMM…”**  
  
 _Bốp!_  
  
 **“Câm mồm! Đồ bất hiếu!”**  
  
Cuối cùng đứa trẻ cũng đuối sức mà chịu thua.  
  
“Tao đồng ý với Andrey,” Nick cúi đầu, chăm chú vào bát chè. “Tụi mình không tiền bạc, không nhà cửa, không người thân, lo cho chính mình còn chưa xong thì lo được cho ai? Vả lại nếu có cứu được thì đưa đứa nhỏ đi đâu? Đi theo tụi mình? Về với thằng cha độc ác của nó?”  
  
Chén chè trôi nước ngon lành nay đã không còn khẩu vị. Tôi chết lặng nhìn hai thằng bạn, tim rớt xuống tận đáy, dày xéo thê thảm bởi quả tạ “Lương Tâm”. Tay tôi siết chặt thành quyền, đặt lên ngực, đột nhiên khó thở vô cùng.  
  
 _Đau! Đau lắm!_  
  
 **“Ngày mai ngươi đến phủ hoàn tất văn khế,”** ông quản gia ra dấu giải tán đám đông.  **“Đi!”** Hắn kéo tay đứa bé, lôi đi xềnh xệch như một con búp bê.  
  
 _Đau quá! Tim như muốn vỡ tung ra!_  
  
Ánh mắt đẫm lệ tuyệt vọng nhìn về phía tôi chính là đòn giáng cuối cùng.  
  


***

  
**“Khoan đã!”** Tôi đặt chén chè trên tay xuống và đứng bật dậy, lẩn vào dòng người trước khi “ma trảo” của tên Andrey kịp tóm lấy tôi. Chân tôi bước nhanh, bám sát gót tên quản gia. Đợi đến lúc rẽ vào một con đường vắng, tôi sải năm bước dài lên chặn đầu bọn họ.  
  
 **“Tôi muốn chuộc tự do cô bé này.”**  
  
 **“Chú mày nói linh tinh gì thế? Tránh đường!”** Lão ta không hề khách khí quát vào mặt tôi, văng đầy nước miếng, tay thô bạo đẩy tôi ra.  
  
 **“Tôi muốn chuộc tự do cô bé này.”** Tôi đơn giản lách người né qua một bên, bình tĩnh lặp lại câu nói. Thật hả hê khi nhìn lão ta mất thăng bằng suýt té sấp mặt.  
  
 **“Không thể chuộc.”**  
  
 **“Bao nhiêu tiền?”**  
  
 **“Tao đã nói là không thể chuộc! Lỗ tai mày để làm cảnh à?”**  
  
 _Được thôi, là do ông hết nhé!_  Tôi nắm lấy cổ áo ông ta xốc lên và dí sát vào tạo hình khuôn mặt hắc ám nhất của mình.  
  
 **“Tôi hỏi, bao nhiêu tiền?”**  
  
“Pax!” Tiếng chân của Nick từ đằng xa chạy lại. Mặt cậu ta xanh méc. “Buông lão ta ra đi. Hắn là người của bọn quý tộc đó!” Tôi lập tức buông tay.  
  
 **“Là… là hai quan.”[ **[6]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn6)**  
  
 **“Bao nhiêu đồng?”**  
  
 **“Một nghìn hai.”**  
  
Tôi đổ mồ hôi lạnh. Chân bất giác lùi lại.  
  
 **“CHÚ ƠI CỨU CHÁUUUUU…”** Cô bé nắm lấy vạt áo tôi, khóc thét.  
  
 _Bốp!_  
  
“Pax!” Nick cau mày trách móc. “Sao mày lại dại dột như vậy? Làm Andrey and tao sợ chết khiếp.”  
  
“Hắn đòi một ngàn hai trăm đồng để chuộc con bé. Làm sao giờ?”  
  
 **“Hay là như vầy, bọn tôi là thương nhân của Anh Cát Lợi nên sẽ không ngại trao đổi một món hàng quý giá để chuộc con bé.”**  Tôi nhanh nhảu dịch lại lời của Nick.  **“Một bảo vật.”**  
  
Nghe nói đến bảo vật là lão ta liền sáng mắt lên.  
  
Bảo vật ấy chính là… con dao cầu vồng.  
  
Hai năm trước, Nick đã tình cờ mua được con dao này ở một cửa hàng bán đồ mỹ nghệ ở Hy Lạp. Cán dao được chạm khắc hình con rồng khè ra lửa đang uốn lượn giữa trời mây. Lưỡi dao dưới ánh nắng chiều rọi qua mái hiên đổi màu đỏ, hồng, cam, lục, lam, và tím, lấp lánh đến mê hoặc. Tôi là người hiện đại mà còn mê mẩn, nói gì đến người thời cổ đại!  
  
“ **Đây là con dao độc nhất của gia tộc Kanelos xứ Heraklion[ **[7]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn7), trị giá hơn cả một gia tài,” **tôi ưỡn ngực bốc phét,  **“được rèn từ thứ kim loại Titan cực kì quý hiếm, mài dũa hàng tháng trời và chạm khắc tinh xảo bởi người nghệ nhân**   **có tiếng nhất trong vùng.”**  
  
Ông quản gia thích thú dán mắt vào “bảo vật”, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.  
  
 **“Đây đã là giao kèo giữa ông lớn với tên Huỳnh Thảy kia. Không thể chuộc!”**  
  
Tôi chính thức nổi cơn tam bành.  
  
 **“Bây giờ ông muốn gì?”** Tôi dùng con dao cầu vồng dí vào cổ ông ta, gào lên.  
  
Những cảm xúc phức tạp chạy qua mặt ông quản gia. Ngạc nhiên, sợ hãi, phẫn nộ, lo lắng, và có chút gì đó… đắc ý? Ánh mắt lão ta láo liên, nhìn vào tôi, rồi Nick, rồi lại qua tôi. Cuối cùng dừng lại ở nụ cười nịnh nọt trông đểu giả vô cùng.  
  
 **“Cho hỏi quý danh các vị thương gia?”**  
  
 **“Duy An và Nicholas.”** Tôi cụt lủn.  
  
 **“Hay là thế này, ông lớn cũng là một tay sưu tầm các bảo vật, chắc chắn sẽ muốn mua lại con dao này. Hay là các cậu theo ta về phủ cùng nhau thương lượng. Ta bảo đảm…”**  
  
 **“Thế còn đứa trẻ?”**  
  
 **“Vẫn không thể chuộc!”**  
  
“PAX!” Nick khó khăn khống chế tôi từ đằng sau, hai cánh tay siết chặt thành gọng kìm. Nếu không chắc chắn tôi sẽ nhảy vào làm trọng thương tên quản gia.  
  
“ **Khốn kiếp! Kh… không chuộc được thì… thì tôi sẽ mua! Không mua được tôi sẽ ép ông phải bán cho bằng được! Bây giờ có đồng ý bán lại cô bé cho bọn tôi hay không?”**  
  
 **“Ta… ta không thể!”**  
  
 **“CÓ BÁN KHÔNG?”** Tôi dùng hết sức vùng ra khỏi vòng tay của Nick và lần nữa dí mũi dao vào cổ ông ta, tạo thành một vệt máu.  
  
 **“B… b… bán, t… ta bán… là ngươi ép ta đó!”** Lão run rẩy, lắp bắp như sắp hết hơi.  **“Nhưng ngược lại ta muốn lấy con dao.”**  
  
“Bọn tôi muốn có đứa nhỏ và tất cả số tiền trên người ông.” Nick tranh thủ chêm vào.  
  
 **“Đây!”** Tôi lau vết máu và đưa con dao cho ông ta, đồng thời chụp lấy túi tiền. Nick kéo cô bé về phía sau lưng mình.  
  
Nhìn bóng dáng lúi húi chạy đi xa của tên quản gia, lòng tôi không khỏi thắc mắc rằng chính mình đã hành động đúng đắn. Theo lý thì có lẽ tôi đã sai. Theo tình thì tôi muốn nghĩ mình đã đúng. Trong cơn nóng giận, tôi đã tự cho mình cái quyền quyết định số phận của hai con người, và chính sự nông nổi này mà ba đứa tôi chắc sẽ phải đau đầu xử lý hậu quả trong tương lai gần.  
  
“Bình sinh tao kị nhất hạng người buôn bán, bóc lột trẻ em!” Tôi vừa đếm tiền vừa phân bua với một thằng Nick đang thở dài thườn thượt. “He he, nhưng ít ra tụi mình được làm anh hùng chứ không chỉ làm ăn xin ở cái thời đại này.”  
  
“Giờ tụi mình làm gì với đứa nhỏ đây?” Nick ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn chăm chăm vào cô bé, hai tay ôm đầu và nắm lấy mớ tóc bù xù.  
  
“Ê Nick.”  
  
“Gì?”  
  
“Tụi mình trễ chuyến xe đến kinh thành rồi phải không?”  
  
“Ừ.”  
  
“Ê Nick.”  
  
“Gì nữa?”  
  
“Andrey đâu?”  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Pax ngẫu hứng làm thơ tự do bằng tiếng Anh. Tác giả dịch ra tiếng Việt nghe cho nói xuôi tai thôi chứ nguyên văn là:

_Yes, this is the place  
Where the sun enlightens us all and  
Oh, yes, this is also the place  
Time will answer me.  
When the sun shines on mother earth,  
Suddenly I look up and realize  
Oh, Dai Viet,  
Such a peaceful country, my homeland…_

  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) 7-9 giờ tối  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Tỉnh Bắc Ninh ngày nay  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Thân phận khác của Superman  
[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref5) Tên gọi thân mật bằng tiếng Nga của tên Andrey.  
[[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref6) 1 quan = 10 mạch = 600 đồng.  
[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref7) Thành phố lớn nhất và là thủ phủ của Crete, Hy Lạp. Là quê nội của Nicholas.


	10. Chạy Trốn

Hoá ra Nick và Andrey sau khi mất dấu tôi đã quyết định chia hai hướng: Nick tìm ra tôi, còn Andrey tìm ra người cha của cô bé. Hai thằng bạn đã đồng ý hẹn gặp lại nhau ở gánh chè bà Mùi.

Vừa nhìn thấy bọn tôi dắt đứa nhỏ về, bà ta liền lớn tiếng,  **“Giời ạ! Không biết là ta nên khen hay nên mắng chúng mày đây?”  
  
“Nên khen ạ!” **Tôi cười nhăn nhở.  
  
 **“Tổ cha chúng mày!”**  
  
“Sao rồi?” Bọn tôi vừa gặp mặt đã trao đổi tình hình với nhau.  
  
“Tao đã ‘dạy dỗ’ thằng cha đó một bài học nhớ đời về việc bán con gái mình để trả nợ tiền rượu,” Andrey vuốt mặt. “Ít ra hắn đã hứa ngày mai sẽ đến phủ huỷ giao ước với nhà quý tộc kia.”  
  
Cậu ta không quên tán đầu tôi một cú đau điếng.  
  
“Thằng ngu! Tụi tao đã nói là không nên can thiệp…”  
  
 **“Chú ơi,”** cô bé nắm lấy vạt áo Andrey, kéo kéo,  **“Xin, xin đừng đánh chú… chú Duy An nữa. Chú ấy là ân nhân của Thy. Chú ấy là người tốt.”**  
  
Ha! Pax, 1. Andrey, 0.  
  
Thằng nhóc người Nga đang nóng tính bỗng chốc xìu xuống như cọng bún. Cậu quỳ một chân xuống, mỉm cười gượng gạo.  **“Thy à, đừng… gọi bọn tôi là chú. Già lắm! Đây… chỉ mới mười bảy thôi!”** Cậu chìa tay ra nhưng cô bé không dám bắt lấy, thay vào đó chạy núp sau lưng tôi.  
  
Pax, 2. Andrey, 0.  
  
 **“Anh An-rây nói đúng đó. Anh Duy An mười tám, còn Ni-cô-lát đây mười chín. Đều là thương nhân cả.”** Tôi hỏi.  **“Bây giờ em muốn đi đâu?”**  
  
 **“Em đói.”**  
  


***

  
Buổi chiều tà, bọn tôi dùng số tiền ba trăm hai mươi tám đồng trấn lột được mua ba bộ áo trung đơn[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1), ba chiếc áo giao lĩnh[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2) bằng vải bông và mua cho đứa nhỏ chén chè trôi nước bỏ bụng (giá vẫn là một đồng).  
  
Buổi tối, bọn tôi tìm được một nhà khách gần đó, ở ngoài rìa phía Đông huyện, và lần đầu tiên trong ba ngày được tắm rửa sạch sẽ. Ngay bên cạnh là một quán ăn đêm. Tội nghiệp đứa bé bị bỏ đói cả ngày nay, ăn tới tấp nào là gà luộc lá chanh, nào là thịt kho trứng, nào là khoai lang nướng.  
  
Khoan đã, ba đứa tụi này cũng tội nghiệp mà! Chúng tôi cũng nhào vô càn quét đống đồ ăn trước mắt, một cuộc chiến ngầm nổ ra xem ai bỏ bụng được nhiều hơn. Chỉ đến khi tên thủ quỹ Andrey ra lệnh dừng gọi thêm món vì sợ không đủ tiền (lo xa thấy ghê!), Nick và tôi mới tiếc nuối nhìn nhau rồi uống hết hai bình trà cho căng bụng. Cảm giác không có gì tuyệt vời hơn, cho đến khi Andrey như thường lệ làm mất hứng.  
  
 **“Huỳnh Thy à, bọn anh, ờm, bọn anh đang trên đường tới kinh thành làm một công việc quan trọng, nên không thể dẫn em theo cùng.”**  
  
Thy vừa nghe xong mắt đã rơm rớm, môi run run,  **“Các anh đừng dẫn em về nhà. Cha… cha không còn thương em nữa. Em… em muốn… em thà đi theo các anh.”**  
  
Andrey vò đầu.  **“Lúc chiều anh đã nói…”**  
  
Tôi đứng dậy, chồm người qua cái bàn tre để chặn họng Andrey. Cứu được đứa trẻ xong rồi lại phủi bỏ hết trách nhiệm, thật là quá đáng mà! Cái tên này đã thực dụng thì thôi chớ, đã vậy còn vô tình. Hồi ở Bellingham, tôi vẫn không bao giờ hiểu được vì sao đám con nít ở bệnh viện cứ thích bu quanh cậu ta. Ở đây cũng vậy, con bé Na từ khi gặp Andrey đã bám dính lấy cậu dai hơn cả keo 502.  
  
À, đúng rồi, hình như cậu ta chỉ mất hình tượng lạnh hơn nước đá của mình trước hai loại người thôi: là bọn gây chuyện như tôi và Nick, và gái đẹp.  
  
Quay lại chủ đề!  
  
 **“Không sao đâu. Em có thể theo bọn anh đến kinh thành.”**  
  
Andrey nắm lấy cái tay đang che miệng mình mà vặn.  
  
 **“Ui da! Đau!”** Tôi la oai oái. **“Được rồi, hay là thế này, tạm thời em sẽ theo bọn anh cho đến khi tìm được một gia đình mới tốt hơn, ô kê?”**  
  
 **“Ô, kê?”** Huỳnh Thy nghiêng đầu như một con chim non, tò mò. “ **Con gà màu đen?”**  
  
“ **Tốt!”** Tôi gật đầu vui vẻ, xong lại quay về phía tên kia nhăn nhó. “Còn Andrey mày ác quá! Có cần phải xài vũ lực với người anh em không vậy?”   
  
“Mày đáng bị như thế!” Mười giây im lặng. “Tại tay mày dính đầy dầu mỡ.” Thêm mười lăm giây. “Tao với mày chưa xong đâu.”  
  


***

  
Dưới ánh đèn dầu le lói của phòng trọ ba người, ai nấy đều có công việc riêng để làm. Cô bé Huỳnh Thy ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất, tỉ mỉ hướng dẫn Nick cách ăn trầu làm sạch răng, người nhăn nhó cắn lá trầu chưa đầy năm giây đã phun ra.  
  
Quá cay, cậu ta than phiền với tôi sau này, và quá nồng. Cứ như là đang phê thuốc!  
  
Andrey xách đèn dầu đi ra phía sân sau của ngôi nhà, nơi có con mương nhỏ để giặt đồ và xúc miệng. Cậu ta lôi cổ tôi theo.  
  
 _Dám chắc mình sắp bị ăn chửi_ , tôi nghĩ thầm,  _hoặc bị bắt đối luyện._  
  
“Ê, Andrey!”  
  
“Gì?”  
  
“Mày giận tao hả?”  
  
“Đừng có hỏi ngu!”  
  
“Nghĩa là?”  
  
“Tao không giận mày. Tao chỉ lo thôi.”  
  
“Có phải là vì lời hứa hai hôm trước?”  
  
Đáp lại tôi là sự im lặng. Hai đứa ngồi xổm xuống, nhúng quần áo dính đầy bùn khô vào nước lạnh và bắt đầu chà.  
  
“Vì tất cả mọi thứ. Giống như mày, tao đã bị… sốc khi quay về cái thời đại này. Tao đang cố thích nghi, tao chỉ…”  
  
“Tao xin lỗi. Hôm nay là tao đã sai rồi!”  
  
Im lặng. Sao cái không khí nó ngột ngạt vậy?  
  
Làm ơn, ai đó nói gì đi chứ?  
  
Trong hai đứa thì tôi công nhận nói chuyện với Nick dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều.  
  
“Không, không, mày không sai đâu.” Andrey trút hết cơn giận vào bộ áo tràng. Vò, đập, nhúng, chà, vắt ráo. “Thật ra, mày đã làm điều đúng đắn.”  
  
Cậu ta nở nụ cười nửa miệng méo xẹo, tiếp tục, “Khi nhìn thấy đứa nhỏ bị dẫn đi, tao đã tự nhủ sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho bản thân. Tao có thể đổ thừa hoàn cảnh không cho phép, tao càng có thể đổ thừa cho mày, ha, tao còn có thể đổ cho hiệu ứng ‘người ngoài cuộc’[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3)…” đến đây vai cậu sụp xuống.  
  
“Andrey…”  
  
“Việc hôm nay mày làm đúng là ngu có trình độ. Ngu, nhưng đúng đắn. Và đó chính là lý do tao luôn phải lo lắng cho mày, và cả thằng Nicholas nữa.” Khi tôi đang cảm động đưa mắt nhìn Andrey thì cậu ta giật phăng cái quần trên tay tôi. “Đưa đây! Mày có biết giặt đồ bằng tay không vậy?”  
  
Thế là tôi ngồi yên để Andrey giặt hết đống đồ dơ.  
  
“Mày hành động theo lương tâm, tao hành động theo lý trí. Nói thiệt nha, nếu tụi mình bước vào thế giới Khải Huyền của xác sống thì tao cá mày sẽ là đứa chết đầu tiên, làm mồi cho bọn chúng để tụi tao thoát thân.” Andrey treo quần áo lên sào, mỉm cười liếc tôi. Từ đâu một lưỡi dao lộ ra trong ống tay áo của cậu và tôi biết ngay mình phải làm gì.  
  
“Ít ra tao chết oanh liệt, chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng.” Vớ đại lấy một cây gậy dựng ngay góc tường, tôi nhảy ra xa và lộn đi một vòng.  
  
 _Cạch!_  
  
Dao găm chạm vào gậy tre. Mặt đối mặt.  
  
“Ai bị đánh vào đầu ba lần trước sẽ thua.”  
  
“Vậy thì lần này tao thắng chắc rồi.” Tôi cười đắc chí, né lấy con dao sượt qua mặt. Côn (hay roi trong môn phái võ cổ truyền Bình Định) và kiếm chính là sở trường của tôi, trong khi đó Andrey thành thạo song tô và gần đây nhất là đoản đao. Những loại binh khí khác bọn tôi đều có học qua, nhưng chỉ đánh được tàm tạm.  
  
“Chơi luôn! Hây!”  
  
 _Cạch! Cạch! Cạch! Bụp!_  
  
“Pax, 1. Andrey, 0.”  
  
 _Pặc! Cạch! Cạch! Xoẹt!_ Cây côn của tôi bị gãy làm đôi.  
  
“À, thì ra nãy giờ mày canh để chém vào một chỗ trên côn của tao. Khá!” Tôi vứt hai thanh tre qua một bên. “Tao đánh tay không luôn!”  
  
“Thôi, để tao cất luôn con dao.”  
  
Bọn tôi luyện tập đánh, đá, đỡ, vật lộn và kẹp cổ nhau cả tối, dựng ra nhiều trường hợp tấn công thực tế và tìm cách phá đòn. Đến khi bà chủ nhà chạy ra mắng hai đứa vì quá ồn ào, bọn tôi mới chịu cúi đầu xin lỗi và chạy về phòng.  
  


***

  
Chợ phiên buổi sáng là một trải nghiệm tuyệt vời cho đến khi rắc rối xảy đến. Rắc rối dưới dạng ba bức chân dung được vẽ xấu tệ hại!  
  
Kế hoạch buổi sáng của chúng tôi là thế này: mua đồ ăn sáng cho bốn người, quay về nhà khách để trả phòng và hỏi đường đi bộ đến Thăng Long. Một cách thần kì nào đó, tên Andrey đã lấy lòng được cô bé Thy và đang cõng thân hình ngáy ngủ của em ấy luồn lách qua các gian hàng. Nửa đêm hôm qua, khi tôi giật mình thức dậy để uống nước thì thấy hai người đang ngồi trò chuyện ngoài cửa, xem chừng bí mật lắm. Thế là sáng ra Andrey đã có thêm một loại keo dính mới toanh.  
  
Nick sau trải nghiệm kinh khủng với món trầu cau vôi đã thề cạch mặt thứ lá này và cố gắng tìm ra một công thức khác thay thế kem đánh răng hiệu quả hơn và ít "ngất ngây" hơn (lời của cậu ta). Trong ba đứa, chỉ có tôi là trung thành với nước trà và nước muối.  
  
 **“Em muốn ăn gì?”**  
  
 **“Bánh đỗ xanh và xôi chà ạ!”**  
  
 **“Bọn anh nên đi hướng nào?”**  
  
 **“Các anh đi thẳng tới hàng nón rồi rẽ phải, cách thêm ba gian.”**  
  
 **“Là xôi chà hay bánh đỗ xanh?”**  
  
 **“Xôi chà ạ, bánh đỗ giờ Thìn họ mới bán.”**  
  
 **“Thế thì xôi chà thẳng tiến!”**  
  
Trên đường tới hàng xôi chà, bọn tôi nhận được nhiều ánh nhìn kì lạ. Bọn tôi đã quá quen với việc trở thành trung tâm của sự chú ý rồi nên cũng thấy bình thường. Thế mà dường như, sự chú ý ở đây có chút gì đó…căng thẳng? Sợ hãi? Giận dữ? Miệt thị?  
  
Trung tâm chợ phiên không chỉ là nơi buôn bán sầm uất nhất, mà còn là nơi đặt một cái bảng gỗ đăng thông báo và cáo trạng. Nay nơi này đông nghẹt người. Lấy lợi thế chiều cao, ba đứa tôi từ xa nhón chân đã thấy rõ nội dung trên bảng. Ba bức chân dung của bọn tôi thu vào tầm mắt, nguệch ngoạc như nét vẽ trẻ mẫu giáo. Bên dưới là hàng chữ Hán (hoặc Nôm, tôi không tài nào phân biệt được), chắc chắn ghi ra thứ tội danh và tiền thưởng.  
  
 _Cái quái gì thế này? Chuyện điên rồ gì đang xảy ra thế?_  
  
Từ đâu anh chàng thư sinh ngồi ăn chè hôm qua xuất hiện, giật bản cáo thị xuống mà đọc to:  
  
 **“Tội nhân: Duy An… ừm, đọc thế nào đây… à, Ni-cô-la và… ừm… An-đê-ray; tội danh: thương nhân trái phép, kinh doanh bảo vật không có giấy phép, tống tiền, tấn công thường dân.”** Cậu ta lắc mạnh đầu.  **“Bà con ơi, thật là vô lý. Tôi đã ở đó. Ông cũng đã ở đó. Dì Mùi đây cũng ở đó. Bọn họ rõ ràng là người tốt, cứu chuộc được đứa bé, sao lại có thể đắc tội như thế này?”**  
  
Bà con ngẫm nghĩ xong một lúc thì gật gù.  
  
 **“Quả thật, ba người họ dù ăn vận nghèo khổ vẫn toát ra cái khí chất của bậc anh hùng hảo hán.”**  
  
 **“Chắc là họ bị bọn hải tặc đánh cướp, rồi chu du đến Đại Việt ta.”**  
  
 **“Huyện quan lần này đã nghe lời cáo buộc của ai mà hồ đồ nữa rồi!”**  
  
 **“Phải làm ra môn ra khoai.”[ **[4]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4) **  
  
 **“Đúng, đúng! Đừng có mà ăn măng nói mọc!”[ **[5]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn5)**  
  
 **…**  
  
Nhưng cũng có một số người nhìn bọn tôi với ánh mắt trách móc và ghê tởm.  
  
 **“Lũ các người có âm mưu gì với đứa trẻ?”**  
  
 **“Nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân. Toàn bọn đàn ông ngoại quốc thế kia, lại sống cùng với đứa bé gái. Bệnh hoạn!”**  
  
 **“Bắt lấy bọn chúng được thưởng năm quan tiền…”**  
  
 **“Khoan đã, tên tóc vàng giắt dao găm kìa!”**  
  
 **…**  
  
 _Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?_  Cơn sợ hãi đang dần dần chiếm lấy thân thể tôi, ăn mòn trí óc tôi. Đầu mụ đi, tay chân run rẩy.  
  
 _Truy nã? Bọn tôi phạm phải tội gì rồi ư?_  
  
 _Phải làm sao bây giờ? Làm sao bây giờ? Làm sao đây?_  
  
“Lớn chuyện rồi!” Nick lầm bầm. “Tụi mình muốn an toàn ra khỏi đây thì cần có dân làng làm nhân chứng về phe mình.”  
  
Một ý tưởng táo bạo dần hiện ra trong đầu.  
  
“Andrey, mày lấy đồ đạc và cõng đứa nhỏ chạy về nhà khách! Nhanh lên! Giải thích tình hình cho chủ nhà để nhờ bà ta giúp đỡ. Tao và Nick giải thích sơ qua tình hình cho dân làng rồi sẽ chạy theo sau.”  
  
“Không… Pax…”  
  
“ĐI MAU LÊN!” Lần đầu tiên trong đời tôi tôi giở giọng đại ca với thằng bạn. “ĐI ĐI!”  
  
 **“Mọi người bình tĩnh, đây có lẽ chỉ là hiểu nhầm. Bọn tôi quả thật là thương nhân ngoại quốc, trên đường bị đánh cướp, mất hết giấy tờ tuỳ thân và mất gần hết tài sản, chỉ còn giữ lại một vài bảo vật để bán kiếm tiền về nước…”** Tôi dịch lại y chang lời của Nick.  **“Hôm qua, trong lúc ăn chè của thím Mùi đây thì gặp chuyện bất bình, đã ra tay cứu giúp và phải trao đổi một món bảo vật với người quản gia kia để chuộc tự do cho cô bé. Vì cô bé không muốn về lại với cha mình mà muốn đi theo bọn tôi đến kinh thành, nên bọn tôi đành tạm thời đồng ý.”**  
  
 **“Sao lại là tạm thời?”** Một người đàn ông vạm vỡ bước tới trước đầy đe doạ, cau mày nhìn bọn tôi với ánh mắt ngờ vực.  **“Các người đều là đàn ông cả!”**  
  
 **“Bọn tôi đến đây làm nhiệm vụ chứ không phải đi thăm thú, ngắm cảnh.”**  Tới lượt tôi trừng mắt.  **“Khi hoàn thành không thể đem cô bé về Anh Quốc, thế nên trong thời gian đó sẽ tìm một gia đình tốt hơn để gửi gắm cô bé.”**  
  
“Yên tâm khi bọn tôi có vợ con hết rồi, đứa bé chỉ như con gái của bọn tôi thôi.” Nick chêm thêm, làm tôi dở cười dở mếu dịch lại.  
  
Dân làng nhìn nhau, lại thêm nhiều tiếng bàn tán. Bên cạnh Nick đã lột dép cói ra và giắt vào thắt lưng. Tôi nhìn cậu ta, khó hiểu. Khoảng 10 phút sau, người đàn ông to lớn ấy bước lên phía trước, thay mặt cả làng mà tuyên bố.  
  
 **“Vậy thì các người hãy mau chạy đi! Biến thật xa khỏi cái huyện này! Đừng đến Đông Kinh ngay mà hãy lẩn trốn một thời gian, đợi mọi thứ lắng xuống hẵn lộ mặt.”**  
  
 **“Đúng rồi! Mau đi đi!”**  
  
 **“Trước khi bọn lính tới!”**  
  
 _Xoạt, xoạt, xoạt…_  
  
Bọn tôi quay gót ra sau và lấy đà.  
  
 _Bình bịch, bình bịch, bình bịch…_  
  
Chuẩn bị co người lại phóng đi.  
  
 _Keng, keng, keng…_  
  
Đầu óc và tay chân chỉ cùng một mục tiêu.  
  
 _Lạch cạch, lạch cạch, lạch cạch…_  
  
Chạy là nguồn sống.  
  
Chạy là chân lý.  
  
Chạy là thượng sách!  
  
 _Xoẹt! Xoẹt! Xoẹt!_  
  
Đã quá trễ!  
  
 **“Đứng im! Các người đã bị bao vây!”**  
  


***

  
Nói thật là câu lệnh “Đứng im!” chính là câu nói vô dụng nhất trong các bộ phim hành động. Ai mà dại dột đứng im khi bạn có thể thoát thân cơ chứ (trừ khi bạn bị chĩa súng vào người).  
  
Thế là bọn tôi chạy. Chạy nhanh đến nỗi có thể nói khói xịt ra từ sau lưng. Tôi nhớ thời còn trung học, ông thầy dạy giáo dục thể chất rất ghét Nick vì kiểu thời trang dị hợm và cái thói lười biếng của cậu. Mỗi buổi tập ông ta đì tên này chạy điền kinh gấp đôi, thậm chí gấp ba lần các học sinh khác. Nhưng Nick cũng đâu có vừa gì! Cậu chụp hình dìm ông ta xuống tận đáy, chỉnh sửa ảnh và dán ‘meme’ của ông ta đầy bảng thông báo trường.  
  
Xem ra những buổi điền kinh dã man ấy đã có ngày hữu ích!  
  
“Rẽ trái!” Nick hét lên.  
  
Bọn tôi ngoái nhìn ra phía sau thì thấy hai tên lính đang chạy dẫn đầu. Một tên cầm đao. Một tên đang giương cung…  
  
“Nick!” Tôi hét lại. “Cung và tên!”  
  
 _Phập!_ Tên cắm vào vách tường. Suýt chết! Bọn tôi cắm đầu chạy tiếp.  
  
 _Phập!_ Tên sượt qua vạt áo bọn tôi, bể tan tành chiếc bình bằng đất. Bọn tôi tiếp tục rẽ trái.  
  
 _Phập!_  
  
“AGHHHH!” Nick quỵ một chân xuống, rống lên đau đớn. Mũi tên đã đâm sâu vào bắp đùi cậu ta. Tôi luống cuống kéo cậu ta đứng dậy.  
  
Tình thế nguy ngập. Hai tên lính đã gần áp sát. Không có thời gian bày mưu tính kế. Không có thời gian lo lắng cho mũi tên trên đùi Nick khi tính mạng của cậu ta mới là trên hết! Trước mắt tôi chỉ có hai phương án.  
  
“Nick! Nick! Mày nghe tao! Quên cái chân đi! Hãy chạy thật nhanh về nhà khách và nhờ người đi tìm anh chàng ăn chè với tụi mình làm nhân chứng. Cả thím Mùi nữa.”  
  
 _Phập!_ Tôi một lần nữa may mắn né được mũi tên. Nhưng tôi biết may mắn sẽ không mãi mỉm cười với thằng Pax này.  
  
“Pax, mày định làm gì? Đừng nói là…”  
  
“ĐI MAU! TAO CÓ THỂ LO LIỆU TỪ ĐÂY!” Tôi lần nữa dùng chất giọng đại ca mà hét lên, tay cầm một cái bình đất ném vào quỹ đạo cung tên.  
  
 _Phập! Xoảng!_  
  
Tôi không có thứ thời gian xa xỉ để quay đầu lại và nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Nick lúc đó. Chắc cậu ta đang ghét tôi lắm, và càng trăm ngàn lần ghét cái kế hoạch ngu ngốc này của tôi.  
  
Tôi nói mà giọng vỡ ra, “Tao xin lỗi! Nói Andrey tao xin lỗi! Mày đi đi! ĐI ĐI!”  
  
 _Phập!_ Hết mũi tên cũng là lúc tôi nhào vô tấn công.  
  
 _Đây là thực chiến,_ tôi tự nhắc bản thân,  _không phải các bài biểu diễn hay đối luyện. Phải nhanh, gọn, và hiểm._  
  
Tôi đá văng cây cung trên tay hắn và đấm thật mạnh vào hàm tên lính, hạ hắn bất tỉnh. Tên cầm đao tiến vào chém, động tác còn vụng về, khiến tôi nhanh chóng áp sát và dùng tay không phế đi tay cầm đao. Nắm, bẻ, chặt và cướp đao, xong vật hắn xuống đất, đấm thật mạnh vào bụng.  
  
Mắt tôi liếc sơ qua thanh đoản đao vừa cướp được trên tay, liền phát hiện ra đao bị mẻ. Là đao dỏm!  
  
 **“Đậuuuuuu… phộng...[ **[6]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn6)”**  
  
Vừa định bỏ chạy theo Nick thì ba tên lính khác chạy tới, chặn đường và bao vây lấy tôi. Bọn họ hoảng sợ thấy rõ khi nhìn xuống thân hình bất tỉnh của đồng đội, rồi nhìn lên tôi đang cầm thanh đao, sát khí đằng đằng, chuẩn bị tấn công.  
  
Nhờ tên Andrey thích xài đao mà tôi phải dày công nghiên cứu thêm các thế đao nâng cao để dạy lại cho cậu ta theo lệnh của ‘sư phụ’. Cũng như kiếm, đao chính là cánh tay kéo dài của người đánh, được trang bị với một lưỡi mài sắc dùng để chém, cắt, và đâm.  
  
 **“Tôi bị oan!”** Tôi nói to trước khi đưa đao ra đỡ lấy đường kiếm loạn xạ của đối phương. Tới đòn đỡ thứ ba thì lưỡi đao gãy làm đôi, làm tôi phải nhảy ra xa. Vì mất niềm tin vào chất lượng vũ khí, tôi chả thèm cướp nữa mà chỉ hụp người xuống, lộn một vòng và gạt chân đối phương, tranh thủ chống tay lên, dùng chân kẹp cổ một tên muốn đánh lén phía sau. Tên thứ ba bỗng dưng biến đâu mất tăm.  
  
Thế là tôi áp dụng kế thứ 36 của Tôn Tử: bỏ chạy thục mạng. Chạy nhanh đến nỗi té cả khói, cát bụi bay lên mù mịt. Nhưng tôi lại liều mạng chạy theo hướng ngược lại với Nick, ngang qua đống hoang tàn của phiên chợ sáng khi người dân đã hoảng sợ chạy trốn về nhà.  
  
Không một bóng người. Hàng hoá ngổn ngang. Yên tĩnh đến lạ.  
  
A, khoan đã! Vẫn có người! Thì ra còn một bà lão, người đang run rẩy ôm mấy bó cải bỏ vào đòn gánh, dùng dây thừng cột lại.  
  
 **“Cháu chào bà! Bà hãy mau về nhà đi, chứ đừng nên ở đây. Bọn lính…”**  
  
 **“Đầu hàng đi!”** Từ sau một sạp bán đồ khô, tên lính đã bỏ chạy ban nãy bước ra, chĩa cây giáo vào tôi.  
  
 **“Ngươi đã bị bao vây.”** Một tên tiếp lời, bước ra từ bên trái một góc 60 độ.  **“Mau giơ tay chịu trói.”**  
  
 **“Lần này đừng hòng giở trò!”** Một tên bước ra từ bên phải, cũng là một góc 60 độ. Đằng sau lưng ba tên lính nữa xuất hiện, gương giáo tuốt ra, sẵn sàng.  
  
 **“Mấy chú muốn đánh thì đi chỗ khác đi. Tha cho mụ già này!”** Cụ già lẩm bẩm chỉ mình tôi nghe thấy. Lúc này tôi mới nhận ra mình (và bà cụ) thật sự đã bị bao vây sáu phía. Tình thế một lần nữa nguy ngập, căng hơn cả dây đàn.  
  
Sai một li đi một dặm. Tính toán không kĩ là bị trọng thương như chơi. Nếu có đánh nhau với bọn lính thì tôi (hy vọng) có thể cầm cự được vài phút, nhưng chắc chắn người trong vòng chiến như bà cụ đây sẽ bị vạ lây.  
  
Một mình thằng Nick vì tôi mà bị thương đã là quá đủ rồi!  
  
Nhìn quanh, tôi không tìm được thứ vũ khí nào phù hợp để tự vệ cho cả hai người cả. Nào là đòn gánh, rổ tre, quạt giấy… lấy những thứ này chọi sắt thép cũng chẳng khác gì lấy trứng chọi đá.  
  
Chỉ còn một phương án cuối cùng…  
  
 **“Cháu xin lỗi cụ vì đã lôi cụ vào tình cảnh này,”**  cúi đầu đan tay, tôi tạ lỗi trước,  **“cháu chỉ mong được mượn của cụ sợi dây thừng kia…”**  
  
 **“Tội nhân,”** tên cầm đầu có bộ râu quai nón quát lên,  **“đã nói là không được giở trò!”**  
  
Dây thừng trong tay, tôi lướt mắt một vòng. Nói tôi vừa mới nhìn lầm, nhưng rõ ràng là có một ánh mắt từ xa đang dõi theo sự việc chăm chú.  
  
 _Tạch! Tạch! Tạch!_  
  
Đoạn dây thừng uốn lượn như một con rắn quất xuống mặt đất, xoay tròn trên không trung tạo thành lá chắn, cuộn mềm mại vào cánh tay phải tôi. Đầu còn lại được vắt qua vai. Nó làm tôi liên tưởng tới loại binh khí nhuyễn tiên[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn7) trong võ cổ truyền, thứ binh khí mà tôi dở tệ.  
  
Thôi thì đành phải phó mặc cho số phận!  
  
 **“Duy An tôi bị oan. Mong trời cao chứng giám.”**  
  
Nói cho có hiệu ứng thế thôi chứ ai ngờ gió nổi lên thật. Cả sáu người nhào vô. Tôi chạy qua một bên để bọn họ né đi bà cụ. Xác định tên cầm đầu là ai rồi, tôi nhắm đường dây thừng để quất vào mặt tên đó. Thành công! Hắn đau đớn ôm mặt té ra sau. Xong một tên.  
  
Tên thứ hai khó hơn vì hắn dùng kiếm khá thành thạo, làm tôi không tài nào tiếp cận được. Hắn và một tên nữa cầm đao tạo thành gọng kìm ép sát tôi. Ba lần thu dây lại thất bại để sử dụng thủ cước,[[8]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn8) tôi đành phải xoay dây thừng 720 độ, biến nó thành lá chắn đỡ lấy từng đường đao kiếm liên hoàn.  
  
Mồ hôi tay đổ ra khiến tôi điều khiển dây thừng một cách khó khăn. Đầu óc tôi bắt đầu choáng váng.  
  
Được rồi! Chiến thuật dây thừng có vẻ không khả thi. Tôi sẽ… cướp lấy thanh kiếm của tên lính và sử dụng nó để thoát thân.  
  
Nghĩ thì dễ chứ làm thì khó khi bạn bị vây quanh bởi năm người đang trang bị vũ khí tận răng. Ai nói bao vây đánh hội đồng là ngầu và hấp dẫn thì tôi xin đính chính lại nhé! Các bộ phim hành động lâu nay đã lừa bạn hết rồi! Trong thực chiến không có múa may quay cuồng, không có các đòn đánh ảo diệu, càng không thiên tài võ thuật nào có thể đánh hội đồng mà thoát ra còn nguyên vẹn. Mục tiêu chính là tôi đây võ thuật kha khá mà còn sợ đến quéo cả người, chỉ mong mở đường máu để tìm cách thoát thân cho lẹ.  
  
“Hyah!” Tôi hụp người xuống quấn dây vào chân một tên, kéo giật ngược lên về phía mình, nhưng chưa kịp cướp vũ khí đã phải té lăn đi để tránh đòn đao giáng xuống. Có thứ gì đó ươn ướt trên vai…  
  
 _Máu! Máu đổ! Máu đổ rồi kìa!_  
  
Không có thời gian xa xỉ mà lo lắng cho vết thương khi những đòn đao kiếm cứ liên tục nhắm vào tôi. Tôi tập trung vào đòn chân, đá vào những chỗ hiểm hóc trên cơ thể như đầu, chấn thuỷ và hạ bộ. Chật vật một hồi và nhận thêm một vết chém ngay bụng trái, tôi đạp thật mạnh vào chỗ hiểm một tên và may mắn cướp được thanh kiếm của hắn.  
  
Có được kiếm làm tôi mừng hơn bắt được vàng. Dù chuôi kiếm quá dài và lưỡi kiếm không sắc lắm, tôi có thể tự do chém, đâm, xoáy, móc và đỡ các đòn tấn công liên hoàn. Như vậy cũng đồng nghĩa với mức độ liều mạng của tôi được tâng bốc lên cả chục lần. Ngay hai đòn đầu tiên tôi đã nhào vô, thô bạo tước vũ khí và đánh ngất được thêm hai tên.  
  
 **“Các ngươi cẩn thận.”** Tên thủ lĩnh hô hoán. **“Tên này chuyên dùng kiếm!”**  
  
Vai và bụng của tôi, vì phải chịu các cử động mạnh nên biểu tình dữ dội bằng cách đổ máu ướt đẫm áo giao lĩnh. Mắt tôi bắt đầu mờ đi.  
  
Dứt điểm thôi! Tôi vung kiếm lên…  
  
 **“Dừng lại ngay! Ngươi mà còn tiếp tục ta sẽ áp giải bà cụ này về phủ vì tội đồng phạm.”**  
  
Cảnh tượng hai thanh giáo chĩa vào bà cụ bán rau khiến tôi lập tức ngừng đường kiếm trên không.  
  
 _Không! Không! Không! Không thể nào!_  
  
 _Không thể nào có người phải chịu tội thay cho thằng Pax này!_  
  
Tôi từ từ buông thanh kiếm và giơ hai tay lên, chính thức đầu hàng vô điều kiện.  
  
 **“Khốn kiếp!”** Tôi nghiến răng nghiến lợi, tay siết chặt thành quyền.  **“Đều là một lũ hèn hạ! Các ngươi là binh lính của triều đình mà bất chấp thủ đoạn…”**  
  
Bọn họ đạp vào phía nhượng chân để bắt tôi quỳ xuống, dùng chính sợi dây thừng khi nãy quấn tay tôi thật chặt ra phía sau, không quên dùng lực ấn vào vết thương trên vai. Tôi hét lên, đau đớn vô cùng.  
  
 **“Cháu xin lỗi bà! Làm ơn… tôi bị oan…”**  
  
 **“Giải hắn về phủ!”**  
  
Căm phẫn, tôi gào lên đến khản cả họng,  **“Nếu các quan lại triều đình đều hồ đồ như vậy thì hỏi sao có những thảm án bôi nhọ thanh danh nhà Lê muôn đời sau…”**  
  
Trước khi bị đánh ngất đằng sau gáy, một dòng nước nóng hổi đã lăn tròn trên má tôi.  
  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Áo lót hoặc áo ngủ, thường là cổ chéo, màu trắng hoặc ngà, tay dài, ống khít, vạt dài đến thắt lưng, có đi kèm quần cùng màu.  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Áo cổ chéo, thường là 7 hoặc 9 thân (ghép từ 7 hoặc 9 mảnh vải), tay dài (ống rộng hoặc ống khít), vạt dài đến mắt cá chân.  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Hiệu ứng tâm lý xã hội, khi trong một tình huống khẩn cấp, rất nhiều người có mặt ở đó nhưng không một ai giúp đỡ nạn nhân.  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Rõ ràng, không lẫn lộn, giống như khoai môn và khoai sọ.  
[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref5) Ý là dựng chuyện hay vu khống người khác.  
[[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref6) Cách chửi thề... có văn hoá của Pax, “đậu phộng” trong tiếng Việt nghe như từ “the f*ck”.  
[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref7) Dây xích, một loại vũ khí trong võ cổ truyền Việt Nam.  
[[8]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref8) Đòn tay chân


	11. Chính Nghĩa

_Đau!_  
  
Một mùi hôi thối kinh khủng xộc thẳng vào khoang mũi.  
  
 _Đau quá!_  
  
 **“Tên này ăn thứ gì mà to như hùm như gấu thế?”**  
  
 _Có ai không?_  
  
Tiếng nói bỗng dưng im bặt.

 _Andrey!_  
  
 **“Sao mày không gọi hắn dậy luôn? Vác vào đây làm chi cho mệt xác?”**  
  
 _Nick!_  
  
 **“Gọi mãi hắn nào đâu chịu trả lời… Phù! Mệt quá!”**  
  
 _Ba mẹ ơi!_  
  
Cả thân thể mềm nhũn va thật mạnh vào nền đất cứng.  
  
 _Cứu! Cứu với! Làm ơn…_  
  
Và tôi từ từ mở mắt.  
  


***

  
**“Cuối cùng cũng chịu tỉnh. Chú mày là tù nhân mà sướng thật, được đối đãi còn hơn cả khách quý. Bắt bọn ta nào phải khuân vác về tận phủ, nào phải đi gọi đại phu…”** Tiếng nói luyên thuyên của người đối diện nghe lùng bùng trong lỗ tai.  **“Cũng chỉ vì Trịnh tuần sát tử tế, đã vậy còn ngưỡng mộ tài nghệ của chú mày…”**  
  
Đến đây đầu óc tôi đã khá tỉnh táo, bắt đầu hồi tưởng lại sự việc và hình dung ra hoàn cảnh hiện tại của mình.  
  
 _Chết tiệt!_  
  
“Tử tế cái quần!” Tôi lầm bầm, vô thức tìm đến cơn đau âm ỉ đằng sau gáy thì phát hiện cổ tay đã bị còng bằng một cặp dây xích. Lúc này tôi mới chợt nhớ đến hai vết thương trên bụng và vai trái. Quả thật chúng đã được băng bó cẩn thận dưới bộ đồ trắng bị nhuộm đỏ thẫm. Tôi thử cử động phần thân trên thì thấy máu không còn chảy ra nữa. Tốt!  
  
Nhưng không có nghĩa là tôi sẽ tha thứ cho bọn người này.  
  
 **“Chú mày cứ ngoan ngoãn ở đây, đừng có dại dột mà làm loạn cả lên!”** Tên lính lấy thêm một chiếc còng nữa đeo vào cổ chân tôi.  
  
Tới đây tôi dùng ánh mắt đầy thù hận mà ngước nhìn lên. Hai tên lính lập tức lùi lại mấy bước. Bọn họ nhìn nhau rồi bước ra khỏi nhà giam.  
  
 **“Cả phủ nha đang bàn tán về chú mày, ngay cả tên Trình Khải… hắc hắc… dám cho hắn bị một cước vào hạ bộ lắm…”  
  
“Mày cũng đừng quên tao đây bị hắn dùng chân kẹp vào cổ cho bất tỉnh…”**  
  
 **“Môn phái võ thuật này, tao quả thật chưa từng thấy bao giờ…”**  
  
 **“Đoán chừng là môn phái của các sư trên núi, tao nghe nói bọn này đến từ Côn Sơn…”**  
  
...  
  
Càng nghe bọn họ nói chuyện, đầu tôi càng nhức như búa bổ. Cứ như một bầy ong vo ve mãi bên tai! Tôi mệt mỏi dựa người vào vách tường và lần nữa nhắm mắt lại. Hai tay bó gối khiến dây xích quét lên nền đất, va vào nhau kêu lạch cạch.  
  
Bất lực, tôi đành thả hồn khỏi xiềng xích của thực tại phũ phàng. Và ngủ.  
  


***

  
Lần thứ hai thức dậy, tôi đã chuẩn bị một tâm lý sẵn sàng để đối mặt với bất cứ điều gì.  
  
Trước tiên là phải xác định hai thứ: thời gian và địa điểm. Căn ngục tối le lói thứ ánh sáng duy nhất của ngọn đuốc bên ngoài, không có cửa sổ phòng giam nên không thể nào xác định thời gian trong ngày. Nếu phải đoán cho chính xác, tôi sẽ dựa vào chén cháo trắng lõng bõng trước mặt mà suy luận đây là giờ ăn tối. Chân run rẩy đứng dậy (thật xấu hổ khi mém chút nữa bị té dập mặt), tay tôi mò mẫm lần theo vách tường gạch, khám phá phòng giam. Đó là một khoảng không gian chật hẹp (nhỏ hơn cả phòng tắm nhà tôi thì thật khó mà sống!), với các song sắt hình chữ nhật phía cửa và rơm rạ lót ở một góc trên sàn.  
  
Tôi lại gần, cúi người xuống xem xét mớ rơm rạ. Hình như… nơi đây… là nơi các phạm nhân đi “công cán”…  
  
 _Ôi cái cuộc đời!_  
  
Phát hiện kinh hoàng này khiến tôi sụm người xuống, vô tình đạp vào một đống bùi nhùi nào đó ngay góc tường. Thì ra mùi hôi thối cũng bắt nguồn từ đây!  
  
 **“Cẩn thận kẻo ta đánh gãy cẳng chân của mày!”** Đống bùi nhùi đó vùng dậy.  
  
 **“A… Cháu xin lỗi!”**  
  
Bạn tù của tôi là chính hiện thân của những thứ bò ra từ dưới gầm giường trẻ em lúcnửa đêm, và đủ để khiến trái tim khoẻ mạnh của người lớn ngừng đập. Cánh tay gầy guộc, lở loét của hắn túm lấy ống quần tôi, móng tay nhọn hoắt bấm vào da thịt. Khi hắn ngẩng đầu lên, đằng sau mái tóc bù xù, tôi bắt gặp một cặp mắt trắng dã, sâu hoắm, ánh nhìn như muốn xuyên thủng tâm can.  
  
 **“Ha ha ha ha, trông mặt của chú mày kìa!”** Hắn ta cười phá lên, điên dại. **“Khá lắm, khá lắm, khá cho tuổi trẻ tài cao.”**  
  
 **“Thả cháu ra!”** Tôi van nài.  **“Móng tay của ông nhọn quá!”**  
  
 **“Hứa đi, hứa hãy kể cho ta mọi chuyện!”** Hắn càng bấm sâu vào bắp chân tôi, đâm xuyên cả da. Giọng hắn run lên, gấp gáp.  **“Ta, ta muốn nghe một chuyện ly kỳ trước, trước khi chầu ông bà…”**  
  
Tôi đau đến ứa nước mắt.   
  
 **“Được rồi, được rồi, cháu hứa mà. Mau thả cháu ra!”**  
  
Thoát khỏi ma trảo của hắn cũng đồng nghĩa với việc tôi bị rách thêm vài miếng thịt ngay bắp chuối. Máu chảy ướt ống quần trắng. Tôi nghiến răng để ngăn tiếng chửi thề, lảo đảo quay về phía góc tường của mình.  
  
 **“Ngày xửa ngày xưa…”** Tôi vừa húp từng ngụm cháo loãng vừa thì thầm kể chuyện.  **“Có một người, vừa là thi hào, vừa là nhà chính trị gia, vừa là quân sư, một danh nhân văn hoá kiệt xuất, tên là Nguyễn... Tê. Chẳng may bị vu oan giá hoạ, rồi tru di tam tộc, cả gia đình ông chết tức tưởi, không thể nào tìm ra lối thoát…”** Kí ức cơn ác mộng lại ùa về, làm tôi trầm ngâm dựa đầu vào song sắt, ngước nhìn ra phía cửa phòng giam. **“Đến một ngày đẹp trời, ông hiện về báo mộng cho một thằng ngốc, tên Pê, và đẩy hắn, cùng hai người bạn đồng hành của hắn là A và En-nờ, chu du đến đất Đại**   **Việt để minh oan cho ông và gia tộc…”**  
  
Kể lại câu chuyện cũng là cách tôi bước chân về quá khứ, nghiền ngẫm lại những sự việc đã qua:  
  
Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi tôi rủ hai thằng bạn đến Việt Nam. Đáng lẽ trong bữa ăn tôi phải cãi lời ba mẹ mà tự ra sân bay một mình. Nếu như thế thì bây giờ Andrey có thể đứng trong quầy thuốc thực tập, hoặc ngồi đan áo cho con chuột lang Goldie cùng các bà cụ trong trại dưỡng lão. Nếu như thế thì bây giờ Nick có thể đi làm nghệ sĩ vẽ tranh đường phố, hay làm người mẫu khoả thân, hay đang sống ẩn dật trên các sườn núi ở Tây Tạng. (Oái oăm thay là giờ đây cả hai thằng bạn phải ‘sống ẩn dật’ trong cái huyện này!)  
  
Kết luận thứ nhất: Lỗi tại thằng Pax!  
  
Tim tôi nhói lên.  
  
 **“…Nhưng Pê đã quả quyết đi đường tắt trên núi. Bọn họ trên đường đi ngang qua Côn Sơn đã bị tấn công bởi một đám ‘sơn tặc’, khi đã may mắn thoát chết thì chẳng còn một xu…”**  
  
Mọi chuyện tiếp diễn khi tôi ham hố đòi đi thật xa, đến tận Ức Trai Linh Từ ở Côn Sơn, tỉnh Hải Dương. Giả sử tôi dẫn hai thằng đến đền Khuyến Lương[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) ở Thanh Trì, Hà Nội, thì cả bọn khi xuyên về đâu phải đi một đoạn đường xa để đến Thăng Long. Sẽ không bao giờ bước chân đến cái huyện Gia Định chết tiệt này!  
  
Kết luận thứ hai: Lỗi cũng tại thằng Pax!  
  
Tim tôi rớt xuống nơi nào đó dưới bụng.  
  
 **“…Một ngày kia, khi đang ngồi ăn chè của bà thím Mùi, cả ba giật thót lên trước một tiếng quát chói tai…”**  
  
Mọi chuyện đổ đốn ra vào cái giây phút tôi chạy đi cứu đứa nhỏ, và bây giờ cả ba phải trả giá quá đắt. Đã quá muộn màng, khi máu đã đổ, mồ hôi đã tuôn, và nước mắt đã rơi. “ _Mày hành động theo lương tâm, tao hành động theo lý trí_ ,” Andrey nói có sai bao giờ! Cái lương tâm quá lớn đã luôn luôn chiếm lấy tôi, điều khiển tôi, dày xéo tôi. Nó làm tôi trở nên mạnh mẽ phi thường, nhưng cũng có lúc nó hại chết tôi. Nó sẽ xé tim tôi ra thành từng mảnh nếu không hành động theo cái thứ nó gọi là “chính nghĩa”.  
  
 _Ha, nhưng “chính nghĩa” là gì cơ chứ?_  Tôi cười, chua chát. “ _Chính nghĩa” có thật sự “tất thắng”, khi mà cuối cùng kẻ thắng cuộc là kẻ có quyền lực trong tay?_  
  
Thế tôi có hối hận không? Không!  
  
Việc tôi làm có đúng đắn? Quá đúng!  
  
Thế tại sao lại ra nông nỗi này? Là do tôi quá ngu!  
  
Nếu được quay ngược thời gian trở về khoảnh khắc đó, tôi vẫn sẽ không do dự một mình đi cứu đứa trẻ. Nhưng thay vì nghỉ đêm tại huyện Gia Định, bọn tôi sẽ cắp theo đứa nhỏ cao chạy xa bay đến Thăng Long.  _“Một khi đã biết mình chọc gậy vào con sư tử,”_  Nick hay nói với tôi sau mỗi lần cãi nhau với Andrey,  _“chúng ta phải tuỳ cơ ứng biến. Ứng không được thì biến cho lẹ!”_  
  
Kết luận thứ ba: Tất cả là do thằng Pax mà ra!  
  
Tim tôi chính thức bị móc ra ngoài xong bị giẫm nát bét.  
  
 **“…Pê, vì đầu óc chứa toàn vỏ củ lạc, đã phải nhận kết cục bi thảm trong nhà giam…”**  
  
Vừa nói tôi vừa cười phá lên, tiếng cười trống rỗng vang vọng cả căn ngục. Hai thằng bạn mà ở đây chắc bọn nó sẽ nghĩ tôi hoá rồ. Mà cũng có thể lắm! Cười xong tôi thấy hai bên má ươn ướt, cổ họng nghẹn thắt lại, ngực trái nhói đau.  
  
 _Đáng lắm!_ Tôi lắc đầu, lấy tay chùi nước mắt. _Cho đáng lắm! Mày đáng bị như thế!_  
  
 _Này thì làm anh hùng!_ Tôi co người lại, giấu mặt vào trong vạt áo.  _Anh hùng rơm thì có!_  
  
 _Nick và Andrey sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho mày!_ Tôi cắn chặt môi dưới để ngăn những tiếng nức nở, đến khi nếm được vị tanh của kim loại mới thôi.  _Ba mẹ mày, sư phụ mày, ngay cả Nguyễn Trãi cũng vô cùng thất vọng về mày!_  
  
 **“Hay! Quả là một câu chuyện hay!”** Ông ta cười to, vỗ tay bôm bốp. **“Ta đã biết ngay từ đầu là Nguyễn Trãi bị oan mà!”**  
  
Những người nãy giờ nghe lén câu chuyện của tôi hít vào ngụm khí lạnh. Tên lính gác ngoài cửa làm rơi thanh vũ khí.  
  
 **“Ông… ông…”**  
  
 **“Đúng thì cứ nói thôi! Đằng nào nay mai ta cũng đem mấy thứ này xuống mồ!”**  
  
 **“Ông…”** Tôi hoảng sợ nhìn ra ngoài, thấy ba tù nhân khác đang nhìn chằm chằm vào buồng giam này.  
  
 **“Thôi ta đi ngủ đây! Chú mày cũng ngủ đi, Pê!”**  
  
 **“Cháu tên là Duy An, không phải Pê.”**  
  
 **“Như nhau, như nhau cả thôi!”** Ông ta cuộn tròn người lại thành một nùi giẻ rách. **“Chú mày không biết những vị anh hùng hảo hán đều ngốc nghếch hết cả sao?”**  
  
Tới lượt tôi im lặng, không nói nên lời. Vì biết nói gì bây giờ? Chừng 10 phút sau lão ta đã ngáy khò khò. Tôi ngồi nghệch mặt ra nghe lão ngáy, tiếng thở khò khè khó nhọc khiến lòng tôi càng thêm nặng trĩu. Mười phút trôi qua mà cảm giác cứ như mười tiếng đồng hồ. Thời gian trong ngục như kéo dài bất tận, làm tôi nhớ đến câu chữ Hán tôi đã đọc ở đâu đó:  _“Nhất nhật tù, thiên thu tại ngoại.”_  
  
Tôi dùng cọng rơm vẽ thành những hình trừu tượng trên sàn, vô thức đọc to ra:  
  


**_“Nhất nhật tù, thiên thu tại ngoại_  
Giờ đã hiểu được, quả không sai!  
Nằm trong ngục tối, chờ phán quyết  
Ôm giấc mộng, dẫn lối tỏ tường!**

  
Những tù nhân trong phòng giam đối diện đang thì thầm nói chuyện thì bỗng dưng im bặt. Tôi xấu hổ vặn nhỏ thanh âm lại.  
  


**_“Tôi đã hối, hối cho thân mình_  
Tôi đã khóc, nhưng khóc cho ai?  
Khóc cho số phận đưa đẩy?  
Khóc cho bằng hữu vạ lây?”**

  
Tới đây tôi lấy vạt áo chùi sạch nước mắt. Tay siết chặt cọng rơm.

**_“Chỉ tại vì tôi:_  
Giả thiếu niên anh hùng hiệp nghĩa  
Cứu chuộc người dưng, xử ác nhân  
Người quân tử chẳng màng danh lợi  
Chỉ màng hoạ giá vô đơn chí! ******[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2)

**_Thôi thì đành phải:  
Ngày ngày húp cháo loãng thay cơm  
Đêm đêm ‘công cán’ trên đống rơm.  
Mai này xử án truy công lý  
Nay đây nhẫn nhục gánh oan sai…” _ ** [[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3)   


Khoan đã! Tôi đang làm cái quái gì thế này? Tại sao lại ngồi đây làm thi sĩ dởm than thân trách phận khi mà hai thằng bạn ngoài kia đang đối diện với nguy hiểm?  
  
Không được! Nhất quyết không được!  
  
 _Pax à, cho dù trong bộ ba mày là đứa ngu nhất, nhưng ít ra não mày còn hoạt động, đúng không?_  Tôi khích bản thân.  _Mau nghĩ ra phương án nào đó để thoát khỏi đây đi chứ! Tù nhân thời xưa chịu nhiều hình phạt dã man lắm! Mày không muốn trở về thân tàn ma dại đó chứ?_  
  
Ý nghĩ cuối cùng thôi thúc tôi hơn cả. Không có gì đáng sợ bằng việc phạm nhân bị tra tấn thời phong kiến. Những cơn ác mộng về Nguyễn Bảng bị dùng hình bức cung, tôi đây còn nhớ như in. Lúc bị vây bắt tôi đã một mực tuyên bố mình bị oan, thế nên nếu muốn cho mọi chuyện diễn ra dễ dàng và suôn sẻ, nhất định tên quan huyện sẽ không từ thủ đoạn mà tra tấn…  
  
Càng nghĩ, mồ hôi lạnh càng túa ra, ướt đẫm lưng áo.  
  
Không chừng là ngày mai? Hoặc ngày mốt? Hoặc đêm nay?  
  
Làm sao bây giờ? Làm sao đây?  
  
Đầu tôi hiện ra một phương án duy nhất: Vượt ngục!  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Thờ Nguyễn Trãi và Nguyễn Thị Lộ  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Hoạ vô đơn chí: Xui xẻo dồn dập.  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Ở đây Pax làm thơ bằng tiếng Việt nên mới có gieo vần và sử dụng hình thức đối ở các cặp câu. Câu đầu tiên là Pax lấy nguyên từ câu “Nhất nhật tù, thiên thu tại ngoại.” Còn lại là hoàn toàn của Pax.


	12. Kế Hoạch

Tôi mải mê lập giả thuyết cho cuộc tẩu thoát đến mức ngủ thiếp đi lúc nào không hay. Đến khi bị một tên cai ngục lôi đầu dậy vì có người muốn gặp, tôi mới giật bắn mình lên. Trong buồng giam chỉ còn một mình tôi.

**“Ông… ông bác hôm qua đâu rồi?”**

**“Đã quá giờ Ngọ ba khắc** [[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) **, bị đem đi hành hình rồi!”**

_Ối mẹ ơi! Đây là nơi giam giữ tử tù?_

Đầu tôi lập tức choáng váng, cảm tưởng như vài sợi dây thần kinh đã bị đứt. Thứ axít nóng rát trong dạ dày cứ chực trào lên cổ họng. Nếu trong bụng có đồ ăn thì chắc giờ tôi đã nôn ói hết ra ngoài.

**“Hành… hành hình?”**

**“À, đây là nơi giam giữ trọng phạm nguy hiểm.”**

**“Ta… ta mà nguy hiểm?”**

Tên lính phớt lờ tôi và đi một mạch ra ngoài. Khoảng vài phút sau có hai bóng người bước vào phòng giam, nhưng tôi chỉ nhận ra một.

 **“Tên khốn kiếp!”** Tôi bật dậy, tay nắm chặt lấy song sắt mà hét ầm lên.  **“Lũ vô lại các ngươi…”**

Nếu cánh tay đủ dài ắt hẳn tôi sẽ nhào vô bóp cổ kẻ đối diện. Hắn ta liền rụt cổ rùa, lúi húi đứng ra phía sau người kia.

**“Bình tĩnh nào, cậu thương nhân trẻ tuổi. Đây không phải là cách đối đãi ân nhân của mình đấy chứ?”**

**“Ngươi…”**

Tôi đánh giá người trước mặt mình. Hắn độ tầm ba mươi. Cao tầm thước, nói đúng hơn là lùn. Dáng người như cái thùng phi. Chân mang đôi ủng thêu hoa bằng gấm, áo giao lĩnh bằng lụa thượng hạng thêu hình hoa lá, chim phượng. Quạt trên tay che đi nửa khuôn mặt bánh bao, chỉ lộ ra đôi mắt híp lanh lợi đang nheo nheo lại, đánh giá tôi như một món hàng hời.

Và đương nhiên là bộ mặt hả hê quen thuộc của tên quản gia lấp ló ngay phía sau.

**“Cả huyện trấn đang xôn xao về một cậu thương nhân trẻ tuổi, và hai bằng hữu ngoại quốc của hắn…”**

**“Ngươi muốn gì?”**

**“…đều là anh hùng xuất chúng, trí dũng song toàn…”**

Không biết tên này có ý gì, nhưng chỉ nhìn bộ dạng vương giả và nghe cách nói chuyện dài dòng như xuất khẩu thành thơ của hắn cũng đủ khiến máu nóng tôi bốc lên não.

 _Bình tĩnh, Pax! Bình tĩnh! Một, hai, ba, bốn._ Tôi hít thở đều đặn và buông tay khỏi song sắt.  _Mày phải bình tĩnh! Không thể học thói nóng nảy của Andrey được._

Thế là tôi bỏ ngoài tai những lời lẽ ngọt ngào giả dối của tên quý tộc kia, cho đến khi...

**“…nay các cậu đã bị truy nã không chỉ một mà đến bốn tội danh, sớm muộn gì tin này cũng sẽ lan truyền đến Đông Kinh, khó mà thoát khỏi tay Hình bộ.”**

**“Các ngươi muốn gì ở ta?”**

**“Nào nào, đúng thật là ‘cứu nhân, nhân trả oán’! Ta vừa mới cứu cái mạng nhỏ của cậu, thế mà cậu trả ơn ta như thế à?”**

**“Tên quản gia của ngươi rõ ràng đã tố cáo ta cho quan tri huyện, các ngươi đều là một bè lũ với nhau, hại ta chưa chết đi sống lại thì thôi chứ, ân nhân cái nỗi gì?”**

Tên quý tộc phe phẩy cây quạt, im lặng nhìn tôi một lúc lâu. Tôi không biết trong cái đầu kia đang âm mưu những gì. Có phải hắn đang định giá cái đầu của tôi và hai thằng bạn? Hay đang tính toán một vụ buôn bán làm ăn mà chắc chắn hắn sẽ lời khẳm và tôi sẽ lỗ đậm? Hoặc tệ hơn, làm cách nào để dùng tôi để tống tiền hai thằng bạn ngoài kia, khiến bọn họ đầu hàng vô điều kiện?

Còn cái lão quản gia cáo già kia nữa! Tôi hừ lạnh. Chỉ việc nhìn lão đứng khúm núm phía sau thôi cũng đủ làm tôi điên máu. Khỏi cần làm gì nhiều!

Chờ lâu quá mà chưa có câu trả lời, tôi mất kiên nhẫn đi qua đi lại trong căn ngục, khiến dây xích dưới chân va vào nhau, rồi va vào mấy song sắt, vang lên tiếng  _keng_ chói tai.

Căn ngục im ắng lạ thường. Chỉ còn tiếng đuốc, tiếng cai ngục chơi cờ vây và tiếng ngáy của một tù nhân đang nằm trong góc phòng giam đối diện phía bên phải. Những người còn lại đã biến đâu mất tăm.

 _Chắc họ cũng bị đem đi xử tử hết rồi!_ Tôi đau đớn nghĩ.  _Khi nào thì đến hạn của thằng Pax này?_

**“Lão quản gia chỉ là nhân chứng. Người tố cáo các ngươi là tên Huỳnh Thảy.”**

**“Như nhau cả thôi! Các ngươi đến đây để làm gì?”**  

**“Thương lượng. Nào, ta biết các ngươi đều là thương nhân ngoại quốc, và trên đường đi bị sơn tặc đánh cướp hết giấy tờ hợp pháp.”**

**“Đúng thế!”** Tôi nói xạo không chớp mắt.  **“Nên bọn ta đang trên đường đến kinh thành để đăng ký lại giấy phép kinh doanh.”**

**“Nhưng theo luật pháp của triều đình, trừ khi người ngoại quốc có giấy phép, các ngươi không được trao đổi bất cứ mặt hàng nào trên đất Đại Việt. Ngươi, và cả quản gia của ta đã phạm pháp…”**

Trước khi tôi phản đối sự bất công thì hắn đưa bàn tay to bè, múp míp lên chặn họng tôi.

**“Nhưng ta đây, một khách hàng biết nhìn xa trông rộng đã biến luật pháp về phía mình. Lão quan huyện coi thế cũng rất biết làm ăn…”**

Đến lúc này tôi đã hiểu rõ vấn đề!

_Trời ạ! Thì ra đây là hối lộ thời phong kiến!_

**“Ta rất thích con dao của cậu,”** hắn mân mê cây quạt, **“và theo ta được biết các cậu còn giữ lại trên người một số bảo vật…”**

Tôi nghiến răng ken két. Những ý đồ xấu xa của kẻ đối diện càng hiện rõ trong đầu tôi.

**“Ngươi muốn có toàn bộ số bảo vật? Miễn phí?”**

**“Quả là nhanh trí!”**

**“Đổi lại?”**

**“Tự do và sự trong sạch của các cậu.”**

Một cuộc buôn bán quá lời cho tên quý tộc. Những thứ bọn tôi sở hữu coi như là vô giá ở thời phong kiến, và hắn mua được không tốn một đồng! Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại thì tên này và ông quan huyện rõ ràng là có thông đồng: ông đóng vai ác, tôi đóng vai thiện, cuối cùng chia đôi thành quả.

Thâm! Quá thâm!

Nhưng nếu nó là bẫy thì sao? Lỡ như tôi đồng ý, trao đổi xong cả ba bị trở mặt và thủ tiêu để bịt đầu mối? Còn cô em gái họ Huỳnh số phận sẽ ra sao?

**“Có thật là ngươi chỉ muốn số bảo vật?”**

**“À, và con nô tì kia nữa. Huỳnh Thảy vẫn chưa huỷ giao ước với ta.”**

_Biết ngay mà!_  Tôi đã bắt đầu do dự.  _Nếu là Nick và Andrey trong hoàn cảnh này thì hai thằng sẽ xử lý như thế nào?_

Andrey có lẽ sẽ đồng ý ngay lập tức. Khả năng là tên máu lạnh sẽ hy sinh những thứ vặt vãnh (như tình người) để hoàn thành mục đích lớn lao hơn. Nếu bị trở mặt và thủ tiêu thì sao? Không sao cả, vì dù gì cậu ta đã cố gắng hết sức rồi! Cùng lắm thì trước khi bị dao găm vào tim, Andrey sẽ níu kéo lấy vong hồn của Nguyễn Trãi mà đổ toàn bộ tội lỗi lên đầu ông ta.

Nick có lẽ cũng sẽ đồng ý. Khả năng là tên phởn đời sẽ tuỳ cơ mà hành động, cứu được ai thì cứu, không cứu được thì thôi vậy. Không chừng trước khi đi cậu ta sẽ tiện tay chôm luôn vài túi châu báu của tên quý tộc. Nếu bị trở mặt và thủ tiêu thì sao? Không sao cả, tại vì cậu ta bảo đảm sẽ lôi theo tất cả những người liên quan xuống mồ cùng với mình.

Còn thằng Pax sẽ hành động như thế nào ư?

Chẳng biết nữa! Tại vì Pax là đứa ngu nhất bọn mà!

**“Nếu ta không đồng ý?”**

**“Chẳng sao cả,”** hàm râu nhúc nhích theo nụ cười gằn.  **“Quan binh vẫn đang truy đuổi ráo riết hai cậu bạn kia, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ bị bắt, và con nô tì cũng sẽ trở về tay ta…”**

 **“Không thể…”** Tôi lắc đầu.

**“Hoàn toàn có thể. Theo ta biết thì một tên đang bị thương ở chân, không thể đi xa. Pháp luật Đại Việt rất nghiêm minh, nhưng cũng rất tàn nhẫn. Phạm nhiều tội danh như các cậu thì chỉ có tử hình mà thôi: này thì chém đầu, phanh thây, tùng xẻo…”**

**“Bạn ta nhất định sẽ trốn thoát...”** Tôi khăng khăng bằng cái giọng thều thào của người mới ốm dậy.

 **“Và cậu sẽ bỏ mạng nơi này không toàn thây.”** Hắn tỉnh bơ tiếp lời.

 **“Cho ta bốn ngày để suy nghĩ.”** Giọng tôi nghe như van nài.  **“Và trong thời gian đó ngươi hãy bảo quan binh đừng truy bắt bạn ta nữa!”**

**“Quá lâu. Và không thể. Cậu thanh niên, hãy nhớ rằng ta đang mở một lối thoát cho cậu đấy!”**

**“Ba ngày.”**

**“Vẫn quá lâu.”**

**“Hai ngày rưỡi.”**

**“Không!”**

**“Hai ngày!”**

Thật ra tôi đã biết câu trả lời của mình rồi. Mặc cả kiểu này chỉ để mua thêm thời gian thôi. Tên quý tộc nhìn tôi, ngán ngẩm.

 **“Trong thời gian hai ngày,”** tay hắn vẫn mân mê thân cây quạt, **“nếu quan binh hay bất kì ai tóm được hai cậu kia, cuộc thương lượng này sẽ lập tức bị huỷ bỏ.”**

**“Đồng ý.”**

“ **Rất vinh dự được trò chuyện với một kẻ sáng dạ như cậu, Duy An.”**

 **“Xin cho hỏi quý danh của ngươi?”** Nếu may mắn thoát ra ngoài, và may mắn hơn nữa gặp được vua Lê, nhất định tôi sẽ tố cáo đầy đủ tội ác của bọn người này.

 **“Ta họ Lê, tên Ngỗi, là cháu ruột của Thái uý Lê Lăng.”**  

***

 

Ngày tù sẽ trôi qua tẻ nhạt nếu tôi không để tâm đến những thứ “vặt vãnh” như hai vết thương cần thay băng, mấy miếng da rách trên bắp chân bắt đầu loét ra, cái đầu bết ngứa kinh khủng khiếp và cái bao tử lúc nào cũng cồn cào. Chưa kể người tôi bắt đầu có mùi của người tiền sử và cơ chế xả chất thải có dấu hiệu muốn biểu tình.

Để giữ bản thân tỉnh táo và luôn sẵn sàng trước mọi tình huống, tôi tập võ và ngồi thiền. Vì bị giới hạn bởi hai chiếc còng, tôi chỉ có thể đứng một số tấn pháp nhất định và ứng dụng những đòn có sử dụng dây xích. Tôi cũng hạn chế ngồi thiền quá lâu bởi tâm trí có sở thích bay đi quá xa, khó mà điều khiển được các hình ảnh kinh dị trong đầu.

Thời gian còn lại tôi lập kế hoạch chạy trốn. Tôi hối hận không kịp những bữa tối từ chối xem các bộ phim trinh thám/hành động cùng Nick và Andrey nhằm tích luỹ thêm kinh nghiệm. Nếu hai thằng bạn có mặt ở đây thì chắc Nick đã cạy ổ khoá và cả ba sẽ trốn ra ngoài trót lọt (nói vậy thôi chứ tôi mong hai đứa kia tránh càng xa nơi này càng tốt).

Có một số phương án khả thi nhưng đều cần hỗ trợ của ít nhất hai người. Trong ngục tạm thời chỉ có hai phạm nhân: tôi và một ông chú nằm ở phòng giam đối diện. Ba tên lính gác. Tính luôn người đưa cơm và dọn dẹp là năm người. Nếu ăn may, với thân hình ốm đói như thế này, tôi có thể hạ từ hai đến ba tên, cướp lấy vũ khí của một tên và trốn thoát tên còn lại. Điểm yếu là tôi không biết thứ gì sẽ chờ mình đằng sau cánh cổng kia, và đội quân của tên quan huyện có bao nhiêu người. Chưa kể nếu có qua được ải này tôi không biết gì về cổng thoát hiểm của phủ nha.

Thật là bất lợi vô cùng!

Trừ khi tôi có tay trong… Mà tôi đâu có ai! Binh lính trong phủ rất ghét tôi (hợp lý mà, bởi tôi có nương tay với ai đâu), tù nhân trong ngục thì dè chừng tôi (cũng có lý).

Còn kẻ đứng đầu phủ thì miễn bàn đi!

Chỉ còn có một người, tôi có nghe mang máng về họ…

Đúng rồi! Là tuần sát gì gì đó! Chỉ có ông ta là đối đãi tốt với tôi thôi, nào là băng bó vết thương, nào là gọi đại phu. Không cần biết ông ta là ai, chỉ cần nói chuyện được với ông ta, tìm hiểu được ý đồ của ông…

 _Bịch! Bịch! Bịch! Cạch!_ Tiếng ủng vang lên phía sau cánh cửa cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ lạc quan và kéo tôi về thực tại. Trong ba giây hoảng loạn, tôi đã tin rằng hai thằng bạn đã bị bắt.

 **“Phạm nhân Duy An!”** Tim tôi nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. **“Có người muốn gặp ngươi!”**

**“Ngươi đi ra đi! Ta muốn nói chuyện riêng với hắn!”**

**“Xời! Biết rồi! Bày đặt!”**

Không như hồi sáng vừa mới ngủ dậy đã gặp phải ác quỷ, lần này tôi sử dụng chiến thuật giả ngu mà đối phó với người trước mặt. Tôi liếc hắn bằng nửa con mắt. Là một tên lính quèn, hông đeo đao, lưng vác cung tên, trông quen quen. Ánh mắt hắn ta sáng rực, thông minh nhưng bí hiểm, tò mò nhìn bộ dạng thê thảm của tôi. Tôi đây chả thèm đứng dậy tiếp hắn mà nằm trườn ra, chân vắt chéo, tay đặt ra sau gáy, giả vờ ngáy ngủ.

**“Ngồi dậy đi, ta biết ngươi không hề buồn ngủ. Ngươi chỉ không muốn trò chuyện với ta thôi!”**

**“Oápppp! Biết rồi sao không biến đi? Ta mệt!”**

**“Ta danh xưng Trung Nghĩa, là người hai hôm trước đã bắn vào chân bạn ngươi.”**

Thông tin này nghe như sấm nổ bên tai. Tôi vứt cái bộ dạng ngớ ngẩn đi ngay lập tức.

“Tên %&*@$#!” [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2) Tôi quá kích động mà quên luôn câu chửi thề bằng tiếng Việt.  **“Tất… tất cả là do ngươi!”**

 **“Ta đến đây để tạ lỗi!”** Hắn ta lẳng lặng cuối đầu.

 **“ĐẬU PHỘNG! TẠ… TẠ LỖI CÁI QUẦN XÀ LỎN NHÀ NGƯƠI!”** Tôi gào lên, không quan tâm nước miếng văng tung toé.  **“Tên mặt dày ngươi còn dám vác mặt vào đây. Chỉ vì ngươi, NGƯƠI, mà bạn ta phải chịu đau đớn, chỉ vì NGƯƠI, mà ta phải chết dí ở đây.”**

**“Chỉ vì ngươi mà hàm ta hai ngày nay không nhai được.”**

**“Không có chi!”** Tôi mỉa mai, xong quay mặt đi và ngồi sát vào vách tường.

**“Ta đến đây muốn được thỉnh giáo ngươi vài điều.”**

**“Không có hứng thú trả lời.”**

**“Ta có mang theo lương khô và băng vải.”**

**“Không cần sự thương hại của lũ người các ngươi.”**

Được rồi, cái này thì hơi quá! Tôi có hối hận chút xíu. Trong các tình huống như thế này, cái tôi càng cao chừng nào thì càng chết sớm chừng đó.

 **“Ta có thể thuyết phục huyện quan dời ngày xử án đến khi vết thương của ngươi đã lành.”** Giọng hắn đã có chút gì đó mất kiên nhẫn. Đôi mắt sáng nheo lại, tính toán. Hắn còn ngồi xổm xuống để tầm mắt ngang với tôi.

 **“Trung Nghĩa,”** tôi nói thẳng, **“rốt cuộc ngươi muốn gì ở ta?”**

**“Ta muốn biết về võ công của ngươi.”**

**“Đổi lại?”**

**“Ngươi muốn gì?”**

**“Ta muốn băng vải.”** Tôi giở vạt áo lên để lộ vết thương bụng đã rướm máu trở lại do vận động mạnh. **“À, ta cũng muốn gặp tuần sát gì đấy…”**

Cặp mắt hắn mở to, lồi như hai trái banh. Mất hết cả hình tượng.

 **“Là tuần sát sứ! Không, phải là huyện thừa** [3]  **Trịnh Viêm!”**

 **“Đúng, ta muốn gặp huyện thừa.”** Lần đầu tiên trong ngày, tôi mỉm cười và gật đầu lia lịa, cảm thấy như có tia sáng phía cuối con đường hầm. **“Cảm phiền ngươi gửi lời tới ông ta.”**

 **“Chắc chắn rồi.”** Tên Trung Nghĩa như được bắt trúng đài. **“Trịnh huyện thừa vốn đã rất ngưỡng mộ những vị anh hùng võ công cao cường. Hai ngày nay võ ban cứ bàn tán suốt về tên Duy An ngươi. Tên Hoàng Am cứ luôn mồm về chiêu thức dùng chân kẹp cổ…”**

**“Giờ ngươi có muốn ta kể hay không?”**

**“Xin chỉ giáo!”**

 ***

 

Tôi bắt đầu học võ cổ truyền Việt Nam từ năm bảy tuổi. Khi tình cờ tận mắt chứng kiến màn giao đấu đối luyện “ác liệt” của ba mẹ ngoài sân sau, tôi đã khóc thét lên vì sợ. Từ nhỏ tôi đã biết công việc nguy hiểm trong Cục Điều tra Liên bang của ba, nhưng tôi không ngờ việc mẹ mình cũng biết võ, thậm chí có thể đánh ngang tay với ba. Sau một hồi dỗ dành và trấn an thằng con mít ướt, ba đã cười xoà và hỏi rằng tôi có muốn “ngầu” giống ba mẹ không. Tất nhiên là tôi gật đầu cái rụp.

Võ cổ truyền đến với tôi rất tình cờ, và tôi yêu nó lúc nào không hay. Điều tôi tự hào nhất không phải những giải thưởng đoạt được trong các kì thi, mà là những phẩm chất tôi học được từ môn phái võ thuật này. Võ đường trở thành ngôi nhà thứ hai, và các bạn đồng môn trở thành gia đình.

Thời gian trôi qua mau, chốc đã là mười năm. Hiện tại tôi đang ở cấp đai vàng hai vạch trắng, và là một trong hai trợ giảng chính của sư phụ. Ngoài rèn luyện cho chính mình, nhiệm vụ của tôi là hướng dẫn kĩ năng cơ bản cho các học viên đai thấp hơn và giải thích cho họ về bộ môn võ cổ truyền này.

**“Thật ra môn phái võ thuật của ta không ở đâu xa xôi, chính là bắt nguồn từ Việt Nam, ý nhầm, Đại Việt này. Xuất phát từ miền Trung, vùng đất Tây Sơn, Bình Định nên mới có tên là võ phái Tây Sơn…”**

**“Khoan đã, chẳng lẽ ngươi xuất thân từ võ đường Bình Định của sư Sa Viên?”** [[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4)

**“Không phải. Là trùng tên thôi. Nói chung là, môn phái võ Tây Sơn của ta được hình thành khi đất nước còn loạn lạc, thù trong giặc ngoài. Nổi bật là ba anh em nhà Tây Sơn, Nguyễn Nhạc, Nguyễn Huệ và Nguyễn Lữ đã đứng dậy lãnh đạo cuộc khởi nghĩa, đầu tiên là thống nhất đất nước, sau đó là chống giặc Xiêm phương Nam, và giặc Mãn Thanh phương Bắc…”**

Càng kể thì mặt tên lính càng nghệch ra, còn tôi trong lòng thì buồn cười quá xá. Chính là tôi đang kể toẹt ra lịch sử của thế kỉ XVIII, tức là khoảng 300 sau. Hắn mới đầu còn nhìn tôi ngờ vực, nhưng vì tôi kể trơn tru quá nên hắn bắt đầu tin, một hồi sau thì tin sái cổ. Những thứ tôi nói đều là căn bản mà bất cứ võ sinh nào cũng nên biết.

**“Võ phái này sử dụng học thuyết âm dương, ứng dụng vào ngũ hành, bát quái** [[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn5) **… _Dĩ công vi thủ, dĩ nhu chế cương, dĩ đoản chế trường_** [[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn6) **_..._ ** **Về _thập bát ban võ nghệ_ ** [[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn7) **, một võ sinh phải thành thạo ít nhất hai loại binh khí…”**

_Cạch!_  Tiếng cửa phòng giam mở ra làm tim tôi nhảy thót lên cổ họng. Hình ảnh hai thằng bạn bị bắt hiện ra trong đầu.

_Làm ơn! Làm ơn! Làm ơn đi!_

**“Trung Nghĩa, mau, ông lớn muốn triệu tập ngươi. Chúng ta đã có được manh mối về hai người kia rồi.”**

Trung Nghĩa giật bắn, nhanh chóng ném cuộn băng vải vào trong ngục rồi bước nhanh ra ngoài, không quên liếc tôi đầy ẩn ý. Lúc đó đầu óc tôi đã mụ đi, tay máy móc chụp lấy cuộn vải nhét vào trong người. Câu nói của tên cai ngục như một đòn giáng thật mạnh đã làm tâm trí tôi rối bời. Chẳng biết phải làm như thế nào.

Nick và Andrey mà bị bắt thì coi như tàn đời ba đứa. Cuộc thương lượng sẽ bị huỷ bỏ. Cả ba bị kết tội và xử tử. Phe ác thắng. Hết truyện.

Tình hình hiện giờ là Nick bị thương ở chân, không chạy được, nhưng tôi tin tưởng Andrey có thể rút mũi tên ra ngoài. Thằng nhóc vừa là mọt trường y, vừa là một tên kĩ tính hạng nhất, chắc chắn sẽ lo mọi chuyện cho chu toàn. Điều tôi lo lắng nhất là liệu bà chủ nhà khách có chịu che chở cho ba đứa nhỏ hay không, hay cả ba bị đuổi thẳng cổ ra ngoài sau tin tức bị truy nã? Không biết em Thy có chịu được cảnh chạy trốn cực khổ? Không biết vết thương của Nick có lành lại được không, hay cậu ta phải chịu tàn tật suốt đời?

Lũ bạn có chịu bỏ mặt tôi, hay tìm mọi cách để giúp tôi thoát khỏi đây? Biết tính của Andrey và Nick, chắc chắn bọn họ sẽ chọn phương án sau.

Nếu thế thì không xong rồi!

Đang suy nghĩ miên man thì cánh cửa phòng giam lại vang lên lạch cạch. Hình ảnh hai thằng bạn bị bắt trói lại hiện lên. Tay tôi bất giác đưa lên ngực, chặn trái tim đang muốn vọt ra ngoài. Cứ tiếp tục như thế này thì tôi có mà lên cơn đau tim đến chết mất!

Thì ra chỉ là người đưa cơm.

Mùi chua bắt đầu dâng lên cuống họng, làm khẩu vị tôi biến mất hoàn toàn. Người nóng lên, bức bối. Tay tôi run bần bật, từ trên ngực ôm xuống phần bụng trái đang đau nhói. Tôi nhanh chóng cởi áo và mở miếng băng vải ra. Ngạc nhiên thay, miệng vết thương vẫn khép chặt. Chỗ đỏ thẫm trên miếng băng thật ra chỉ là vết máu khô. Vết thương trên vai trái cũng hệt như vậy.

Chẳng lẽ tôi bị cơ thể chính mình đánh lừa và chẩn đoán bậy bạ? Hay là tôi đã bỏ sót chỗ nào?

Sắn ống quần lên kiểm tra, đập vào mắt tôi là một cảnh tượng kinh hoàng. Vết cào bị lão bạn tù tặng cho nay đã đỏ ửng lên, sưng vều ở phần rìa. Riêng có vài chỗ bị lở loét, đóng mủ trắng và tiết ra chất dịch màu vàng đục. Lấy tay ấn vào phần thịt bắp chuối thì thấy đau đớn hơn bình thường.

“Pax, mày bình tĩnh! Chỉ là nhiễm trùng vết thương thôi mà. Cùng lắm mày bị hoại tử đến chết thôi… Ha ha ha…” Tôi lẩm bẩm như thằng điên. “Bây giờ mày cần phải… mày cần phải, đúng rồi, rửa sạch vết thương, sau đó… sau đó mày phải sát trùng, nhưng thuốc sát trùng ở đâu ra… phải trốn ra ngoài… chỉ Andrey là có hộp cứu thương…”

Tôi lấy phần nước uống cho cả ngày hôm đó mà đổ lên phần vết thương hở. Sau đó lấy phần băng tạm thời quấn lại. Nhiễm trùng như thế này cần phải điều trị gấp, nếu không chân tôi sẽ tàn phế và sau đó là vô phương cứu chữa.

Liệu tôi có nên thoát khỏi đây trước khi gặp huyện thừa? Ông ta có vẻ quan tâm đến tôi, nhưng vẫn ráo riết cho binh lính truy bắt bạn tôi.

Không chừng lão ta chỉ quan tâm đến khả năng võ thuật của tôi thôi!

Liệu phương án vượt ngục tôi lập ra hôm qua có khả thi? Hiện tại chỉ có hai tên gác ngục, bởi số còn lại đã bị triệu tập ra ngoài nhằm truy bắt tội phạm. Chỉ cần cướp được thanh kiếm trong tay một tên và chìa khoá trong tay tên còn lại…

Có đáng để liều mạng vì cái chân này? Đáng chứ, vì để càng lâu nó sẽ càng nhiễm trùng nặng hơn.

Đằng nào thì, trước sau gì cũng phải vượt ngục.

 _Pax à_ , tôi ôm đầu, vò mái tóc bết,  _số phận của mày rồi sẽ ra sao?_  

***

 

 **“Chú ơi, cháu sợ quá!”** Tôi nói khẽ với người bạn tù, cảm thấy giọng mình run lên. Một tay tôi đưa lên vuốt mặt. **“Cháu không biết mình phải làm thế nào.”**

Trả lời tôi là sự im lặng. Nhưng người tù nhân đã ngước lên và nhìn tôi chăm chăm. Ông ta độ tầm ba mươi, thế mà vẻ mặt đã như người ngoài sáu mươi tuổi, già đời và mệt mỏi. Trên trán ông có một vệt đỏ giống như bị đánh vào đầu. Tóc ngắn bù xù, quần áo nông dân nhăn nhúm. Khác tôi, ông ta không bị còng.

 **“Cháu tên là Đặng Duy An, 18 tuổi, thương nhân Anh Cát Lợi, người bị Lê Ngỗi vu khống bốn tội danh vì đã cứu chuộc đi cô bé nô tì của hắn, và vì hắn muốn cướp đi những bảo vật vô giá của bọn cháu.”** Tôi khẽ cuối đầu, nghiêng người, tay đan lại vái chào. **“Còn chú? Chú là ai?”**

Im lặng một lúc nữa.

 **“Ta là ai không quan trọng.”** Ông ta cúi đầu. **“Ta chỉ là một người nông dân nghèo vô danh đã bị vu... đã phạm vào tội giết người.”**

Lời thú nhận làm tim tôi nhói lên.

 **“Cháu không quan tâm chú đã phạm tội gì, và vì sao lại bị vu oan như cháu, nhưng cháu biết một điều, rằng chắc hẳn chú có lý do của mình.”**  Tôi ngước lên nhìn trần nhà. **“Quả thật, ở cái thời phong kiến này, đầy rẫy những bất công xã hội. Kẻ có quyền thế như Lê Ngỗi thì tự tung tự tác, người nghèo hèn như chúng ta đây thì thấp cổ bé họng, còn lũ quan lại thì toàn là bọn sâu mọt thối nát, chuyên đi cấu kết với nhau ức hiếp dân lành...”**

Đúng vậy! Một cái xã hội thúi hoắc như thế thì con người ta làm sao có thể sống lâu được? Trừ khi bạn có được một núi tài sản đồ sộ, hoặc là nắm trong tay quyền lực hoàng tộc, hoặc là có tài năng xuất chúng trong nhân dân, được mọi người thần thánh hoá...

Toàn là chuyện bất khả thi!

Nhưng mà lúc nãy, khi trò chuyện với Trung Nghĩa, hắn ta có vẻ thần tượng tôi hơn bình thường. Cái gì mà khả năng võ thuật xuất chúng và môn phái võ Tây Sơn mới lạ...

Thôi, thôi, thôi! Tôi đang nghĩ linh tinh cái gì thế này? Quay lại cuộc trò chuyện!

 **“Để... để cháu kể cho chú nghe một bí mật nhé?”** Tôi đưa một ngón tay lên miệng. **“Thật ra cháu không phải là người thuộc về nơi này, cũng không phải là người của thời đại này. Hai người bạn đồng hành của cháu cũng vậy. Vì đã phạm một sai lầm nghiêm trọng, nên bọn cháu mới xuyên thời gian... ấy nhầm, bị ơn trên đạp xuống đây...”**

 **“Ta có nghe qua câu chuyện cháu kể hôm nọ.”** Ông ta gật gù. **“Ơn trên... người ấy có phải là ngài Hành khiển Nguyễn... Trãi?”**

 **“Là ai thì chú có thể tự suy ra được.”** Tôi mỉm cười, rồi mặt nghiêm lại. **“Chỉ là bây giờ, tình thế đang rất cấp bách. Cháu đang rất cần sự giúp đỡ của chú.”**

Trước khuôn mặt tràn đầy quyết tâm của tôi, ông ta có vẻ hốt hoảng. Người tù nhân lồm cồm đứng dậy, đi đến trước tôi, ngồi sụp xuống nền đất và hai tay nắm lấy song sắt.

**“Duy An à, cháu định làm gì?”**

Tay tôi cũng nắm chặt song sắt. **“Chú ơi, cháu cầu xin chú. Cháu rất cần sự giúp đỡ của chú! Cháu chỉ cần chú la lên một câu thôi!”**

 **“Cháu có ý định...”** Ông ta mở to mắt, kinh hoàng nhìn vào thằng nhóc đang có vẻ như không tỉnh táo trước mặt. **“Không được! Quá nguy hiểm! Bao nhiêu năm nay, chưa một tù nhân nào dám... Duy An à, ta thật lòng khuyên cháu, hãy ngoan ngoãn chờ đến ngày xử án đi.”**

Tiếp tục sự im lặng. Tôi tuyệt vọng nhìn vào bóng người ngồi xếp bằng trước mặt mình. Cuối cùng, vì chịu không nổi nữa, tôi đành dùng biện pháp cuối cùng.

Tôi quỳ gối, cúi rạp người và dộng đầu xuống đất. **“Cháu cầu xin chú.”** _Binh!_ **“Cháu van chú.”** _Binh!_ **“Xin hãy cứu lấy tính mạng bọn cháu...”** _Binh!_

**“Duy An! Xin cháu đừng làm vậy! Mau đứng lên đi!”**

**“Chú biết là hai ngày sau cháu sẽ nói ‘Không’ với tên Lê Ngỗi mà! Cháu thà liều tính mạng một lần còn hơn ngồi đây chờ chết. Bằng mọi giá cháu sẽ thoát khỏi đây.”** Tôi thì thầm nói, giọng chắc nịch. **“Nếu thành công, cháu sẽ biến khỏi cái huyện Gia Định này, mãi mãi. Nếu thất bại, mọi hậu quả cháu sẽ gánh hết, cho nên chú hãy cứ yên tâm.”**

Người tử tù lặng lẽ nhìn bộ mặt kiên quyết của tôi và thở hắt ra, ánh mắt đượm buồn. Bỗng dưng tôi cảm thấy bản thân ớn lạnh.

**“Ta giúp cháu thế nào, người anh hùng trẻ tuổi?”**

 

Chú thích:

[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Khoảng 11 giờ 45 phút trưa.

[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Ở đây Pax chửi “You son of a b*tch!”

[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Quang Thuận năm thứ nhất (1460), Lê Thánh Tông đổi tên chức Chuyển vận sứ làm Tri huyện (ban văn), và Tuần sát sứ làm Huyện thừa (ban võ). Hai chức vụ này cùng đứng đầu một huyện.

[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Lê Lợi ủy thác cho nhà sư [Sa Viên](https://vi.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sa_Vi%C3%AAn&action=edit&redlink=1), là người huấn luyện võ nghệ cho nghĩa binh [Lam Sơn](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kh%E1%BB%9Fi_ngh%C4%A9a_Lam_S%C6%A1n) từ năm [1415](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/1415) mở võ đường. [Nguyễn Trãi](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nguy%E1%BB%85n_Tr%C3%A3i) đã đặt tên cho võ đường của nhà sư Sa Viên là Võ đường Bình Định để tưởng nhớ công lao của Bình Định Vương Lê Lợi. Từ đó từ võ “Bình Định” lan toả ra khắp đất nước.

[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref5) các lý thuyết về vạn vật trong vũ trụ của phương Đông

[[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref6) dĩ công vi thủ (dùng công đấu với thủ), dĩ nhu chế cương (dùng mềm mại chế ngự cứng rắn), dĩ đoản chế trường (dùng ngắn chế ngự dài)

[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref7) mười tám loại binh khí trong võ cổ truyền


	13. Chiến Đấu

Tầm khoảng giờ khuya.   
  
Được rồi, đã đến lúc!  
_  
Nick Kanelos_ , tôi khẽ mỉm cười khi nhớ đến thằng bạn,  _bậc thầy trong nghệ thuật diễn xuất ứng tác, cảm ơn mày vì đã tận tình chỉ dạy cho tao kĩ thuật giả chết bằng thuốc độc._  
  
Giờ chính là lúc ứng dụng nó vào thực tế.

 **“Có ai không, có ai không? Phạm nhân Duy An uống thuốc độc tự sát!”**  
  
Vừa nghe tiếng cửa phòng giam mở ra, tôi lập tức lăn đùng ra sàn, giả bộ co giật. Món cháo trắng tôi ngậm trong miệng chảy ra từ hai bên khoé môi. Mắt mở to ra, đờ đẫn. Tôi ngừng thở.  
  
Trong tầm mắt, hai tên lính đã lấy chìa khoá để mở cửa ngục. Đợi đến giây phút bọn họ vừa cúi xuống kiểm tra, tôi bất ngờ vùng dậy, dùng nội lực đấm thật mạnh vào xương hàm của một tên, hạ hắn ngất xỉu. Đợi tên còn lại rút kiếm ra thì tôi đã búng người, lộn ra phía sau và thủ thế.  
  
Hắn hét lên,  **“Ngươi đừng hòng giở trò!”**  
  
Quá trễ, khi tôi đã vốc một đống rơm khai nồng nặc mùi nước tiểu và quẳng vào mặt hắn, sau đó lộn tròn lên phía trước để tránh đòn kiếm chém xuống. Tên lính bị tung hoả mù đang choáng váng thì đã bị tôi tước kiếm. Dùng chính dây xích trên cổ tay, tôi siết cổ tên lính cho đến khi hắn ngạt thở mà ngất đi.  
  
**“Ngươi… ngươi…”** Hắn ta mấp máy môi, mặt tím đi vì mất máu.  
  
**“Câm miệng!”** Tôi gầm gừ đe doạ. **“Nếu không ta sẽ bẻ gãy cổ ngươi!”**  
  
Việc tiếp theo là phải tìm chìa khoá mở còng xích. Chưa gì mà tay tôi đã bắt đầu run rẩy, mở hai, ba đợt mới thành công. Thời gian càng trôi nhanh nghĩa là cơ hội chạy thoát của tôi càng thấp. Căn ngục yên ắng khiến tôi chỉ nghe được tiếng tim mình đập thình thịch trong ngực. Ngoái nhìn hai dáng người đang nằm thẳng đơ trong ngục, đầu tôi nảy ra ý định lột đồ một tên ra để nguỵ trang, nhưng ngay lập tức bác bỏ vì thời gian quá gấp gáp.  
  
Bước tiếp sẽ là tìm lối ra khỏi phủ.  
  
**“Cơ hội cuối cùng để chú có thể chạy trốn.”** Tôi giơ chiếc chìa khoá lên.  
  
**“Không, số phận ta đã an bài ở đây rồi! Cháu mau đi đi!”**  
  
**“Thế thì, đa tạ!”** Nói rồi tôi vác kiếm bước ra khỏi nhà ngục.  
  
_Andrey, Nick, tao đến đây!_  


 

***

  
Quả nhiên phỏng đoán của tôi đã đúng, rằng trời đã về khuya. Hình như chỉ còn vài tên lính lác đác ở các cổng chính. Trên hành lang dài tít tắp dẫn ra khỏi ngục, tôi rón rén lẩn người sau các hàng cột gỗ, lắng tai nghe ngóng các tiếng bước chân.  
  
_Bịch! Bịch! Bịch!_  
  
Tiếng ủng trên sàn gạch vang lên, cùng chung với nhịp đập của trái tim tôi. Từ đằng sau cây cột, tôi nhào ra, nhanh chóng đánh úp thêm một tên lính gác. Hắn chưa kịp phản ứng thì đã bị chuôi kiếm đánh vào thái dương. Hắn ngã xuống. Tôi dứt điểm bằng một cú đấm vào bụng.  
  
Mỗi âm thanh phát ra đều có thể gây sự chú ý. Tôi nhận ngay ra sai lầm của mình sau khi hạ tên lính. Nếu không thể nào ẩn trốn được thì mới tấn công, còn không thì cứ núp yên tại chỗ chờ nguy hiểm đi qua. Thế là bây giờ tôi phải tốn sức phi tang bằng cách lôi người hắn giấu vào bụi cây.  
  
_Tên lính này nếu phát hiện đồng bọn đã bị đánh ngất trong ngục sẽ hô hoán lên_ , tôi biện hộ cho chính mình,  _thôi kệ, Pax mày đã làm điều đúng đắn._  
  
Lén lút thêm một đoạn nữa. Giờ đây phía trước mặt tôi xuất hiện một công trình. Bằng gạch, lát mái ngói hẳn hoi, nhưng kiến trúc không hề cầu kì. Cửa sau mở toang hoang nên tôi đành lẩn mình vào bên trong. Hết cột để trốn rồi, và nếu tôi cứ đi lồ lộ bên ngoài thì sớm muộn gì cũng bị phát hiện.  
  
_Một, hai, ba, bốn, năm… Sao mà nhiều người vậy nè?_ Tôi nghĩ.  _Mà họ toàn ngủ dưới sàn. Chắc đây là chỗ ở của người phụ việc trong phủ._  
  
Thế là tôi nhẹ nhàng bước qua từng thân người. Đến thân người thứ mười hai thì cửa trước hiện ra. Thêm một hành lang nhỏ thông với căn phòng tiếp theo.  
  
_Bịch! Bịch! Bịch!_  
  
Nhanh như chớp, tôi hụp người xuống, nằm lăn ra đất giả vờ ngủ. Để tình huống oái oăm hơn, nằm sát bên cạnh tôi là một cô gái.  
  
**“Mày có thấy Trịnh huyện thừa không?”**  
  
**“Không. Sao vậy?”**  
  
**“Chiều nay chúng ta rõ ràng tìm được manh mối của hai người kia, nhưng tại sao ngài ấy lại không cho truy bắt đêm nay…”**  
  
_Hú hồn hú vía,_  tôi thở dài ra một hơi,  _mém chết!_  
  
Đợi tiếng bước chân xa dần cũng là lúc tôi trốn ra ngoài, chạy một cái vèo qua hành lang để vào căn phòng phía bên kia. Các dãy bàn dài xếp ngay ngắn tiết lộ đây là nhà ăn của binh lính, cũng như khoang nhà sát rạt bên cạnh chính là gian bếp. Tôi bước vào, nhọn tay chôm một đoạn dây thừng để cột ngang hông, và giắt thêm con dao làm bếp vào thắt lưng.  
  
_Đủ rồi,_ tôi ngăn bản thân vớ thêm vài món vũ khí,  _trốn khỏi đây thôi!_  
  
Từ căn bếp nhìn ra được ba hướng, khu vườn có hồ sen, khu vườn trồng rau, và cánh cổng lớn có một cửa chính và hai cửa nhỏ hai bên. Hướng cuối cùng chính là lối thoát!  
  
_Pax, mày sắp được tự do rồi!_ Tâm hồn tôi đang reo lên, vui sướng vô cùng. Bây giờ chỉ cần hạ thêm hai tên lính gác cổng là xong.  
  
Tôi nhảy cửa sổ ra ngoài và núp vào phía bụi cây. Đợi đến khi chắc chắn không còn ai xung quanh, tôi mới chịu lộ diện và đi về phía cánh cổng nhỏ bên trái, chuẩn bị vung kiếm lên để đánh lén tên lính gác từ phía sau.  
  
_Tự do muôn năm!_  
  
_Keng!_  
  
**“Đi đâu thế, cậu thương nhân?”**

***

  
_Ôi cái định mệnh!_  
  
Đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu khi từ đâu đường kiếm của tôi bị một người dùng vỏ kiếm đỡ lấy ngọt xớt. Tôi hoảng sợ lùi lại mấy bước, nhìn chằm chằm người trước mặt. Bước vào khoan thai từ ngoài cổng, ông ta vận quan phục màu xanh biếc[1], chân đi ủng, thắt lưng mang đai, đầu đội mũ ô sa có cánh chuồn. Khuôn mặt chữ điền nghiêm nghị, râu quai nón cắt tỉa gọn gàng. Điều kì lạ là trong đôi mắt mệt mỏi của người này không giấu được nét cười.  
  
Và hình như tôi đã gặp ông ta ở đâu rồi.  
  
**“Ta không ngờ**   **có thể gặp lại cậu ở đây, Duy An.”** Người đó đưa tay lên, ôm quyền vái chào. Đằng sau ông xuất hiện hai người lính tháp tùng, mỗi tên cầm một cây thương.  **“Thật là một vinh dự to lớn.”**  
  
**“Ông là ai?”** Tôi hạ kiếm, nhưng chợt nhớ mục đích của mình nên lập tức vung kiếm lên, chém xuống.  **“Mau tránh ra!”**  
  
_Keng!_ Đường kiếm lại bị phá giải dễ dàng.  
  
**“Phải chăng cậu đã quên ta? Người hai hôm trước đã bị cậu quất dây thừng vào mặt?”**  
  
**“Tên thủ lĩnh?”** Máu nóng bốc lên đầu, tay tôi siết chặt chuôi kiếm, kiềm chế bản thân không cho hắn thêm vài nhát đâm. Ngày hôm đó hắn chỉ vận thường phục nên tôi không để ý lắm, chỉ biết rằng hắn chính là người đã hèn hạ ra lệnh cho bọn lính chĩa giáo vào bà cụ bán rau.  
  
**“Tại hạ Trịnh Viêm, mong được chỉ giáo!”**  
  
_Ấy chết, là trùm cuối!_  Máu trong ngươi tôi đông cứng ngắc. Vừa lo lắng vừa khiếp đảm.  
  
Có ai số nhọ hơn thằng Pax này cơ chứ (có lẽ ngoại trừ Peter Parker)?  
  
**“Ta đã biết một người như cậu sẽ không bao giờ chịu nằm yên chờ chết, thế nên ta đã cất công chờ ở cổng sau này hai đêm nay.”** Ông ta mỉm cười nhẹ, nhưng trong mắt tôi chính là nụ cười ác quỷ.  **“Chỉ không ngờ cậu lại nhanh nhạy đến thế…”**  
  
Để số phận trở nên bi đát hơn bao giờ hết, từ đằng sau năm tên lính đã tìm ra tôi. Bọn họ tuốt vũ khí ra.  
  
**“Bẩm Trịnh huyện thừa, kẻ trước mặt ngài chính là…”**  
  
**“Ta biết.”** Trịnh Viêm giơ một tay lên nhằm chặn họng tên thủ hạ, cùng lúc đưa ánh mắt sáng rực rọi về phía tôi.  **“Duy An, thật thứ lỗi. Trịnh Viêm này chỉ mong rằng chúng ta có thể gặp nhau ở một hoàn cảnh khả quan hơn. Chỉ tiếc là, những cử chỉ hiệp nghĩa của cậu lại vô tình trái với luật lệ của Đại Việt. Bổn quan ta phải nghe theo phép của triều đình mà bắt giữ cậu.”**  
  
Giờ đây cơ hội trốn thoát đã trở về gần con số 0, tôi đành không khách khí lấy “lễ” mà đáp lễ.  
  
**“Ta chỉ không ngờ ‘luật lệ’ của triều đình Đại Việt lại cho phép bọn quý tộc buôn bán trẻ em.”**  
  
Trịnh Viêm khẽ nhăn mặt, có chút gì bối rối.  
  
**“Huyện quan có lý do để truy bắt cậu. Ta đây chỉ là người thực hiện công vụ.”** Huyện thừa nghiêm mặt, tuốt kiếm ra, lưỡi kiếm trông sắc bén hơn thanh của tôi rất nhiều. Tôi lùi lại thêm chút nữa, mồ hôi lạnh bắt đầu đổ ra, ướt đẫm lưng áo.  **“Mau giơ tay chịu trói, cậu sẽ được khoan hồng.”**  
  
**“Còn nếu không?”** Tôi căm phẫn thốt lên.  **“Ông sẽ giết tôi ư?”**  
  
**“Nếu không,”** ông ta lại mỉm cười,  **“ta sẽ đấu một trận với cậu. Nếu cậu thắng, ta sẽ để cậu đi! Nếu cậu bại trận, ta sẽ áp giải cậu trở vào ngục.”**  
  
_Dễ gì mà ông cho tôi thắng,_ tôi cay đắng nghĩ. Đến nước này ông ta đã chịu lộ ra bộ mặt thật của mình. Bỉ ổi, đê tiện, xảo quyệt. Bày đặt mời đại phu chữa trị vết thương cho tôi, rồi ngưỡng mộ võ thuật của tôi, rồi cho thủ hạ đến lấy lòng tôi… Tất cả chỉ là sự giả dối! Một vở kịch được sắp đặt kĩ lưỡng. Suy cho cùng, ông ta chỉ muốn ra oai với thuộc hạ và lập thật nhiều công trạng thôi!  
  
Thế là hết! Tôi đây đã hoàn toàn mất niềm tin vào tầng lớp quan lại tốt trong xã hội. Lần đầu tiên trong đời được trải nghiệm cảm giác giấc mơ đang thành hiện thực trong tầm tay, bỗng bị người khác giật đi và nhẫn tâm bóp chết, tôi cảm thấy mình như đang rơi xuống một cái hố không đáy, rơi mãi.  
  
Càng nghĩ càng thêm hận. Hận không thể nào đâm chết kẻ trước mặt mà thôi.  
  
**“Bẩm ngài…”**  
  
**“Các ngươi mau lùi lại.”** Thấy bọn lính chần chừ, ông ta quát lên.  **“Đây là lệnh!”** Ông chĩa mũi kiếm vào tôi.  **“Nào, Duy An, hãy cho ta thấy tài năng kiếm thuật của cậu thật sự tới đâu.”**  


 

***

  
Trăng non.  
  
Ngoài sân vườn phủ nha, có hai người đang thận trọng nhìn nhau, kiếm loan trong tay, chuẩn bị xuống tấn. Một người sắc mặt bình tĩnh, chân bám vững xuống nền đất, thân người hướng lên chân trụ phải đặt ở phía trước. Người kia, ít bình tĩnh hơn một chút, đuôi mắt phải giật giật, tay run run, chân cũng run run, dùng tư thế bái Tổ mà thủ.

**“Tứ phương bái Tổ kính Sư  
Xuất kiếm thủ bộ dáng người uy nghi.” ** [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2)

  
Luyện kiếm pháp là một chuyện, đấu kiếm để thoát thân là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác.  
  
Và tôi chưa sẵn sàng. Nói đúng ra là tôi không bao giờ sẵn sàng cả. Tập các đòn kiếm gần mười năm nay, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ tự gọi mình là cao thủ kiếm pháp. Thứ vũ khí tinh tế như kiếm cần sự tôi luyện không ngừng nghỉ của người võ sinh, nhằm dồn hết tâm trí vào những thế kiếm vừa nguy hiểm chết người, vừa biến hoá huyền ảo. Quăng cho tôi thanh trường côn, tôi lập tức có thể dễ dàng chống cự và thoát thân. Ngược lại, đưa cho tôi cây kiếm, tôi sẽ cần thời gian làm quen với thanh kiếm ấy để biến nó thành cánh tay phải nối dài đắc lực.  
  
Sự hạn chế, tôi nhận ra, chính là tâm lý đối kháng của mình. Bao lâu nay luyện kiếm cùng Andrey và đấu đối luyện cùng các bạn đồng môn, các chiêu thức sử dụng đều có thể đoán trước được. Giống như đang biểu diễn vậy. Những đường kiếm, dù đáng sợ cách mấy, cũng biến thành hoa mỹ. Tôi chém xuống, Andrey sẽ đỡ lên. Tôi đâm tới, Andrey sẽ nhảy về và gạt ngang. Tôi tước kiếm của Andrey, cậu ta sẽ lộn người về phía sau và tấn công bằng tay không. Chính vì thứ tâm lý này, thực chiến trở nên đáng sợ hơn rất nhiều. Sợ đến teo hết cả người! Tôi không biết đối thủ là hạng cao thủ hay hạng cùi bắp, mục tiêu là gì, sẽ ra đòn nào, dùng chiêu thức gì. Ông huyện thừa này đã nhìn thấy vài đòn kiếm của tôi ở trận đánh ngoài chợ, trong khi tôi chẳng biết gì về ông ta. Mọi thứ đều là dấu chấm hỏi to đùng.  
  
Vờn qua vờn lại một hồi, Trịnh Viêm quyết định tấn công trước, thanh kiếm sắc bén xoáy tới như con rắn vồ mồi. Theo phản xạ, tôi nghiêng người qua một bên, đưa kiếm qua bên phải đỡ đòn. Thất bại. Mũi kiếm đâm rách áo tôi. Máu rướm ra.  
  
**“Duy An, thật không ngờ rằng cậu lại tệ đến thế!”**  
  
**“Ông cứ thử vào ngục ở mấy ngày đi!”**  
  
Lách cổ tay trong, tôi phản đòn, nhắm vào đùi, vào vai, vào bụng ông ta mà chém tới. Liên hoàn. Bao nhiêu sự đau khổ và bất công tôi phải chịu đựng hai ngày nay được tập trung hết vào đường kiếm. Nhanh, gọn, và dứt khoát. Sắc bén và điêu luyện. Thanh kiếm như có lửa, giống như lửa hận đang bùng cháy trong lòng tôi.  
  
Tôi đang chính là chiến đấu cho sự tự do của mình.  
  
Tôi đang chiến đấu cho chính nghĩa.  
  
Ý nghĩ đó giống như một ngọn đuốc dẫn lối cho tôi khỏi tình cảnh u ám này. Sau một vài giây giằng co căng thẳng, bất phân thắng bại, đánh rồi đỡ, đỡ rồi chém, tôi đành phải đổi chiến thuật.  
  
Phòng thủ. Thu kiếm ra đằng sau, tôi hoàn toàn sử dụng phản xạ mà mà nghiêng người, né đi đòn kiếm của đối phương. Ba giây.  
  
Gian lận. Chợp ngay thời cơ thuận lợi, tôi lộn người ra xa, đáp vào bụi cây, cùng lúc chộp lấy vài hòn sỏi dưới chân mà phóng thật mạnh vào đối phương. Bốn giây. Trịnh Viêm không hề nao núng, dùng kiếm đỡ lấy những viên sỏi tròn lao vào người. Trừ một viên.  
  
_Cộp!_ Trán ông ta bị viên sỏi to bằng quả trứng đập vào, làm ông choáng váng lùi lại. Năm giây.  
  
**“Bẩm ông…”**  
  
**“Ta bảo các ngươi lùi lại!”**  
  
Phản công. Tôi nhảy vào, nhanh chóng tước kiếm ông ta và kề thanh kiếm của mình ngay cổ ông.  
  
**“Mau để tôi đi!”** Lúc này chợt nhớ đến vết cắt khi nãy, tay tôi lập tức ôm lấy phần be sườn bên phải để cầm máu. Huyện thừa im lặng, mím môi nhìn tôi. Ánh mắt ông loé lên thứ gì đó mâu thuẫn.  
  
**“MAU ĐỂ TÔI ĐI!”**  Tôi hét lên. Một giọt nước mắt lăn ra, nóng hổi trên má.  **“Ông thua rồi!”**  
  
**“Được. Ngươi đi đi!”** Ông ta mỉm cười, gật đầu và tôi lập tức thu kiếm lại. Lần đầu tiên, tôi thấy hình ảnh của một người quân tử trong ông. Ít ra một ông quan phải biết giữ lời như thế.  
  
Đột nhiên có thứ gì đó lành lạnh của kim loại đâm vào lưng áo tôi **.** Giọng một tên lính vang lên sát rạt,  **“Tội nhân Duy An, mau giơ tay chịu trói!”**  


 

***

  
**“Hoàng Am!”** Trịnh Viêm quát lên.  **“Ngươi còn dám cãi lời ta?”**  
  
Mặc dù tiếng quát đanh thép ngay sát bên tai, tôi gần như không nghe thấy gì, chỉ nghe tiếng trái tim mình đang vỡ vụn. Lũ người này, năm lần bảy lượt, nhất định vẫn muốn tống tôi vào ngục.  
  
**“Huyện thừa, đây không phải là vụ án của ngài. Ngài nhất định không nên xen vào, càng không nên làm như vậy.”** Một giọng khác vang lên từ phía sau. **“Tên này phạm trọng tội, nay còn đả thương ngài và chúng thuộc hạ. Nếu ngài thả hắn đi, chúng thuộc hạ sẽ ăn nói ra sao với huyện quan và Lê Ngỗi?”**  
  
**“Chuyện đó… chuyện đó ta sẽ…”**  
  
**“Xin ngài hãy xem xét lại. Có đáng để chúng ta chịu phạt chỉ vì một thằng nhãi ranh?”**  
  
**“Xin huyện thừa hãy xem xét.”** Năm binh lính đồng thanh.  **“Xin huyện thừa hãy xem xét vì chúng thuộc hạ.”**  
  
Lúc này đã nhặt hết các mảnh vỡ của trái tim, tôi cảm thấy con ác quỷ trong tôi đang từ từ trỗi dậy. Chiến thắng ngay trong tầm tay, tôi nhất quyết không để bị vụt mất.  
  
Giống như Andrey thường hay nói, “Bằng bất cứ giá nào!”  
  
Tôi để cho bản năng chiếm lấy, chống tay lộn người sang bên trái. Không cần sử dụng vũ khí, tôi hét lên và xông vào, điên cuồng tấn công bọn lính. Từng tên, từng tên một ngã xuống. Hai tên may mắn thì bị ăn đạp vào hạ bộ. Một tên kia, ít may mắn hơn, đã bị tôi tước vũ khí, đá gãy xương sườn và dộng cùi trỏ vào mặt. Một tên nữa, sau khi chém tôi không thành công bằng đao, đã bị ăn một đòn kẹp cổ, hạ đo ván.  
  
Giờ đây lý trí tôi đã núp vào nơi xó xỉnh nào đó, và nhường chỗ cho sự chiếm lĩnh của thứ cảm xúc nguyên thuỷ: tức giận. Tức giận khiến tôi hành động như một kẻ điên, chỉ biết máy móc đánh người. Những khuôn mặt nhăn nhó vì đau làm tôi vui sướng vô cùng. Vui sướng khi bọn họ có thể trải nghiệm thứ cảm giác này cùng với tôi.  
  
Tên lính cuối cùng, Hoàng Am, đang run run chĩa cây thương vào tôi, trông đáng thương như một con thú bị dồn vào đường cùng, còn tôi chính là người thợ săn khát máu. Hai đòn chớp nhoáng phá thế binh khí, tôi dùng con dao làm bếp kề ngay vào cổ hắn ta, bắt làm con tin.  
  
**“Duy An, đừng!”** Trịnh Viêm đứng một bên khuyên nhủ, mặt có vẻ hốt hoảng. Tôi phớt lờ ông ta.  
  
**“BAO VÂY HẮN!”** Từ đâu một giọng nói lạ hoắc vang lên, rồi chưa đầy năm giây sau tôi đã bị dồn vào phía giữa một vòng tròn binh lính. Khoảng tầm hai mươi người. Vũ khí và áo giáp được trang bị tận răng.  **“TRỊNH HUYỆN THỪA, NGÀI MAU BẮT HẮN LẠI CHO TA!”**  
  
**“Phạm tri huyện,”** Trịnh Viêm vái chào người mới đến.  
  
_Định mệnh ác nghiệt,_ tôi rủa,  _đây mới thật sự là trùm cuối!_  
  
**“Duy An.”** Tên quan tri huyện nhướn mày, khoé miệng nhếch lên như đang thưởng thức trò vui. **“Khá khen cho ngươi, dám ăn gan hùm mật gấu mà nửa đêm tẩu thoát khỏi ngục.”**  
  
**“CÁC NGƯƠI KHÔNG ĐƯỢC LẠI GẦN!”** Tôi gào lên, ấn lưỡi dao vào cổ họng tên Hoàng Am.  **“NẾU KHÔNG TA SẼ LẬP TỨC GIẾT CHẾT HẮN!”**  
  
**“Trịnh Viêm!”** Tri huyện ra lệnh, mặc dù tôi có cảm giác hai người đồng cấp với nhau.  **“Còn chần chờ gì nữa? Mau bắt lấy hắn.”**  
  
**“Phạm Tất,”** Trịnh Viêm khẽ nhăn mặt,  **“ngươi không được hồ đồ!”**  
  
**“Trịnh huyện thừa… cứu… thuộc hạ…”**  
  
**“TA ĐÂY KHÔNG DOẠ SUÔNG!”** Một lần nữa tôi ấn dao vào cổ con tin, nhưng tay đã bắt đầu run rẩy. Một cử động nhỏ nơi cổ tay là tên lính sẽ tàn đời, thế nên tôi phải cực kì cẩn trọng.  
  
_Không được giết người_ , tôi tự nhủ, tay siết chặt cán dao,  _mày đã thề không bao giờ được dùng võ để giết người._  
  
**“Trịnh Viêm, ông lùi lại cho ta! Chẳng lẽ ông không quan tâm đến mạng sống của thuộc hạ mình?”**  
  
**“Chẳng lẽ cậu Duy An không quan tâm đến mạng sống của một con người?”** Trịnh Viêm tuốt kiếm ra, bình tĩnh bước lại gần, nhưng mặt ông có vẻ mâu thuẫn. Ánh mắt sắc bén xoáy sâu vào tâm can tôi.  
  
Tôi sợ rằng ông ta đã đọc được ý nghĩ của mình.  
  
**“Nếu ông không đứng yên,”** tôi nghiến răng, bước lùi về phía cánh cổng, **“ta sẽ không ngần ngại mà cứa cổ hắn.”**  
  
**“Ta biết cậu sẽ không làm điều đó.”**  
  
**“Đừng… đừng lại gần ta!”** Tôi đanh giọng, thế mà đôi mắt phản bội của tôi lại mở to ra, ướt đẫm lệ. **“Ta sẽ giết hắn…”**  
  
**“Nhưng cậu không hề muốn giết hắn!”** Trịnh Viêm tiếp tục bước tới.  
  
**“Ta…”**  
  
**“Duy An,”** Trịnh Viêm thì thầm cho mỗi một mình tôi nghe. Giọng của ông có chút gì đó không đành lòng, **“Cậu là một chính nhân quân tử. Trịnh Viêm ta vạn lần bội phục. Chỉ tiếc là, kiếp này chúng ta không thể làm bằng hữu được rồi!”**  
  
Nói xong, ông dùng bộ pháp ép sát vào tôi, và đánh thằng nhóc bất hạnh này ngất xỉu.  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) biếc = xanh lam pha xanh lục, màu áo của quan thất phẩm và tòng thất phẩm thời Lê từ 1429-1466.  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Trích hai câu đầu của lời thiệu bài quyền Thanh Long Độc Kiếm


	14. Bức Cung

_Duy An! Duy An! Duy An!  
  
“Tao thiệt là thất vọng về mày!” Andrey khoanh tay lắc đầu. “Vượt ngục thôi mà vượt cũng không xong.”_   
  
_“Đúng rồi đó.” Nick bên cạnh bĩu môi. “Ghét khi phải đồng ý với Andrey, nhưng lần này mày ngu thì ráng mà chịu đi. Tụi tao sẽ dẫn em Thy bỏ trốn tới Thăng Long.”_   


_“Đừng… Đừng bỏ tao lại mà!” Tôi chụp vai của hai thằng bạn nhưng chỉ tóm được không khí. “Tao xin lỗi…”  
  
“Đi thôi, Nicholas,” Andrey ra hiệu. “Tụi mình còn phải lên đường sớm.”_   
  
_Nick và Andrey không thèm ngó đến tôi mà đi thẳng một mạch. Andrey cong lưng cõng em Thy đang ngủ và mớ đồ đạc của cả ba người. Nick cà nhắc bước theo sau._   
  
_“Không! Tụi mày đừng bỏ tao mà!” Tôi chạy theo, nhưng phát hiện chân tay đã bị trói bằng những sợi xích vô hình. “Không! Andrey! Nick! Đừng mà! Làm ơn! Cứu tao với!”_   
  
_**“Cháu đã nhận ra bài học của mình chưa?”** _   
  
**_“Nguyễn Trãi?”_ **   
  
_Thân hình mờ ảo của ông hiện ra trước mặt tôi, giống hệt như lần gặp mặt trước._   
  
_**“Bài học ư? Cháu đã… vượt ngục không xem ngày?”** Tôi nhíu mày, xong hét lên đầy phẫn nộ. **“Tất cả là tại bác Trãi hết! Cháu có muốn những chuyện này xảy ra đâu?”**_   
  
**_“Có những chuyện mà ngay cả ta cũng không thể lường trước được. Duy An à, đôi khi chúng ta giúp người chính là đã chọn phe phái cho mình. Trên đời này, không thể nào làm vừa lòng tất cả mọi người, thế nên về sau cháu hãy thật cẩn thận.”_ **   
  
_Nguyễn Trãi đứng đó, một tay chấp sau lưng, tay kia đang vuốt bộ râu bạc trắng. Mắt ông nheo lại như đang nhớ về chuyện gì đó._   
  
**_“Mùa thu Đại Bảo năm thứ ba_ ** [[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) _**,** _ **_ta và Thị Lộ đã che chở cho Ngô tiệp dư, người vừa mới hạ sinh hoàng tử Tư Thành, khỏi một thế lực của Hậu cung…”_ **   
  


***

  
_Àoooooo!_  
  
 **“Mau tỉnh dậy!”**  
  
Không những được ưu ái giật tóc và tạt nguyên thùng nước vào mặt, cổ tay tôi còn được trói lên phía trần nhà, và cổ chân được trói bằng xích sắt. Nhìn xuống dưới thân, vết kiếm chém vào be sườn nay đã khô máu, nhưng lần này có vẻ không được chữa trị kĩ lưỡng như lần trước. Ngước nhìn lên, xung quanh căn phòng mới này có thêm sự hiện diện của bốn người. Huyện thừa Trịnh Viêm mặc thường phục, đứng lặng lẽ ở một góc, ánh mắt hổ thẹn không dám nhìn thẳng vào mặt tôi. Quan tri huyện họ Phạm, tên ác quỷ đội lốt người, với khuôn mặt thư sinh sáng sủa (hệt như tên Lê Ngỗi) và hàm râu cá trê nhúc nhích theo từng cái nhếch môi, đang đứng chấp tay ra sau lưng, ra chiều nghĩ ngợi. Hai người còn lại là Hoàng Am và một tên lính khác.  
  
Điều đáng báo động là tên đó đang cầm một sợi roi trong tay.  
  
 **“Khi nãy ngươi nói mớ, liên tục gọi tên của… Nguyễn Trãi? Ta đã hỏi quản ngục, quả thật ngươi và ông ta có quen biết…”** Huyện quan tra hỏi.  **“Nói, ngươi là gì của Nguyễn Trãi? Có phải chăng lời đồn dân gian đã đúng, rằng ngươi chính là đứa con trai thất lạc của ông ấy?”**  
  
 **“Ta không biết Nguyễn Trãi là ai.”** Tôi trả lời bằng khuôn mặt không cảm xúc. Giây phút vừa trả lời xong, sợi dây roi lập tức quất vào tấm lưng tôi. Lần đầu tiên bị đòn roi bằng dây thừng, cảm giác giống như mọi thứ bị xé toạc ra. Tôi nhăn mặt, nghiến răng, cắn chặt vào môi dưới để ngăn không hét lên.  
  
 **“Láo toét!”** Tên lính nhe ra hàm răng đen bóng.  **“Đêm hôm trước ngươi còn kể sẽ đến Đông Kinh ‘minh oan’ cho Nguyễn Trãi. Ngươi chính là con trai của một tội nhân.”** Hắn hớn hở quay về phía sau. **“Phạm đại nhân, chúng ta có thể giao nộp hắn ta cho triều đình.”**  
  
 **“Không... không phải mà… Nguyễn…"**  Tôi quyết không gọi lên cái tên cấm kị kia. **"Ông ấy... ờm... từng là bạn của cha ta, ta gọi là ông bác!”** Tôi nói dối trắng trợn.  **“Khi nghe số phận gia đình của bác ấy, ta đã quyết một ngày sẽ lên đường đến Đại Việt và đi tìm hiểu rõ sự tình. Ngươi... ngươi nói đúng, con trai của bác ấy còn sống, nhưng người đó không phải ta.”**  
  
 **“Cha mẹ ngươi là ai?”** Tri huyện hỏi.  
  
 **“Cha ta là thương nhân của Anh Cát Lợi, tên là Jason Justice Raines. Mẹ ta người Đại Việt, tên là Đặng Quỳnh Chi.”**  
  
 **“Vóc người cao lớn, răng trắng như bọn Ngô** [2] **... Đúng là cái thứ đồ ngoại lai!”** Tên lính cai ngục cảm thán, ánh mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới hiện rõ sự khinh bỉ.  **“Tạp chủng!”**  
  
Tôi nghiến răng, phun ra từng chữ bằng tiếng Anh vào mặt tên lính, “Tên khốn kiếp [[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3). Tao cá là mày cả đời chỉ biết đi xách dép cho lũ vô lại này thôi!”  
  
 _Chát! Chát!_  
  
 **“Aghhh!”** Tôi gào lên. Bảo đảm vết lằn roi sẽ làm bầm tím hết cả lưng.  **“Tạp chủng còn… còn hơn là một lũ vô lại các người!”**  
  
 _Chát!_  
  
 **“Ngươi… câm họng!”**  
  
 **“Trình Khải,”** Trịnh Viêm hạ giọng cảnh cáo. **“Không được dùng tư hình!”**  
  
Im lặng một hồi lâu. Tên quan tri huyện dường như đang suy xét lời nói của tôi. Mặt ông ta trông rất nghiêm trọng, không hề cợt nhả như hồi ở ngoài vườn. Hắn tiến lên, dí sát mặt vào mặt tôi. Phải kiềm chế lắm tôi mới không nhổ vào bản mặt đê tiện của lão ta.  
  
 **“Trình Khải,”** ông ta nói giọng đều đều. **“Hiện tại không hề có chứng cứ rõ ràng, không thể tuỳ tiện kết tội hắn. Chuyện về Nguyễn Trãi ta sẽ truy cứu sau. Duy An, nghe ta hỏi đây: Có người đã trông thấy bọn ngươi ăn tối ở một quán ăn gần ngoại ô phía Đông huyện vào đêm trước khi bị bắt. Ta suy đoán, chắc các ngươi cũng trú tạm ở nhà khách của mụ già Vân gần đó. Xế chiều nay ta đã cho người dò hỏi, quả nhiên…”** Hắn khoái trá khi nhìn thấy tôi đang bị dày xéo thê thảm.  **“Ta chỉ cần một lời khẳng định của ngươi thôi, có đúng hay không?”**  
  
 **“Đi chết đi!”**  
  
Một cú liếc ra hiệu của ông quan cũng đủ để tên lính biết mình phải làm gì. Từng đòn roi giáng xuống lưng tôi, đau đến tê tái. Tôi đếm đến đòn thứ tư thì có cảm giác bỏng rát của dây thừng chạm vào da thịt. Đó là lúc tôi biết miếng vải bông của bộ áo trung đơn đã bị rách toạc.  
  
 _Khoan đã, biết tính của Andrey, cậu ta sẽ bày mưu tính kế lừa bọn lính vào tròng._ Tôi nhắm chặt mắt, khẽ mỉm cười.  _Hai thằng bạn của mình quá thông minh để có thể ngồi yên chờ bị bắt._   _Không chừng giống như trong mơ, bọn họ đã đến Thăng Long rồi..._  
  
 **“Không sao cả. Sớm muộn gì bọn chúng sẽ bị bắt về đây. Ngươi…”** Không may, tên quan đã nhìn thấy nụ cười của tôi. Mắt hắn mở to ra.  **“Ngươi biết bọn họ đang ở đâu ư?”**  
  
 **“Thề với trời đất, ta không biết!”**  
  
Tôi không biết thật mà! Ai mà biết hai thằng khỉ đó muốn trốn ở đâu?  
  
 **“Đánh hắn cho ta!”**  
  
Đến lúc này tôi bị đánh đến mất cả cảm giác. Não tôi muốn ngất xỉu, vậy mà cơ thể tôi, sau bao năm luyện tập võ thuật và nội công, đã từ chối không cho xỉu. Tôi cũng chẳng buồn đếm nữa. Mười? Hai mươi? Ba mươi? Mồ hôi tuôn ra, chảy ướt cả lưng, nhưng tôi nghi ngờ nó có cả máu nữa! Sau một lúc, dây áo bị bung ra, lộ vết thương trên bụng, be sườn và vai.  
  
 **“Ai đã băng bó cho hắn?”** Huyện quan quát lên.  **“Lột băng vải ra cho ta!”**  
  
 **“Phạm Tất, ngươi có còn nhân tính không vậy?”** Trịnh Viêm lên tiếng, liếc tên "đồng nghiệp" sắc lẹm.  **“Ta chính là người đã lệnh cho đại phu băng bó cho hắn.”**  
  
 **“Ngươi…”** Hai người lườm nhau toé lửa. Phạm Tất tức giận đến mặt đỏ tía tai. Ông ta quát ầm lên,  **“Cắt băng vải!”**  
  
 **“Ngươi!”**  
  
Giây phút Trịnh Viêm, người chỉ biết lắc đầu và bất lực đi khỏi căn phòng, tôi đã biết mình sẽ không thể bước ra nơi này nguyên vẹn.  
  
 **“Trả lời ta! Bọn họ trốn ở đâu?”**  
  
 **“Aghhhhh…”**  Tôi chẳng còn hơi sức đâu mà hét nữa, chỉ rên lên một tiếng và nhổ một bãi máu xuống đất. “ **Ngươi sẽ… không bao giờ… tìm được…”**  
  
 **“Đáng tiếc... Vậy thì ngươi phải gánh hết tội cho bọn chúng.”**  
  
 **“Ta vô tội… Còn ngươi… aghhh… ngược lại… là mệnh quan triều đình… mà còn… aghhh… thua lũ súc vật…”**  
  
Lần này tôi bị đánh đến ngất xỉu thật!  
  


***

  
Điều đáng sợ của việc tra tấn thời xưa là phạm nhân không có quyền ngất xỉu. Tôi cay đắng nhận ra điều này khi một lần nữa bị dội một thùng nước lạnh lên đầu.  
  
 **“Duy An, ngươi có biết mình đã phạm vào tội gì không?”**  
  
Tin tốt: Tôi không bị treo tay lên trần nhà, nghĩa là sẽ không bị đánh roi nữa.  
  
Tin xấu: Tôi đang quỳ trên sàn, áo bị lột ra, để lộ phần bụng toàn vết cứa, vết thương cũ đã khép miệng bị nứt ra, chảy đầy máu. Mười ngón tay đang bị kẹp vào một thứ dụng cụ tra tấn nào đó, rất đáng để cảnh giác. Nhìn vào thứ thiết bị này, 90% nó sẽ được dùng để kẹp các ngón tay tôi.  
  
 **“Ta vô tội…”** Chợt nhớ đến hình thức bức cung cô gái nọ một cách dã man trong giấc mơ, tôi luống cuống sửa sai. “ **Khoan... Khoan đã… Ta nhận tội!”**  
  
 **“Tội danh gì?”**  
  
 **“Tội… cứu một đứa trẻ khỏi bị bán làm nô tì. Tội… dạy dỗ một thằng cha nghiện rượu bán con. Tội… chống lại bọn cường hào ác bá…”**  
  
 _Bốp!_ Hay cho một tên quan văn. Cú tát của ông còn mạnh hơn cả bà nội trợ tát người chồng ngoại tình.  
  
 **“Còn xảo ngôn! Trình Khải!”**  
  
 **“Có thuộc hạ!”**  
  
 **“Kẹp nát ngón tay hắn cho ta.”** Tên quan huyện nhếch môi, tiếng nói nhẹ nhàng của hắn mà tôi nghe như tiếng ác quỷ hiện hồn về đòi mạng. **“Để sau này hắn không thể dụng binh khí nữa…”**  
  
Được rồi, là tôi đã sai rồi!  
  
Bài học xương máu cho những người bị bức cung: Trừ khi bạn là người mình đồng da sắt, không bao giờ biết đau là gì, tuyệt đối đừng nên nói khích kẻ đang tra tấn mình!  
  
Lấy nhu đối cương mới là đạo lý!  
  
Nhưng đã quá trễ! Các ngón tay bị hai tên lính kẹp thật mạnh, cảm giác giống như mười đốt xương bị bẻ gãy cùng một lúc, đau đớn không thể tả. Đầu óc lúc này đã không còn tỉnh táo, tôi chỉ biết hét lên.  
  
 **“Ta nhận tội!”**  
  
 **“Tội gì?”**  
  
 **“Tội… buôn bán hàng hoá quý hiếm… mà không có giấy phép kinh doanh của triều đình Đại Việt…”** Tôi thở dốc, nói giọng khản đặc.  **“Tội hành hung thường dân… đả thương binh lính...”**  
  
 **“Còn gì nữa?”**  
  
 **“Hết rồi!”**  
  
 **“Tiếp tục kẹp!”**  
  
 _Crắc!_  Xương hai ngón tay cái đã bị gãy.  
  
 _Tôi đã làm gì sai để đáng bị như vậy?_  
  
Ngón tay, giống hệt như tấm lưng đang ướt đẫm máu, đã mất hết cảm giác. Không, phải nói là cảm giác bị chặt đứt mười ngón tay còn nhân từ hơn tra tấn kiểu này.  
  
 **“Đừng… aaa... ta không biết… không biết thật mà…”** Tiếng hét, cùng với tiếng thều thào đứt quãng làm tôi nhận không ra giọng của chính mình.  
  
 **“Kẹp thật mạnh vào!”**  
  
 _Crắc! Crắc! Crắc!_ Những đốt xương ngón tay cảm giác như bị nghiền nát.  
  
 _Có phải đó là cái giá tôi phải trả cho "chính nghĩa"?_  
  
 **“Aaaaa... Chi bằng… bây giờ... aaaa… ngươi giết ta đi!”**  
  
Mỗi tiếng thở nặng nhọc, mỗi cử động nhỏ cũng đủ khiến cả người đau như chết đi sống lại.  
  
 **“Đằng nào thì, mai đây ngươi cũng sẽ chết dưới trảm đao của ta thôi.”**  
  
 _Cái giá như vậy vẫn chưa đủ ư?_  
  
Mặc dù đã hứa với lòng mình sẽ không biểu lộ sự yếu đuối trước mặt kẻ thù, cơn đau đớn và sự nhục nhã đã đánh quỵ tôi hoàn toàn. Người tôi run lên bần bật. Cổ họng tràn lên thứ gì đó vị kim loại. Mắt mờ đi.  
  
 _Tách! Tách! Tách!_  
  
Từng giọt nước mắt cứ thế mà tuôn, nhỏ đều xuống nền đất lạnh. Pha với máu tươi, tanh tưởi. Lẫn vào mồ hôi, mặn chát.  
  
 _Phe ác thật sự đã thắng rồi sao?_  
  
Tôi đây, lần đầu tiên trong đời, có ý định buông xuôi tất cả.  
  
 **“Ta thà chết làm anh hùng… còn hơn phải quỵ luỵ… lũ người các ngươi…”**  
  
Tên quan mở to mắt ra, dường như đã hiểu được ý định của tôi. Hai tên lính cũng vậy.  
  
 _Nguyễn Trãi, xin bác hãy tha lỗi cho cháu!_  
  
 _Ba mẹ ơi, con xin lỗi!_  
  
 _Nick, Andrey, tao xin lỗi tụi mày!_  
  
Nghĩ rồi tôi cắn thật mạnh vào lưỡi, tự sát.  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Năm 1442  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Người Trung Quốc  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Ở đây Pax chửi “You dickwad!”


	15. Suy Đoán

Chưa bao giờ tôi ngậm nhiều máu trong miệng như lúc này. Nhiều đến nỗi máu trào ra khỏi miệng lúc nào không hay. Chỉ hay biết một tên lính la toáng lên, và chừng vài giây sau Trịnh Viêm từ ngoài cửa xông vào.  
  
Sau đó thì chẳng biết gì nữa.

*** 

_Khi bị mất quá nhiều máu, cái chết là một điều không tránh khỏi, và tôi dám chắc 96,69% là mình đã chết rồi. Nếu không thì làm sao hồn tôi có thể bay đi thật xa và nhìn thấy hai thằng bạn rõ như lúc này. Nick, Andrey và em Thy đang ngồi trú mưa ở một ngôi miếu bỏ hoang. Cô em gái đang ăn ngấu nghiến thứ gì đó giống như bánh bao, sau đó im lặng ngồi bó gối và quan sát hai ông anh. Andrey đang luyện bài quyền Phong Hoa Đao_[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) _quen thuộc, nhưng thay vì cầm đao cậu cầm một thanh gỗ mục, và phần vai trái của cậu đang băng bó, không thể cử động. Nick, với bắp đùi đã được băng kĩ lưỡng, đang ngồi yên một chỗ, mắt nhắm hờ và lặng lẽ ngắm mưa._

 _Đang im lặng thì cậu bỗng mở bừng mắt ra và kêu lên:_

“Ê, Andrey!” 

 

 ** _“...Đăng sơn viễn thiếu, tả hữu trảm mạc đao  
Phục hổ trảm thượng, hoành tảo thiên quân đao…” _**[2]

  
 _“ANDREY!”_

 _“Cái gì?”_

 _“Sao tao có linh cảm xấu về thằng Pax…”_

 _“Linh cảm xấu?” Andrey nhíu mày, dừng một chút rồi tiếp tục đi quyền. “Nói gì lạ vậy?”_

 _Nick vẫn hướng đầu ra phía bên ngoài, thế mà bây giờ đôi mắt cậu lại nhắm chặt. Tay cậu siết thành nắm đấm, các ngón tay siết đến trắng bệch._

 _“Linh cảm của tao thôi… Thằng Pax, chắc nó đã làm điều gì dại dột nữa rồi!”_

 _“Vậy mà mày vẫn không cho tụi mình giải cứu nó.” Andrey nói, giọng lạnh tanh. “Cháu gái của bác Vân đã cho chúng ta biết bản đồ của phủ nha rồi mà.”_

 _“Tao đã nói với mày rồi,” Nick lầm bầm, “đi vào đó chẳng khác gì tự sát.”_

 _“Đúng như thế! Tụi mày không biết bọn chúng đã làm gì tao đâu.” Quả nhiên bàn tay tôi chỉ là không khí, sượt qua vai Nick. “Tao đã cố, nhưng xem ra bọn chúng đã dẫn tao vào con đường cùng. Đằng nào thì cũng phải chết, nhưng ít ra tao gánh hết tội cho tụi mày…”_

 _“Tự sát còn hơn là ngồi đây chờ trong vô vọng!” Andrey gầm lên, bài quyền vừa đi xong là lập tức quăng thanh gỗ xuống đất một cách thô bạo. Cậu tiến lại gần trước mặt Nick và chỉ ngón tay vào mặt thằng bạn. “Pax mà có chuyện gì…”_

 _“Tao đã có chuyện rồi.” Tôi bước tới, nhìn Andrey mà lòng buồn vô hạn. Cảm giác như một tên phản bội, một người anh vô trách nhiệm, và một thằng bạn tệ hại nhất trên đời. “Chỉ mong tụi mày tìm được xác tao và hoả thiêu cho tử tế, sau đó cố gắng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, minh oan cho Nguyễn Trãi và đem được tro cốt tao về hiện đại.”_

 _Không khí trầm mặc. Andrey lặng lẽ đứng dậy, cúi nhặt một thanh kiếm lạ và bước ra ngoài bức màn mưa dày đặc. Cậu đứng Lập tấn,[ **[3]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3) ngửa mặt lên trời, hai bả vai run lên. Bên trong, Nick ngồi xếp bằng, dựa đầu vào vách tường và nhắm mắt. Hàm cậu nghiến chặt, thật chặt, môi dưới của cậu run rẩy, và tay cậu ấn thật mạnh vào vết thương ở đùi. _

 _Tôi chỉ biết đứng đó, bất lực, nhìn hai thằng bạn cũng bất lực, mòn mỏi chờ đợi ngày tôi trở về._

 _Họ không biết rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ trở về nữa._

 

***

 _Quái lạ!_

 _Sao tự nhiên thay đổi khung cảnh đột ngột vậy?_

 _Lúc nãy còn ở miếu mà?_

 _Sao giờ lại trở về cái phủ nha chết tiệt này?_

 ** _“Phạm Tất… ngươi, ngươi có còn nhân tính không vậy?”_** _Tiếng trách móc của Trịnh Viêm nghe văng vẳng bên tôi. **“Thật là không ngờ, bấy lâu nay, ngươi ỷ có tên Lê Ngỗi chống lưng mà lạm quyền, nhưng cũng đừng quên ta trật quan hàm tòng thất phẩm, trong khi ngươi chỉ là thứ văn giai hàm chánh bát phẩm! Ta hoàn toàn có thể tố cáo tội ác của ngươi đến ngài Hành khiển**_[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4) _ **!”**_

 ** _“Ngươi…”_** _Tri huyện giận Phạm Tất đến tím mặt, nhưng đứng trước một võ quan thân hình to lớn như hòn núi lửa sống đang chuẩn bị phun trào, hắn đành phải nhượng bộ._

 ** _“Mau cút đi cho khuất mắt ta!”_** _Huyện thừa phất tay áo, chỉ tay vào phía cửa mà quát lên. Đợi đến khi tên quan văn đã biến mất, ông ta sốt ruột đi qua đi lại._

 ** _“Bẩm ông, mấy ngày nay dân chúng ngoài kia… bọn chúng đang đồn đoán về thân thế của tên Duy An này. Ai đó trong phủ đã truyền tin tức về Nguyễn… về ông ấy ra bên ngoài…”_**

 _Một tên lính khác xen vào, **“Bọn họ còn đang phản đối ầm ĩ cả lên, phải nằng nặc đòi phủ nha thả tên này ra. Số còn lại muốn chứng kiến phiên xử vào ngày mốt…”**_

 _Còn xử án cái gì nữa? Tôi chết rồi thì mau chôn đi chứ. Bọn người này có tục xử án cả người chết nữa à?_

 ** _“Cứ cho phép bọn họ vào!”_** _Trịnh Viêm trả lời. **“Còn tin đồn kia, các ngươi hãy mau đính chính lại, kẻo không khéo lại lọt vào tai mắt triều đình. Khi ấy lại lớn chuyện…”**_

 ** _“Thuộc hạ đã rõ!”_**

 ** _“Duy An,”_** _ông ta ngồi sụp xuống cái ghế gỗ ngay bên cạnh tôi, hai tay ôm đầu, giọng khẩn khoản, **“hãy mau mau tỉnh lại đi! Cậu… cậu mà chết thì ta sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho cái thân già này.”**_

 _Giờ đây tôi mới chịu nhìn xuống cái “xác” của mình, toàn thân băng bó, đang nằm thẳng đơ trong một căn phòng mới. Rộng rãi hơn, thoáng mát hơn. Có giường lót hai tấm chiếu, có chỗ đi “công cán”, có cả khay thức ăn nóng hổi đang đợi sẵn. Chắc ông huyện thừa này hối hận quá nên đã chuẩn bị an táng tôi theo nghi thức thời xưa._

 ** _“Cậu mà không thể tỉnh… Trịnh Viêm đây thề sẽ…”_**

 _Khoan đã!_

 _Vậy chẳng lẽ… tôi đây chưa chết? Có lẽ… thằng Pax này chưa tới số phải chết?_

 _Ông trời quả nhiên thương hại những kẻ như tôi đây, ở hiền gặp lành. Nếu không thì thiên hạ thi nhau ăn ở độc ác hết rồi! Thật là vui buồn lẫn lộn. Vui vì được một cơ hội để tiếp tục chiến đấu. Buồn vì phải tiếp tục sống trong sự nhục nhã, phải quỵ luỵ trước sự áp bức của bọn cường hào ác bá như tên Lê Ngỗi và bọn quan lại sâu mọt thối nát như tên Phạm Tất ._

 _Thôi được rồi, tôi nghĩ, nếu biết được chín cái mạng như thế này thì phải sống cho thật tốt, đừng phụ lòng mọi người nữa!_

 _Ít ra bây giờ tôi đã biết cảm giác là một hồn ma như thế nào. Một trải nghiệm thật khó quên!_

 _Nghĩ rồi hai bản thể nhập lại làm một, và tôi từ từ tỉnh dậy._

 

***

  
 **“Duy An!”** Trịnh Viêm kêu lên, mặt ông như muốn khóc tới nơi.  **“Tạ ơn ông trời! Rốt cuộc cậu cũng tỉnh!”**

Tôi định mở miệng đáp thì phát hiện lưỡi mình có cảm giác như bông gòn, không tài nào cử động được. Ngay cả cổ họng cũng không thể phát ra tiếng. Cơ thể như vừa được bay lơ lửng trên mây, vừa bị hòn núi đè dẹp lép.

 **“Ưm…”** Tôi phát ra thứ âm thanh lạ lẫm từ đâu đó dưới bụng,  **“ưm…”**

 **“Đừng nói nữa! Đại phu bảo lưỡi cậu phải dưỡng thương ít nhất ba ngày mới có thể nói năng rành mạch trở lại. Trong thời gian đó, cậu tốt nhất hãy nghỉ ngơi cho thật tốt.”**

Cổ tôi quay sang bên phải để nhìn kĩ hơn vào căn phòng mới, sau đó đưa ánh mắt dò hỏi sang nhìn Trịnh Viêm.

 **“Đây là một phòng giam biệt lập, dành cho các phạm nhân xuất thân giàu có nhưng phạm phải vài tội… vặt vãnh.”** Trịnh Viêm khẽ nhăn mặt ở từ cuối cùng. **“Gia quyến trả thật lắm tiền cho tên họ Phạm kia, để hắn giảm nhẹ tội danh cho thân nhân của bọn họ và chỉ giam giữ ở đây vài ngày…”**

Tôi nghiêng đầu qua một bên, nheo mắt trước ánh nắng từ khe cửa sổ.

 **“Hắn làm vậy để vừa có thể tỏ ra minh bạch, che mắt bọn dân đen, vừa có thể lấp đầy hầu bao.”** Tới đây mặt ông huyện thừa tỏ vẻ khinh bỉ thấy rõ.  **“Phạm Tất, dù có học rộng tài cao, và dù có đỗ đầu kì thi Hương đi chăng nữa, thì đối với ta hắn vẫn chỉ là một tên thư sinh cáo già mà thôi!”**

Tôi cố gắng ngồi dậy nhưng vô vọng. Thân thể như đeo đá, mỗi cử động nhỏ đều khó nhọc. Đầu óc tỉnh táo nhưng lại không thể nào giao tiếp, trong khi đó cổ họng lại khô khốc và bụng đói cồn cào. Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào vị quan võ kia, ánh mắt khẩn cầu.

 **“Ưm…”** Hình như lưỡi tôi được cầm máu hơi quá đà, giờ đã tê cứng, khó khăn lắm mới phát ra âm thanh.  **“…ôi… ói… à… át…”**

 **“Cậu đói rồi à?”** Trịnh Viêm đỡ tôi ngồi dậy.  **“Ở đây có cháo và nước…”** Đến khi các ngón tay đỏ ửng, sưng vều lên như những trái chuối chạm vào chén cháo thì lập tức bị ông ta gạt ra.  **“Cậu cứ để ta!”**

 **“Các ngươi ra ngoài đi,”** phất tay áo lam, ông ta đanh giọng ra lệnh cho đám lính đang đứng gác ngay cửa,  **“Ta muốn nói chuyện riêng với hắn!”**

 

***

 

Tại sao thái độ của Trịnh Viêm thay đổi 180 độ, tôi đây không tài nào hiểu được. Khi thì ông ta bày mưu tính kế cho thuộc hạ lấy lòng tôi, tranh thủ moi móc thêm thông tin về môn phái võ thuật của tôi. Khi thì muốn so tài đấu kiếm, xong lại nhất định không cho tôi chạy thoát. Khi thì lại quan tâm, biệt đãi thằng nhỏ này như khách quý.

Rốt cuộc ông ta muốn gì?

Tiền? Chắc chắn là không rồi! Tên Lê Ngỗi chỉ mua chuộc được mỗi ông quan tri huyện thôi.

Công trạng? Cũng không đúng! Ông này đối đãi với tù nhân còn tử tế hơn cả khách quý, đã vậy còn chịu thả tôi đi thì lập công trạng kiểu gì? Chưa bị đuổi việc là may lắm rồi!

Trở thành “ _Huyện thừa của năm,_ ” lấy le với thuộc hạ? Sai bét luôn! Ông ta đã thất bại trong trận đấu kiếm với tôi, chưa đào lỗ chui xuống đất thì thôi chớ, lấy le cái nỗi gì.

**“Tại… sao?”** Tôi gặng hỏi, cổ họng khô khốc đã được làm dịu đi phần nào bởi dòng nước mát lạnh.

**“A, biết người biết ta, trăm trận trăm thắng! Duy An, cậu quả là sáng suốt!”** Trịnh Viêm phấn khích đến nỗi quên bẵng luôn chén cháo trên tay, mém chút nữa hất đổ hết lên người tôi.  **“Trong phủ này, ngoài Lê Ngỗi, không ai biết rõ tâm cơ của tên họ Phạm hơn ta đâu!”**

_Trời ơi! Đất ơi! Bác Trãi ơi! Tôi không hề muốn biết chuyện đó!_  Tôi muốn gào lên.  _Ai thèm quan tâm đến cái lão ác quỷ kia chứ? Tôi chỉ muốn biết thêm về tâm cơ của ông thôi, Trịnh Viêm à!_

Tôi hận không thể dùng phần sức lực còn lại để lật chiếc bàn gần đó ngã nhào. Thay vào đó, tôi chỉ biết yếu ớt lắc đầu. Không may, tâm trí của Trịnh huyện thừa đã ngao du đâu đó xa xôi nên ông chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào vách tường gạch, chẳng thèm quan tâm đến thằng nhóc khốn khổ đang lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, lắc đến chóng cả mặt.

**“Phạm Tất, trước khi làm đến chức chuyển vận sứ, là một gã trai tốt. Nhà nghèo lắm, cha mẹ hắn từng làm tá điền, quanh năm chỉ biết cày sâu cuốc bẫm. Tuổi mười bảy đã thông tuệ kinh sử, mười chín đã đỗ đầu cả làng. Hắn ta đến hai mươi lăm thì đỗ hương cống, trở thành thủ chỉ **[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn5),** văn giai hàm cửu phẩm, rạng danh cả dòng họ…” **

Tôi cũng bày đặt gật gù. Thì ra quá khứ của tên Phạm ‘Vader’[[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn6) Tất cũng không hề đơn giản.

**“…Chỉ có điều đối với hắn, mọi thứ không bao giờ là đủ cả!”**

**“Tại… sao?”** Tôi hỏi tiếp.

**“Còn ta, lúc đó ta chỉ là một binh lính quèn ở Đông Kinh, võ công cũng chỉ thuộc hạng xoàng. May mắn được một dịp lập công lớn, cứu gia đình của Thượng thư Lễ bộ, được thăng lên tòng bát phẩm, nhưng sau đó lại bị điều xuống huyện Gia Định này…”** Trịnh Viêm đưa từng muỗng cháo vào miệng tôi  **“…sau này, binh biến nổ ra, Lệ Đức hầu Nghi Dân soán ngôi của Nhân Tông Đế **[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn7).** Đất nước loạn lạc, thiên hạ bất bình, nhiều phe phái trong triều liên tục bàn mưu tính kế lật đổ vị vua mới. Cùng lúc đó, tên Lê Ngỗi do muốn tránh xa việc triều chính của người ông cậu, lúc bấy giờ là nhập nội thái uý Lê Lăng, nên đã chạy về đây…” **

Tôi nghiêng đầu qua một bên để từ chối muỗng cháo đưa vào miệng. Trịnh Viêm thấy thế thì đặt chén cháo xuống chiếc bàn gỗ ngay đầu giường.

**“Lê Ngỗi từ hồi ở Đông Kinh đã lạm quyền, coi trời bằng vung, ăn ở thất đức, ức hiếp dân lành. Thái uý vốn đã rất không vừa lòng với thằng cháu, năm lần bảy lượt khuyên ngăn, nhưng chao ôi, sông núi dễ đổi, chứ bản tính khó dời! Có điều Lê Ngỗi hắn quá gian xảo, dù cho ở đâu cũng luôn biết cách biến luật pháp triều đình về phe hắn. Khi vừa đến cái huyện Gia Định này, hắn đã thao túng rất nhiều làng nghề thủ công và các tiểu thương nhân, sau đó dùng tiền bạc, của cải nhằm mua chuộc chuyển vận sứ, chuyển vận phó sứ, tuần sát sứ, và cả các cụ trưởng làng...”**

Tới đây Trịnh Viêm thở dài thườn thượt, khiến ông như già thêm cả chục tuổi.

“ **Ta đã phạm một sai lầm nghiêm trọng, một lần đã nhận tiền của hắn. Thế là sau này ta không thể làm gì hắn. Bởi vì, chỉ cần một câu nói thôi là hắn có thể bắt ta từ quan, hoặc tệ hơn, giáng tội lên đầu ta.”**

Ông cười chua chát, lộ hàm răng đen bóng thẳng tắp. Tay ông vuốt lấy bộ râu quai nón.

**“Về Phạm Tất, khi vừa được thăng lên chuyển vận sứ thì cũng là lúc Lê Ngỗi chuyển về đây, và cha mẹ hắn lại đột ngột qua đời vì bệnh dịch. Lúc đầu hắn chỉ nhận tiền từ Lê Ngỗi để lo đám cho hai cụ, rồi cứ nhận thêm cho đám cưới, đám hỏi của hắn, rồi lại xây dựng phủ nha, nhà riêng… Sau này cứ thế mà quen tay. Bây giờ, mỗi lần có ai muốn nhờ vả hắn điều gì cũng phải rút hầu bao ra…”**

Tới đây Trịnh Viêm nghiêm mặt lại.

**“Dù Phạm Tất là thứ quan lại không ra gì, ta cũng không ngờ lần này hắn lại nhẫn tâm như vậy. Chính vì thế ta muốn bàn riêng với cậu…”**

Không hiểu sao đến lúc này, nghe xong câu nói của huyện thừa, tôi lại lập tức cảnh giác cao độ. Thái độ ân cần của ông ta từ nãy tới giờ cũng chỉ để moi móc thêm thông tin từ tôi ư?

**“Thứ lỗi trước, vì án này không phải do chính ta phụ trách. Chỉ là, vụ án lần này có chút mập mờ, cả về cáo trạng lẫn phương pháp luận tội chỉ dựa vào lời khai từ một phía. Theo ta mạn phép được suy đoán, Lê Ngỗi có lẽ đã dựng lên chuyện này vì cả hắn và Phạm Tất rất muốn có một thứ mà cậu đang sở hữu.”** Như cái máy phát hiện nói dối, ánh mắt sắc như dao của Trịnh Viêm xoáy sâu vào tôi, **“Phải chăng đó là sự thật?”**

Tôi gật đầu, mặt nghiêm trang.

**“Cậu có biết thứ đó là gì không?”**

Khổ nỗi tôi không thể nói nhiều, càng không thể viết, đành bất lực liếc nhìn xung quanh căn phòng. Cuối cùng ánh mắt dừng lại ở con dao găm ngay thắt lưng của ông.

**“Cái… này…”** Ngón tay trỏ đang băng bó cứng ngắc chỉ về phía con dao.  **“Báu… vật…”**

Năm giây. Năm giây là đủ để ông ta vừa suy luận, vừa có thể đưa ra được kết luận. Mặt Trịnh Viêm lập tức tối sầm lại. Nếu ra ngoài đảm bảo mây đen và sấm chớp sẽ kéo đến đầy trên đầu ông.

**“Một lũ súc vật! Đê tiện!”** Ông ta gầm lên, đứng bật dậy khiến cái ghế đang ngồi ngã xuống nền đất, nghe cái “cạch”.  **“Phải chăng chỉ vì thứ của cải vật chất tầm thường mà nỡ tra tấn phạm nhân đến chết đi sống lại?”** Ông đi qua đi lại, lầm bầm với bản thân mình.  **“Không! Phạm Tất không phải là hạng người đơn giản. Chắc hẳn là có khuất mắc gì đấy…”**

Bình thường suy luận là công việc của Andrey và Nick, và lúc này cũng vậy. Tôi lười biếng nhắm mắt và chuẩn bị nằm xuống thì…

**“Duy An!”** Trịnh Viêm thình lình quay về phía tôi. Ông dựng ghế lên và ngồi xuống.  **“Ở đây chỉ có cậu và ta, cho nên cậu hoàn toàn có thể tin tưởng Trịnh Viêm này! Việc cậu đột nhiên xuất hiện ở huyện Gia Định cùng hai người ngoại quốc, một thân võ Bình Định cao cường, mang theo nhiều bảo vật gia truyền, lại liên tiếp nhắc đến người ấy…”** Ông hít một hơi thật sâu,  **“Trịnh Viêm chỉ cần một lời khẳng định từ cậu thôi…”**

Bộ óc chậm chạp của tôi vẫn đang chẳng hiểu mô tê gì.

**“Duy An, cậu có phải là người con trai cuối cùng của Hành khiển Nguyễn Trãi?”**

 

Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Bài quyền quy định của đao pháp trong võ cổ truyền  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Trích một phần bài thiệu của Phong Hoa Đao  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Đứng thẳng, hai bàn chân khép sát vào nhau  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Chức quan đứng đầu một đạo, ở đây là Bắc Đạo.  
[[5]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref5) Người đứng đầu xã thời bấy giờ  
[[6]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref6) Pax đang ví Phạm Tất như Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) trong Star Wars, một nhân vật đã từng là người tốt nhưng trở thành phe phản diện.  
[[7]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref7) Năm 1459, Lạng Sơn Vương Lê Nghi Dân đột nhập vào cung giết vua Lê Nhân Tông để cướp ngôi.


	16. Chân Tướng

Tá hoả, tôi chối theo bản năng,  **“Không… phải...”**  
  
Tự nhiên ông này lôi Nguyễn Trãi vào làm gì? Liên quan gì đến vụ án này?

 **“Duy An, cậu không cần phải giấu ta. Lời đồn đoán chuyện năm xưa, rằng Nguyễn Trãi có một người con trai với người phu nhân họ Phạm…”**  
  
 **“Không… phải… mà…”** Tôi khoác tay, nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu.  
  
Thế nhưng ông huyện thừa một khi đã đưa ra dẫn chứng rồi thì sẵn sàng cãi lý cho tới cùng.  
  
 **“Ở đây chỉ có một mình ta, Duy An cậu đừng mạnh miệng chối nữa!”** Trịnh Viêm một lần nữa đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế, làm thằng nhỏ đang ngồi trên giường cũng giật bắn lên.  **“Tất cả đã quá rõ ràng! Trước khi bị bắt, cậu đã luôn miệng nói mình bị oan, lại còn nhắc đến một ‘thảm án bôi nhọ thanh danh nhà Lê’. Trong ngục, tên Trình Khải kể rằng Nguyễn Trãi đã về báo mộng cho cậu. Đã vậy, chính tai ta nghe được cậu nói mớ tên ông ta đến hai, ba lần. Cậu khẳng định chắc nịch rằng con trai của Nguyễn Trãi còn sống, nhưng lại không biết hắn là ai. Lúc hỏi đến thân thế của mình thì cậu lại lắp ba lắp bắp, mắt thì ngó nghiêng ngó dọc…”**  
  
Trời ạ! Lúc đó rối quá nên mới cà lăm, bịa đặt cho qua chuyện, còn mắt ngó nghiêng dọc là vì đang muốn xem xét vết thương khắp trên người. Ai ngờ mấy cha này lại suy diễn hành động của mình theo chiều hướng khác!  
  
Tôi ngán ngẩm nằm ngả ra sau, nhưng vừa đặt tấm lưng xuống giường, một cảm giác đau điếng chạy dọc khắp người khiến tôi rên lên.  
  
Quên mất cái lưng đang nát bét!  
  
 **“Ta đã dò hỏi dân chúng và biết rằng cả ba người các cậu còn rất trẻ, đều là những thiếu niên 18, 19 tuổi. Đã vậy, 19 năm về trước, khi thảm án Lệ Chi này xảy ra, nghe đâu hai phu nhân là Phạm thị và Lê thị đã chạy thoát. Chạy đi đâu thì có trời mới biết. Đông, Tây, Nam, Bắc?”** Ánh mắt Trịnh Viêm sắc như dao, làm tôi không chịu nổi phải quay mặt đi. **“Cũng không loại trừ khả năng bọn họ đã cầu cứu thuyền buôn ngoại quốc, chạy thật xa khỏi xứ này…”**  
  
 _Bây giờ, Trịnh Viêm cứ đinh ninh mình là con của Nguyễn Trãi. Muốn chối cũng không được, mà nói thật cũng không xong._ Tôi nhắm chặt mắt, suy nghĩ.  _Mình mà nói dối thì không chừng sau này sẽ làm “bia đỡ đạn” được cho Nguyễn Anh Vũ, nhưng nếu sự việc không may lộ ra ngoài thì chẳng khác gì vẫy cờ ra hiệu cho triều đình Đại Việt: “Ê, nhìn nè! Tôi là con trai của tội nhân Nguyễn Trãi, đáng lẽ ra phải bị xử tử 19 năm trước nhưng may mắn thoát khỏi tay mấy người. Giờ tôi đã trở lại và ăn hại gấp chục lần. Có ngon thì bắt giết tôi đi!”_  
  
 _Còn nếu nói thật, thì công cuộc phá án và giải oan cho Nguyễn Trãi sẽ khó khăn gấp bộn phần._ Tôi mở mắt, nhìn lên phía trần nhà.  _Phạm Tất (hoặc Trịnh Viêm) sẽ đem nghi vấn này trình lên Hình bộ. Vụ án năm xưa sẽ bị lôi ra và đưa lên mổ xẻ lúc thượng triều, dấy lên lo lắng trong dư luận. Nguyễn Anh Vũ khi nghe tin triều đình đang truy nã mình thì không chừng trốn đi biệt xứ luôn! Bọn tôi cũng sẽ bị đem ra xoi mói vì có ‘mối quan hệ’ thần kì nào đó với Nguyễn Trãi. Không khéo lại bị bắt đi tra khảo nữa thì khốn!_  
  
 **“Cậu có còn nhớ, trước khi tự sát, tên họ Phạm đã tra hỏi những gì không? Có hỏi về danh tính của cậu? Quê quán, nơi ở, nhân thân?”**  
  
Đáp trả ông là sự im lặng. Chỉ nghe tiếng gió buổi chiều lùa từ ngoài cửa sổ. Huyện thừa đành ngồi trở lại xuống ghế và thủ thỉ.  
  
 **“Đừng sợ! Ta biết rằng cha cậu một thân quân tử cũng bị mụ rắn độc Thị Lộ kia ám hại. Ngay gian như thế nào, chẳng phải đã quá tỏ tường?”**  
  
Ông huyện thừa này đúng là muốn tra hỏi cho đến cùng!  
  
Cân đo đong đếm một lúc, cuối cùng tôi cũng đưa ra được quyết định. Sau màn "chết đi sống lại" đầy ngoạn mục thì tôi không những trở nên gan lì hơn, mà còn ngày càng liều mạng.  
  
Nick và Andrey không cần biết điều này.  
  
 **“Đúng… thế…”** Tôi thở phào ra, giả vờ đau đớn như thể chứng minh bản thân đang vô cùng khổ sở khai ra sự thật (khoan đã, là tôi đau thật mà!). “ **Tôi… là… Nguyễn… Duy… An, là… con… của… Nguyễn… Trãi…”**  
  
Trịnh Viêm sau khi nghe lời khẳng định của tôi thì không hề hả hê chút nào. Ngược lại, người ông chợt cứng ngắc, sắc mặt lạnh tanh. Ông gằn giọng.  
  
 **“Cậu có biết tình cảnh của mình đang nguy hiểm đến thế nào không? Bây giờ án này phải giải quyết thật nhanh chóng trước khi tên Phạm Tất… Chuyện gì thế?”**  
  
Tôi giơ một cánh tay lên để gây sự chú ý.  
  
 **“Giúp… tôi… thoát… khỏi… đây…”**  
  
 **“Quá mạo hiểm.”** Ông ta lắc đầu. Trịnh Viêm, với những suy luận sắc bén và chu toàn khiến tôi liên tưởng đến Andrey 2.0.  **“Bây giờ ta lấy quyền hạn của một huyện thừa để bảo vệ cậu. Đưa cậu thoát khỏi đây thì cũng dễ dàng thôi, nhưng ta và cậu sẽ lập tức bị truy nã. Hơn nữa, cậu đang bị trọng thương, thân thể suy nhược, khí huyết ứ đọng, mười đốt ngón tay đều bị gãy… Thầy lang Vĩnh đã bảo sẽ đến bắt mạch và chẩn bệnh cậu vào ngày mai…”**  
  
 _Cộc! Cộc! Cộc!_  
  
 **“Bẩm ông, có người tự xưng là học trò của phủ Tĩnh Gia muốn tìm gặp, bảo là có chuyện gấp muốn bẩm báo.”**  
  
 **“Phủ Tĩnh Gia… thuộc vào Thanh Hoá, đạo Hải Tây,”** Trịnh Viêm lẩm bẩm.  **“Được rồi, ngươi cứ nói với người đó chờ ta một lát. Nguyễn Duy An, cậu hãy cứ yên tâm tĩnh dưỡng. Vụ án này, ta nhất định sẽ lấy lại công bằng cho cậu. Ta sẽ phái Trung Nghĩa đến đây canh gác. Đã có lệnh của ta, Phạm Tất không thể bén mảng vào.”**  
  
 **“Đội… ơn…”**  
  
 **“Không cần đâu! Nghỉ đi!”**  
  
Nói rồi ông chỉnh lại vạt áo giáo lĩnh màu lam, xong lại khoác thêm một lớp áo ngoài bằng lụa màu đen, không tay, dài đến đầu gối. Ông chủ tiệm quần áo từng gọi nó là áo ‘đối khâm’[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1), là thứ quần áo xa xỉ của giới trung lưu và thượng lưu (bởi vậy đắt quá nên Andrey không cho mua).  
  
Ông ta vác lấy cây kiếm đặt trên bàn, mở cửa bằng tay còn lại, và chân trần nhanh chóng bước ra ngoài.  
  


***

  
Còn một mình tôi nằm yên trong căn phòng giam. Trịnh Viêm đã ra lệnh cho tôi “Nghỉ đi!” Cái cơ thể bầm dập, xơ xác này cũng đang la hét đòi “Nghỉ!”  
  
Thế mà bộ não lì lợm nhất định không cho tôi nghỉ. Thay vào đó nó tự biên tự diễn một chương trình truyền hình mang tên “Ai thông minh hơn thằng Pax?”  
  
Trước tiên, không thể thiếu là màn tự xỉ vả bản thân:  
  
 _Pax ơi là Pax! Mày ngu ơi là ngu! Mơ thì mơ thôi được rồi, còn thêm cái tật nói mớ làm chi cho hại cái thân! Giờ thì sự việc đổ đốn ra rồi đó! Đã vậy sao không nói thẳng toẹt ra mọi chuyện luôn cho khoẻ? Còn bày đặt nói dối ông huyện thừa, làm mọi chuyện đã rối, nay còn rối hơn. Rối như mớ bòng bong!_  
  
Thứ hai, là màn đặt câu hỏi liên quan đến lĩnh vực Lịch Sử:  
  
 _Não: Vụ án Lệ Chi Viên xảy ra vào năm nào?_  
  
 _Pax: Ờm… 1442? Là Đại Bảo năm thứ ba._  
  
 _Não: Đúng! Vậy thì bây giờ đang là năm nào?_  
  
 _Pax: Là Quang Thuận năm thứ hai, đời vua Lê Thánh Tông. Khoan đã, 1442 + 19 = 1461. Đúng thế, là 1461._  
  
Thứ ba, là màn đặt câu hỏi liên quan đến lĩnh vực Địa Lý:  
  
 _Não: Mày đang ở đâu?_  
  
 _Pax: Huyện Gia Định, lộ Bắc Giang hạ, thuộc Bắc Đạo._  
  
 _Não: Thế mày biết huyện Gia Định này có cái gì không?_  
  
 _Pax: Có… phủ nha của huyện Gia Định?_  
  
 _Não: Thằng đần! Nhớ lại thử coi, hồi đó mày đọc Wikipedia về vụ án Lệ Chi Viên này kĩ lắm mà…_  
  
 _Pax: Huyện Gia Định có… có… Lệ Chi Viên, vườn vải năm xưa của Nguyễn Trãi! Chính là manh mối hiện trường vụ án._  
  
Thứ tư, là một màn những câu hỏi xối xả liên quan đến lĩnh vực Suy Luận và Phá Án:  
  
 _Não: Bây giờ hai thằng bạn mày đang ở đâu?_  
  
 _Pax: Nơi nào đó trong huyện, vẫn còn nuôi hi vọng cứu tao._  
  
 _Não: Nếu hai thằng đó vẫn còn luẩn quẩn quanh đây và muốn cướp ngục cứu mày, thời điểm nào là thích hợp nhất?_  
  
 _Pax: Lúc nửa đêm?_  
  
 _Não: Bậy bạ! Với tính cách Nick và Andrey thì sẽ chọn phương án ít ai ngờ nhất. Hai thằng đó sẽ tung hoả mù, lợi dụng hỗn loạn và cứu mày ra vào chính cái ngày xử án._  
  
 _Pax: Cũng có lý! Nhìn thấy bộ dạng te tua này của tao, thế nào một trong hai đứa cũng sẽ nóng nảy lộ mặt. Hai thằng đó mà xuất hiện là bị tóm cổ liền._  
  
 _Não: Đúng thế!_  
  
 _Pax: Thế tao phải làm sao? Chẳng lẽ tuỳ cơ ứng biến?_  
  
 _Não: Chương trình này không phải cho mày để hỏi. Câu tiếp theo, huyện thừa Trịnh Viêm đã biết những gì?_  
  
 _Pax: Sơ sơ về vụ án. Ông ta không hề phụ trách mảng phá án, chỉ có nhiệm vụ giữ gìn an ninh và đi truy bắt tội phạm (giống cảnh sát trưởng ghê!). Ông ta cho rằng Phạm Tất biết tao là con trai Nguyễn Trãi, và tra tấn để tao khai ra nhằm lập công trạng với triều đình._  
  
 _Não: Vậy theo mày thì tri huyện Phạm Tất đã biết những gì?_  
  
 _Pax: Nắm vụ án trong lòng bàn tay. Phạm Tất thì cho rằng tao là người ngoại quốc có quan hệ thân thiết với Nguyễn Trãi, mang theo nhiều báu vật vô giá và muốn xử ép để tao nhận tội, sau đó truy bắt hai thằng kia nhằm chiếm đoạt tài sản._  
  
 _Não: Kết luận là gì?_  
  
 _Pax: Kết luận gì cơ?_  
  
 _Não: Lại ngu nữa!_  
  
 _Pax: Bình tĩnh! Bình tĩnh! Tình huống… đang có lợi về phía tao? Đúng vậy, nội bộ phủ nha thì lục đục, Phạm Tất có nguy cơ bị “sa thải”, dân làng thì ầm ĩ phản đối việc xử án..._  
  
 _Não: Thế mày sẽ làm gì?_  
  
 _Pax: Tao sẽ… đi hỏi Trịnh Viêm về kế hoạch của ông ta và cách xử trí tên Lê Ngỗi, sau đó… sau đó sẽ lập phương án tự giải cứu chính mình._  
  
 _Não: Bằng cách nào?_  
  
 _Pax: …_  
  
 _Não: Bằng cách nào?_  
  
 _Pax: Tao không biết! Đừng hỏi nữa! Nhức đầu quá!_  
  
 _Não: Vâng, sau đây là màn nghỉ giải lao! Hẹn gặp lại quý khán giả trong vòng ít phút nữa._  
  
Đầu tôi sau khi lao lực quá độ thì nhức như búa bổ. Tuy nhiên, tự hành hạ bản thân như thế này khiến bộ não lười biếng của tôi sắp xếp được các thông tin lộn xộn trong đầu và suy nghĩ được thông suốt hơn.  
  
Chợt nhớ đến cuộc trò chuyện khi nãy, một nụ cười mệt mỏi hiện ra trên khoé môi. Hoá ra lâu nay tôi đã hiểu lầm chân tướng của ông huyện thừa. Trịnh Viêm là người tốt, hoặc ít ra ông ta đã cứu mạng tôi. Dù cho chính ông cũng là người giở thủ đoạn và đẩy tôi lâm vào hoàn cảnh chết dở như thế này, tôi biết rằng ông chỉ đang muốn hoàn thành công việc của mình.  
  
Một người tận tuỵ với công việc.  
  
Một người quân tử.  
  
Một người đã phạm sai lầm và biết sửa sai.  
  
Và đối với tôi, đó chính là điều quan trọng nhất!  
  
 _Não: Chào mừng đã trở lại với chương trình. Phần tiếp theo, Pax sẽ trả lời các câu hỏi liên quan đến chủ đề Sinh Học. Pax, mày hãy xem xét cơ thể chính mình và cho nhận xét chung về thương tích hiện tại._  
  
 _Pax: Được!_  
  
Thế là tôi dùng năm ngón tay thẳng đơ, tím ngắt, đang được nẹp bằng mấy cây đũa tre bẻ làm đôi để nhấc tấm chăn bao phủ phần người phía trên. Vết chém ở bụng và sườn phải được băng bó kĩ lưỡng, vải nhuốm chút máu. Xen giữa các miếng vải trắng là phần thịt bị bầm dập, lốm đốm các vệt xanh, đỏ, tím, đen, hệt như dải ngân hà. Những vết roi cứa vào da đỏ ửng, chi chít, nổi bật lên giữa “nền trời đêm”. Có một vết đặc biệt dài, bắt đầu từ phần ngực trái, vắt ngang qua bụng và kết thúc ở hông phải, giống như bị rạch hơn là bị đánh roi.  
  
Hít một hơi thật sâu, tôi dùng chút sức lực còn lại gồng cơ bụng, chống hai khuỷu tay, nhấc thân người ngồi lên, soi xét. Cơn đau sộc thẳng lên não làm tôi không tự chủ rên “hự” một tiếng.  
  
Hai cẳng chân đã khá hơn nhiều. Phần thịt bị nhiễm trùng và lở loét mấy hôm trước đã không còn sưng tấy lên nữa. Thật kì diệu! Tôi với tay chạm nhẹ vào mớ lá bùi nhùi trên bắp chuối, len lén giở lên quan sát vết thương, đắp lại, rồi đưa tay lên ngửi. Mùi nồng nồng, vị đăng đắng của lá thuốc khiến tôi nhăn mũi, nhưng cũng kích thích trí tò mò của thằng nhóc này. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, tôi được tận mắt chứng kiến công dụng và hiệu quả của thuốc Đông y.  
 _  
Pax: Xin báo cáo, cơ thể đang bị mất máu nghiêm trọng, bầm dập thê thảm, trầy xước tùm lum. Tuy nhiên đang có dấu hiệu hồi phục. Lưỡi đã được cầm máu và khâu lại, nên hạn chế nói chuyện trong vòng ba ngày tới. Lưng và bụng đã được băng bó, nên hạn chế cử động mạnh. Điều duy nhất cần quan tâm là các cơ quan nội tạng có bị tổn thương hay không…_  
  
 _Cộc! Cộc! Cộc!_  
  
 **“Duy An, ngươi còn ở trong đấy chứ?”**    
  
Không đợi tôi trả lời, cánh cửa gỗ mở toang ra, làm cơn gió chiều muộn ùa vào căn ngục. Tôi rùng mình, lấy tấm chăn mỏng choàng lên phần thân trên đang trần như nhộng, nổi cáu lên khi nó cứ tuột xuống dưới chân.  
  
 _Rầm! Xoẹt! Leng keng!_  
  
 **“A, thứ lỗi cho ta!”** Tên Trung Nghĩa nhanh chóng đóng cửa phòng lại, quay sang tôi và mỉm cười. Vẫn là đôi mắt to sáng rực và sắc sảo ấy, vẫn là cây cung và bao đựng tên chết bầm kia, chỉ có thái độ là ít khách sáo hơn lần trước rất nhiều.  **“Ối giời ạ! Sao ngươi không nghỉ đi?”**  
  
Đương nhiên là tôi đâu thèm phí sức trả lời hắn, chỉ nheo nheo mắt và bĩu môi một cái rõ dài.  
  
 **“Này, thái độ gì thế kia? Ngươi… ngươi đừng có mà ăn cháo đá bát đấy nhá! Có biết đêm hôm khuya khoắt ta phải chạy đến nửa cái huyện, gõ cửa nhà thầy lang Vĩnh, bị nghe chửi đến hỏng cả tai rồi phải quỳ lạy ông ta cứu cái mạng nhỏ nhà ngươi…”**  
  
 _Cho đáng lắm,_  phần trẻ con của tôi đang hả hê, _ai bảo ngươi là tên đầu têu, là quân cờ domino đầu tiên gây ra đống hổ lốn này?_  
  
 _Pax,_ phần lý trí của tôi thì đang mắng tới tấp,  _mày đang làm cái trò gì vậy? Đừng có phật lòng anh ta! Mày cần thêm đồng minh trong vụ án này._  
  
Lần này, phe lý trí đã (tạm thời) thắng. Tôi chỉ biết cắn răng, cúi đầu kiềm chế cảm xúc trên khuôn mặt, và rặn ra hai chữ:  
  
 **“Xin… lỗi…”**  
  
 **“Đấy, thế có phải phép hơn không? Ngươi cũng thật là… bày đặt vượt ngục… giờ thì xôi hỏng bỏng không rồi đấy!”** Trung Nghĩa khoanh tay, ngán ngẩm lắc đầu.  **“Nhanh nhảu đoảng làm chi, cứ chờ thêm một hôm nữa là ngài huyện thừa có thể gặp được ngươi rồi…”**  
  
Đến đây thì tôi đảo mắt. Nếu không nhanh nhảu thoát ra thì cái chân tôi bây giờ chắc đã bị hoại tử mất rồi! Đã thế ai mà biết được ông Trịnh Viêm rảnh đến mức đêm hôm đứng gác ngoài cổng sau chỉ để chờ và tóm cổ  _một_  tên phạm nhân vượt ngục?  
  
 **“Trịnh huyện thừa rất cao tay, trong khi chú em nhà ngươi vẫn còn non lắm…”** Tên Trung Nghĩa vừa ngồi xuống ghế đã tiếp tục bô lô ba la nên tôi phớt lờ luôn, quay mặt vào trong, nhẩm đếm số viên gạch trên tường.  
  
 _Một, hai, ba, bốn…_  
  
 **“Này… có nghe ta nói gì không thế?”** Trung Nghĩa hươ bàn tay chai sần vì cầm cung trước mặt tôi.  
  
 _Năm, sáu, bảy, tám…_  
  
 **“ĐẶNG DUY AN!”**  
  
 **“A… Cái… gì…”**  
  
 **“Lúc nãy, ngươi và ngài huyện thừa đã bàn luận chuyện gì thế?”**  
  
Cái tên nhiều chuyện này!  
  
 **“Chuyện… chuyện…”** Tôi ngó dáo dác. Tôi đây đã chúa ghét nói xạo mà cứ bắt phải đi bịa chuyện suốt ngày!  
  
 **“Hửm?”**  
  
 **“Chuyện… về… vụ án… và… Phạm… Tất…”**  
  
Hú hồn hú vía, mém chút nữa xì ra bí mật động trời.  
  
 **“À, nếu về vụ án thì quả là có nhiều chuyện đáng tranh cãi. Tri huyện có vẻ giấu diếm bọn ta rất nhiều thứ. Ta chỉ không hiểu… Tại sao lần này ngài ấy lại bức cung phạm nhân khi chưa đủ chứng cứ?”**  
  
Thông tin này mới à nha.  
  
 **“Chưa… đủ… ư?”**  
  
 **“Trong trường hợp này, nguyên cáo Huỳnh Thảy nộp cáo trạng, nói rằng đã trông thấy bọn ngươi buôn bán vật phẩm trái phép, trấn lột và hành hung thường dân, đã vậy còn bắt cóc con gái của hắn…”**  
  
 **“Láo… toét… thật!”** Tôi định nghiến răng, nhưng lại sợ cắn nhầm lưỡi nên thôi. **“Còn… nhân… chứng… thì… sao?”**  
  
 **“Chính xác! Đó là điều bất cập. Điều kì lạ là, cả cái huyện này, dân chúng đều nói ba người cứu chuộc con bé, không hề có chuyện bắt cóc…”**  
  
Tôi gật đầu lia lịa, mắt sáng lên. Xem ra có người đã hiểu vấn đề rồi.  
  
 **“Ban nãy, cậu thư sinh đến từ lộ Thanh Hoá đã đồng ý làm chứng cho vụ án rồi! Cái gì mà, hôm đó ở quán chè của thím Mùi…”**  
  
Cậu sinh viên hàng nước!  
  
Nếu không bị chấn thương toàn thân thì tôi đã nhào ra khỏi giường và nhảy cẫng lên vì vui sướng. Hoặc cùng lắm sẽ nhào vô ôm chầm lấy anh lính. Tôi đưa cặp mắt long lanh lên nhìn anh ta, như tên ăn mày bị bỏ đói vớ được ổ bánh mì ngoài bãi rác (chưa gì mắt đã ươn ướt nữa rồi, dạo này công nhận tôi dễ khóc thật!).  
  
 **“Đừng vội mừng! Huỳnh Thảy có bằng chứng việc các ngươi đã hành hung hắn.”** Như một cọng bún thiu, người tôi đột ngột xìu xuống, không quên chửi thằng Andrey tơi tả.  **“Đã vậy, không ai trong huyện này chứng minh được việc giấy phép kinh doanh của các ngươi bị sơn tặc đánh cắp cả!”**  
  
Lòng tôi rối bời. Lời bịa đặt của thằng Nick quả là có lỗ hỏng, nhưng cậu ta đâu có nghĩ sâu xa đến những trường hợp như thế này.  
  
 **“Duy An à, chuyện đã vỡ lở như vậy rồi… thôi thì, ta nghĩ… hay là ngươi nên đầu hàng Lê Ngỗi đi!”**  
  
Tôi nhìn tên Trung Nghĩa theo kiểu  _Đầu ông anh bị chạm mạch à?_  
  
Đến nước này rồi mà còn đáng để đầu hàng ư?  
  
Chẳng lẽ, cái mạng của tôi thời phong kiến nhỏ còn không bằng con tép riu?  
  
 **“Cả cái huyện Gia Định này, ngay cả ngài huyện thừa còn không thể chạm đến đầu ngón chân của hắn… một thương nhân ngoại quốc cỏn con như ngươi thì làm được là bao? Nghe ta đi, tránh voi không xấu mặt đâu!”**  
  
Tôi quay mặt đi chỗ khác. Không muốn nghe! Hoàn toàn không muốn nghe!  
  
 **“Mấy cái thứ bảo vật ấy đáng để trao đổi cho cái mạng của ngươi ư? Của đi thay người. Ta đã biết quá rõ, Lê Ngỗi là một tên ác nhân, tội ác chồng chất, sớm muộn gì hắn ắt phải trả giá. Người ta thường nói, lưới trời lồng lộng, tuy thưa nhưng khó lọt. Người không dạy hắn, thì trời sẽ dạy hắn.”**  
  
 **“Ngươi… ngươi… Đi… ra… đi!”**  
  
 **“Hãy suy nghĩ kĩ lời của ta. Ta và ngài huyện thừa đều đứng về phía ngươi,”** Trung Nghĩa từ tốn đứng lên.  **“À, mà bằng hữu của ngươi đều bình an hết. Tên tóc vàng quả là một lang y xuất chúng... Không, phải gọi hắn là một thần y! Vết thương cung tên bình thường ít nhất mất nửa tháng mới khỏi, vậy mà mới có vài ngày tên tóc nâu đã đi đứng bình thường, ngày kia ta còn thấy hắn dụng vũ khí, một mình đấu hai tên rồi chạy thoát…”**  
  
Tên Trung Nghĩa bỗng hạ giọng, mặt nghiêm túc đến lạ.  
  
 **“Có tin đồn người ngoại quốc các ngươi giữ một thứ thần dược chữa được bách bệnh…”**  
  
 _Cái gọi là thuốc kháng sinh kết hợp với y học hiện đại đó cha nội,_ tôi khịt mũi. Nghe anh ta nói, tôi vừa mừng vừa lo, nhưng cũng cố gắng kiềm chế lại, vờ trưng ra nét mặt lạnh lùng.  
  
 **“Đa… tạ… Ta… mệt… rồi…”**  
  
 **“Được rồi, ta sẽ để ngươi nghỉ. Trung Nghĩa xin cáo từ!”**  
  


***

  
Hồi ở nhà, tôi là đứa con lười biếng. Như bao thằng con trai khác, tôi mê game và mê ngủ hơn là mê học. Còn Andrey là đứa con gương mẫu. Cái gì tôi làm qua loa rồi bỏ đi chơi, phần còn lại toàn để cho Andrey xử lý. Ví dụ điển hình là mấy bài báo cáo thí nghiệm môn Sinh Học. Mỗi lần trước khi nộp bài cho thầy, báo cáo của tôi đều phải qua tay Andrey kiểm duyệt.  
  
Thảo nào thằng nhỏ càng ngày càng thông minh, trong khi tôi càng ngày càng đần độn. Nick có lẽ là một ngoại lệ, bởi đầu óc thằng đó thuộc dạng thiên tài mất rồi! Chuyện Andrey chữa trị vết thương thành công cho Nick, đã vậy còn biến một tên què giò thành cao thủ võ thuật thì không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Điều đáng ngạc nhiên là tại sao hai thằng bạn chạy trốn bất cẩn như vậy, cứ để tin đồn, tin vịt lan khắp huyện mà không hề hay biết.  
  
Không lẽ bọn này chơi thuyết âm mưu? Dùng kế sách đánh lạc hướng, tung hoả mù? Để quan tri huyện tập trung toàn bộ lực lượng truy nã bọn nó mà quên mất tôi?  
  
Cũng có thể lắm chứ!  
  
Nhưng mà đi cũng xa quá rồi đó!  
  
Vụ án bây giờ, dù bề ngoài có vẻ đơn giản, nhưng bên trong tình tiết đang rối tung rối mù cả lên, quá cao siêu cho trình độ suy luận hạng sơ cấp của tôi. Bắt cái đầu toàn bã đậu phộng này suy nghĩ chẳng khác nào tìm kẹo trong một cái hộp chỉ còn toàn là vỏ kẹo: khó khăn, tốn thời gian và vô ích.  
  
Nằm lăn lóc một hồi, chất xám trong não tôi giống như một trái chanh bị vắt cạn kiệt, vắt đến nỗi đắng nghét mới thôi. Nếu sống sót qua vụ này, tôi chắc chắn sẽ cúi đầu tạ lỗi với thằng Andrey và thề sẽ không bao giờ lười suy nghĩ nữa! Não của mình cũng giống như những khối cơ khác trong cơ thể, vận động nhiều thì sẽ khoẻ mạnh và cho năng suất cao, còn vận động ít sẽ nhão và nhũn ra, làm việc kém hiệu quả.  
  
Đừng như thằng Pax này để rồi lãnh hậu quả! Thấy chưa? Hậu quả chình ình ra đó!  
  
Bây giờ công việc của tôi chỉ là nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục sức khoẻ thôi. Trong trường hợp này, nghĩ nhiều hại thân, còn nghỉ nhiều sẽ lợi thân.  
  
Với quan niệm cũ mèm đó, tôi nhắm mắt và buông xuôi tất cả… Khoan đã, nói thế thì có hơi sai sai. Phải nói là, tôi nhắm mắt và buông xuôi những ý nghĩ phức tạp trong đầu, chuẩn bị đầu óc cho hiệp hai: đánh cờ với Chu Công.  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Áo đối khâm: Áo tứ thân khoác ngoài, với hai vạt cổ áo song song đối nhau ở phía trước, nhìn rõ được lớp áo giao lĩnh mặc bên trong, thường xẻ tà hai bên, độ dài chưa chạm đến cổ chân.


	17. Cơ Hội

Nói thế thôi chứ tôi không gặp Chu Công mà lại gặp… chính mình. Tiếng roi quất vào da thịt, tiếng cười nắc nẻ của tên cai ngục độc ác, rồi tiếng gào thét xé cả không khí của tôi… tất cả đều hoà vào nhau thành một bản giao hưởng kinh dị. Miệng như bị nhét đầy bông gòn, tôi tỉnh dậy la hét muốn khản cả cổ nhưng chẳng ra được âm thanh nào. Trong căn ngục tối lù lù, người tôi thì cứng đơ như bị bóng đè, cảm giác bất lực và khiếp đảm biến thành một tấm chăn bao trùm lấy tôi hoàn toàn. Tim đập thình thịch, tôi đưa tay ôm lấy ngực, kiềm xuống tiếng nấc nghẹn.

Buổi tra tấn vẫn là kí ức mới toanh trong tiềm thức của tôi. Nó giống như thứ vết thương cũ chưa lành hẳn đã bị xát muối lên rồi đem ra mổ xẻ. Tôi đã cố gắng không nghĩ nhiều tới nó, đè nó xuống dưới đáy biển sâu, nhưng giống như một tảng nước đá lì lợm, một khi tôi lơ đãng buông tay là nó lại trồi lên mặt nước, trôi lềnh bềnh trêu ngươi.  
  
 _Xoẹt! Đùng!_  
  
Ngoài trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Cơn mưa mùa hạ xối xả dộng lên mái ngói, nghe như một tiểu đội đang dậm chân diễu hành. Gió gào thét bên song cửa sắt, lùa vào căn ngục tối, lạnh đến tê tái.  
  
Tôi đành đưa ra một giải pháp táo bạo là choàng người dậy, làm tấm chăn tuột xuống dưới đầu gối. Lần đầu tiên trong hai ngày, tôi đặt hai bàn chân đang run rẩy xuống sàn, chống tay đứng dậy. Mò mẫm giữa bóng đêm trong căn ngục, tôi lần theo vách tường gạch tìm đến mớ quần áo cũ đang để thành đống tạm bợ trên chiếc bàn đối diện, nhưng vừa giở ra thì thấy không phải bộ đồ cũ của mình. Áo trung đơn trắng đã ngả vàng ố, nút thắt dây bên hông gần rách đến nơi. Bàn tay tôi vừa luống cuống cột đến vòng thứ hai thì dây bị rách (và nếu lưỡi không bị thương chắc tôi đã gào lên chửi thề). Áo giao lĩnh nhìn giống như giẻ lau nhà, lớp vải nâu thô cứng, sờn bạc, vài ba chỗ chấp vá, khi mặc ngắn ngang bắp đùi, cũn cỡn và vô duyên hết sức.  
  
Nhưng bây giờ không phải là lúc để mắc bệnh công tử! Có đồ mặc đã là tốt lắm rồi! Tôi ngậm bồ hòn cài hết dây áo giao lĩnh và lết tấm thân trở về giường. Áo có mùi như bếp than, rơm rạ và cỏ úa. Nhắc đến mùi hương làm tôi nhớ đến tình trạng vệ sinh của mình, liền giơ nách lên ngửi. Xộc thẳng lên óc là cái mùi của lá thuốc, trộn với mùi gỗ tươi và mùi mồ hôi chua lè của chính mình. Nếu bây giờ mà tắm bảo đảm tôi sẽ cạy ra được vài ký ghét, nhờn và mồ hôi. Ngày hồi nhỏ, ở đâu đó tôi có nghe câu “ở dơ sống lâu”. Chẳng lẽ… nhờ ở dơ quá nên tôi xuống dưới âm phủ làm ô nhiễm không khí, nên đã bị lũ quỷ đuổi cổ lên trên?  
  
Vừa đắp tấm chăn lên người, tôi liền thở hắt ra, mạnh bạo như một lực sĩ vừa quăng vài trăm ký tạ xuống đất. Tay chân nãy giờ gồng cứng ngắc nay nhũn ra. Chui rúc vào trong chăn, tôi nghe tiếng mưa rơi một hồi thì thiếp đi.  
  


***

  
Lần này tôi không mơ gì nhiều, chỉ có cảm giác như bị muỗi chích vài trăm đốt trên người, đau và ngứa râm ran. Thật kì lạ khi tỉnh dậy trong tư thế nằm sấp, trong khi bình thường tôi hay có thói quen nằm ngửa. Đã vậy còn phát hiện bản thân trần như nhộng.  
  
 **“Thầy thật sự cần làm như vậy ư?”**  
  
 **“Chú bé này kinh mạch huyệt vị bế tắc, chính khí ứ đọng, cần phải được đả thông…”**  
  
 _Oái! Muỗi lại chích nữa rồi!_  
  
Tôi chuẩn bị xoay người lại thì bị một bàn tay ấn chặt vai, thô bạo đè xuống. Nhìn ống tay áo rộng màu xanh biếc làm tôi nhận ra ngay người đó.  
  
 **“Trịnh… huyện… thừa! Ông…”**  
  
 **“Nằm yên đó!”**  
  
 **“Ơ…”**  
  
Liếc nhìn quá phía cổ tay trái đang bị vài cây kim mảnh đâm vào, tim tôi mém chút nữa ngừng đập. Mãi khi nhớ đến phương pháp châm cứu huyệt đạo của y học phương Đông, tôi mới bình tĩnh trở lại. Dù hơi nghi ngờ hiệu quả của nó nhưng tôi vẫn không dám lên tiếng, mặc cho trí tưởng tượng bay xa.  
  
 **“Thả lỏng người ra!”** Ông thầy lang ra lệnh.  
  
Tôi nằm yên chịu trận chừng 15 phút thì cảm giác từng cây kim được cẩn thận rút ra. Không hề chảy máu. Không có khác biệt gì mấy, chỉ thấy người nhẹ hơn một chút, và bớt giống con nhím hơn. Tôi bị lôi dậy, máy móc xoay tới xoay lui như một con búp bê, mặc cho ông thầy muốn làm gì thì làm.  
  
Kiểm tra vết thương.  
  
Đắp lá thuốc.  
  
Băng bó.  
  
Sau khi kê một đống lá thuốc lạ hoắc cho sắc uống (tôi chỉ nhớ tên mỗi đẳng sâm và hà thủ ô), ông thầy lang liếc tôi một cái, vẻ mặt lo âu, vái chào huyện thừa rồi nhanh chân đi khỏi. Tôi bị Trịnh Viêm đẩy cho một chén thuốc màu nâu đậm, đặc quánh và còn hơi ấm. Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt xanh mét của thằng nhỏ trên giường (không biết là vì thiếu máu hay vì buồn nôn), ông quan giật lấy chén thuốc, ngửa đầu tôi ra sau và dốc toàn bộ thứ chất lỏng kinh tởm đó vào trong miệng. Vị tanh, nồng, đắng và chát của lá thuốc khiến tôi năm lần bảy lượt muốn nhợn ra, nhưng chưa kịp nhợn đã phải nuốt ngụm tiếp theo. Một tay tôi phải ôm bụng để trấn an cái bao tử tội nghiệp. Tay kia giật giật ống tay quan bào, van xin ông ta dừng lại.  
  
 **“Ông…”** Đương nhiên là ông ta chỉ dừng lại khi chén thuốc sạch bong. Dư vị khủng khiếp của lá thuốc Nam vẫn còn trong khoang miệng và cổ họng, tôi chẳng khách khí mà lườm toé lửa ông huyện thừa. Một lần nữa, tôi lại bị phớt lờ hoàn toàn.  
  
 **“Cậu có biết thím Mùi bán chè?”**  
  
 **“Vâng…”**  
  
 **“Chú Văn bán vải vóc và y phục?”**  
  
 **“Vâng…”**  
  
 **“Bác Vân chủ nhà khách?”**  
  
 **“Vâng…”**  
  
 **“Được rồi. Thế là tốt, cậu học trò kia nói có căn cứ. Thôi, nghỉ đi! Ngày mai, tầm giờ Thìn, Phạm Tất sẽ xét xử vụ án này.”**  
  
 _Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy? Mà khoan đã, sao chưa gì hết đã xử án rồi? Mình mới sống lại được hai ngày thì đem ra giết nữa à?_  
  
Tôi nhìn ông huyện thừa, mặt nghệt ra, chắc là đần độn lắm nên ông ta liền cười phá lên. Tiếng cười giòn giã và hào sảng.  
  
 **“Ha ha ha ha… Nguyễn Duy An, thật đúng như cái tên. Cậu cứ an tâm đi, ta đã có cách trị hai người kia rồi, và ta hứa,”** ông đặt tay lên vai tôi, giọng ấm áp,  **“nhất định sẽ không để chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu! Xin khẩn cầu đến ngài hành khiển để cho mọi chuyện suôn sẻ! Hãy cầu mong cha cậu sẽ luôn phù hộ cho cậu.”**  
  
 **“Đa… tạ…”**  
  
Nếu ở thời đại này tôi có kết nghĩa anh em thì chắc chắn Trịnh Viêm sẽ là một người anh cả và là một chỗ dựa vững chãi trong những lúc khó khăn như thế này. Tôi khẽ mỉm cười, lần đầu tiên xuyên về quá khứ mà trong lòng cảm thấy có chút gì đó yên ổn. Sóng gió còn đó, vậy mà thứ cảm giác bình yên hiếm hoi này vẫn có thể tìm đến tôi.  
  
Và tôi trân trọng từng giây phút hiện tại.  
  
Không biết cách thể hiện tình cảm của người xưa như thế nào, tôi đánh bạo dang hai cánh tay và mở lòng bàn tay ra. Chỉ mất vài giây để Trịnh Viêm hiểu ý tôi. Nở nụ cười, ông nhẹ nhàng vòng tay qua người tôi, né đi cái lưng bầm dập và cả cái bụng chi chít sẹo. Tôi hy vọng ông không ngại mùi hương "nồng nàn" từ thằng nhóc ở dơ này.  
  
 **“Ta chỉ mong cậu tha thứ cho ta… Trịnh Viêm đã nợ cậu quá nhiều, chỉ có thể lấy mạng đền mạng, nguyện kiếp sau làm trâu làm ngựa…”**  
  
Nghe lời thề thốt mà tôi muốn đổ mồ hôi lạnh. Không lẽ người xưa cứ hở tí là lấy mạng mình ra đánh cược? Đã vậy còn đòi lấy mấy kiếp sau của mình ra báo đáp?  
  
 **“Thôi… đừng… làm… vậy. Tôi… tha… thứ… cho… ông.”**  
  
Tôi đã tha thứ cho Trịnh Viêm từ lâu lắm rồi.  
  
 **“Còn… Lê… Ngỗi?”** Tôi hỏi, nhíu mày trong lo lắng.  
  
Trịnh Viêm không ngán Phạm Tất, chỉ ngán mỗi người giật dây ông ta. Lê Ngỗi vừa có tiền vừa có quyền, lại tàn ác và nhiều thủ đoạn. Không chừng sau vụ này xong Trịnh Viêm cũng bị giáng chức, hoặc tệ hơn, bị bắt từ quan. Bao nhiêu năm tháng cố gắng vươn lên, chỉ vì một thằng nhãi ranh mà mất hết tất cả.  
  
 **“Không sao đâu. Ta đã tính cả rồi. Cùng lắm thì…”**  
  
 **“Thì?”**  
  
Ông ta mỉm cười. Nụ cười nửa miệng kín đáo.  
  
 **“Thì ta sẽ quyết sống mái với hắn lần này!”** Không đợi tôi phản đối, huyện thừa đan tay vái chào.  **“Ta có việc phải đi. Trịnh Viêm xin cáo từ.”**  
  
 **“Duy… An… tiễn… ngài…”**  
  
Nhìn bóng lưng vội vã bước ra khỏi nhà giam, tôi tự dằn xuống cảm giác bất an đang lơ lửng đâu đó trong đầu. Đối với thằng Pax này, mọi thứ xảy ra quá nhanh chóng và suôn sẻ thường không có kết cục tốt đẹp.  
  


***

  
Sáng hôm sau, trải qua một đêm trằn trọc mất ngủ, tôi ngồi bật dậy và đưa cặp mắt đỏ ké lên nhìn kẻ phá đám.  
  
 **“Duy An à, DUY AN!”**  
  
 **“Chuyện… giề?”**  
  
 **“Ngài huyện thừa có đến đây sáng nay chứ?”**  
  
 **“Không… có…”** Cảm thấy nói năng dễ dàng hơn một chút, tôi đánh liều nói một lèo.  **“Trung Nghĩa ngươi ồn quá…”**  
  
 **“Kì lạ!”** Anh ta gãi cái cằm láng o. Mắt sáng hoắc trợn to lên nhìn tôi.  **“Sáng hôm nay ngài ấy cũng không đến thao trường luyện võ như mọi hôm. Thôi, không làm phiền ngươi nữa. Mà Duy An này…”**  
  
 **“Gì nữa?”**  
  
 **“Lát nữa, nếu không bị hỏi gì thì đừng trả lời, cứ để cho ngài huyện thừa xử lý. Tuyệt đối không được nói năng bậy bạ gì đấy nhá!”**  
  
Tôi bĩu môi và nhìn anh ta theo kiểu  _Ông anh nghĩ tôi là con nít à? Đương nhiên là ngu gì nói!_  
  
Thế là Trung Nghĩa chạy mất.  
  
Một lát sau, trong khi tôi đang loay hoay với mấy cây đũa nẹp trên mười ngón tay thì cánh cửa gỗ phòng giam từ từ mở ra, nghe một cái  _két._ Trước sự kinh hoảng của tôi, tên Lê Ngỗi bụng bự khệnh khạng bước vào. Hôm nay hắn đội nón lá, vận áo xanh tối màu không hoa văn và áo đối khâm. Trước bụng quấn một sợi dây thắt lưng, thả xuống đong đưa. Tay hắn cầm quạt nan, phe phẩy đều đều cho thân hình nhẫy mồ hôi. Không thấy ông quản gia đâu.  
  
Tôi đang nằm nghiêng qua một bên thì liền ngồi bật dậy, não lập tức chuyển sang chế độ chiến đấu. Không khí căng như sợi dây đàn. Tôi bắt đầu hít thở khó nhọc, mắt đầy sát khí căm hận nhìn kẻ đứng ngoài song sắt.  
  
 **“Ngươi muốn gì?”** Tôi gầm gừ, cảm giác mình giống như thú dữ trong chuồng đang bị bắt làm trò mua vui cho con người.  
  
 **“Nguyễn Duy An…”** Ba từ của Lê Ngỗi làm máu trong người tôi đông cứng ngắc.  **“Hậu duệ cuối cùng của dòng họ Nguyễn, cháu trai Hàn lâm học sĩ Nguyễn Phi Khanh, con trai Khai quốc công thần Nguyễn Trãi, lại là một kẻ tội đồ…”**  
  
 _Tại sao? Tại sao hắn lại biết chuyện này?_  
  
 **“Ngươi…”** Theo thói quen tôi vô thức dùng lực bấm các ngón tay vào đùi để thức tỉnh ra, mà quên mất mười ngón đều bị gãy. Cơn đau từ đầu ngón tay truyền lên não giống như bị giật điện.  
  
 **“Sao thế? Nuốt mất lưỡi rồi à? Hay là cậu… cắn đứt nó rồi?”**  
  
Tới đây hắn cười phá lên. Cười rung cả người. Cười đến nỗi rớt cái nón lá và xếch luôn áo đối khâm. Nếu ở giữa hai người không có lớp song sắt thì tôi đã bất chấp mà nhào vô tính sổ với hắn. Tên Lê Ngỗi này nghĩ hắn là ai mà dám cười trên cái chết tức tưởi của tôi? Chuyện này hài hước lắm hay sao?  
  
Tôi tự hỏi tại sao hôm nay hắn lại cao hứng đến vậy. Hắn không biết chính mình cũng sắp bị trừng trị bởi Trịnh Viêm trước mặt toàn thể dân chúng trong huyện? Chưa kịp hể hả trong lòng thì Lê Ngỗi cắt ngang,  **“Trịnh Viêm cũng thật là, ơn nghĩa nơi ta chưa báo đáp mà còn dám to gan làm phản. Đã vậy còn muốn lập công trạng một mình.”**  
  
Lê Ngỗi lôi từ trong người ra một tờ giấy, ghi toàn mấy kí tự chữ Hán, ngoằn ngoèo như giun.  
  
 **“Đây là bức thư huyện thừa muốn gửi cho một ông thầy đồ ở huyện Kim Môn, nhằm tìm ra đầu mối về chân tướng của cậu. Có được manh mối rồi, chắc chắn hắn sẽ bán đứng cậu và trình vụ án lên Hình bộ…”**  
  
 _Không! Không! Không thể nào!_  
  
 **“Thật là, có phúc cùng hưởng, có hoạ cùng chia.”** Lê Ngỗi tiếp tục ba hoa, chặc chặc lưỡi. **“Tên Trịnh Viêm đúng là thứ người nhỏ nhen và thủ đoạn hơn cả lũ đàn bà. May là đã có ta đây!”**  
  
Tôi từ chối chấp nhận điều này. Tên Lê Ngỗi hẳn là đang bịa chuyện trắng trợn. Trịnh Viêm theo tôi biết không phải hạng người tiểu nhân như thế! Tuy không giỏi đọc người, trong thân tâm tôi vẫn luôn tin rằng Trịnh Viêm là người tốt.  
  
Khoan đã, tại sao hắn lại có được lá thư kia của ông huyện thừa?  
  
 **“Ngươi đã làm gì?”** Tôi nghiến răng ken két.  
  
 **“Ta đã làm gì ư?”** Hắn phe phẩy quạt nan.  **“Cậu không cần biết! Chỉ cần biết ta đã giúp cậu thêm một ân nghĩa lớn. Ta thật lòng khuyên cậu nên chấp thuận giao ước bốn ngày trước của chúng ta.”**  
  
Lần trước Lê Ngỗi có vẻ bất cần, trong khi lần này nghe giọng điệu hắn như đi dỗ ngọt và năn nỉ con nít. Lời tên Trung Nghĩa khuyên răn tôi đầu hàng còn văng vẳng trong tai. Phần "nhân" tính nhút nhát của tôi cũng hơi gật gù đồng ý. Ngược lại, phần "thú" tính của tôi đấm đá, cấu xé phần nhân tính và gào lên phản đối dữ dội.  
  
 **“Ngươi đã làm gì để có được lá thư?”** Tôi lặp lại, quyết định nghe theo phần tính nào to mồm hơn.  
  
 **“Nếu đồng ý, ta sẽ lập tức cho người thả cậu ra, xoá hết tội và bằng chứng về danh tính của cậu.”** Lê Ngỗi phớt lờ câu hỏi và cất lá thư vào người.  
  
 **“Nếu không?”**  
  
 **“Nếu không thì,”** mắt lươn hắn bỗng quắc lên, **“ta sẽ tiết lộ thứ chân tướng này trên công đường trước lũ dân đen và giao nộp cậu cho Hình bộ ngay đêm nay.”**  
  
Vì đã tin tưởng Trịnh Viêm giúp tôi thoát tội và chạy trốn thật xa khỏi đây, tôi không hề khách sáo liếc xéo tên quý tộc một cái, nhếch môi phun ra một chữ,  **“Không!”**  
  
Đương nhiên là Lê Ngỗi trưng ra bộ mặt thất vọng thấy rõ (không biết là thất vọng thật hay chỉ là vờ vịt). Tôi mỉm cười, hả hê chừng vài giây thì Lê Ngỗi quăng ra một câu,  **“Trịnh huyện thừa sẽ không có mặt ở phiên xử hôm nay, hắn bận xuống dưới âm phủ chầu Diêm Vương rồi.”**  
  
Tôi há hốc. Tim chính thức ngừng đập vài nhịp, và dây thần kinh bị đứt mất vài sợi.  
  
 **“Đêm qua, ta đã cho người thủ tiêu hắn rồi.”** Hắn ngắm nghía móng tay, nói tỉnh bơ như đang bàn chuyện thời tiết.  
  
Lần nữa, vì quá sốc nên tôi đã á khẩu hoàn toàn. Không hề tin những gì vừa nghe được. Thứ cảm xúc đau xót và hụt hẫng trào lên, nghẹn ứ nơi cổ họng.  
  
 _Không! Không thể! Hoàn toàn không thể xảy ra!_  
  
 **“Hoàn toàn có thể. Ngài huyện thừa đáng kính của cậu đã toi mạng rồi…”** Tên Lê Ngỗi gật gù trả lời. Lúc đó tôi mới biết mình đã nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. Mắt đã bắt đầu ươn ướt, thế là tôi quay mặt đi chỗ khác và nhắm chặt mắt.  
  
 _Nếu những người tốt như Nguyễn Trãi và Trịnh Viêm mà còn gặp kết cục bi thảm thế này, thử hỏi xem kẻ như thằng Pax sẽ phải đối mặt với cái thứ gì?_  
  
 **“Ngươi…”**  
  
 **“Thế nào? Hối rồi phải không?”** Hắn cười phá lên, đắc thắng và điên dại.  **“Đã quá trễ. Người đâu?”**  
  
 _Hắn định làm gì nữa?_  
  
Hai tên gia nhân của Lê Ngỗi đạp cửa phòng giam và túm lấy hai cánh tay tôi, thô bạo trói ngược ra đằng sau. Còng sắt đeo vào cổ chân tôi.  
  
 **“Ngươi không được tuỳ tiện bắt người…”** Tôi vùng vẫy trong vô vọng. Bị hai người kia lôi kéo ra khỏi ngục, tôi ra sức ghì lại, vừa câu giờ vừa hoảng loạn hét to,  **“Bớ người ta, kẻ có quyền thế ức hiếp dân lành. Bớ người ta, cứu tôi với…”**  
  
Thêm một bài học xương máu: Trừ khi bạn muốn bị hăm doạ, bịt miệng, bóp cổ các kiểu, hoặc bị tát đến vêu mồm như tôi đây, tuyệt đối không bao giờ được la hét kêu cứu trước mặt kẻ bắt cóc mình. Tên Lê Ngỗi ngang nhiên đi tới trước mặt tôi, bàn tay to bè đã "thân thương" tặng tôi một cú tát trời giáng.  
  
Ngỗi, 1. Pax, 0.  
  
Không những bị choáng đến mức trời đất lộn tùng phèo, hình như tôi còn lỡ cắn trúng miếng thịt nào đó trong miệng, bởi máu lại trào ra khỏi khoé môi. Tôi không hề nao núng phun bãi máu trong miệng vào khuôn mặt hách dịch kia.  
  
 _Phẹt!_  
  
Pax, 1. Ngỗi, 1.  
  
 **“Ha ha ha…”** Tôi bất cần đời mà cười phá lên. Một khi con người đã lên đến giới hạn của sức chịu đựng thì sẽ hoá điên dại. Trịnh Viêm đã bị giết, hai người bạn thân bị truy nã, còn tôi sắp bị lên thớt.  **“Ta đây có đến chín cái mạng, đã vậy Nguyễn Trãi cha ta sẽ luôn bên cạnh phù hộ ta…”**  
  
 **“Nguyễn Duy An, để xem cậu giữ được cái mạng nhỏ này bao lâu?”** Hắn thì thào, nghe như tiếng rắn độc bên tai, và từ tốn lau đi vết máu trên mặt.  
  
 **“Miễn Huỳnh Thy và bằng hữu của ta luôn được bình an, ta sẵn sàng hy sinh cái mạng này.”**  
  
 **“Bởi thế phiên xử hôm nay sẽ là cái bẫy cho lũ ngoại quốc ấy,”** Lê Ngỗi rít lên.  **“Sớm muộn gì thì thứ thuốc tiên kia sẽ thuộc về ta…”**  
  
 _Ồ! Ồ! Thì ra là thế!_  
  
Lúc này tôi đã hoàn toàn hiểu ra sự việc. Mặc dù bây giờ chỉ có một thân một mình, tôi sẽ cố gắng tiếp tục kế hoạch của huyện thừa, cứu lấy tấm thân và phá đi cái bẫy lũ Tất-Ngỗi giăng ra cho Andrey và Nick.   
  
 _Trịnh Viêm, tôi sẽ không làm cái chết của ông trở nên vô nghĩa,_ tôi vừa bị lôi đi xềnh xệch vừa thề độc.  _Tôi không biết trước chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, nhưng chắc chắn tôi sẽ bắt Lê Ngỗi và Phạm Tất phải trả giá. Tôi thề sẽ trả thù cho ông!_  
  
 **“Lê Ngỗi,”** bỗng từ đằng sau, tiếng của Trung Nghĩa vang lên sang sảng. Tôi ngoái đầu lại thì thấy mặt tên lính đỏ bừng bừng. Tay anh ta siết chặt quanh cán kiếm ngang hông, tư thế như sẵn sàng nhảy xổ vào tên quý tộc.  **“Mau dừng tay! Ngươi đã hứa sẽ để cậu ta yên sau khi biết được về thứ thần dược…”**  
  
 **“…và cả nơi ẩn nấp của lũ thương nhân kia,”** Lê Ngỗi tiếp lời.  **“Rất tiếc, tên đầu đất này không hiểu lý lẽ nên đã từ chối giao ước rồi. Ta đã năm lần bảy lượt cho hắn cơ hội, nhưng chao ôi, quả là thứ niềm tin mù quáng vào ‘công lý’,”** hắn quay sang tôi, cười mỉa mai,  **“chà chà, xem ra cậu cũng rất giống cha cậu. Đều tin tưởng nhầm người, rồi lại nhận về kết cục bi thảm cho mình. Đi thôi!”**  
  
 **“Không cần phiền ngươi và thuộc hạ.”** Trung Nghĩa gằn giọng. Lần đầu tiên tôi thấy anh ta trở nên đáng sợ thế này. **“Giải tội nhân đến công đường là bổn phận của phủ nha. Ngươi cứ để đó cho ta!”**  
  
 **“Ngươi dám lớn tiếng với người của thái uý?”**  
  
 **“Dù có là thái uý, nếu phạm pháp tội cũng như thứ dân.”** Anh ta rút kiếm.  **“Mau thả hắn ra!”**  
  
Năm giây căng thẳng. Tôi nín thở chờ đợi.  
  
 **“Được thôi! Ta đi trước. Nửa canh giờ sau chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở công đường.”**  
  
Vừa được buông tha tôi lập tức ngã nhào xuống, bao nhiêu sức lực đã theo mồ hôi chảy hết ra ngoài. Một bàn tay đỡ lấy vai tôi.  
  
 **“Duy An…”**  
  
Tôi vùng ra, co cụm lại thành một đống dưới đất. Hành lang ngục tối tối tăm và sâu hút, tôi lết đến một chiếc cột và dựa lưng vào đó.  
  
 **“Tên khốn kiếp, lừa đảo, phản bội, tiểu nhân…”**  
  
 **“Duy An à… ta… chỉ là ta…”**  
  
 **“NGƯƠI ĐÃ BÁN ĐỨNG BỌN TA!”** Tôi gào lên, mắt trừng trừng nhìn vào khuôn mặt thẫn thờ của Trung Nghĩa. Thứ cảm xúc không tên đắng nghét dâng lên, rồi như một ngọn núi lửa, nó phun trào ra, mãnh liệt và mất kiểm soát. Về phần tên lính, người đã hại thê thảm hai thằng bạn tôi và cả cấp trên của mình, lúc này đã thu kiếm lại, khòm người xuống như con rùa rụt cổ. Mặt hiện lên sự mệt mỏi, cơ miệng méo mó và tràn ngập bao nhiêu thứ cảm xúc – bao nhiêu điều chưa kịp nói, bao nhiêu việc chưa kịp làm.  
  
 **“Không… Ta không phải…”**  
  
 **“Ta không ngờ ngươi lại là thứ mật thám cho tên Lê Ngỗi...”** Tôi không hề giấu giếm sự kinh tởm trong lời nói của mình.  
  
 **“Ta không theo phe nào cả! Ta chỉ không muốn thấy ai phải đổ máu trong chuyện này.”** Anh ta lắc đầu, ngồi xuống, bất bình xoè hai bàn tay ra. Các đốt ngón tay đều chai sần. **“Mỗi lần ta khuyên ngươi điều gì là cứ y như rằng ngươi làm điều trái ngược hoàn toàn! Đấy! Hậu quả đấy! Thấy chưa?”**  
  
 **“Đổ máu ư?”** Tôi cười chua chát. **“Lê Ngỗi là hạng người như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn chưa hiểu? Ngươi có biết chính ngươi đã gián tiếp hại chết ngài huyện thừa?”**  
  
Vừa thông báo tin dữ, tôi vừa cẩn thận quan sát thái độ của anh ta. Khuôn mặt trống rỗng, thuỗn ra. Mắt to trợn trừng, đờ đẫn. Cả người như bị hoá đá.  
  
 **“Đúng thế,”** tôi nghiến răng tiếp tục.  **“Chính ngươi đã đánh vào lòng tham của hắn. Vì quá ham muốn bảo vật của bọn ta, hắn sẵn sàng loại bỏ những kẻ ngáng đường. Đêm qua, Lê Ngỗi đã cho người thủ tiêu Trịnh Viêm. Còn phiên xử này chính là cái bẫy cho hai người kia. Sau đó, tri huyện sẽ giao nộp ta cho Hình bộ...”**  
  
 **“Không! Không thể! Hoàn toàn không thể xảy ra…”** Tên lính lẩm bẩm như người mất hồn.  
  
 **“Hoàn toàn có thể!”** Tôi gầm gừ, quên mất mình đang lặp lại y chang lời của Lê Ngỗi.  **“Ngươi liệu hồn mà lấy công chuộc tội với Trịnh huyện thừa đi!”**  
  
Hai người ngồi đó, nhìn nhau, không ai nói một lời. Ánh mắt của Trung Nghĩa nhanh chóng thay đổi, từ ướt đẫm lệ thành đỏ ngầu, từ hụt hẫng hoảng loạn biến thành thù hận vô biên. Tay anh ta siết chặt lấy dây cung. Cả người anh ta toả ra sự quyết tâm của một người muốn chuộc lại lỗi lầm, thứ lỗi lầm quá lớn mà con người ta không bao giờ có thể trả hết được.  
  
Đến đây thì tôi biết anh chàng xạ thủ đã hoàn toàn về phe ai rồi.  
  
 **“Chúng ta cần một kế hoạch mới!”**


	18. Luân Chuyển (phần 1)

**“Bây giờ chúng ta phải làm sao?”**   
  
**“Ta… không biết nữa. Mọi thứ đều rối tung rối mù cả lên. Tình thế… đã xoay chuyển theo hướng vô cùng bất lợi cho chúng ta…”**   
  
**“Chẳng lẽ… chúng ta… tuỳ cơ ứng biến?”**   
  
**“Rốt cuộc… ngươi rốt cuộc đã biết những gì?”**

Trên nền đất, đằng sau hàng cột, hai người bọn tôi đang ngồi xếp bằng, đối diện nhau, ta nhìn ngươi, ngươi nhìn ta, bối rối. Cơn hoảng loạn đã trôi qua và để lại hai thằng nhóc đang đau đầu suy tính nước cờ tiếp theo.  
  
 **“Ta biết rằng bằng hữu ngươi đang lập mưu kế gì đấy…”**  
  
 **“Tiếp tục!”** Tôi đanh giọng.  
  
 **“Lê Ngỗi biết được về danh tính của ngươi, và sự tồn tại của thứ thuốc tiên kia…”**  
  
 **“Tiếp nữa!”**  
  
 **“Và kế hoạch của Trịnh huyện thừa liên quan đến một người nào đó quan trọng, và toàn thể dân chúng huyện Gia Định…”**  
  
 **“Ừm hửm…”**  
  
Ngày hôm qua, Trịnh Viêm đã nêu lên một loạt tên của những nhân chứng trong vụ án. Thím Mùi bán chè, bác Vân chủ nhà khách, chú Văn bán vải vóc và quần áo. Những người này đã chứng kiến tội ác của lão quản gia, cảnh tôi chạy đi cứu đứa nhỏ, cũng như cách bọn tôi đối đãi cô bé như em gái mình. Nếu dựa vào những gì cậu sinh viên hàng nước đã nói, thì triều đình cấm tiệt chuyện buôn người, đặc biệt là trẻ em vô tội. Nếu tính từ thời điểm bọn tôi “phạm pháp”, phải chăng chính tôi mới là người có thể tố cáo bọn chúng? Phải chăng chính tôi mới là nguyên cáo hợp pháp, là người tuân thủ phép nước, cứu chuộc đứa trẻ, lập được công trạng?  
  
Còn chuyện buôn bán có giấy phép hay không giấy phép, tất cả đều là vì mục đích mua chuộc tự do cho cô bé kia?  
  
Xét cho cùng thì bọn tôi không hề mang nhiều tội đến như vậy!  
  
Dân chúng không được ăn học tử tế nên không ai hiểu rõ luật lệ triều đình Đại Việt, bị tên Phạm Tất và Lê Ngỗi xỏ mũi dài dài! Càng nghĩ, tôi càng kinh sợ sự thâm hiểm của bọn họ. Tới giờ này tôi vẫn còn chưa dám tin chuyện tên Lê Ngỗi dám sai người thủ tiêu Trịnh huyện thừa ngọt xớt như vậy. Thảo nào ai ai trong huyện cũng ngán hắn. Vừa có tiền, vừa có quyền, lại vừa có sự gian trá kinh điển của lũ quan lại quý tộc tham ô.  
  
Dù có sự trợ giúp của Trung Nghĩa, cơ hội chiến thắng của tôi cũng vô cùng thấp.  
  
 _Chưa kể hắn còn biết được “thân phận” của mày,_ não tôi tàn nhẫn tiếp lời,  _chỉ cần bại lộ là tin tức sẽ bay một cái vèo đến tai ngài thượng thư Hình bộ. Sau đó thì “phập”, cái đầu mày sẽ sớm lìa khỏi cổ thôi!_  
  
 **“…ta sẽ lẩn vào đám đông và kích động dân làng, đổi trắng thay đen, lật ngược tình thế…”** Trung Nghĩa lầm bầm. Anh ta đỡ tôi đứng dậy khi binh lính bắt đầu tập trung đến công đường. Từ đâu bỗng xuất hiện hai tên lính chạy đến tháp tùng tôi, không quên lo xa trói tay tôi thêm vài vòng ra đằng sau và đeo gông vào cổ. Đã gần đến giờ xử án, và cơ hội chạy thoát đã là con số 0 tròn trĩnh.  
  
 _Cầu trời, khẩn phật, các vị thần linh, và cả gia tộc bác Nguyễn Trãi,_ tôi lẩm bẩm cầu nguyện,  _nói chung là ai cũng được! Con, Đặng Duy An, đã phạm một sai lầm cực kì nghiêm trọng, và đã làm liên luỵ đến biết bao nhiêu người. Hôm nay là ngày xử án, con biết là mình sẽ không thể nào qua khỏi. Con chỉ dám cầu mong cho ba người bạn kia luôn được phù hộ, bảo toàn được tính mạng._  
  
Tôi thở hắt ra, chân lê lết một đoạn đường khá dài đến trước công đường, và tiếp tục suy tính cách đối phó lũ giai cấp thống trị kia. Chưa tới giờ xử án mà dân chúng đã tập trung đông nghẹt đằng ngoài, đứng sau hai thanh giáo chặn cửa, và tôi nhận ra một vài khuôn mặt quen thuộc: cậu sinh viên ăn chè đứng ngay hàng đầu, rồi cô chủ quán cơm đêm, ông chú vạm vỡ cầm bảng cáo trạng hôm nọ. Ngay cả bà lão bán rau cũng có mặt! Cậu học trò của phủ Tĩnh Gia vừa bắt gặp ánh mắt cảm kích của tôi thì há hốc, như không thể tin vào mắt mình trước bộ dạng thê thảm của thằng nhóc hôm nọ. Không chỉ cậu ta, mà toàn bộ những người hiện diện trong phiên xử đều hít một ngụm khí lạnh khi thấy tôi bị lôi lên công đường. Có lẽ họ không ngờ đến tính chất nghiêm trọng của vụ án, cũng như thủ đoạn dã man của lão tri huyện.  
  
 **“Ối giời đất ạ! Bọn chúng đã làm gì cậu thế này?”**  
  
 **“Mợ thầy ơi! Chúng bây nhìn xem, những ngón tay đều bị kẹp đến hỏng cả.”**  
  
 **“Đúng là lũ người lòng lang dạ thú!”**  
  
 **“Suỵt, ông khẽ thôi! Lão tri huyện nghe được thì khốn!”  
  
...**  
  
Mắt tranh thủ rà soát đám đông, tôi tìm kiếm hai bóng hình cao ráo khả nghi kia, nhưng hoàn toàn không thấy đâu.  
  
Tốt! Vậy có nghĩa là:  
  
1\. Nick và Andrey không hề lo lắng đến mức hoá đần độn. Bọn họ vẫn còn lý trí để biết tránh mặt nguy hiểm.  
2\. Tôi có thể yên tâm đối phó hai người kia. Sống chết thế nào, chỉ một mình tôi gánh chịu là đủ.  
  
Thằng nhóc này bị lôi đi xềnh xệch đến trước một cái bàn lớn, nhấn vai quỳ xuống. Hai hàng lính canh đứng đối nhau, nghiêm nghị, quân phục chỉnh tề, gươm giáo sáng loáng. Đứng phía bên tay trái là lũ nguyên cáo. Xếp đầu hạng trong danh sách đen, và đứng chính giữa là tên Lê Ngôi, người đang cười phè phỡn với cây quạt nan phe phẩy. Tên quản gia cáo già đứng ngay phía sau, và lấp ló ngoài cùng là tên nghiện rượu Huỳnh Thảy. Phía bên phải là mấy tên lính quen thuộc – Hoàng Am, Trình Khải – khuôn mặt ai nấy sưng vều lên, lốm đốm xanh xanh đỏ đỏ như con tắc kè bông mà nếu trong tình huống khác tôi sẽ phá ra cười. Hoàng Am, tên nhóc con hỉ mũi chưa sạch bắt gặp cú liếc sắc lẹm như dao găm của tôi thì lùi lại vài bước, đụng phải cây cột, mém chút nữa thì ngã nhào ra đất.  
  
Chưa thấy Phạm Tất đâu.  
  
Để đảm bảo 100% Andrey và Nick sẽ không bao giờ lộ mặt, và ngăn chặn tuyệt đối âm mưu dụ dỗ quy hàng của bọn Lê Ngỗi, tranh thủ lúc “trùm cuối” chưa xuất hiện, tôi uốn lưỡi ba lần khởi động, dồn hơi xuống bụng dưới và dùng nội công còn sót lại để hét thật to lên bằng tiếng Anh, vang vọng:  
  
“ANDREY, NICK, DÙ CÓ CHUYỆN GÌ THÌ HAI ĐỨA MÀY CŨNG NHẤT QUYẾT KHÔNG ĐƯỢC XUẤT HIỆN, NGHE RÕ CHƯA?”  
  
Quần chúng đang xôn xao bỗng im bặt. Trình Khải bước lại, tát tôi một cú như trời giáng.  
  
 _Chát!_  
  
 **“Câm mồm!”**  
  
 **“Hắn chính là muốn ra tín hiệu cho hai tên đồng bọn kia đấy!”**  
  
Một tên lính lạ hoắc bước tới, định nhét miếng vải dơ hầy vào miệng tôi thì bỗng khựng người lại.  
  
 _Bịch! Bịch! Bịch!_  
  
Từ đằng sau, tiếng bước chân khoan thai trên nền đất đang từ từ tiến lại gần. Không cần quay đầu lại thì tôi cũng biết là ai.  
  
Tri huyện Phạm Tất cuối cùng cũng đã tới. Trong đầu tôi bỗng vang lên bản nhạc Imperial March[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) huyền thoại. Bi đát hơn cả người tình bị bỏ rơi, tim tôi liên tục nhói lên, đau quằn quại và tê tái mỗi khi nhìn vào bản mặt lão ta.  
  
Khoan đã, nói như vậy hơi sai sai. Thật ra nhan sắc ông ta cũng không đến nỗi tệ lắm, mang thần thái của một người từng mài đũng quần trên ghế nhà trường. Da láng bóng, mắt xếch, mũi thanh mảnh. Điều duy nhất làm mất hình tượng là hàm râu cá trê vô duyên rủ xuống từ nhân trung, giống hình ảnh mấy ông quan văn nhu nhược mà tôi đã từng xem trên phim truyền hình. Hôm nay ông vận quan bào màu xanh biếc, hoạ tiết hơi khác so với y phục của Trịnh Viêm. Đầu đội ô sa, chân mang ủng, lưng đeo đai nạm ngọc.  
  
Nhìn cao sang quyền quý thế thôi, chứ nhân cách bị vứt vào thùng rác mất rồi!  
  
Sự có mặt của Phạm Tất khiến không khí lập tức nặng như đeo chì, chứng tỏ sức ảnh hưởng lớn của những văn võ bá quan thời bấy giờ. Tôi biết dân chúng huyện Gia Định vừa sợ hãi, vừa ngán ngẩm các tầng lớp giai cấp thống trị. Không biết vua Lê Thánh Tông quản lý các vị quan lại khác trong triều như thế nào, chứ nếu ông nào cũng giống Phạm tri huyện đây thì đất nước sẽ mau chóng nát bét như hũ tương nữa cho xem!  
  
 _CẠCH!_  
  
Kinh đường mộc [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2) đập lên mặt bàn, chát chúa. Giống như khi giám thị mới bước vào lớp học, tất cả “học sinh” trên công đường cúi rập mình xuống, ai nấy im phăng phắc. Tôi bất chấp lễ nghi, ngước đôi mắt đầy thù hằn lên nhìn ông ta.  
  
 **“Duy An, ngươi đã biết tội của mình chưa?”**  
  
 **“Hah,”** tôi cười khảy, cái miệng lại nhanh hơn cái đầu.  **“Ta chỉ nhận tội vì ngươi đã bức ta tới đường cùng…”**  
  
Dân chúng lao xao trở lại. Nhiều người đã bắt đầu muốn xông thẳng vào công đường.   
  
 **“Hỗn xược!”** Lần đầu tiên tôi mới thấy Phạm Tất lớn tiếng, nhưng mà chao ôi, tôi đây cóc sợ!  **“Người đâu, dạy dỗ hắn cho ta!”**  
  
Cái gì cơ? Tôi đã nói đúng sự thật mà! Ông đã tra tấn tôi, ép tôi cắn lưỡi đến chết. Giờ còn muốn dạy dỗ gì nữa?  
  
Trình Khải nhanh nhảu bước lại gần, mặt khoái trá.  
  
 _Chát!_  
  
À, thì ra ở đây, “dạy dỗ” đồng nghĩa với “tát vêu mồm”. Công nhận mấy tên lính này, tát cũng chuyên nghiệp thật, chỉ cần một cú thôi là đủ làm con người ta xiểng niểng. Mất thăng bằng, tôi ngã sấp ra sàn, đầu óc quay cuồng.  
  
 _Pax ơi là Pax, mày ngu quá là ngu,_  một giọng nói giống như Andrey vang lên trong đầu,  _không nên gây thù với kẻ trước mặt làm gì! Thay vào đó, mày hãy nghĩ cách xoay ngược tình thế vụ án đi!_  
  
 **“Ngươi còn chưa biết tội?”**  
  
Im lặng. Tôi mà nhận tội thì vụ án sẽ nhanh chóng kết thúc, nghĩa là bao nhiêu công sức chống lại phe phản diện sẽ đổ sông đổ biển. Pax này đâu có dễ đầu hàng như thế!  
  
 **“Ta vô tội,”** tôi bình tĩnh kháng cáo,  **“ngược lại, Lê Ngỗi và hai người đây mới là… là gắp lửa bỏ tay người, là… là vi phạm vào phép nước…”**  
  
Lại là tiếng xôn xao của những người tham dự phiên xử, và những tên lính trên công đường cũng liếc nhìn nhau, mặt đầy vẻ hoang mang. Mắt xếch của Phạm Tất quắc lên, trông vừa đáng sợ vừa buồn cười (nói vậy chứ tôi không bao giờ dám đùa giỡn dù chỉ một giây).  
  
 **“Nói hồ đồ gì thế? Trình Khải!”**  
  
 **“Có thuộc hạ!”**  
  
 **“Ngươi còn nhớ hắn đã khai ra những gì chứ?”**  
  
 **“Bẩm ông, thuộc hạ nhớ rất rõ.”  
  
“Nói đi!”**  
  
 **“Tên Duy An này, vào tầm canh giờ Dần, ngày hai mươi chín, tháng năm, Quang Thuận năm thứ hai, đã khai ra những tội danh như sau: buôn bán bảo vật mà không có giấy thông hành từ triều đình Đại Việt, tấn công thường dân, đả thương binh lính đang thi hành công vụ.”**  
  
 _Định mệnh!_  Tôi than thầm.  _Lúc đó bị tra tấn ghê quá, nói bừa bãi bao nhiêu thì bị mấy tên lính ghi chép lại bấy nhiêu._  
  
 **“Ai là nhân chứng cho lời khai trên?”**  
  
Hoàng Am tiến tới.  
  
 **“Có thuộc hạ!”**  
  
 **“Được, và ta cũng đã có mặt ở đó. Còn ai dám kháng cáo?”**  
  
Không ai dám lên tiếng. Biết ngay mà!  
  
 **“Tang chứng đâu?”**  
  
 **“Bẩm ông, đây là thanh kiếm của Ngô Trọng, con dao ngũ sắc, con dao làm bếp và sợi dây thừng. Tất cả đều được dùng là hung khí gây án, riêng con dao ngũ sắc còn là vật phẩm được phạm nhân dùng để trao đổi.”**  
  
Phạm Tất gật đầu, ra hiệu tên lính để qua một bên. Tên Lê Ngỗi nhìn lưỡi dao mà tiếc nuối, không bằng lòng nhìn Phạm Tất nhưng bị ông quan cố tình phớt lờ.  
  
 **“Ai ở đây là nhân chứng?”**  
  
 **“Bẩm huyện quan,”** tên quản gia bước lên, **“là thảo dân.”**  
  
 **“Ngươi là ai?”**  
  
 **“Thảo dân là Dương Kiên.”**  
  
 **“Ngươi đã chứng kiến những gì?”**  
  
 **“Bẩm ông, vào buổi chiều ngày hai mươi sáu, tên Duy An đây đã rao bán cho thảo dân một con dao, bảo vật của nhà Ka-nê-lốt, xứ Hy Lạp, với giá hai quan.”** Ông ta cung kính cúi người trước tri huyện, một trời một vực với thái độ xấc láo của tôi  **“Khi thảo dân từ chối không chịu mua thì hắn đã uy hiếp tính mạng của thảo dân…”**  
  
Một lời bịa đặt trắng trợn! Quả là không biết nhục! Tôi nghiến răng muốn nhào vô thụi lão ta một cú, nhưng với hai tên lính kềm kẹp sát rạt đằng sau lưng, giãy dụa tại chỗ còn khó khăn nữa là.  
  
 **“Duy An to gan,”** Phạm Tất đập bàn, **“có thật là như thế không?”**  
  
Cơ hội phản công đây rồi! Đã đến lúc đem sự thật ra phanh phui trước bàn dân thiên hạ.  
  
 **“Hoàn toàn là vu khống! Không… không có lửa làm sao có khói!”** Tôi bức xúc gào lên, quay về phía lũ nguyên cáo.  **“Dương Kiên, Huỳnh Thảy, Lê Ngỗi! Các ngươi đều cùng một giuộc với nhau, là bán một đứa trẻ vô tội làm nô tì, đã vậy còn dám đổi trắng thay đen, cáo buộc ta đủ thứ tội danh. Phạm tri huyện,”** lần đầu tiên, tôi dám vùng người lên, lảo đảo đứng dậy, nhìn thẳng vào mắt ông ta,  **“nếu ông còn chút nhân tính nào, thì hãy xem xét lại vụ án và giải quyết cho minh bạch! Chớ có vì thứ đồng tiền bất lương kia mà hại người ngay thẳng!”**  
  
Trong năm giây ngắn ngủi mà căng thẳng ấy, đứng trực diện trước kẻ thù, tôi đấu tranh tư tưởng dữ dội. Tôi vừa là đang chìa cành oliu ra cho ông ta [[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3), vừa cật lực bám víu lấy cái phao cứu sinh đang xì hơi giữa biển lớn.  
  
Lần đầu, tôi tự nhủ, và cũng như lần cuối. Nếu ông ta từ chối không nghe thì coi như xong – tôi càng bước gần hơn tới cái chết.  
  
Quả nhiên, sau màn kháng cự quyết liệt đó, tôi đã quăng một trái bom tin tức động trời vào dư luận, làm cho cả cái công đường náo loạn. Loáng thoáng tiếng đồng tình của mọi người cũng đủ làm thằng nhóc này ấm lòng. Không chỉ phản kháng thôi đâu, tôi chính là đang đánh vào lương tâm nghề nghiệp nói riêng, và lương tâm của con người Phạm Tất nói chung.  
  
Giống như câu nói nổi tiếng của đệ nhất phu nhân Eleanor Roosevelt [[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn4):  
  
 **“Công lý không phải chỉ dành cho một phía, nó phải dành cho cả hai phía.”**  
  
 **“Đúng thế! Đúng thế!”** Tiếng người dân đã bắt đầu có dấu hiệu lấn át. To mồm nhất là anh sinh viên hàng nước.  **“Mong tri huyện suy xét! Mong Phạm đại nhân suy xét!”**  
  
Sự ngạc nhiên và lưỡng lự hiện lên trong ánh mắt của Phạm Tất. Sức ép dư luận đôi khi cũng đủ khiến các nhà cầm quyền nao núng, thậm chí là bối rối. Phạm tri huyện tốt nhất nên nhớ rằng trên mình còn có vài “sếp” bự hơn nữa, những người chính trực như thái uý Lê Lăng chẳng hạn, sẽ sẵn sàng đuổi thẳng cổ cấp dưới nếu làm việc quan liêu và tắc trách.  
  
Đổ mồ hôi hột, cả người tôi như bị lả đi. Cái gông nặng trịch đè lên cần cổ mỏi nhừ. Một ông Phạm Tất bỗng chốc biến thành ba ông Phạm Tất. Đầu gối tôi dộng xuống nền đất một cái  _bịch_ , khiến ông quan tưởng bở là tôi cuối cùng cũng chịu quỳ gối xuống cầu xin. Phạm tri huyện đập kinh đường mộc xuống, trấn áp đám đông ồn ào. Tay ông ta chống cằm, nheo mắt, mím môi nhìn tôi, rồi nhướn mày quay qua nhìn tên nịnh bợ Lê Ngỗi, người mặt đang vặn vẹo, méo mó, trông rất khó chịu.  
  
 **“Được! Ta nghe đây!”**  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Bản nhạc hành quân huyền thoại của đội quân Đế Quốc của Darth Vader trong phim Star Wars. Bạn có thể nghe ở [đây.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8)  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) Tấm thẻ bài bằng gỗ, dùng trong phá án để quan giữ trật tự và gây sự chú ý.  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Thành ngữ của tiếng Anh, “offer an olive branch” nghĩa là muốn chủ động giảng hoà để chấm dứt mâu thuẫn.  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Đệ nhất phu nhân của Tổng thống Mỹ Franklin D. Roosevelt.


	19. Luân Chuyển (phần 2)

Tôi chưa kịp hả hê nhìn bộ mặt tím đi của tên Lê Bụng Bự thì đầu óc phải tập trung suy tính bước tiếp theo.

 **“Đặng Duy An, ngươi tố cáo Dương Kiên, Huỳnh Thảy và Lê Ngỗi tội bắt ép dân tự do làm nô tì, và chuyện ngươi ‘buôn bán trái phép bảo vật’ chỉ là cách ngươi chuộc tự do người bị bán. Thế ngươi có bằng chứng gì không?”**  
  
_Bằng chứng gì nhỉ? Mình làm gì có bằng chứng!_  
  
**“Phạm… đại nhân,”** tôi khó khăn lắm mới phun ra được thứ nhân xưng khó nghe kia.  **“Ta tạm thời chưa có bằng chứng, nhưng,”** tôi liếc ra phía sau, bắt gặp ánh mắt vui vẻ và cái gật đầu khích lệ của cậu sinh viên, **“ở đây có hàng loạt nhân chứng đã chứng kiến sự việc ngày hôm đó.”**  
  
**“Ai là nhân chứng, mau bước lên phía trước!”**  
  
Càng nhiều người bước tới trước, ruột tôi càng nở ra từng khúc, và mặt tên Lê Ngỗi ngày càng sượng ngắt. Mặt rạng lên, tôi cảm kích nhìn bọn họ đứng ngang hàng với bọn Lê Ngỗi, hiên ngang chẳng kém gì. Nếu không quỳ gối trên nền đất và bị trói gô từ đầu đến chân, tôi chắc chắn sẽ không kiềm lòng mà nhào vô ôm bọn họ, từng người, từng người một, và ôm thật chặt.  
  
Đúng là cảm động hết sức!  
  
**“Cậu thiếu niên, ngươi là ai?”**  
  
**“Bẩm ông, thảo dân họ Phạm, tự là Ái Gia, là học trò của thôn Dự Quần, huyện Ngọc Sơn, phủ Tĩnh Gia, thuộc vào lộ Thanh Hoá. Thảo dân hiện đang tá túc ở nhà một người quen, sớm ngày mốt sẽ lên đường đến Đông Kinh.”**  
  
**“Căn cước của ngươi đâu?”**  
  
**“Dạ đây ạ.”** Cậu ta đưa cho ông quan một loại thẻ bài bằng gỗ, to bằng lòng bàn tay, có chạm khắc cầu kì. Phạm Tất chỉ lướt mắt qua nó chừng vài giây liền trả lại.  
  
**“Ngươi có quan hệ gì với hắn?”**  
  
**“Dạ bẩm, thảo dân đối với hắn hoàn toàn xa lạ.”**  
  
**“Lúc đấy ngươi đã làm gì, và ở đâu?”**  
  
**“Dạ bẩm, lúc ấy thảo dân, cùng với chị Bảo Hà đây,”** Ái Gia ôm quyền, rồi chỉ tay về phía một bà chị trông cũng quen quen,  **“đang ngồi ăn chè trôi nước của thím Mùi đây thì cậu Duy An, cùng hai người ngoại quốc bước đến để… hỏi giá tiền bát chè. Sau đó bọn thảo dân đều thấy tên Huỳnh Thảy, đang đem con gái mình là Huỳnh Thy, bán đi cho Dương Kiên.”**  
  
**“Hoàn toàn là bịa đặt!”** Dương Kiên to tiếng phản bác.  **“Chỉ dựa vào một lời hô hào vô căn cứ của một đứa trẻ**   **mà ngươi dám tố cáo bọn ta? Ngươi có biết ngài ấy là ai không?”**  
  
**“Ta không quan tâm các ngươi là ai.”** Ái Gia cũng nóng nảy không kém, đốp chát. **“Dù ngươi có là thiên tử, khi phạm pháp xử tội cũng như thứ dân! Phép nước đã rành rành như thế, nếu vụ án này không được phân xử minh bạch, ta sẽ thay Duy An đây tấu trình lên tận ngài Hành khiển Bắc Đạo!”**  
  
**“Ngươi dám?”** Lão ta hét đến nước miếng văng tung toé, lên đầu lên cổ thằng nhỏ đang quỳ ở giữa chịu trận.  
  
**“Tại sao ta lại không dám?”**  
  
_CẠCH!_  
  
**“ĐỦ RỒI! Câm miệng hết cho ta!”**  
  
Dẹp loạn xong, Phạm Tất day day thái dương và vuốt ngực để bình tĩnh trở lại. Ông ta cáu kỉnh nhìn tên quản gia, nguyên nhân chính cho cơn đau đầu cấp tính của ông.  
  
**“Phạm Ái Gia, những lời ngươi vừa nói, minh chứng như thế nào?”**  
  
Cậu học trò họ Phạm vuốt cằm suy nghĩ một lúc, điệu bộ như một lão già (dù chẳng lấy ra cọng râu nào). Bấy giờ tôi mới được dịp nhìn kĩ cậu ta, và một cảm giác thân thuộc không tên bắt đầu nhen nhóm, giống như tôi đã gặp cậu ở đâu đó trong quá khứ. Phạm Ái Gia cao ráo, gương mặt trông thanh tú và sáng sủa, nhìn lướt qua là biết một bụng đầy kinh sử. Mái tóc ngắn cắt cẩu thả, phủ xuống gáy, không đều, hơi che đi phần trán cao. Một sợi tóc mai thả dài xuống đến tận vai. Đôi mắt to tròn biết nói nheo nheo, như thể cậu ta luôn phải động não suy nghĩ, tính toán hết công suất (nhưng thật ra tôi nghi ngờ cậu bị tật khúc xạ). Áo giao lĩnh nâu nhạt giản dị, túi nải trên vai và bàn chân trái đen xì… bị mất đi hai ngón cuối, Ái Gia chính là mẫu thư sinh áo vải điển hình của Đại Việt thời kì phong kiến. Với tính tình lanh lợi và cương trực, lại thông minh và ham học hỏi, nếu cậu ở nước Mỹ thời hiện đại chắc sẽ đậu vào vài trường thuộc Ivy League [[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1) chứ chẳng vừa. Không may, ở cái thời coi mạng người như cỏ rác này, một người như cậu cũng chỉ là một thường dân bị áp bức, bóc lột và rẻ rúng bởi lũ quan lại cầm quyền mà thôi!  
  
Ái Gia có vẻ không hề nao núng trước áp lực của câu hỏi. Suy nghĩ xong xuôi, cậu ôm quyền trả lời,  **“Bẩm ông, ai ai cũng biết, một đứa trẻ con khi hoảng sợ sẽ không thể nào nói dối. Huỳnh Thy lúc ấy, tâm thần hoảng loạn, suối lệ tuôn rơi, trông rất đáng thương. Trước mặt toàn thể các nhân chứng có mặt ở gánh chè thím Lê Mùi đây, cô bé đã tố cáo tội ác của cha mình, cũng như của Dương Kiên và Lê Ngỗi. Nếu huyện quan không ngại, Tạ… Ái Gia xin phép được dẫn cô bé lên công đường lấy lời khai.”**  
  
_Cái gì? Huỳnh Thy có mặt ở đây?_ Tôi xanh mặt.  _Huỳnh Thy có ở đây nghĩa là Andrey và Nick chắc chắn cũng lẩn đâu đó trong đám đông._  
  
_Chết thật rồi! Phải làm sao bây giờ?_  
  
Trong lúc đầu óc đang rối bời, tôi nhớn nhác quay về phía sau, một lần nữa tìm kiếm hai hình bóng đáng ngờ kia. Dòm ngó đến mòn con mắt cũng chẳng thấy ai cao quá khổ, ngược lại, ánh mắt tôi bị dính chặt lên khuôn mặt của một người thanh niên lạ hoắc. Cậu ta đội nón hình chóp, rộng vành, có quai thõng xuống, ăn vận như một người khách lữ hành. Bắt gặp ánh nhìn tò mò của tôi, cặp mắt hẹp kia loé lên dưới vành nón, nguy hiểm đến lạ, đã vậy cậu ta còn khuyến mãi thêm nụ cười nửa miệng bí ẩn làm tôi rùng mình ớn lạnh, khiến mọi tế bào trong người đều la hét  _“Tránh xa tên đó ra!”_  
  
Do mải mê “đấu mắt” với người lạ, tôi không để ý đến cô bé Huỳnh Thy đã chui ra từ xó xỉnh nào, và hiện đã đứng trước tri huyện. Trước mặt ba kẻ đã hãm hại mình, Huỳnh Thy chỉ dám đứng lấp ló đằng sau Ái Gia, nắm chặt lấy vạt áo cậu ta.  
  
**“Anh Duy An…”**  
  
Ánh mắt ngập tràn tội lỗi của em ấy nhìn tôi, làm trái tim này vỡ ra từng mảnh, rơi loảng xoảng như thuỷ tinh xuống nền đất.  
  
**“Trật tự! Huỳnh Thy, nghe ta hỏi đây!”** Phạm Tất gập người xuống cho ngang tầm mắt đứa trẻ. Sao tự nhiên giọng lão ta trở nên nhỏ nhẹ thế này? **“Nên nhớ, cháu phải khai đúng sự thật đấy, nếu không sẽ bị khép vào tội bao che phạm nhân, hiểu không?”**  
  
**“Dạ hiểu ạ.”**  
  
**“Tốt. Ai là người nói thật, Duy An, hay Dương Kiên?”**  
  
**“Dạ thưa, là anh Duy An ạ. Anh ấy là người đã dùng con dao ngũ sắc kia để cứu chuộc cháu ra.”**  
  
**“Hãy kể cho ta tường tận sự việc!”**  
  
Giọng run run, Thy bắt đầu kể lại từ cái ngày cha nó thiếu nợ tiền rượu (ghi sổ) ở quán cơm Bùi thị lần thứ n, và của lão Tư Kính bán rượu dạo lần thứ n+1 (đã được kiểm chứng bởi cả hai người ở đó). Đồ đạc trong nhà đều bán gần hết, chỉ còn lại mỗi cái giường tre và bàn thờ gia tiên. Hôm đó, vào buổi cơm chiều, trong lúc Thy đang yên lặng ăn thì tên Huỳnh Thảy bước vào, người nồng nặc mùi rượu, và thông báo là sẽ bán nốt cái bàn thờ để trả nợ. Em ấy đã chịu hết nổi rồi, nhưng phận làm con gái nên chỉ dám yếu ớt phản đối. Sau khi bị một trận đòn vô cớ, Thy đã bỏ chạy qua nhà hàng xóm xin ngủ nhờ, sáng hôm sau đã bị cha tìm đến tận nơi, và bị lừa bán cho lão quản gia Dương Kiên.  
  
Cô bé tám tuổi vừa kể, vừa nước mắt chảy ròng ròng. Tôi phục sát đất sự chịu đựng của em, vì nếu là em ấy thì tôi đã bỏ nhà đi bụi từ lâu rồi. Ngay cả Nick đã làm hệt như thế vài năm trước. Không người con nào phải chịu những cơn nghiện rượu và những trận đòn dã man từ cha mẹ mình cả! Đã vậy, cái xã hội phong kiến với tư tưởng bảo thủ “trọng nam khinh nữ” này làm người hiện đại như tôi khó chịu và bức xúc vô cùng.  
  
Thy tiếp tục kể về văn khế mua bán mà cha em đã ký (bị cả ba người kia chối bay chối biến), cuộc giáp mặt của tôi và lão Dương Kiên (cố tình bỏ qua đoạn Nick và tôi trấn lột thêm túi tiền của ông ta), và cách ba đứa bọn tôi đối xử với em như thế nào. Kể xong xuôi, Thy lặng lẽ rút lui đằng sau lưng Ái Gia, trong khi Phạm Tất vuốt hàm râu cá trê và chống cằm, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. Tôi quỳ dưới đất đến tê cả hai cẳng chân, thấp thỏm chờ phán quyết của tên tri huyện khó lường kia. Cả công đường nín thở chờ đợi cùng tôi.  
  
**“Người đâu?”**  
  
Hoàng Am và hai tên lính khác bước lên.  
  
**“Lục soát nhà của tên Lê Ngỗi, tìm cho bằng được văn khế kia.”**  
  
**“Tuân lệnh.”**  
  
Tên Lê Ngỗi bấy giờ đã sợ đến xanh mặt, liền quỳ rạp xuống đất.  
  
**“Xin Phạm đại nhân hãy suy xét. Không thể tin tưởng lời của một đứa trẻ như thế!”**  
  
**“Im miệng!”** Phạm Tất cáu kỉnh. **“Khi nào có đầy đủ các chứng cứ, đến lúc đấy ta mới có thể luận tội nhà ngươi. Người đâu?”**  
  
**“Có thuộc hạ!”** Trung Nghĩa từ đâu bước ra.  
  
**“Thôi thì… tạm thời cởi trói cho hắn!”**  
  
**“Còn… còn chuyện hắn tấn công thường dân, hành hung người làm công vụ?”** Lê Ngỗi vẫn chưa chịu để yên, làm như nếu tôi chưa chết thì hắn sẽ không thể ngủ ngon đêm nay.  
  
**“Thế thì, Huỳnh Thảy,”** Phạm Tất quay sang tên nghiện rượu, **“ngươi có nhân chứng cho việc hắn đã hành hung ngươi chứ?”**  
  
**“Dạ… dạ bẩm… không phải hắn… mà là một tên khác…”**  
  
**“Có nhân chứng không?”**  
  
**“Dạ… bẩm… bởi là một nơi vắng người nên… cho nên không có ai thấy cả ạ…”**  
  
Lão tri huyện nhìn Lê Ngỗi theo kiểu “Đừng có đổ thừa ta nữa nhé, ta đây cũng hết cách rồi.” Chưa bao giờ thấy mặt của Lê Ngỗi sượng ngắt đến như vậy.  
  
Phạm Tất mím môi nhìn tôi được cởi trói, siết chặt tấm thẻ bài đến trắng bệch các ngón tay. Ông quắc mắt nhìn Lê Ngỗi, trong đôi mắt nói lên tất cả. Và may làm sao, tôi đã nhận ra, đó chính là ánh mắt của kẻ mới phát hiện ra mình bị lừa sái cổ.   
  
Có lẽ Lê Ngỗi chỉ nói cho Phạm Tất về tội của tôi mà “quên” nói về tội của hắn. Đầu tôi lập ra vài giả thuyết về hành vi của tri huyện, nhưng xem ra đó là thứ giả thuyết hợp lý nhất. Có lẽ đó là lý do vì sao dưới áp lực của quần chúng, Phạm Tất lại đột nhiên quay lưng với “đồng bọn”.  
  
**“Duy An,”** Phạm Tất nhìn tôi trân trân và hỏi bằng giọng chán nản, **“vậy thì ngươi thật sự là ai?”**  
  
**“Ta… chẳng là ai cả. Là con của một thương nhân người Anh Cát Lợi, Jason Raines, và một phụ nữ Đại Việt…”** Nói lên của tên ba mẹ làm tim tôi nhói đau.  **“Mẹ ta là Đặng Quỳnh Chi…”**  
  
Không hiểu sao khi vừa trả lời xong, tôi lại tủi thân – tôi nhớ nhà, nhớ ba mẹ vô cùng. Từ đó tới giờ, dù cả hai người thường xuyên đi công tác, trái tim tôi luôn được lắp đầy thứ cảm giác an toàn, che chở, và tôi biết mình luôn là đứa con bé bỏng trong mắt họ. Giờ đây, bị quăng vào cái thế giới khắt nghiệt này, không gia đình, tôi thèm khát thứ cảm giác thân thuộc kia, nhưng chao ôi, nó đã ngoài tầm với từ lâu lắm rồi!  
  
Tôi sẵn sàng trả bất cứ giá nào để có thể gặp lại họ, dù chỉ một lần.  
  
**“Láo toét!”** Tên Lê Bụng Bự phản bác làm tôi giật bắn. Chừng 0,5 giây sau, tôi đã nhận ra sai lầm chí tử của mình.  **“Phạm đại nhân, miệng lưỡi tên này toàn thốt ra những lời dối trá mà không biết ngượng. Đúng là cái thứ ăn đằng sóng, nói đằng gió.”**  
  
**“Láo toét chỗ nào thế hử, Lê Ngỗi?”**  
  
**“Bẩm ông, tên này không phải là Đặng Duy An, mà là Nguyễn Duy An, con trai của kẻ phản nghịch Nguyễn Trãi!”**  
  
  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Liên đoàn thể thao của tám trường đại học nổi tiếng ở miền Đông Bắc nước Mỹ. Nó bao gồm các trường Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Brown, Cornell, Columbia, Dartmouth, và Đại học Pennsylvania.


	20. Luân Chuyển (phần 3)

**“Vì thế, ngài phải lập tức giao nộp hắn lên Hình bộ, tuyệt đối không thể để hắn thoát tội,”** Lê Ngỗi hớn hở tiếp tục. Cái tên này thật là, chết đến nơi mà còn đòi bám víu, cấu xé, nhất định muốn lôi tôi xuống mồ cùng với mình.

Thêm một trái bom tin tức nữa được quăng vào công đường, khiến mọi người náo loạn cả lên. Tôi quay lưng ra phía sau nhìn phản ứng của người dân – kẻ ngạc nhiên, giận dữ, người thì khoái trá, hả hê. Tim đập thình thịch trong ngực, một lần nữa tôi chạm mắt chàng thanh niên lạ mặt kia, người lúc này đã bị sốc đến hoá đá. Mặc dù tin đồn ngoài hành lang này đã có từ trước, le lói như ngòi nổ, và lan truyền khắp huyện với tốc độ chóng mặt ngay sau khi tôi tự sát, sự khẳng định chắc nịch của tên Lê Ngỗi dường như đã củng cố sự hoài nghi và hoang mang của dư luận. Ai nấy trong huyện Gia Định này đều biết đến thanh danh của ngài Hành khiển cùng với khu vườn Lệ Chi của ông, cũng như cái chết thê thảm của cả dòng họ Nguyễn ở Nhị Khê 19 năm về trước. Nay, chuyện xưa đã được nhắc lại, vụ án hiện tại chưa kịp khép lại đã bị chồng chất thêm nhiều nghi vấn khác. Cái tên Nguyễn Trãi có một sức nặng vô hình, đè bẹp dí cái tinh thần lạc quan còn sót lại của những người có mặt tại phiên xử.  
  
Và đè bẹp luôn hy vọng thoát chết của tôi.  
  
 _Ôi cái cuộc đời,_ tôi nhắm tịt mắt, tim rơi xuống đâu đó dưới bụng,  _Ông trời ơi, tại sao ông lại không có mắt?_  
  
 **“Vậy tin đồn là có thật ư?”**  
  
 **“Tại sao con trai ông ta lại có thể thoát được sự truy sát gắt gao của triều đình?”**  
  
 **“Trông cậu thiếu niên kia chưa độ nhị tuần[ **[1]**](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn1), làm sao có thể tự trốn thoát được? Chắc chắn là có quý nhân giúp đỡ.”**  
  
 **…**  
  
Cạnh tôi phía bên phải, những nhân chứng thò lỏ mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt cam chịu của tôi, như thể đang so sánh dung nhan của Nguyễn Trãi với thằng “con trai” xấu số này.  
  
Chỉ có Ái Gia là cúi đầu xuống, lắc lắc đầu mái đầu xù, và lẩm bẩm,  **“Không… không thể nào…”**  
  
 **“Lê Ngỗi to gan,”** Phạm Tất đập bàn, quát,  **“còn dám già mồm nói quàng xiên. Có tin ta khép ngươi vào tội vu khống người vô tội?”**  
  
 **“Phạm tri huyện, oan cho ta quá…”** Tôi mở to mắt, giọng run run.  **“Ta thực không phải là con của kẻ tội đồ…”**  
  
 **“Đủ rồi!”** Không biết Phạm Tất đang nghĩ gì, chỉ biết ông ta càng ngày càng mệt mỏi, phải đi hết ngạc nhiên này đến ngạc nhiên khác.  **“Lê Ngỗi, ngươi có chứng cứ gì mà dám khẳng định Duy An là con trai… Nguyễn… Trãi?”**  
  
 **“Bẩm, vào hai ngày trước, chính hắn đã thú nhận danh tính của mình với ngài huyện thừa, Trịnh Viêm, rằng hắn chính là Nguyễn Duy An…”**  
  
Nghe đến tên Trịnh Viêm, người duy nhất mà tôi coi là bằng hữu ở cái huyện này, đã chết tức tưởi như thế nào, cũng đủ khiến tôi sôi gan. Lửa hận là trào lên, và nếu có thể, ngay tại đây, ngay lúc này, tôi sẵn sàng nhào vào bóp chết tên Lê Ngỗi.  
  
Đúng là cái loại người coi trời bằng vung, và coi pháp luật Đại Việt chẳng ra cái củ khoai gì! Bộ hắn không sợ quả báo, và sợ bị tôi đây tố cáo tội ác của hắn ư?  
  
 **“Ngươi đã ở đấy sao?”**  
  
 **“Dạ bẩm, chỉ có hai người ở đấy. Ngài có thể nhờ Trịnh huyện thừa kiểm chứng. Lúc đó, ngài ấy sẽ giải thích về bức thư này…”**  
  
 **“Tên ác nhân,”** tôi nghiến răng trèo trẹo,  **“ngươi nói rằng đã sai… sai người giết chết ngài huyện thừa, vậy mà ngươi còn dám… còn dám lấy tên ngài ấy ra…”**  
  
 **“Duy An, tới lượt ngươi nói năng hàm hồ rồi ư?”** Phạm Tất nhướn mày, rướn người lên khỏi bàn, tò mò quan sát bộ dạng muốn giết người của tôi.  **“Ngày hôm qua, Trịnh huyện thừa uống nhầm canh thuốc, bị trúng kịch độc đến mê man nên không thể tham dự phiên xử ngày hôm nay…”** Rồi ông ta tự lẩm bẩm, giọng nhỏ xíu mà hình như chỉ mình tôi nghe thấy, **“Chuyện của ngài ấy ta sẽ tra cứu sau, nhưng cũng may là có gia nhân phát hiện nên đã qua cơn nguy kịch…”**  
 _  
Cái gì?_ Tôi ngước qua tri huyện.  _Trịnh Viêm còn sống?_  
  
 **“Ha, đúng là thứ miệng mồm thâm độc, xảo trá, gắp lửa bỏ tay người,”** Lê Ngỗi khoái trá kêu lên,  **“Phạm đại nhân, ngài thấy đấy, tuyệt không thể tin tưởng loại người như hắn đây. Biết đâu chừng, tất cả chỉ là một vở kịch, và thứ cáo trạng kia cũng chỉ là bịa đặt mà thôi! Nguyễn Duy An à, ngươi còn gì để nói?”**  
  
Lúc này, cái đầu óc chậm chạp của tôi còn đang xử lý thứ thông tin mới mẻ này.  
  
 _Trịnh Viêm bị trúng độc._  
  
Tôi nhắm chặt mắt, lo lắng.  
  
 _Trong canh thuốc. Có thể là bị hạ độc._  
  
Tôi liếc qua tên Lê Ngỗi.  
  
 _Nhưng Trịnh Viêm vẫn còn sống. Nghĩa là tên Lê Ngỗi có thể bị truy cứu._  
  
Tôi thở phào ra, nhẹ nhõm. Chưa bao giờ lòng nhẹ nhõm đến vậy.  
  
 **“Ta… ta…”** Tôi ấp úng một cách đần độn. Nuốt nước miếng và uốn lưỡi vài lần, tôi lấy lại tiếng nói của mình.  **“Ở trong nhà ngục, chính ngươi đã nói với ta như thế. Có Trung Nghĩa đây làm chứng.”**  
  
 **“Lê Ngỗi,”** Phạm Tất đã bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn với hai người bọn tôi, **“đưa bức thư đây cho ta!”**  
  
Quan tri huyện đọc bức thư với đôi lòng mày nhíu chặt, đoán chừng không phải do nội dung bức thư, mà là do nét chữ gà bới của Trịnh Viêm. Càng đọc, mặt ông càng tối lại. Đến khi đọc hết bức thư dài ngoằng thì mặt ông ta đã đen kịt như Bao Công. Hít một hơi thật sâu, ông phất tay áo.  
  
 **“Người đâu?”**  
  
 **“Có thuộc hạ!”**  
  
 **“Mau bắt trói tên Duy An này lại…”**  
  
 **“Ơ…”** Tôi chưng hửng.  
  
 **“…đêm nay ta sẽ đưa hắn lên kinh thành, giao nộp cho Hình bộ để tiếp tục điều tra… Vụ án này, thật là nằm ngoài quyền hạn của ta.”**  
  
 **“Không thể nào!”** Tôi gân cổ hét lên. Dù bị trọng thương và đuối sức, không tên lính nào dám lại gần tôi trong phạm vi năm bộ [[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn2). “ **Phạm Tất, ta thật sự bị oan! Ta… ta xin thề với ông trời, ta không phải là hậu duệ của nhà họ Nguyễn…”**  
  
 _Bác Nguyễn Trãi, xin bác hãy phù hộ cho cháu!_  
  
 **“NGƯƠI CÂM MIỆNG CHO TA!”** Thật không may, Phạm Tất đã trở về với “chế độ Darth Vader,” lạnh lùng và tàn nhẫn. Tự trách bản thân mình dại dột quá, tôi đã tạm thời quên mất những tội ác cũng tày trời không kém gì Lê Ngỗi của lão ta. **“Duy An, ta còn chưa truy cứu ngươi tội đả thương Trịnh Viêm và người của ta! Còn chần chừ gì nữa, mau bắt trói lấy hắn!”**  
  
Tôi chuẩn bị bất chấp tất cả, mở đường máu mà thoát khỏi đây. Vừa chuẩn bị thủ tay và xuống tấn thì tên Hoàng Am hớt hải chạy vô.  
  
 **“Bẩm ông, đã tìm thấy văn khế!”**  
  
 **“Cái gì?”** Lê Ngỗi trợn muốn lồi mắt lươn.  
  
 **“Đưa đây cho ta!”**  
  
Đọc lướt qua xong, Phạm Tất mặt vốn đã đen, nay biến luôn thành cái đít nồi. Bây giờ, bất chấp là thù hay là bạn, lão tri huyện cũng xử lý tất tần tật.  
  
Ba người kia liền trở thành mục tiêu, bị bọn binh lính bắt trói một cách dễ dàng. Trong lúc hỗn loạn kia, tôi len lén ra hiệu cho cậu học trò Ái Gia, để cậu giúp tôi có đường thoát thân. Không biết cậu ta có hiểu ý tôi không, chỉ biết chưa kịp động thủ thì cậu đã bị chĩa giáo vào người.  
  
 **“Đầu hàng đi!”**  
  
Tên Trình Khải xấu xa đã bắt chước kế sách của Trịnh Viêm mà khống chế tôi. Ái Gia, chắc là lần đầu tiên trong đời bị cây giáo nhọn hoắt chĩa vào người nên đã chết đứng tại chỗ, đôi chân phản chủ liền quỳ rạp xuống. Bị đánh trúng điểm yếu, tôi cắn răng đầu hàng, tràn ngập sự thất vọng. Quả là lực bất tòng tâm.  
  
 **“Được rồi, vụ án của Lê Ngỗi sẽ dời vào hai ngày sau, đợi ta thu thập thêm chứng cứ mới có thể luận tội. Còn tên Duy An đây, mau đưa hắn ra ngoài…”**  
  
 **“Tuân lệnh!”**  
  
 **“Đừng mà!”** Đến mức này, tôi bất chấp sĩ diện mà thốt lên, lời nói đã không còn rõ ràng, rành mạch.  **“Ta van ông, đừng đem ta lên Hình bộ. Ta bị oan. Đừng! Buông ta ra! Ta không phải con trai của Nguyễn Trãi. Oan cho ta quá…”**  
  
Hai tên lính kéo tôi đứng dậy. Hai tên nữa chĩa giáo vào những nhân chứng, ngăn không cho bọn họ làm loạn lên và giúp tôi có đường chạy thoát. Ái Gia, người đã kịp bừng tỉnh, luồn lách giữa đám người và đứng chặn trước mặt tôi. Mặt cậu ta mang nét gì đó hơi khùng khùng – là sự pha trộn giữa lì lợm, liều lĩnh, và một quyết tâm sắt đá – nhất định không cho tôi bị áp giải khỏi công đường.  
  
Để cho sự việc tồi tệ hơn gấp chục lần, tôi nhác thấy một cái bóng cao cao đang đội nón xuất hiện giữa đám đông. Trong cơn hoảng loạn nhất thời lên đến đỉnh điểm, tôi chỉ biết ngẩng đầu lên trời và khẩn cầu một người.  
  
 _Nguyễn Trãi. Nguyễn Trãi. Nguyễn Trãi._  
  
 _Bác Trãi ơi, cháu phải làm sao bây giờ?_  
  
 **“Thật là hồ đồ! Thật là hổ thẹn!”** Tôi gào lên. **“Cho dù quốc pháp có nghiêm minh, thì thứ quan lại như ngươi chính là sâu mọt thối rữa làm lòng dân như ta oán hận…”**  
  
 _Bốp!_  
  
 **“Hỗn xược!”** Trình Khải quát lên.  
  
Tôi lì lợm tiếp tục gân cổ.  **“Thảo nào những vị anh tài như Nguyễn Trãi đều phải chết oan uổng dưới trảm đao triều đình!”**  
  
Tới đây Ái Gia mở to mắt nhìn tôi, trân trối. Nhân chứng trên công đường hít thêm một ngụm khí lạnh. Tôi định mở miệng khuyên cậu chàng bỏ cuộc thì lãnh trọn thêm một cú tát của tên lính.  
  
 _Bốp!_  
  
 **“Mau đem hắn ra ngoài! Đánh hai mươi trượng vì ăn nói hỗn hào, và thêm ba mươi trượng vì dám đả thương người của ta.”**  
  
 _Không! Không! Không!_ Tôi kinh hoàng nhìn Phạm Tất.  _Đánh năm mươi trượng ư?_  
  
 _Đánh kiểu đó thì chẳng khác gì đánh chết tôi?_  
  
 **“Không! Thả ta ra! Phạm Tất, nếu thân là quan thì ngươi phải biết rằng…”**  
  
Một cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua gáy làm tôi chợt rùng mình. Mắt trái giần giật, tôi đột nhiên mở miệng và nói ra một tràng:

  
“Sở căn:

****

**Nhân tài thu diệp, đãi nhân tài vi trọng**

**Tuấn kiệt thần tinh, chiêu tuấn kiệt vi yếu.”**

  
**“Là Bình Ngô Đại Cáo!**[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftn3) **”** Ái Gia khẽ thốt lên.  
  


**“Lập chi quốc, an bách tính, trừ gian khử bạo  
Kiến chi bang, bình thiên hạ, dụng pháp minh công.” **[4]  


**“Duy An, ngươi nói lung tung gì thế?”** Phạm Tất nóng nảy quát to.  
  
 **“Không phải lung tung đâu, cậu ta nói đúng đấy!”**  
  
  
Chú thích:  
[[1]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref1) Hai mươi tuổi  
[[2]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref2) 5 feet = 1.524 m  
[[3]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref3) Hai vế câu “Nhân tài thu diệp/Tuấn kiệt thần tinh” là trích từ bài Bình Ngô Đại Cáo của Nguyễn Trãi.  
[[4]](https://gacsach.com/diendan/#_ftnref4) Bài thơ có nghĩa là:  
Dựa vào việc: Nhân tài như lá mùa thu, tuấn kiệt như sao buổi sớm, rất quý và hiếm gặp, vì thế việc trọng dụng người tài là việc trọng yếu của quốc gia. Từ khi dựng nước và giữ nước, cốt phải yên dân bằng cách trừ đi kẻ xấu. Muốn trị nước thì cả lập pháp và hành pháp đều phải công bằng.


End file.
